The Aura of Death (Sequence 1)(next story is out now!)
by rugby1719
Summary: The Frye twins have had quite an adventure in London didn't they. But what happens when they have to go on another adventure, one worse than the last? find out right here.
1. hope they're ok

**First Fanfiction I've ever writin so go easy on reviews**

 **This is a super small AU where Evie and Henry never kissed in the end and instead stayed as friends also Jacob and Evie are a little younger in this. It'll make more sense as the story goes on.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Assassins Creed**

* * *

It was a tiring day for the Frye twins and Henry Greene, they have just took down grand master templar, Crawford Starrick, the man in charge of all business in London...well not anymore thanks to two twin assassins. There names are Jacob and Evie Frye.

They left the city of Crawly to help out with the growing templar threat in London, a place full of corrupt government, corrupt business owners, and gang members of "The Blighters." all of them controlled by one man, Crawford Starrick. He planned to control the most advanced city at this time period London, for whoever controls London controls the world. For the templars this is what they have always wanted since before the Crusades, to control all people with all the power they could possibly get there hands on without anyone even knowing its the templars behind it all. for the assassins, the templars enemy, they have always protected the world from the templars so the world will be safe from there rein of total power. it didn't help now however how there was only one assassin overlooking London, Henry Greene. when the Frye twins knew they had to do more then there part in Crawly they left as soon as they could, took a train to London and meet up with Henry to take back London for the people.

Jacob and Evie never saw eye to eye for the whole adventure. Jacob was an assassin but chose the fighting life more than the assassin life, he wanted to start a gang of his own called "The Rooks" to take over London from The Blighters, as well as kill all of Starricks henchman no matter what the outcome will be. Evie was always a loyal assassin and wanted to be just like her father, she wanted to find the Piece of Eden, ancient powerful relics scattered across the world left from the First Civilization thousands of years ago that all have different powers, she intended to find the one in London before the templars do. they both had there fights, there disagreements, but in the end they found that they are stronger together then apart.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: this next part is the ending of Assassins Creed Syndicate. SPOILER ALERT!**

* * *

So where are these three now? Currently being congratulated for saving Queen Victoria's life by the queen herself.

"I invest you all in the Order of the Sacred Garter." says Queen

"Thank you, your Majesty." replies a very excited Evie.

"If you are as adept as Mr. Abberline implies, I may call on you." says the Queen.

"Sargeant Abberline tends to exaggerate your Majesty." Jacob implies as he looks at Abberline smirking.

"We shall meet again." Says the Queen looking unamused as ever to Jacobs comment. Soon after she looks at Evie, "Oh and Ms. Frye?" she asks. Evie looks at the queen. "Ma'am?" she asks back. "should you want it..i saved you some cake" says the Queen smiling for the first time this whole time. Evie laughs at her joke while Henry and Jacob look confused for a second then smiles at them.

The Queen then gets in her horse carriage and waits to leave. before they leave Jacob waves to Abberline and he does the same. After that Abberline starts the carriage and leaves the park entrance they were at leaving Jacob, Evie, and Henry alone

Evie pats her brothers shoulder, "Father would be proud of you" she says.

Jacob smiles at her sister then smirks, "Dame Evie frye..."

"Sir Jacob Frye..." she replies smirking as well

A few seconds pass then Jacob all of a sudden, "Race you to the train!"

"Your on!" the two then start running through the park to their "hideout on the rails" leaving Henry confused as ever about them, he then turns around watching them run with a smile o his face. _'[sigh] Looks like everything went_ _back to how its supposed to be for them'_ he thinks.

* * *

...Or so he thinks. All of a sudden a portal opens up in front of the twins running, they stop immediately before they get sucked in, before they can run away or even think of anything to do they get sucked into the portal and then the portal disperses right when they enter. Henry watches it all from a distance. "What? Jacob! Evie! oh no...ohnononono." he looks around and pinches himself to see if this is some nightmare. "no...no! WHERE ARE YOU?! he yells throughout the park.

wherever they are whatever place there in.. all Henry hopes for is that they're ok.


	2. your new mission

**Ok so imma do a new chapter at least twice a week if im able to but a new chapter a week for sure**

 **i do not own RWBY or Assassins Creed**

* * *

Jacob and Evie wake up in a strange white area (AN: the loading sequences in the game) looking around confused and with a headache.

"Ughh my head..what happend? What..what is this place..?" Jacob asks rubbung his head while hes talking

"Not sure..all i can remember is..running then it all went black..after" Evie says doing the same as Jacob.

a few minutes pass where the two take a few deep breaths and let their heads rest for a little bit before doing anything. they were always told in training that "your not helpful in a fight if you cant think fast" and jacob learned that the hard way. after about ten minutes the two feel better and get up.

"So...now what?" Jacob asks.

"No idea" replies Evie.

"You have finally risen i see" someone says.

"What the fuck? who's there? show yourself!" Jacob yells at whoever was talking.

"I may not show myself right now, my name is Juno" Juno says.

"What do you want from us?" Evie asks.

"I need you two to save the world another time...this time another world" Juno tells them

"Uhh what? Just like that not even gonna try to explain a little more?" Jacob asks her obviously pissed off.

"Jacob stop it. i think this is one of the spirits of 'those who came before'" Evie tells him.

" **indeed i am young one, i watch over the world to observe you humans and i see where i am need, like right now. but i personally can't do anything to help so i call upon people like you.** " Juno says.

"people like us?" Evie asks

" **yes, the war between Assassins and Templars have gone on for years now, i make sure that you both stay balanced so that neither of you destroy the world completely like we did. Now I call to you, Jacob and Evie Frye, to protect the balance of a new world.** " Juno says

"A new world? there are more worlds? ha yeah right" Jacob says not believing it

" **believe it or not there is more than one world, we made another world a while back as a failed experiment to see if we could rise again...we were wrong. now instead of this world being engulfed by the sun, this world is poisoned with creatures that the humans there call "Grirm". they wonder the world killing everything and anything human. these creatures are attracted to negativity and will find where the source is..then you know the rest.** "

"I don't get it...what do you want from us?" Jacob asks.

" **I want you to keep young Ruby Rose safe** " Juno says

"who the bloody hell is that" Evie asks.

" **you will find out in time. you will have all you equipment upgraded, seek this man...he will help you for the time being** " Juno informs them. as shes saying this a man with grey hair, a green scarf and jacket on as well as a pair of spectacles on.

 _'he must be the man she speaks of'_ they both think.

" **Now go out into the world of Remnant** " Juno says then a portal opens up.

"ready?" Jacob asks.

"lets" replies Evie.

Jacob and Evie then walk through the portal into the new world that awaits them.

* * *

 **leave a review of what ya think, until next time *piece sign***


	3. first impressions

**Ok so for this chapter pretend that your the twins entering this new world seeing all this new stuff and don't know what to call it cuz theres gonna be ALOT of that in this chapter..**

 **I do not own RWBY or Assassins creed Syndicate**

* * *

Jacob and Evie are now walking in an alley way where the portal dropped them off. They take cover to and try not to get spotted by anyone. They take a peek outside of the alley and notice that they are definitely not in London anymore. Whatever city that they are in looks more technologically advanced than London ever is which is surprising to them given how London is the most advanced city in the world. Transportation vehicles that are not run by horseback, buildings that are made of stone and metal and not wood or brick, some people walking by have some rectangle looking device up to there ears talking to someone it sounds like. they are slightly aware of a few of this stuff in their time because they helped people with ideas like an engine replacing horses for vehicles, or the "telephone."

When Evie looked to the sky whatever doubts she had that this isn't Remnant was completely washed away. The moon in the night sky looks to be...broken, so to say.

"Jacob look!" Evie whispers loudly to him.

She then points to the moon. "What the devil?" He looks around to see if people notices the moon. "How can these people not even be worried?!"

"This must be the 'failed experiment' that Juno mentioned. That or this is how the moon looks for them" Evie says.

Both then take a look at themselves and notice they have changed as well.

Jacobs weapons and clothes have all been upgraded, he now has the "Maximum Dracula" outfit on as well as the Legendary Assassin belt. He has his Legendary Assassin Gauntlet, Legendary Assassin Kukri, and "The Mars" pistol.

Evie has "The Aegis" outfit on as well as the "Royal Cloak" cape. She has her Legendary Assassin Gauntlet, Worlds Greatest Cane Sword, and "The Mars" pistol as well.

they are the same as when they were on earth but now it all just looks...new, so to say.

"Well, I am looking pretty good don't mean to brag" Jacob says while he's looking over himself. Evie sees this and rolls her eyes.

"Oh get a hold of yourself Jacob. Besides...you don't look half as good as I do" She smirks"

"Pft i still say it's no fair how you get something out of all that time it took us both to get all those music discs" Jacob says.

Evie laughs, "Perks of being the older sister by about 4 minutes" Jacob rolls his eyes at that, "Alright we have our mission, lets go and look for this grey haired man" she says as shes walking out of the alley, Jacob follows her.

as they walk down the street people see the two and get a little worried how armed they are.

"Great, everyone is staring at us" Evie says.

"What? Noo. What gave it away?" Jacob asks sarcastically.

"This makes our job harder if we can't go a few feet without people watching us"

"Since when has us getting noticed by a few people kep-" Jacob gets interrupted by a breaking window about 60 feet ahead with two people on the middle of the road. One appears to be a little girl with a black and red dress on and the other a man in a black suit with a green tie and sunglasses who seems to be knocked out.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Jacob yells.

"Let's go see if shes OK!" Evie says.

Both run down the street where all of a sudden the little girl has a giant scythe in her hands.

"Wow...that's certainly interesting..." Evie says.

"OI LASS!" Jacob gets the girls attention. "You alright?"

"Yeah i'm alright. These guys tried to rob me though" she tells them as she points to the one in a white suit.

They make it to the girls position and ready their weapons at the thugs ready for whatever comes next for them.

"ok..." the orange hair man starts "get them!" 6 men with swords come out of the store.

* * *

 **authors note: i know there were like 3 guys who came out the door but just go with it**

* * *

"You guys each take two of them and i'll take two!" Evie yells.

"Look at you all good at math!" Jacob says smirking.

"Now's not the time!" Evie yells back.

the three run up and do as Evie said. the girls runs towards two thugs with tremendous speed swinging her scythe around and firing bullets at them at the same time.

Her attacks successfully knock out her two thugs while the Frye twins go for the kill on theirs.

Jacob uses his kukri to block the thugs attacks then uses it to slash at the two in the chest, when they are too hurt to move around that's when he finishes them, stabbing one in the stomach then runs over to the other one stabbing him as well. He breaks his arm and throws his kukri at the other thugs head. He runs over to grab his kukri while holding the other thug then grabs his kukri from the guys face to stab the other guy in the back, killing them both.

Evie first uses her throwing knife on one of the thugs stunning him while she takes care of the other thug with a few good attacks. both are now wounded and she can finish them both off. she stabs one thug with one part of her cane sword and throws the other part at the other thug. She then walks up to both of them to retrieve her cane sword, forcibly pulling it out of them, killing them in the processes.

the last man standing is the leader of the little gang, he has a white suit on with a hat on top of his orange hair, a cigar in his mouth and a cane in his left hand. He drops the cigar and puts it out with his cane.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were.." he mutters to one of the thugs on the ground then looks at the trio.

"well red and...friends, I think we can all say its been an eventful evening, and as much as i'd love to stick around" he points his cane at the little girl "I'm afraid this..." the tip of the cane opens "...is where we part ways" then fires an explosive at her. Jacob notices this and runs over to the girl tackling her out of the way so they both avoid the shot.

"Are you two OK?" Evie asks.

"I'm fine" Jacob says getting up helping the girl up.

"same here" she says.

They then look around for the man when they see him climbing a latter up to the roof of a building.

"You OK if i go after him?" the girl asks the store owner. He says yes then the trio run over to the building. The girl jumps up the building using her scythe and the twins use their grapple attachments to climb up the building faster. They make it up to the roof where they see him running."HEY!" the girl yells then he stops at the edge of the building.

"persistent..." he whispers.

"Enough of this!" Jacob yells as he grabs his pistol aiming for the orange hair man. Evie soon does the same.

Suddenly a giant flying vehicle come out of the middle of nowhere to the mans side of the building.

* * *

 **authors note: for real though they could have done literally anything else to get the Bullhead over to the building instead of it just randomly coming out of street, am i right? im just saying, keep on reading :)**

* * *

The twins are scared shitless of this because they have never seen anything like this before so they back away. The girl however stays and stands her ground.

" _My god this girl is brave, wonder if she would know anything about the man we're looking for... or the girl we're looking for for that matter_ " Evie thinks to herself. The man gets onto the flying vehicle then looks at the trio with a mad look.

"End of the line kiddos!" he takes out a red crystal from his pocket and throws it in front of the girl and is about to fire another shot this time at the crystal. the twins see this and know whats about to happen so they run to her.

"NOOOOOOO!" Its too late, he fires at the crystal and it explodes. There's too much smoke to see what happened.

the man then laughs evilly. "WOHOHO..." the smoke then clears up and they see that the girl is fine...and someone else has joined the fight.

A women with blond hair and green eyes makes a purple shield with her riding corp and two fingers protecting the girl, she has a pair of glasses on and a black and white blouse and leggings on, as well as a cape. she looks to be at least in her 30's. the girl looks at her for a second then has a big smile on her face, the twins are confused what just happened, and the man in the flying vehicle...looks VERY mad.

Just to make it even more confusing for the twins she unleashes a fury of magic attacks onto different parts of the flying vehicle, making it wobble around and the man on it loses his balance almost then soon runs to the front of it.

The object then turns around slowly but during so the blond lady makes a small storm cloud on top of the vehicle. A second later it starts raining hail on it. One piece breaks the front window but nothing happens. a women in a red dress then makes her way to where the guy was standing, her face is blocked by a shadow so we can't see it. Her left hand turns orange than she throws some fire at the blond.

while this fight with magic is going on, the Frye twins are just watching this and are feeling surprised because they have never seen anything like this, scared because this is the type of stuff they'll be up against, confused because this all is physically impossible and mad because this guy tried to kill a little girl.

' _Wow...looks like i have some competition_ ' Jacob thinks.

' _This is all impossible, I've only seen this and read about this type of stuff only been done with the pieces of eden but never this!_ ' Evie thinks.

The fight between them seems to be over as the flying vehicle is about to leave. before it does, the little girl turns her scythe into a gun and starts shooting at the vehicle. The woman in it however blocks her shots. Jacob and Evie try as well with their pistols but the same thing happens. The flying vehicle finally leaves with the four still on the roof.

A long silence takes place than the girl is the first to speak. "Your a huntress..." said huntress looks at the little girl.

"a what?" both twins ask.

The girl looks very excited. "Can i have your autograph?" she asks with a big smile.

* * *

 **That should be enough till tomorrow. tell me what u think, and till next time *piece sign***


	4. first impressions part 2

**I do not own RWBY or Assassins creed**

* * *

For Jacob and Evie they're used to fighting criminals and defending people. In the end they always get something for their hard work, usually its some money, other times its something like a new recruit for the Rooks, every timeit's at least a thank you and that's really all they want, some appreciation for the good deeds they do.

But sadly this time its not that case. for stopping a robbery and defending a little girl...they're being interrogated in a small room as if they're criminals. well its not like they're just singling the two out, the same scythe weilding girl from the fight is there to.

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady, you put yourself and others in great danger." the blond lady, who they found out earlier that her name is ms. Goodwitch, said to the little girl. They never got to knowing her name yet, after this little argument is over they'll hopefully get to know each other.

Now why didn't they try to run for it? they're more than capable of doing so, they would just rather not make the situation worse by running off like an escaped convict when they're here to find someone they know nothing about in a world the know nothing about. That and they DO NOT want to test Goodwitch and her magic .

"They started it!" the little girl replies getting defensive.

"Shes not wrong, they attacked first" Evie backs her up on it.

Ms. Goodwitch walks over to the other side of the table looking over some weird thing in her hands thats flashing colors. "If it were up to me kid you wold be sent home with a pat on the back..." she says. The girl smiles at this then Goodwitch turns her head to her tightening her grip on her corp, "...and a slap on the wrist" she concludes hitting the table with her corp frightening the girl.

"And as for you two, you getting involved in the start did not help the situation either" she states glaring at the twins.

"Really? Because I thought we were doing the right thing. You know, stopping a robbery, protecting a little girl..." Jacob says sarcastically.

"umm thank you by the way for that..." the girl says shyly.

"Your welcome" Jacob replies as he pats her on the back.

"That is not what i meant..." She says as she shows them footage of both of them killing the thugs without the girl seeing it.

Jacob just shrugs like it was nothing.

"[sigh] luckily for all off you..someone is here who would like to meet you" she says than moves to the side

' _oh great, wonder who this is going to...be.._ ' Jacob is shocked to see that its the grey haired man they're looking for, holding a mug of coffee and a plate of cookies...for some reason.

* * *

 **authors note: idk when cookies were actually invented so im not gonna bother with the "idk what thats called cuz its too futeristicy" crap**

* * *

' _its him, the grey haired man! now all we have to to is find and protect-_ '"Ruby Rose..." Evies thought was interrupted by the man saying that name. he then walks over to the little girl he was talking to and stares at her, "you..have silver eyes" he states.

She does not know how to respond to this so he spares her the attempt to, "tell me, where did you learn to do this?" he points his head to the screen that somehow was recording the whole fight.

"S-signal academy..?" she stutters with a weak smile.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asks her a little mad but you couldn't tell by his facial expression.

"well...one teacher in particular." she tells him.

"I see..." he then places the plate of cookies on the table for the trio to eat. the twins don't eat any while Ruby slowly goes for one...after that quickly eats all the cookies on the plate.

' _This is Ruby Rose? I mean i now can see how it's her with the name and all but THIS is her? a child?_ ' Evie says in her head as she watches her

' _Oh she better be important if you sent us all the way here Juno.._ ' Jacob thinks to himself.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before...a dusty old Crow." He says as he looks up at the ceiling.

"Ohhhhh! That's my uncle!" she says with cookies in her mouth. He glares at her while the Frye twins roll their eyes

' _children..._ ' both begin to remember the Urchins back in London.

She quickly swallows the food in her mouth. "Ahem, sorry. That's my uncle Crow. He's a teacher at Signal academy" she tells them. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like WAHHH! WHACHAAAA! WOOAHH!" she tells them making karate imitations. Again the twins roll their eyes.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asks her.

"Well.." she starts, "I want to be a Huntress" she says bluntly.

"You want to slay monsters?"

' _Monsters..? That must be the creatures of Grim_ ' Jacob says to himself.

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left in Signal then I'm gonna apply to Beacon. See, my sister is starting this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying because i want to try and help people. My parent always told us to help others so I thought 'eh you know, might as well make a career out of it' haha..I mean the police are alright but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and just...UHHHHAAHH! YA KNOW?"

All anyone did was just stared at her for a few minutes, Jacob broke the scilence by being himself.

"well i'm going to be the first to say it...that was something" he states.

"Do you know who i am?" the man asks.

"You're Professor Ozpin...headmaster at Beacon" Ruby says.

' _A headmaster? how is a headmaster of some school supposed to help us with Ruby?_ ' Jacob wonders.

Ozpin laughs silently at this "...Hello" he says then puts a hand on the table "You want to come to myy school?"

"more than anything" Ruby says. Ozpin then looks at Goodwitch for a moment then she rolls her eyes away from him.

"well OK…" is all he says. Ruby has a bright smile on her face. "R-r-really?" she asks.

"You certainly are fit for Beacon so I don't see why not." He tells her.

Ruby runs over to shake his hand "OHHHHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I promise you you will NOT regret it!" she tells him.

"I hope so ms. Rose" he smiles "Now, ms. Goodwitch here will take you home while i talk to these two here"

"OK, I'll be outside" before she leaves she turns to Jacob, "thank you so much for saving me back there, i really appreciate it" she says smiling at Jacob then hugs him.

"Oh no problem lass, least I can do for someone as brave as you" he says hugging her back.

she then leaves with Goodwitch following her. leaving the three alone

There was an awkward silence between the trio as nobody knows what to say next. Jacob ends that silence.

"So... where to begin..."

"How about your name for starters?" Ozpin replies.

"My name is Evie Frye and this is my twin brother, Jacob Frye" Evie says.

"You already know me so that's out of the way. Now...i would like to you two alone about what happened at that robbery"

"Whats there to say? we stopped them from stealing anything and I saved that girls life" Jacob informs him.

"Yes you did save her life...while ending four lives in the processes" Ozpin says as he shows them the footage of the twins fights

"They attacked us, we were defending ourselves from the criminals. I mean It's all right there...whatever that is" Jacob then points to the footage. Ozpin noticed what he said just now but doesn't bring it up...yet.

"That is true but it doesn't excuse the fact that you killed them. And in the eyes of the police if they saw this, you are murderers to them" Ozpin says. They start to worry what will happen next for them.

' _Nice to know the police are pricks here to when it comes to the law_ ' Jacob says in his head.

"But luckily I am the only one with this footage however and not anyone else, otherwise you would be on your way to a jail cell right now." Ozpin assures them.

"Sir?" Evie asks, Ozpin listens to her now. "if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you show that to the authorities or anyone other than that woman from earlier?" she asks him.

"Well honestly i was planning to not tell anyone other than my assistant ms. Goodwitch, who you just meet, for two reasons. I saw how you intended to protect ms. Rose from the start and then saved ms. Rose from that shot, and i tried to look up anything on you two and I got no records of either of you two what so ever. Its as if...you don't even slightly exist on Remnant" Ozpin tells them. they start to get even more worried.

"[sigh] Alright...you win...but-but I don't get it, if you know this about us then why haven't you told anyone about this instead of keeping us here? You said it yourself, we're basically murderers" Jacob wonders.

"Because i think that it is more than a coincidence that we meet each other and nobody else..." Ozpin answers taking a sip of his coffee.

Jacob and Evie are at a loss for words and start to look at each other. They never planned what they would tell Ozpin when they find him. They don't know if they should tell him about Earth and why they're here. If they told anyone for that matter they would think that they're crazy. But, Juno did say that he can help them on they're journey, that doesn't mean he will believe it if they do tell him. But then again hes kept them for this long without doing anything drastic to them.

"Tell you what..." He starts, "you seem to not have a good understanding of this world it looks like, so how about if you tell me about where you come from and in return...I will tell you all about here? does that sound like a deal?" He asks.

"Hmm...quite a tough question, What do you say Evie" Jacob asks her sister.

"That depends. Professor Ozpin...are you ready to hear a very crazy story we don't 100% expect you to believe?" Evie asks him.

He just laughs at that question. "Evie, I have heard many crazy stories that i at first did not believe were real then i was soon proven wrong. I think one more won't do me any bad." Ozpin replies.

"you heard the man" Jacob says to Evie then looks at Ozpin. "I'd get some more coffee if I were you, this is going to be a long story..."

He laughs again. "oh thrust me Jacob...I'll be just fine."

And with that they tell him their story. They tell him about Earth and what its like compared to Remnant, especially with their advancements in technology, not as good as on Remnant but a work in progress for them on Earth. they then tell them about their non ending war between Assassins and Templars. at this point they get a little worried when they tell him this part of the story because of the silver cross on the front of his green scarf and they notice how it is similar to the Templar cross. Thankfully he tells them that there are none of these Assassin and Templar conflicts they speak of here on Remnant so they sigh in relief and continue on with the story. They finally get to why they are here to begin with. How a Spirit from "The First Civilization" called upon them to "find and protect Ruby Rose". They are still not sure what to protect her from exactly, but they're sure they'll find out eventually. They also tell him how they were also told to find Ozpin because he can help them on they're journey. They never mentioned how Remnant was a failed experiment by the First Civilization, the last thing they need is to blow his head open for real by getting hit with reality super hard.

An hour goes by as he listens to this story and when it ends, and all Ozpin could think is how he really wasn't ready for this story. But he didn't believe they were crazy at all, they never showed any signs of it seeing how they were serious the entire time.

"Well...that was quite a story." He takes a sip of his coffee. "well then, you kept your end of the deal...now to pay up mine."

* * *

 **authors note: if you wanna skip this whole parragraph i absolutely don't blame you, its really just about them learning about how remnant works and stuff, but if your up for it, there ya go...**

* * *

Ozpin now tells them the story of Remnant. How instead of multiple countries this world had 4 kingdoms. Vale, the one they're currently in, Minstral, Vacuo and Atlas. they were told how the humans have been fighting the Grim since the beginning of time for them for them, and how the humans here are able to fight back against the Grim by reaching to their soul deep within themselves, unlocking their aura. The "manifests of ones soul" the way he described it. To Evie, she understood it as the life of humans, how emotions can change the persons aura and all that. To Jacob all he could understand about it is how its used as a limited supply of energy, used as a defense mechanism to attacks and if you are really good at controlling it, can also be used offensively for attacks. both wondered if they are able to unlock their aura as well but worried about that later. They were then told about semblance, tactical moves that you learn after you unlock your aura, it sometimes will take a while to find your semblance but eventually you find it. A semblance as they are told about it can help them out inside or outside of a fight. they then realize this must have been the magic that Goodwitch was using at that fight. He then tells them about the Faunus race, where on earth there's more than one race this world only has two, Humans and Faunus. The Faunus are a race of humans but have animal body parts like animal ears or a tail or both, as well as increased senses. Most Humans are predigest against Faunus where they believe that it should only be Humans on Remnant and not Faunus _**(for real tho i think we all know what a horrible mind like that can lead to am i right?)**_ . A few decades ago the Humans and Faunus were at war where in the end they called a truce. But yet to this day there's still alot of racism against Faunus people. He never told them about stuff he know that's hidden from this world, not till he can trust them more. They were finally told about the technology in this world that they have had trouble understanding, for example, the rectangular devices people have been carrying are called "scrolls", items used to call people from miles away without a cable line, and also send people messages in less than a minute instead if sending letters and waiting months for a reply. the vehicles on the ground were called "cars" and the flying vehicles in the sky are called "bullheads". Finally, they were told how places like Signal and Beacon Academy were places where kids train to control their auras and semblances early on so they can protect the world from the Grim when they get older.

* * *

It took two hours to explain it all to the twins and in the end they're just surprised about all they learned. it definitely is a lot to take in. soon they come to their senses they now believe they are ready for Remnant now, or at least much more familiarized with it.

"Well, that was an amazing story of Remnant you have told us Professor Ozpin. Thank you for taking the time to tell us it" Evie says.

"Same here, it sure was an interesting story" Jacob says.

"It was my pleasure. Now tell me, do you have anywhere to stay while your here?" Ozpin asks.

They both realize that they have nowhere to stay and there money certainly won't work in a different world.

"i see..." he says. "well i think i can solve that problem"

"How?" both ask.

"How would you feel about attending Beacon Academy as students?" He asks.

Both are surprised at this. "oh umm...a-are you sure? You have been so nice to us, we wouldn't want to be a bother Professor..." Evie says very nervously.

"Nonsense i insist, your fighting skills would make a fine addition to Beacon. Besides, it will be easier this way to protect Ruby if you go to the same school, right?" Ozpin informs them

"I guess... but what about us and the 'no records' stuff?" Jacob adds.

"I can forge a few documents here and there saying your from Vale and whatnot. as well as two transcripts saying you wish to attend Beacon. Best not to let the whole world know about you two" Ozpin tells them.

"R-really?" Ozpin nods. "My god I...I don't know what to say...thank you so much Professor." Evie says shocked at his kindness.

"Thank you so much Ozzy... if you need anything from us, feel free to tell us if you need us." Jacob says.

"Well there's a few things you can do when you get to Beacon" the twins listen to this. "firstly, i don't want anyone in my school killed"

"We can do that" Jacob says.

"secondly, you will have to wear a school uniform every day except weekends"

"We can do that as well" Evie says.

"third, if what you say is true that your here to protect Ruby Rose...then there should be no reason to worry about her safety anymore than any other student here?"

"Don't worry, she'll be safe while shes us without her even knowing what we're protecting her" Jacob says.

"Good, and finally, simply have fun while your here, you know be friendly and stuff. Don't treat me as an ally while you attend either, just treat me like your headmaster, because i will be. Just be a regular teenage student"

"Oh Ozzy...you can count on me for that one" Jacob says smirking while Evie rolls her eyes.

"Very well than...Oh look at the time, best get to sleep. the airship to Beacon leaves at 11am. I'll get you an apartment to stay at for the night and intend to see you tomorrow" he smiles at the twins.

"You will Professor, and thank you again for this" Evie says shaking his have then Jacobs

"Don't mention it. now lets get leaving"

The trio then leave the building they were in to now enter a motel to spend the night before leaving for Beacon Academy. And thanks to their new all- i mean headmaster, things are turning out much better for Jacob and Evie Frye.

* * *

 **Alright, my brain is officially completely shot after the last 2 days of writing sooo imma take the rest of the day off before writing more. leave a review to tell me what you think so far *piece sign***


	5. we should be fine now

**Alright so im saying cuz i got 2 reviews about it so far...yes, there is going to be grammar errors in this story, i wright most of these in the middle of the night and also im just too lazy to read these over. i apologize for any grammar errors in the future.**

 **Also i should clarify that NOBODY in Remnant knows about Juno or the First Civilization making Remnant a "failed experiment". Only Jacob and Evie know about it and nobody else, not even Ozpin knows...(foreshadowing...) i probably am, or not, idk i make this up as i go along**

 **ADDITIONALLY! I forgot to mention last chapter about the twins learning about dust and all that so pretend that they know about that stuff as well as everything else i mentioned.**

 **I do not own RWBY and Assassins creed**

* * *

The next day Jacob and Evie wake up at around 7am to get all their stuff ready for their trip to Beacon Academy. When they wake up Evie notices an unopened envelope on the table next to the door.

Evie picks up the letter "Strange..." Evie says.

"What is?" Jacob asks her walking over to her.

She turns to him showing the letter "There's a letter here on the table, it doesn't say who from though." Evie says looking at the letter. "huh, I also don't remember this being there on the table last night either..." she says.

"Well it not gonna do us any good if we just leave it unopened right?" Jacob asks her.

"Alright then." she opens the envelope to read the letter inside.

* * *

 _ **Dear Jacob and Evie,**_

 _ **I see you have meet with young Ruby Rose as well as Professor Ozpin, good job so far. I cant talk to you in this world in person but i can write letters to you without people noticing me. I write this to tell you that the danger Ruby is in that I need to you protect her from will not be for another year. So you will not have to worry too much about it until then. I also noticed your currency issue in this world. I have fixed that problem for you as a thank you for not doing anything stupid when you came to Remnant, as well as for not telling Ozpin about the "failed experiment" stuff. The amount of currency that you brought with you into this world has now been changed into Remnants currency called "lien" overnight. I do hope it helps.**_

 _ **Signed, Juno**_

* * *

Jacob goes over to his coat and looks to see if this is true and it is. All the money he has is now lien. Evie goes over to her clothes to find her money and the same is for her too

"I take back any rude things I've said to you Juno." Jacob says putting his lien away.

"Well that solves any finance problems, what now?" Evie asks. She begins to put her outfit on and attaches her equipment.

"We have a lot of time to waste, how about we put that lien to good use and get something to eat?" Jacob asks doing the same as her sister.

"For once you have a good idea involving food." Evie smirks.

"Oh how funny Evie." Jacob says.

* * *

 **time skip: inside airship, 11:10**

* * *

"You see Ruby?" Jacob asks Evie, both are looking around for her.

"Not at all, I see a lot of interesting looking kids however." Evie says.

Evie then sees Ruby by the window being hugged by a blond lady.

"oh, found her." Evie says as she taps Jacobs shoulder.

"Time to introduce ourselves" Jacob then pops his collar, Evie just rolls her eyes at this. They then walk over to two talking.

"What do you mean?! It was ineradicable! everyone at Beacon is going to think your the bees knees!" The blond says

"I-I don't wanna BE the bees knees, OK? I don't wanna be ANY kind o-"

"I sure hope we aren't interrupting anything important." Jacob interrupts the girls' conversation.

"Hmm?" She looks to her side and knows who it is "...Oh its you two!" Ruby yells "Yang, these are the two i told you about from the dust robbery." Ruby says.

"Why hello there Ruby and...friend." Jacob says with a devilish smile. He takes a second to look over the lovely blond lady in front of him.

"Ruby, i don't believe we got to introduce ourselves when we first meet." Evie says.

"Yeah i don't think you did, I didn't know you guys were going to Beacon too." Ruby says.

"We wanted to keep it a surprise since we'll be going to the same school and all." she lies, knowing that Ruby doesn't know the truth. "My name is Evie Frye." she introduces herself.

"And I'm her twin sister, Jacob Frye." He introduces himself.

Yang would would have introduced herself at this point...if she wasn't eye gazing Jacob at the moment. While Jacob has mastered successfully taking quick glances at ladies and being discrete about it, Yang was the exact opposite of discrete and she either didn't care about being discrete or doesn't even notice she was staring. She couldn't help but admire the man in front of him. With his slid back hair under the top hat, his blue eyes _**(AN: i think their blue, that's my favorite color just saying)**_ , his beard that goes around his chin, as well as the scars on his face, one on his right eyebrow and another on his left cheek. Jacob has had ladies stare at him before the same way Yang is now and it comes to no surprise to him. Jacob notices her staring as well as everyone else does and smirks at her.

"You like what you see?" he asks her.

"Ohhhh you bet..." she says. Ruby elbows her to get her out of her little moment. "oh umm I'm Yang, Rubys big sister."

"Nice to meet you Yang." Evie says shaking her hand.

There conversation was interrupted when a TV behind the twins was on the news channel talking about the robbery last night.

"The robbery was lead nefarious criminal ,Roman Torchwick, who continues to Evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." the news reporter says

' _So that mans was Roman Torchwick eh? That'll be useful in the future..._ ' Evie thinks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturdays Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." the picture then turns to a picture of a red wolf with three red scratch marks. "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." the TV stops there.

' _White Fang...Even the name sounds evil._ ' Jacob thinks.

There are now a holograms of ms. Goodwitch by the windows. "Hello an welcome to Beacon!" she says.

"Who's that" Yang asks.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" Glynda says.

"There's your answer" Jacob says to Yang.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!" she says.

"Or if your from another world and know the right people..." Jacob whispers to Evie. the girls didn't hear this thankfully.

"Quite! I'm trying to listen." she whispers back.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is yopur duty to uphold it."

' _Just ask the White Fang about peace, the "once peaceful organization"_ ' Jacob thinks.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." she finishes then the holograms disappear.

Ruby and everyone else on the ship look out to the windows to see the view of Vale from the sky.

"Wow! Look you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby says.

Even the twins are enjoying the view from up there. Sure they've seen London from points like on top of Big Ben but seeing this world looks beautiful non the less. There was something about the city of Vale seeing it from their position that made them think of London in many ways

"I guess home isn't too far after all..." Ruby says

"Beacon is our home now." Yang tells her.

"I guess it is..." both Jacob and Evie say. They really do miss Henry and Agnes and everyone else, and hope that they're OK, but until they can go back this is their home now. And in a way for them they don't mind it one bit...

...Of course this whole lovely moment had to get ruined somehow, right? A few seconds later, someone behind them starts to feel very sick, he starts groaning and covering his stomach and his mouth.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang says watching the boy walk down the hall like he's losing his balance.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Yang." Jacob says to her.

"is that ALL I took out of your mouth Jacob?" she asks winking at him.

"Not yet you haven't..." he whispers to her, not wanting Evie or Ruby to hear. All Yang does is smile devilishly at what he said thinking ' _Ohhhh it sure is gonna be fun here with lover boy here_ '.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet" Yang says to the group now not wanting this whole friendship they now have to get awkward.

"Oh, are we not good enough?" Evie asks her joking around.

"Haha, no but its always good to know more people." Yang says.

"You're definitely not wrong there." Evie says remembering all of her contacts back in London.

"I just hope they're better than 'Vomit-Boy'." Ruby says, they all laugh at her joke. They notice the view of the beautiful clear ocean under them, they than turn their heads to see past the cliff side Beacon Academy from a distance. From this point the view looks beautiful and can only wonder what it looks like from the ground. This brought back the moment for the four when they thing of all the adventure the'll have, all the new people they'll meet, all the fights Jacob will have going here, all the knowledge Evie will learn from her time here, all the-AAAANNNNNNND MOMENT RUINED because Yang gets vomit all over her shoe.

"Oh gross Yang! You have puke on you shoe!" Ruby yells.

"grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross" Yang says.

"ew get away, get away from me" Ruby says backing up from Yang.

' _I'm not even there yet and I'm already having a lot of fun with these two._ ' both twins think smiling and laughing at whats going on.

* * *

 **soooooo yea new chapter done and blablablablabla, leave a review on what ya think.**

 **also if u didn't read the top i suggest do it if u want to understand the story a bit better, I never read that stuff when i read stories so i don't see why at least one person reading this wouldn't do that as well.**


	6. why meet new people when i have you

**I rewritin this chapter cuz i thought it sucked so imma redo it**

 **I do not own RWBY and Assassins creed**

* * *

 _ **Flashback to Whitechapel, London, 1868...**_

* * *

 _Jacob and Evie are now leaving the train station in London._

 _"I've never seen so many people all at once." Jacob says looking around at everyone._

 _They are now outside to see the city view in front of them. "'The Churning seas of London.' It's the way father described. Now, to find Henry Green and formulate a plan of attack against the Templars." Evie says._

 _"Who's Mr. Green again?" Jacob asks._

 _"The Assassin watching over London. Did you not listen the first three times?" Evie says annoyed._

 _"Listen to what?" Jacob asks with a smug smile. suddenly a kid bumps into Jacob. "Oi! Watch it!" he says to said kid._

 _"Beg pardon, sir!" The kid apologizes then runs off._

 _Jacob moves his hand to where he got bumped and notices some of his money is missing._

 _"OI! COME BACK HERE YOU FILTHY DIPPER!" Jacob yells running after the kid._

 _"JACOB, STOP!" Evie yells but he doesn't listen._

* * *

This is what Jacob was thinking about that day when they reached the airship dock. Something about this moment made him remember when the two entered London for the first time. He doesn't want something like that to happen again and it most likely won't.

The airships dock and open the doors, the first person out the door was the boy vomiting earlier. He finds the nearest trash can to vomit in.

Jacob, Evie, Ruby and Yang are walking out of the ship and onto the walkway leading to the school in front of them. Pfft...school is an understatement, the place looks more like a castle.

"Wowwwww..." The two girls say amazed. The twins were amazed as well but didn't show it. They have seen sites in London as beautiful as this before but its always fun to see new things, especially this.

"Father would love to see this." Evie says.

"He sure would." Jacob says

"The view from Vale has got nothing on this." Yang says crossing her arms.

Ruby notices someone walk by with something by their side and goes wide eyed.

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff!" Another person walks by. "And shes got a Fire Sword!" Ruby walks over to the person then Yang grabs her by her hood "Ow!Ow..."

"Easy there lil sister. There just weapons." Yang says.

"Just weapons? There an extension of ourselves! There a part of us! Ooh there so cool!" Ruby says.

"Hahaa you got that right." Jacob then flicks his left wrist to reveal his hidden blade.

"Oooohhhhh! So cool!" Ruby yells and looks over Jacobs blade. "I never got a chance to see your weapons, what else do you have?"

"Well i have this as well as a grapple hook and hallucinogenic darts attached to my gauntlet." Jacob says. Ruby gets a wide smile of amazement hearig about his gauntlet. He then shows her his kukri and pistol. "I also have this lovely kukri and pistol." He puts them away then takes out a throwing knife, smoke bomb and voltaic bomb. "and these are all just in case i need to stun my enemy or stuff like that." He says.

"Wowwww...THAT'S SO COOL!" Ruby yells and he laughs. "What about you Evie?"

"well I have everything that Jacob has except instead of a kukri, I have this..." Evie then takes out her cane sword to show Ruby.

"Oooohhhh..." She says in awe.

"Jeez Ruby, why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asks. "aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby then transforms her scythe and puts it over her shoulders. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better..." She says.

Yang pulls Ruby's hood over her head."Ruby, come on, why don't you try and make some friends of your own?" Jacob was about to speak. "And no.. you two don't count." She says not even having to look at him.

"But why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asks.

"Well..." She quicky grabs the twins and a crowd of people show up. "Actualymyfriendsareherenowgottagocatchupkayc'yabye!" Yang says running away with the crowd, leaving Ruby in the dust.

When they're a good distance away Yang lets the twins go.

"Was that necessary?" Evie asks.

"Sorry guys but come on, you have to admit that she needs to grow up eventually, right? I can't just hold her hand forever." Yang says.

"Well your not wrong...but what if she does something to get in trouble?"

"Pfft, it's the first day. Whats the worst that co-" There's suddenly an explosion where they all were.

Jacob points to the smoke. "THAT is the worst that could happen..." He says.

Yang sighs knowing Ruby had something to do with it. "Fucking Ruby..." She mutters.

"I'll go and make sure she's OK, try not to do anything stupid Jacob." Evie says to her brother.

"I make no promises." He says. Yang giggles at this.

She sighs at her brothers stupidity and leaves

* * *

Evie jogs over to the explosion. On her way she sees a pissed off white haired lady walk the opposite way of the explosion holding a vile of red dust. She shrugs it off and continues to look for Ruby. Shee finds her being helped up by the same blonde kid who vomited on the ship.

Evie walks over to them. "Tell me you didn't have something to do with that explosion..."

Ruby runs over to Evie. "Where did you go?! i got yelled at by some girl for falling over her stuff then she threw dust in my face then i sneezed and it exploded in her face then she yelled at me again and-"

"Calm down Ruby." She says interrupting her little breakdown. "Yang dragged us away so go yell at her."

"Oh i will..." She says madly. "Oh! Evie this is Jaune. Jaune this is Evie."

"Hey there..." Jaune says shyly.

Evie giggles slightly. "Aren't you the one who threw up on the ship?" He blushes in embarrassment.

' _You know...h'e's not that bad looking_.' she says in her head

* * *

 _ **With Yang and Jacob after Evie left**_

* * *

"So Jacob, where did you get those scars from?" Yang asks.

"Well the one on my eyebrow was from my sister when we were little, we were sparing one day and I got cut here." Jscob says,

"Ouch."

"And the one on my cheek is from a bar fight 2 years ago, someone pulled out a knife during the fight and decided to swing it around like a maniac." Jacob adds.

"Wow, what a dick." Yang says.

"Yeah, but it's not like i can do anything about it now tho." He says.

"Also those scars on you make you look extra..." She moves closer to his ear. "..sexy." She whispers.

Jacob looks around for any private areas and sees a supply closet and points to it. She grins and takes his gauntlet hand and walk into the closet and closes the door.

* * *

 _ **With Jaune, Ruby and Evie in the courtyard**_

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune says defensively

"Look, I'm sorry, Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby says.

"Oh yeah what if I called you crater-face?" Jaune asks her mockingly. Evie simply laughs at that comeback.

"HEY, that explosion was an accident." Ruby says.

"Don't feel bad about blowing stuff up like that, Jacob sure wouldn't." Jacob tells her.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Sort, sweet rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune says confidently.

"You sound just like my brother" Evie tells him.

"Do they" Ruby asks him.

"They will...well I-I hope they will..." He says sadly. "I mean, my mom always says that...never mind." He waves off.

Both Ruby and Jacob laugh at that. "Well if it makes you feel better, I like it. Not LOVE but it sounds nice." Evie says.

"Thanks Evie."

"Soooooo i got this thing." Ruby all of a sudden pulls out her syche.

"Whoa!" Jaune yells. "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Jaune and Evie look confused at what she just said. "It's also a gun."

"That's cool!" Jaune says.

"sounds as if you went a little overboard with you weapon of choice" Evie says.

"So what do you got?" Ruby asks Jaune.

"Oh, uh..I got this sword." He then unsheathes his broad sword.

"Oooooooooh!" She looks at it in awe.

"I got a shield too. " He pulls out his sheathe and it turns into a shield.

"So what do they do?" She goes to touch the shield and it pops off his arm and it goes bouncing around him with him trying to get it back. Evie giggles at the scene.

He finally gets it back. "Well...the shield gets smaller...so...when i get tired of carrying it...I can just put it away." He tells her.

"It sounds as if you made that up just now. also wouldn't it still weigh the same?" Evie asked

Jaune slums his shoulders in defeat "Yeah, it does."

"Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. And yes Evie i guess I did go a little overboard designing it." Ruby says

"You made that?" Jaung asks amazed.

"Of course! all students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" She asks.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." He answers sadly.

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me. hehe..." Ruby says trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah and besides" Evie pulls out her cane sword and pistol. "These are both just 'thank you' gifts from some friends that I helped out a while back. I wish i had a weapon that belonged to my father" says to him making feel better.

"Well I like them!" Ruby tells them. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics." Jaune says confidently.

"So why did you help me out back there?"

"Eh, why not? My mom always says that 'strangers are just friends you haven't meet yet'" Jaune says.

"Not all the time..." Evie mutters.

"Hm...hey where are we going?" Ruby asks.

"Oh i don't know i was following you." Jaune says. A few seconds of scilence pass for the trio. "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" Jaune asks.

"There's the giant bell tower for one." Evie says.

* * *

 **thats that then...leave a review.**


	7. nice meeting you

**I know this is late, i've been working on my second story "the next great arc of remnant"**

 **I do not own RWBY and Assassins creed**

* * *

Ruby Jaune and Evie Make it to the Amphitheater finally and see someone they know waving to them.

"Ruby! Evie! Over hear! We saved you some spots!" Yang yells.

"Oh! Hey we gotta go, see you after the ceremony!" Ruby says.

"It was nice meeting you Jaune." Evie says.

"Hey wait...Ugh great. Where am i supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He asks himself. As he walks away there is a girl behind him watching him walk away.

* * *

Ruby and Evie make there way to Yang and Jacob, both of clothes look messed up a little and Evie notices something on Jacobs neck...

"Jacob, is that a hickey?" Evie asks. Jacob then puts his hand on his neck and goes wide eyed.

"Uhhh..."

"You two didn't...?" Ruby asks. Yang blushes.

"Woah! We did not have sex, Ruby, we simply made out in a supply closet. That would just be silly if we were to do something like that, i mean...we just meet."

Evie just slaps the back of Jacobs head and gives him a disappointing look.

"Anyway...how has your first day been going so far, little sister?" Yang asks breaking the silence.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby asks mad all of a sudden.

"Yikes, so that was you in the courtyard." Yand says.

"Yes that was me who exploded a hole in front of the school...and there was some fire...and I think some ice." Ruby tells her

"What did you even do?" Jacob ask.

"I tripped over some crabby girls luggage! and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled at me again! And I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby says to the group. There is a girl behind Ruby giving her a death glare.

"Does this girl happen to have white hair?" Jacob asks sarcastically.

"YOU!" The girl behind Ruby yells.

Ruby quickly gets in Yangs arms. "Oh god, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of a cliff!" The white haired girl yells.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" the girl then hands Ruby a pamphlet. "What's this?"

She then gets told a long lecture about how the Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for anuy inguries caused by their products. At the end of it, Ruby just looks dazed and confused about what just happened.

"Uhhh..." She starts.

"Do you really want to start making things up to me?" She asks.

"Absolutely!"

"Read this and don't ever talk to me again." She says.

Yangs now the one to speak. "Look, uhh, it looks like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang asks nicely.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby extends her hand to the girl and clears her throat. "Hello Wiess! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby says.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." Wiess points to Jaune who heard what she said.

' _I wouldn't mind that last one..._ ' Evie says in her head.

"Wow, really?" Ruby asks excited.

Wiess lowers her eyes. "No..."

Professor Ozpin clears his throat in the microphone to get everyone's attention. "I'll keep this brief..." He starts and adjusts his spectacles. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of all the people." Ruby looks at Yang with a wide open smile. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction." There's murmuring and whispering all throughout the audience. "You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

' _Yes! Someone who understands!_ ' Jacob says in his head

"It's up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finishes his speech with that. Ms. Goodwitch then goes to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins." She tells them.

"Well...what an odd man." Jacob says.

"Yeah, he seemed almost he wasn't even there." Yang adds.

"Let's just get set in the ballroom." Evie says amd walks away with the group.

* * *

 _ **time skip 9:00 pm**_

* * *

Ruby is in the ballroom in her pajamas and writing on a piece of paper. She's wearing a black tank top and white PJ bottoms with roses on them

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang says lying down next to her sister. she's wearing a small orange tank top with her emblem on it showing a lot of cleavage as well as black booty shorts.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby says.

"I know I do." Yang says and looks at the crowd of boys seductively and purrs. There's 2 guys wrestling, one guy flexing...and one Jaune Arc in a blue onesie. Yang looks away from Jaune and gasps when she sees possibly the greatest thing in her opinion...Jacob Frye shirtless. She never got to see what he looks like without all that leather he wears and now that he's shirtless she is VERY pleased at what she sees.

Jacob is wearing is usual fighting outfit when in the fighting club only without bandages around his arms. Thanks to the years of fighting for him he is very bulked up compared to everyone else in the ballroom. He has well toned muscles and abs that Yang and a lot of other girls can't help but stare. What Yang wasn't expecting however was the amount of chest hair on him, but Yang likes it none the less. Jacob is also rocking a bird tattoo on his left shoulder and wearing a necklace.

Jacob makes his way to Yang and Ruby. "You alright Yang? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jacob says.

"A really hot one." She says blushing. Jacob lies down on his back with his arms under his head looking at the ceiling and next to Yang, Yang tries to find something else to talk about and sees Ruby writing. "What's that?" She asks.

"A letter to the gang back in Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby says.

"Awwwwww. That is so cuuuuuute." Yang says in a mocking way. Ruby then throws a pillow at her face.

"Shut up!" Ruby says. Jacob laughs at what just happened "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune, Jacob and Evie?" Yang asks "Their all nice! There you go, plus three friends! that's a 300% increase!" She says happily.

"And what about Wiess? Pretty sure she counts as a negative friend."

"There's no such thing as negative friends, you just made 3 friends and 1 enemy all in 1 day. Impressive, I say." Jacob says. He gets a pillow to the face from Yang.

"Look, It's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't meet them yet." Yang says. The trio hear someone lighting a candle by the wall and see a black haired girl reading a book.

"That girl..." Ruby says.

"You know her?" Yang asks.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby says. Yang smirks.

"Now's your chance!" Yang suddenly gets up and grabs Rubys arm and goes over to the girl.

"Have fun you two!" Jacob says still lying down and closes his eye. He suddenly gets kicked in the leg by someone.

"Ow!" He opens his eye to see its Evie. Shes also wearing her fighting club outfit without her bandages on her arms. She's wearing a tight lacy white T-shirt showing some cleavage, guys can't help but stare at her.

"We need to talk." Evie says grabbing Jacobs arm. They make there way to a corner in the ballroom where nobody is around.

"What the bloody hell, Jacob?! We've been in Remnant for less than a week and you hooked up with our targets sister!" She yells quietly.

"You act like this is something I've never done before." Jacob says staying his cool pouster.

"But you hardly know her!" She says.

"I know enough that we are alike in many ways. We love to fight, we flirt a lot, we're both good looking..."

"Just...[sigh]..Don't do anything stupid like that UNTIL we are completely settled into Beacon Academy please." Evie says.

"Oh? Is that when you plan to work your way with that Jaune fellow?" He points to Jaune in the onesie. "I saw the way you've been looking at him..." Jacob says.

"My point exactly..." She mutters blushing. "So, where are Ruby and-"

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" Weiss and Yang yell interrupting Evie. Jacob sighs.

"I'll go see whats going on, why don't you go talk to Jaune for the time being?" Jacob asks smirking then leaves to deal with the others.

She looks over to Juane lying down on a camping bag. ' _Hm...very well then._ ' She walks over to him.

* * *

Jacob walks over to the 4 by the wall.

"Shes only trying to be nice!" Yang yells.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss yells back.

"And whose fault is that for throwing dust into peoples faces?" Jacob asks behind Yang.

"And who are you?!" Weiss asks.

Yang was about to speak again but Jacob stopped her and spoke again and got in front of her. "Jacob Frye. Now, I think it would be best if everyone calms the bloody hell down before something crazy happens, don't you think so lass?" Jacob asks Weiss.

"Hmph..." She says walking away.

"Thanks for not causing a whole scene Jacob." Ruby says relieved and exhausted now that that's over. She and Yang walk over to their beds.

"No sweat." He turns to the bow haired girl. "And who may you be who Yang wanted to meet so badly?" He asks.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Jacob Frye. The pleasures all mine." He says. He notices her bow is twitching slightly but ignores it.

She smiles at him. "I like your accent."

"Thank you. Now, i'ts getting late so I must be getting back to my bed, hope to see more of you." He says. He then leaves to go to sleep.

* * *

 ** _With Evie while Jacob got involved in the argument_**

* * *

Evie walks over to Jaune who's resting on the wall.

"Hello there Jaune." Evie says. Jaune is surprised at who it is at first but sees it's Evie. He didn't hear her footsteps thanks to her stealthiness.

"Oh, uh h-hi Evie." Jaune says grtting up to talk to her. "Surprised me a little bit. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Just wanted to introduce myself fully since we didn't get a chance to." Evie tells him. "Evie Frye." She extends her hand out to him.

"Jaune Arc, You uh..probably already knew that." He laughs nervously.

"Well it's nice to know it again." Evie says. "I best be heading off now, good night."

"Night." He says going back on the floor.

* * *

Jacob and Evie make their way back to Yang and Ruby. They get into their camping bags and get some sleep for tomorrow.


	8. nice meeting you part 2

**I should probaly clarify a few things that i never did yet.**

 **1\. Jacob and Evie do not have their auras unlocked so they don't have semblances. they do however have all their skills they have in Syndicate. So stuff like invisibility for Evie, auto headshots for Jacob, all of that is unlocked for them.**

 **2\. Their official ages are 18. A year older than anyone else in their grade, but that's not important...like at all.**

 **I do not own RWBY and Assassins creed**

* * *

 _ **Evie, 5:30 am**_

Evie as usual is the first to wake up before Jacob...actually before anyone in the ballroom it seems. She's always woken up at sunrise back on earth since she started Assassin training so waking up early is a common thing to her. Jacob was never one to wake up early, whether its because of a hangover or just being too lazy, he's always been the one to wake up late. She grabs her toothbrush and some toothpaste then quietly and slowly makes her way out of the ballroom and to the girls wash room to take a shower then get into her gear. She successfully makes her way out of the ballroom without waking anybody up and walks down the hall to the wash room. It's a pretty bis room with about 8 showers and 10 toilet stalls. She Takes her pajamas off then her bra and panties and enters the shower. The warm water always sooths her in the morning and sighs happily.

When she's finished she exits the shower to dry off then leaves her towel on the bench where her clothes re and makes her way too the sink and prepares to brush her teeth. She doesn't wear the towel around her because she's certain nobody will wake up for a good hour so there's no point in hiding. And besides, even if any girl walks in shes a female with female parts, just like like any other girl that might walk in and see her so to her, it's not something new to see at all.

' _More than one world...impossible! How can something like this be hidden? This is the kind of thing that could bring the world together yet nobody knows the truth about the universe._ ' Evie thinks while she's brushing. She finishes her brushing with a few rinses of water. She then cups some water into her hands and washes her face. When she's done with that she looks at herself through the mirror and sighs.

"Why would i have feelings with someone that I won't ever see again? If this really is for a year I shouldn't have relationships with anyone. Father always said not to let my personal life interfere with my missions but...[sigh] as an Assassin it's hard to HAVE a personal life. What would father say?" She asks herself.

Suddenly a girl walks in and is shocked at what she sees. She is a redhead girl with a bronze circlet in her hair. Her pajamas are an orange t-shirt and green shorts on. Her eyes are green colored and wide open.

"Uhhhh..." Is all she could say still shocked. Evie just looks at her through the reflection and smirks,

"What? We're all adults here, there attached to your body too." She says. then blushes in embarrassment a little bit about what shes going to say next. "And...I didn't think anybody would be up yet so...I didn't bother to cover myself." She says.

"Well um...that does make sense...c-could you please cover yourself up though..? It's just uncomfortable for me." She tells Evie. In the girls head however the real reason she wants her to cover up is because is that she's jealous of what she sees. A girl with a skinny and muscular body, c-cup breasts as well as a perfect small and round butt, it makes her feel slightly self conscious about herself. Not only that but her face, her hair is curled up nicely and her freckles make her look so pretty and irresistible to any guy.

"My apologies." Evie says than makes her way to her towel and wraps it around herself. She then decides to walk over to her and introduce herself. "I'm Evie Frye." She extends her hand and the other girl accepts it and shakes her hand.

"Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha says then looks away embarrassed. "You ahh...probably already knew that.." She laughs nervously.

"No, I didn't know that." Evie says back. Pyrrha is shocked slightly at this.

"Really? S-sorry, I'm just used to people knowing who I am most of the time." She tells her.

"Haha, are you a type of celebrity or something?" Evie asks curious.

"Well, at least in my home town of Mistral mainly. I've won the Mistral fighting tournament 4 years in a row so far." She says shyly

' _[sigh] great now she knows...get ready to be worshiped like a goddess as usual in 3 2-_ ' Her thoughts interrupted when Evie laughed slightly and spoke again

"Really now...very impressive I must say. Stuff like that must get boring after a while." Evie says then walks over to put her clothes on. Pyrrha is shocked again how she reacted.

"I...your not treating me like a goddess..." Pyrrha says. This is the first time in so long anybody treated her normal so shes just so surprised about Evies reaction.

"Of course not. I myself know what it's like to be treated more than who I really am." Evie says.

"Really?" Pyrrha asks.

"Well, not as much as you but in my home town me and my twin brother are practically treated like royalty almost." She answers her.

She's telling the truth but not the whole truth. Back in Crawly, her and Jacob was always treated like some sort of gods by the lower Assassin ranks but in reality she's just a loyal Assassin. And in London, The Rooks always looked up to Evie and Jacob whenever they were walking down the street or stuff. Sure the two ARE the leaders of the Rooks after all, but it's much more fame then Evie ever wanted in her life. Jacob on the other hand LOVES the attention he gets from it all. But of course if Pyrrha knew about that then she would freak out about whats she's hearing, they did after all almost made a wise man like Ozpin pass out when he was told the story.

"Really? where are you from?" Pyrrha asks. This is a question that she and Jacob are prepared for if the time comes to answer the question. They were working a story to tell people while they were at breakfast yesterday and came up with the perfect story to tell that is believable yet nobody will care enough about the place that nobody will look for the truth. That's when after a quick bit of research they found that exact place full of idiots that nobody cares entirely of.

"My brother and I come from the island of Achievement City". She answers.

* * *

 ** _authors note: If any of you know where I got that from, congratulations! your an Achievement Hunter fan :D and also for the record im not hating on any of them, their all fucking awesome_**

* * *

"Oh I've heard of that place. That's where the 'Achieve Men' live, right?" Pyrrha asks slightly frightened. "Achievement City" is known for the group of idiots who run the island and frequently kill each other, "The Achieve Men". There's Geoff, The leader, Gavin, the dumbest of them all, Micheal, or "Mogar", the fighter, Ray, the funny guy, Jack the fatty house builder, and Ryan the psychopath.

"Yes. My brother is second Thunder Dome champion, right next to Michael of course, and I help out protecting the city in case of Grimm attacks, between the 6 of them they let out a LOT of negativity." Evie says. She won't have to worry about anyone facts checking it if she's telling the truth or not, nobody ever goes to Achievement City because of all the deaths that occur their. The "Achieve Men" are only known for their stupidity and their abilities to never be able to die. The Kingdoms would do something about them but so far they've never been a threat to anyone in Remnant or anywhere outside of their island.

"Wow." Pyrrha says amazed. "Who's your brother?"

"Jacob Frye. He's here in Beacon too, so you'll see him eventually." She says.

"So...do you and Jacob have the power to never be able to die like all the other Achieve Men?" Pyrrha asks.

"Haha, no thankfully." Pyrrha sighs in relief. "Me and Jacob were raised by Geoff when we were 10. My father was good friends with him before he died." Evie says calmly. Pyrrha went from happy to super sad and shocked when she heard that.

"Oh...I'm so sorry to hear." She says to her. "I had no idea..."

"It's quite alright, really. You had no idea of course. Besides, I moved on from that day and have gotten stronger because of it." Evie says. She finally gets her clothes on and ready for the day.

Pyrrha sighs in relief that she didn't say anything hurtful to Evie."Well that is good to hear. I should probably take a shower now before anyone else wakes up. I'll see you in Initiation later Evie, if I don't see you in the cafeteria." Pyrrha tells her and smiles.

"To you as well Pyrrha." Evie says then leaves. Pyrrha is alone in the wash room and is happy that she has made a friend who doesn't idolize her.

* * *

 _ **Jacob, 7:00 am**_

Jacob has woken up from his sleep and groans in annoyance of how early it is for him. He would have stayed asleep a little longer if it wasn't for the orange haired girl a few feet away from him. He didn't understand why she was so hyper this early in the morning and hoped she would stop talking to her friend, or at least keep it down. her friend black hair and a piece of his hair was magenta colored, also he just has a blank expression on his face while the girls talking. He wouldn't mind it at all really if it wasn't so early in the morning. He plans to get away from the talking by going to the wash room to shower and brush his teeth

When he enters the guys wash room, he goes to the bench to drop his bag with his clothes and stuff then walks to the showers. When he finished he dries off and wraps the towel around him.

The door opens and Jacob can hear Jacob can the girl still talking, the same guy that the orange haired girl was talking to was walking in and groans in annoyance of her talking.

"You don't seem too happy." Jacob says to him grinning. "Couldn't listen to her either?"

"Her? Nah she's alright, she's just too energetic at times." He says.

"Sister?" Jacob asks.

"Best friend since i was 3"

"Ah, That makes sense." Jacob says then urns around. "What's your name?"

"Lie Ren, but just call me Ren. Everyone does it. The girl you meet earlier is Nora" Ren says.

"Jacob Frye, the pleasures all mine." Jacob shakes Rens hand.

"Your accent seems...different, so to say. Where are you from?" Ren asks curiously.

"Me and my sister come from the island of Achievement City" Jacob says.

"Interesting, I don't know much about the place. All I know about it is the Achieve Men." Ren says keeping his blank expression. "Me and Nora are from a village called Mulan."

"Fascinating." Jacob says.

"Did you mention something about a sister earlier?" Ren asks.

"Yes. My twin sister, Evie, is here in Beacon as well. You'll see her soon enough, or not, she's pretty sneaky." He says. He makes his way to get his clothes on.

"Noted. I best get into the shower before Nora gets scared of where I am." Ren says. "See you around Jacob."

He is now fully clothed. "To you as well, Ren." Jacob says then leaving the wash room. Nora runs over to Jacob slightly scared.

"Have you seen boy walk in there? He's got black hair with a streak of magenta in it and the cutest magenta eyes you've ever seen, He's like my BEST friend! We've been together for a while now-well...not together together cuz that'd be kinda weird don't you think?"

Jacob blinks a few times then says something. "Your buddy Ren? He's taking a shower right now. Best not to disturb him at the moment." Jacob tells her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, OK!" Nora says. Jacob then walks down the hall to go to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

* * *

 **Ok so im aware that these stories are a bit short but trust me the next chapters will be longer, it'll just take more time tho.**

 **also, the "Achievement City" stuff was just a small back-story for the twins. it will not be mentioned again...probably. idk entirely yet.**


	9. breakfast time

**Alright sorry for this being a late ass chapter but there's just some family stuff going on right now so it took a while to write this.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Assassins creed**

* * *

 ** _London, Train Hideout, 7:30pm (2 days after Jacob and Evies disappearance)_**

Henry is in the train hideout writing a letter to the Assassin Council, he has to update them about what's been going on in London. He would have done it sooner but he wanted to see if Jacob or Evie would come back from wherever they went. He spent the last day waiting at the park to see if they would come back but nothing has happened and he passed out from exhaustion. Thankfully a few of the Rooks found Henry in the park and brought him back to the train to rest. Now he plans to tell the Council the news.

 ** _Brother George,_**

 ** _I have good news and bad news to tell._**

 ** _The good news is thanks to the aid from Jacob and Evie Frye, London is no longer controlled by the Templar Order. Jacob Frye created a gang called the Rooks to fight against the Blighters. Thanks to him, the Blighters have been defeated, they no longer terrorize the city. Me and Evie Frye have been working on finding the piece of Eden in London called "The Shroud of Eden". It is capable of healing any wound and cure any sickness, whoever puts it on would basically be unstoppable. Thanks to her, the Shroud has been recovered and hidden away so nobody will be corrupted by the power it holds. And thanks to the two of them combined, Crawford Starrick, grand master of the United Kingdoms Templar Order, as well as his henchman, have all been eliminated thanks to therm. London is free of Templar control._**

 ** _I thank the Council a thousand times for finally listening to me on the matter of London and sending the Frye twins for aid._**

 ** _The bad news is that Jacob and Evie are gone, I do not know if they are dead or not, it is all a mystery for me. Two days ago from when I had written this message, the three of us had defeated Crawford Starrick, as well as retrieve the Shroud from his hands. Soon after we left the Shroud where it lied before we arrived, We are congratulated by Queen Victoria for saving her life and we were all invested in "The Order of The Sacred Garter". After that was done, Jacob and Evie ran off to the hideout. While they were running however, a strange portal opens up in front of them and sucks the two into it. I understand how crazy that sounds, I do, but that is what happened. So far I have ordered every member of the Rooks to search all of London for even the slightest sighting of either of them._**

 ** _But enough about that. We do not know where they have gone but that doesn't mean we can wait for them to get back to secure London from any future Templar attacks. Not only the Templars, but the remaining Blighter gang members that are still in London hidden away from the world. I need you to go to the Council and show them this letter, and tell them to send as many Assassins as they can so we can establish a permanent base here in the city. I will explain everything I can to them in person about the Fryes' disappearance._**

 ** _When you are in London I will have a few Rooks in disguise escort you to our hideout on the tracks._**

 ** _Signed, Henry Green_**

After Henry reads over the letter he folds it up and hands it to his courier.

"Send this letter to George Westhouse in Crawly. Understood?" Henry asks.

"Yes sir." He says, than walks out the door. When he leaves, a Rook member enters the room to update Henry on the missing fryes situation, Nigel Bumble.

Since the incident with the gatling gun, Jacob saw how the kid can be more useful in the world instead of just sweeping the train up. He was a bit childish at first with following Agnes back to the hideout and leading a few of the Blighters there with him, as well as getting arrested for a drunk fight between a Blighter member, but he proved himself with sneaking in and stealing that gatling gun.

So Jacob decided to promote him to 'Rook Raven' (the name was Jacobs idea), meaning that Nigel will wear a disguise and not a Rook uniform, ride a carriage and go to every Borough occupied by the Rooks and speak to the Borough Leader at each one and they give a progress update to Nigel. When he's done with that, he will ride back to the hideout and update either Jacob, Evie or Henry on how the Rooks are holding. He is also used in case he is needed to escort anyone important while in disguise. This way there's less of a chance they will be under attack by anyone.

"What news do you have for me today, Nigel?" Henry asks.

"The Borough leaders say there has been no sighting of either of the two at all today, and that they still have Rooks scattered throughout the city looking for them." Nigel tells him. "Other than that, nothing has happened in the city so far. The remaining Blighters are all still in hiding but they assure you they'll eventually be taken out."

"That's good to hear Nigel. Now, I need you to make one more run around the city for today and tell the Borough leaders to call it in for the night and begin the search again first thing tomorrow morning. When that is done, you may have a well deserved sleep." Henry says.

"Yes sir." Nigel says

"Oh and one more thing." Henry says just when Nigel was about to leave. "We will be having a few visitors in a few days. When I tell you they are here, I need you to get some Rooks in disguise as well as a few Carriages together and bring them all to the hideout." Henry tells him.

"I'll see that it's taken care of." Nigel says. "Good day." Nigel leaves. Henry looks out the window to look at the sunset sky.

 _'Where the devil are you two?'_ He wonders.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy, Cafeteria, 7:20am**_

Jacob walks into the cafeteria and sees that people are now starting to get up and get breakfast. The cafeteria is an pretty large place for Jacobs eyes and he doesn't see Evie anywhere. To avoid wandering the place like an idiot, he instead uses eagle vision to just look through the crowd to find her. In the matter of a second the world around him goes a white color signaling he's in eagle vision. It's all just blank colors that Jacob sees on until he sees someone in the other side of the cafeteria from him who has a green glow, different from the other people who have no color, meaning that it's someone he knows as an ally. He knows that Ruby and Yang are just waking up now, and Ren and Nora are both still by the wash rooms, so it's either Evie, Blake, or Jaune. As he makes his way through the crowd he finds out it's Evie waiting in a large line line for food.

"Good day, Evie Frye." Jacob says grinning. Evie turns to him.

"To you as well, Jacob Frye." Evie says rolling her eyes playfully. He makes his way over to her to wait in line.

"Now if I knew you any better, You would have eaten breakfast by now. Why is it that you're in line now and not earlier?" Jacob asks.

"I ran into Ozpin on my way to get my gear. I decided to update him on the situation." Evie says

"And how did that go?" Jacob asks.

"Nothing special.."

* * *

 _ **flashback earlier today with Evie and Ozpin**_

Evie is walking down the hall to the weapons locker to retrieve her gear. On her way she hears Ozpin calling out to her.

"Ms. Frye!" Ozpin yells to get her attention. "May I speak with you."

"Of course Professor." She says walking over to him.

Ozpin looks around to see if anybody is around. "If you don't mind me asking, how are you enjoying _Remnant_ so far?" Ozpin asks, whispering the Remnant part so nobody could hear.

She quickly goes into eagle vision to see if anyone is around and it's completely empty besides them. "It's fantastic. I thought London was advanced but...wow." Evie tells him.

Ozpin noticed Evie looking at the walls before she spoke. "Um...what was that that you just did?" He asks. "Before you spoke."

"Oh that. One thing that skillful Assassins like me and Jacob can learn is 'Eagle Vision'. We can see people if they are an ally or enemy, as well as through walls and such. Assassins like us use it to find our target in large crowds or from the rooftops. It's one of the things you learn when you're trained in the matter that we were." Evie says.

"Interesting." Ozpin says. "Anywho, I'm off to get initiation prepared. It starts at 8:30 so be prepared." Ozpin says than walks off.

Evie than remembers what Juno told them. "Oh wait!" Evie runs over to walk with him. "I thought you might want to be updated on our mission." Evie says.

"What do you have to tell me?" Ozpin asks.

"All we know so far is that whatever danger Ruby is in, it's not happening for about a year." Evie says.

"Well, that solves the 'when' issue. Thank you Evie." Ozpin says.

"You're welcome, Professor." Evie says back. "I will see you at initiation." Evie tells him than walks off back to the locker room.

 ** _10 MINUTES LATER_**

Evie walks out and looks overall of her stuff to see it's in place. "Alright, everything seems to be in order. Now, to th-"

She stops talking to herself when she walks into the cafeteria with a long line for food "Shit." She says.

* * *

 _ **present**_

"So...yeah. There's your answer." Evie says

Jacob leans on the wall. "You know, I said this earlier but I still must say it, this...is one strange world." He says quietly enough so only Evie can hear.

"You aren't wrong there. 'Dust' 'Aura' 'Semblance'...all of these things are just physically impossible for a human being to be able to have." Evie says.

"Well...from what I can get out of all this, there natural resource 'Dust' sounds as if since it was first discovered, people used it to somehow use it to unlock their auras at first. Then as time went on they learned how to use it in fights and such." Jacob says. Evie looks at him with a surprised look.

"That was actually smart Jacob...that's the first I've seen you use your brain and not your fists." Evie says.

"Hey! I use my brain when it comes to using my fists." Jacob says grinning.

Evie laughs. "Alright, point taken." Evie says. She then turns to Jacob again. "Hey Jacob."

"Hm?" He asks.

"I was wondering...why exactly DID you make out with Yang yesterday?" Evie asks.

"That's a pretty interesting story really..."

* * *

 ** _yesterday with Jacob and Yang in the supply closet_**

Yang brings Jacob into the supply closet. At first, Jacob looks around the closet, but then suddenly gets pulled around by Yang to meet her face.

"Well...you seem pretty eager." Jacob jokes with her.

Yang is too busy to listen. She is in a state of lust to pay attention to him. She pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Jacob at first was surprised at her quick action, but then closes his eyes and kisses her back. Yang wraps her arms around Jacob while Jacob wraps his around Yangs. Jacob turns Yang to his right side of the closet then pushes her towards the back wall. She rests her back on the wall while he stays in the heated kiss with Jacob.

Yang feels something hit her teeth and realizes it's Jacobs tongue, asking permission to enter her mouth. Yang gladly accepts it by opening her mouth and sticks her tongue out to have her tongue dance around with Jacobs.

This little make out for them ends about 7 minutes later where the only stops between them in the time were so they both can get some air. They both smile at each other then Yang suddenly frowns and looks away. "Oh no...what did I just do? Shit!" She mutters with her hands on the back of her head.

Jacob gets worried and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Yang?" He asks.

She turns around and looks at Jacob and sighs. "I'm sorry Jacob. I don't know what came over me at first. You just...UGH! You're just so god damn hot I couldn't help it!" She yells.

Jacob smirks. "I have that effect on ladies, but you don't compare to the simple stuff that others have done." Jacob says. He puts both of his hand on her shoulders. "Something bothering you?"

She sighs. "It's just... When I got the letter saying I've been accepted to Beacon Academy, I was so excited. I then realized I had to tell my boyfriend, David, the good news. I went to his house to tell him and he said 'congratulations' and all that, and he told me he got accepted to Shade Academy in Vacuo. A few days later we both realized...this meant we would hardly see each other. We both decided to break up and see other people, it was the best thing we could possibly do for each other. After that we both got our stuff packed up and said our goodbyes, he had to leave earlier than I had to. I was able to move on and not let my break up affect me while I'm here." Yang tells him.

"Harsh. Sorry to hear about that." He tells her. "But why did you decide to do THIS with me then? Not that I'm complaining that you did of course." Jacob asks.

"I'm not sure...There was just something about your good looks and your charm and that accent...something just made me REALLY want to do this." Yang says.

Jacob laughs. "Well then, why don't we wait till we're settled in Beacon before we do anything... **drastic**? He whispers that last part in her ear seductively. "If you know what I mean."

Yang grins. "I suppose you're right. Ruby and Evie might be on their way back as well." Yang says.

"Let's be off then." Jacob says. Yang makes her way to open the door then Jacob stops her to say something. "If you don't mind me saying this however, I honestly do not want to make this relationship between us a Boyfriend girlfriend kind of thing, so how about we be 'friends with benefits'?" Jacob asks.

Yang smirks. "I was gonna say the same thing." Yang says.

"Perfect." Jacob says grinning.

And with that, they both leave the closet and make their way to the auditorium.

* * *

 ** _present_**

"Oh Christ, so this is still going to happen between you two?" Evie asks.

"It sure is." Jacob says smirking.

"Well...at least you won't be in a relationship with someone you won't ever see in the future." Evie says.

"Yeah, if this really is for a year or so, I don't want to break her heart by saying 'sorry, but I have to leave and never come back'. this way it's not so sad when we go." Jacob says.

"Maybe if we're lucky, Juno will make it so that we can stay longer..." Evie says. "Ugh, I'm over-thinking this. Lets just figure out what it is exactly we plan to do once the time comes to 'protect Ruby'." Evie says.

"You're not wrong." He sighs."Jesus, couldn't Juno have added some more detail about what it is exactly that we're dealing with?" Jacob asks.

"I'm sure we can figure it out ourselves as the months go on." Evie tells him.

"I guess you're right...oh look! We're up." Jacob says.

Evie turns around and sees that they are both up for food. Evie gets some eggs and juice, Jacob gets some pancakes with bacon and juice. He's never had bacon or pancakes before but he's heard a few things about them in the short time here and decides to try it walk over to an empty table eat their breakfast in peace. They don't see any of their other friends in the cafeteria and assume that they will see each other later or something.

Now that they have finished breakfast, they go to see where Ruby and Yang are. If they're not up by now they'll end up skipping breakfast.

* * *

 **Thats that then. Leave a review on what ya think.**

 **Also if any of you care (which i highly doubt tbh) Tomorrow is my birthday, yay! haha**


	10. locker room drama

**im back! anyone who thought i was not doing this anymore HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA na im not gonna stop this. its just school is keeping me from writing if anyones wondering but DONT WORRY, im still gonna be writing this story**

 **also just so people know, im not like...the greatest writer in the world when it comes to writing something sexual like a simple makeout session, and my last chapter proves it so... yeah just so you know. anyone whos disappointed in that then idk what to tell you. when it comes to actually trying to write it in detail and stuff it gets complicatedish.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Assassins creed**

* * *

 ** _WEAPONS LOCKER ROOM_**

It took the twins a while but they finally found Yang and Ruby wondering the halls. apparently they were just in the mess hall eating food. how ironic that they spent all that time looking for them and the sisters were where the twins originally were. Non of that matters now. Now they all are getting prepared for this initiation. It's time to see how good Jacob and Evie really are with the skills of true legendary Assassins!

...oh and the other people of course...yeah.

* * *

Evies locker was farther away from Jacob and the sisters lockers so they split up for now to get their things. Ruby Jacob and Yang hear Nora giggle at her friend Ren as they walk by them.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about." Ruby says.

"Oh who knows..." Yang says as she turns around to see Ruby. "So! You seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep. No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby says hugging her scythe.

Jacob smirks. "You got that right." He flicks he hidden blade out to show it off to Ruby and Yang.

Yang crosses her arms. "Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang says.

Ruby lowers her head. "Ugh. you sound like dad!" Ruby says.

"And now you sound like me." Jacob says laughing slightly.

Ruby puts her weapon away. "OK first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I. Drink. Milk!" She says proudly.

Jacob laughs. "Oh trust me, it's better to work with people instead of by yourself." He says.

"Yeah and what about when we have to form teams?" Yang asks.

Ruby looks away. "I don't know. I guess I'll be on a team with you or something..." Ruby says coldly.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team..." She says shyly playing with her hair.

Ruby gets closer to Yang. "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!" She asks. Jacob doesn't intervene, instead he just watches in amusement.

"W-what? no no! of course i do, I just thought that...maybe it'll help you...break out of your shell!" Yang says.

"I don't need to break out my shell! That's absolutely-"

* * *

 _ **With Jaune**_

"-Ridiculous!" Jaune says looking at a sheet of paper. "No way I put my gear in locker 636! I would have remembered having to count that high! Ugh why does this have to happen today!?" He asks himself.

* * *

 ** _With Weiss and Pyrrha_**

"So Pyrrha, Have you given any thought on who's team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asks. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual like yourself."

"Hm...I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may..." Pyrrha says. "...But, if I really had to choose, I would say that girl Evie Frye." She looks over to where she's getting the rest of her gear out of her locker. "She's pretty nice and very skilled from what I can tell of her." She says.

 _'Who the hell is Evie Frye?'_ She asks in her head. "Well, I was thinking...maybe you and I could team up." Weiss says.

"That sounds grand." Pyrrha says smiling at her.

"Great!" Weiss says. She then looks away and thinks to herself evily about how her and Pyrrha will team up and become the most popular kids in school and some other stuff that we'll not know because the writer forgot to save the document he was writing and lost everything that he had at this point in the chapter to the end of it and had to rewrite the whole damn thing just differently. ( **AN: go me! :D** )

She's taken out of her thoughts when Jaune comes between Pyrrha and Weiss. "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you Snow Angel." Jaune says. Weiss just rolls her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

 ** _With Jacob Yang and Ruby_**

The trio watch as Jaune attempts to put the moves on Ice Queen, or "Snow Angel" the way Jaune puts it. 5 seconds in so far and he's already loosing her.

"Wow...5 seconds in and he's already loosing her." I Just said that Jacob.

"Yeah, Snow Angel probably wasn't the best thing to say." Yang says. They see Jaune pushing Pyrrha out of the way to talk to Weiss.

"That and I don't see why he would just be ignoring the red haired girl, between the two of them I would have gone for her." Jacob says back.

Ruby is shocked at what Jacob said just now. "Uhhh aren't you two dating or something?" Ruby asks.

Yang laughs. "That's right, we didn't tell you. We're not dating." She says. Ruby still has a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"What I mean is that me and Jacob aren't 'dating' instead we're just...friends with benefits." Yang says happily.

"Yeah, we talked it over and we both aren't entirely ready, i should say, for a relationship sort of thing but that can't stop us from having fun. Isn't that right?" Jacob says that last part smoothly to Yang then moves his gauntlet hand over to give her a pat on the ass.

Yang lets out a small yelp then slaps Jacob on the arm playfully laughing slightly. "You prick, not in front of my little sis." She says.

"My apologies." He says in his cool toning voice. With that out of the way they return to see Jaune flirting with Weiss. Weiss is in front of Pyrrha just when Pyrrha and Jaune were talking. "Who is that girl anyway? She must be pretty important if someone like Weiss is defending them." Jacob says. Yang turns to Jacob.

"You've never heard of Pyrrha Nikos?" She asks surprised.

Jacob puts his hands over his mouth and gasps "My god, THE Pyrrha Nikos!? It can't be!" Jacob says/whispers sarcastically.

"You really have no idea who that is, do you?" Ruby asks.

"Not the foggiest." He says back.

"She's from Mistral. She's like one of the best fighters in Remnant." Yang says. "She's won 4 tournaments in a row and is still undefeated so far."

"Is that so. Well then...seems to me like I'll just have to break that streak." Jacob says grinning.

"You really think you're THAT good to fight her and win?" Yang asks.

"What? No faith in me?" Jacob asks.

"No it's just she's REALLY good. I mean I'm pretty good myself, but I'm not invincible." She says back.

Ruby sighs. "Man, I wish there was a way to make a person completely invincible to attacks. That would be so cool!" Ruby says.

 _'Oh trust me Ruby, you don't want that kind of power.'_ Jacob thinks to himself remembering the Shrouds power.

Their little conversation were interrupted when Jaune all of a sudden pinned to the wall and has a sphere through his sweatshirt, very close to his shoulder.

Pyrrha takes the sphere out. "It was nice meeting you!" She says to Jaune before she walks off. Jacob notices Jaune on the floor with his head down sighing in defeat.

 _'Poor kid... I remember my first time I tried to ask a girl out.'_ Jacob thinks. "Why don't you guys go on ahead? I'll go make sure he still has some pride left in him." He says. They nod and walk off while Jacob walks over to Jaune.

"That was quite the show there, lad?" Jacob says. He extends his hand to help Jaune up.

Jaune grunts as he gets up. "Ugh, I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence." Jaune says.

Jacob begins to laugh. "Well your father is not wrong or right sadly." Jacob says.

Jaune is confused at this. "What do you mean?" He asks.

Glynda is heard on the loudspeaker. **"Will all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff. Thank you."**

Jacob puts a hand on his shoulder. "Walk with me." They begin to leave the locker room, on their way to Beacon Cliff. "It's true that ladies like a man with confidence in them but the kind to fight someone if needed to, that sort of thing. When it comes to flirting like what you were doing, don't be so out there, don't be afraid to talk to her. THAT is what your father meant by confidence." Jacob tells him.

"You really think so?"Jaune asks.

"I know so." Jaune says grinning.

"Alright, I'll give it a try next time I'm with Weiss." Jaune says.

Their now nearing Beacon Cliff and Jacob can see Evie in the distance talking to Yand and Ruby. Jacob then comes up with a brilliant idea.

 _'Consider this your birthday present Evie.'_ He thinks then smirks. He grabs Jaunes shoulder "Actually..." Jaune looks at Jacob and they both stop.

"Yeah?"

"Weiss is a lost cause at this point after your little attempt earlier. So instead, I have someone in particular who might be interested. You two actually meet once." Jacob says.

"Who?" Jaune asks.

"My twin sister, Evie Frye." He says then points to where she is.

Jaune is surprised at this. "Wait! You're her brother?" He asks.

"That's right. Jacob Frye, The pleasures all mine." He says. He extends his hand to Jaune.

"Jaune Arc." He grabs Jacobs hand to shake his. "You probably knew that already." He says scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I knew you first name." Jacob says.

"So is Evie actually into me?" Jaune asks in disbelief.

"Well just a little bit so far but don't worry, the more she gets to know you the more she'll like you." Jacob says grinning. "Just talk to her later like I said and you'll be fine. Oh and don't mention that I told you any of this, she'll kill me in my sleep if you do." He adds.

Jaune laughs at that. "Alright then, Thanks Jacob. Good luck out there." Jaune says. Their now with the rest of the students.

"Don't mention it. And to you as well." Jacob tips his top-hat to him then finds an empty square that everyone else is standing on. He's right between Jaune and Ruby on the right side of the line while Evie is between Ren and some big red haired kid in the middle of the line.

Ozpin and Glynda are at the front facing everyone.

"For years You have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin says to the students.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." Glynda says.

"What?" Ruby says quietly and winces slightly.

These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best intrest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin says. Ruby winces again. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." THIS is where Ruby practically lost it.

"WHAT?!" She says.

"See? I told you!" Nora says to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin tells them.

"Exactly what I'm good at doing." Jacob says smirking.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asks.

"What if we don't meet up with anyone along the way? Just wondering." Evie says.

"If that does happen, we'll think of something." Ozpin says. Evie nods at that. "Anything else."

"Yeah, um, sir-" Jaune says but is interrupted.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin says.

Everyone except Jaune gets into fighting stances preparing for this initiation to start. Evie pulls the hood of her outfit over her head and crouches into a ready stance. Jacob puts his top-hat away in his coat and does the same as Evie, putting his hood over his head and gets ready too. The two of them are ready for any kind of hazard is awaiting them in the forest. for them, this'll be nothing they can't handle. the only thing that might make this difficult is if they were thrown into the forest and had to land hundreds of feet in the air on their own.

Well that difficult thing is sadly what is going to happen...

Jacob and Evie look to their left to see the kids at the other side each getting thrown into the air by the squares their standing on. the squares go in a ling from the left side to the right.

 _'We've never done anything like this! What the hell are we supposed to do?!'_ is what Jacob and Evie were both thinking.

Jaune still has his hand raised not even paying attention to the other students. "Um, sir? I-um..have a question." He says. Weiss then gets thrown into the air. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh...w-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?" He asks.

"I wish it'd be that easy, lad." Jacob says to him. Blake and Pyrrha both were thrown in the air while Jaune was talking.

"He's right. You will be falling." Ozpin says. Another student gets thrown in the air.

"Oh, I see. So like...did you hand out parachutes for us" Jaune asks scratching his head. Nora gets thrown into the air next and she starts cheering as she's in the air.

"No. You will be usng your own landing strategy." Ozpin tells him. Ren gets thrown into the air next then after that, Evie.

"I got this. I got this. I got this..." Evie says to herself. she then gets thrown into the air immediately.

"Uhuhh...yeah..." Jaune says. The big kid next to Evie is thrown next. Yang looks at Jacob and Ruby and winks at them before she puts a pair of sunglasses on then is thrown into the air. Ruby is thrown next and Jacob is now up.

"Come on..." Jacob says then is thrown in the air. leaving Jaune left...who isn't even taking position yet.

"So-um-what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYYYYY!" Jaune was imminently cut off due to being thrown in the air.

Ozpin turns to look at all the students in the air. Now, a normal geadmaster wold be concerned for at least a few of the students (three in particular who he knows have never done this before) but instead...Ozpin just sips his coffee mug then sighs.

"Delicious coffee." is all he says.

* * *

 **Well, that was a pretty good chapter in my opinion but i care more about your opinions tbh. go ahead and review.**

 **Next chapter will be from the beginning of initiation to the end of it just so you all know.**


	11. Initiation

**IMPORTANT MESSAGES...SORDA!**

 **apparently there's a dlc outfit that Jacob can wear that's similar to the "Maximum Dracula" outfit, only this one adds a kukri bonus instead of a brass knuckles bonus. its called "The Creatures Rags" outfit. who would have known, right? haha...**

 **ANYWHO! i was gonna try and do something later on where Jacob has to switch outfits but then i looked more into the outfit itself and saw how fucking dirty and ripped it is, that it just wouldn't fit with Jacob in Remnant. I'll think of something so don't you worry.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Assassins creed**

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest, 8:35am**_

Evie is currently I would say about over 500 feet in the air and is beginning to fall to the ground, nothing she hasn't done before back at home but it's frightening from her position none the less. Luckily thanks to her keen sight she can see a huge pile of leaves where she's about to land, big enough to cushion the impact her fall.

And so she does just that, rolls over in midair onto her back and proceeds to spread her body out. About 5 seconds pass until she finally made contact with the ground. Thanks to those leaves, she landed safely onto the ground. She come out from the leaves and rubs herself off of some leaves.

Evie sighs in relief. "Not a scratch on me, some things never change it seems." She says to herself. "Now...to find Jacob. If i made it here safely, I'm sure he could have as well." She walks off to find her twin brother.

* * *

 _ **With Jacob**_

To put it bluntly, Jacob is screwed! He might be this cool guy who's not afraid of anything or any challenge but **THIS** is not one of those times. Sure he has jumped of buildings before and landed safely onto the ground but he was never catapulted into a forest before, having to make his own landing strategy by the way.

 _'come on! I can do this...'_ In front of him he's about to hit a tree and he comes up with a plan...a REALLY bad one if it's coming from Jacobs head at the last second. "Got it!" He readies himself to grab the tree.

He grabs it successfully...ehhhhhhhhh sort of...

He grabs the top of the tree only to lose his grip from the impact of him and the tree and falls to the ground. He hits a bunch of branches along the way hitting just about every part of his body until he finally lands on the left side of his body. It made a loud thud when he hit the outfit he's wearing protected him from some of the damage received, so the fall didn't kill him but it still hurt like hell. If he had a health bar it would be at less than a bar full right now. (See what I did there XD)

Jacob grunts in pain as he gets up. "Agh...That was a stupid idea..." He says painfully limping away from the tree. He's holding the left side of his body as he walks. His breathing gets heavier every step he takes. He finds a big rock that he decides to lean on to get something out of his pocket

"Where is it...? Ugh! Where is it...?" He keeps digging in his pockets trying to find where what he's looking for is until he finally finds it, his special medicine used to heal wounds such as these. (How convenient)

"There you are.." He says. Jacon takes the medicine out of his pocket and proceeds to drink it ( **AN: I think thats how Jacob and Evie use the medicine, I could be wrong but lets roll with it)** A few minutes pass and he feels better now to walk and fight now.

Jacob sighs in relief. "Phew, that was quite a mess there. I've been through worse though." He says to himself smirking. He was taken out of his thoughts when he hears some rustling and in the bushes close to him. "Who's there?" Jacob asks. Nobody answers but they keep rustling in the bushes, Jacob pulls out his pistol. "Come out now or I'll shoot you! Ally or enemy!" He yells.

There's now growling coming from the bushes along with two red glowing eyes. This is where Jacob has had it and shoots whatever is in the bushes right between its red eyes. "Got ya." Jacob says. The thing came out of the bushes for a second before it died. Jacob holsters his pistol and goes to see what it is and examines that whatever it is, it's sure as hell not an ally. In fact, It doesn't even look human.

Jacob kicks it over to reveal what looks like a big wolf with arms and legs, along with black fur and a bone mask and some bones sticking out of its limbs and body.

"Hm...must be one of the Grimm creatures Ozzy was talking about. What was it? Beowolf I think?" He asks himself. "Sad, The way Ozzy described them, I was expecting them to put up more of a fight." Jacob says as he gets up. He begins to walk away but he stops again when he hears more growling and more red eyes in the bushes. Jacob does the only responsible thing to do in a situation at a time like this (in his opinion) and counts all the Grimm around him, pointing at each one.

"8. Now we're talking." Jacob says grinning.

They exit the bushes and surround Jacob. Jacob pulls out his Kukri and readies himself for whatever they throw at him.

1 of the Beowolves charge at Jacob with its claws, Jacob dodges one swipe then the other swipe then sticks his kukru in the left side of its body where its stomach would be and keeps it in there while he stabs its neck with his gauntlet hidden blade. After that he takes the kukri out and uses his left arm with the blade still stuck in its neck to push it backwards where the Beowolf falls to ground and dies.

2 more now charge at him, one from the back and front. Jacob deflects the one from the fronts attack with his kukri and punches it in the face with his gauntlet quickly, the Beowolf gets stunned from the hit. Jacon bends over to just miss the Beowolf from behinds attack, the attack instead hits the stunned Beowulf in the chest and he falls to the ground, its still alive but stays on the ground for now. Jacob is right behind the Beowolf still standing and uses this opportunity to attack. So he crouches and uses both of his hidden blades to stab it in the legs, one stabbing one and one stabbing the other. The Beowolf roars in pain and falls to its knees, about the same height as Jacob now. Jacob walks up to it from behind and wraps his kukri around its neck and slits its throat with the saw tooth side. Blood comes spraying out of its neck and onto the grass. Jacob lets it go and it falls with its face in its own pool of blood. The Beowolf on the ground begins to get back up but before it does, Jacob runs over, jumps and lands on its front side making it fall on its back again and Jacob sticks his hidden blade in its heart, it roars in pain before it dies.

Jacob gets up and looks at the remaining Grimm. "That it?!" He yells.

2 more now make their way to Jacob but they get interrupted by someone new entering the fight, Evie.

Evie jumps out of one of the trees and lands right between the two Beowolfs and stabs them both right in the neck with her hidden blades then pulls her arms out of their necks and they fall to the ground

She looks at Jacob. "Having fun?" She asks before she turns her attention to the 2 Beowolves on her side. She moves towards Jacobs position without taking her eye off of any of them.

"I get to fight, how can I not be?" He asks back. Jacob put his kukri away and pulls out his gun and Evie pulls out her cane sword and unsheaths it.

Jacob runs over to the Beowolf on his side and with the speed he built up from running he kicks the Beowolves leg and it falls onto its stomach. Before it could react to anything else, Jacob aims his gun at the back of its head and shoots it in the head.

"Your turn. Don't disappoint me." Jacob says to Evie.

Evie charges at the last 2 Beowolfs and proceeds to slash at them with her cane sword and dodging their attacks, all at very impressive speed. after a few cuts here and there on the 2 Grimm they are now on different sides of Evie. Evie throws her cane sword at one of the Beowolves chest and throws 2 throwing knives at the other, both hitting it in each if its eye balls. That Beowolf falls to the ground and dies after that. Evie walks over to the other one to get her sword back. She grabs her sword with her right hand and punches the Beowolf in the face with her gauntlet hand. The Beowolf flies backwards from the hit and the sword comes out of its chest because of that.

She turns to Jacob. "Did I disappoint you?" She asks smirking.

Jacob smirks back. "I could have done better." He says.

"Of course you would have." Evie says. She sheaths her cane sword and puts it away.

* * *

 _ **With Ozpin and Glynda on the cliff, 10:00am**_

Glynda looks at her scroll. "The first partners have been paired, sir, Jacob and Evie Frye." She sighs. "I still don't understand why you let them in Beacon. I mean, after their incident at the Dust store robbery..."

Ozpin sighs then looks at his assistant. "Glynda, if you saw what I saw then you would have seen 2 people who went out their way to help a child from getting hurt by a few thugs. Sure their methods were pretty...drastic, but they still stopped Roman from stealing any more Dust for that night, as well as saved Rubys life." Ozpin tells her.

"That is true, in fact them killing those men isn't what bothers me. What bothers me is they didn't show any emotion when they killed those men. I'm only looking out for the safety of everyone at Beacon if that's the kind of people they are, to kill without remorse...no matter what or WHO it is." Glynda says.

"Don't worry about that. I talked to them already about that and they agreed to all of my terms of staying here at Beacon, ESPECIALLY about the wellbeing of all other students." Ozpin says. "Besides, I feel that their is something special about the two of them." He adds.

"Well...if you trust them, then so do I. But that still doesn't mean I won't keep a close eye on them." Glynda says.

"That's good." He says then looks back at his scroll.

* * *

 ** _Back with Jacob and Evie_**

They're currently walking in the forest talking.

"I heard some roaring and gunshots from where I was and ran over to see whats going on." Evie tells him.

"How did you land safely?" Jacob asks.

"I did a leap of faith surprisingly. You?" She asks.

"I hit a tree and fell." He says simply.

Evie starts laughing. "Nice one." She says.

"What? I've had worse falls." He says.

"That's true." She says.

"Now...where would this 'temple' be?"

"Ozpin said go north." Evie tells him

Jacob stops walking and looks at Evie. "Oh thank you so much Evie! That is so helpful for our situation right now!" He yells sarcastically.

"I'm just answering your question you prick." Evie says then punches him in the arm.

"I know that, but that doesn't exactly help us know where to go." Jacob says

"Jacob...we are Assassins, this is the type of thing we're best at doing." Evie says. "Let's climb that tree." She points at a tall ass tree near them. "We'll get a better view of the forest that way."

"You stand guard on the ground, I'll take a look from the tree." He says.

"Don't fall." She says.

"I make no promises." He says grinning.

Jacob begins to climb the tree all the way to the top. There's a lot of sturdy branches so it'll be easier to be able to grab on to them without them braking. He manages to make it to the top where he leans on a V-shaped trunk and looks at the view. Nothing special to him, but a very nice view none the less.

He takes a deep breath in and out. "Time to see what's out there, waiting for the Frye twins." He says to himself.

He concentrates real hard and can see everything in his area right now.

* * *

 _ **AN: This next part is the same type of thing when he's doing the**_ _ **opportunity**_ _**montage things for when he goes to kill his targets, just so theres no confusion :)**_

* * *

 **His vision zooms through the trees to see 2 people, Ruby and Weiss.**

 **Weiss is pulling Ruby by her hood "By no means does this make us friends." She says to her.**

 **"You came back!" She yells with her hands in the air.**

* * *

 **He sees a weird figure in a tree by them and zooms over to see what it is. It's Jaune hanging in the air with a sphere in his hood**

 **"Who's gonna get me down from here?!" He yells. He then winces.**

 **"Jaune?" Jacob hears a female voice say. his vision turns around to reveal it's Pyrrha looking up at Jaune. "Do you...have any spots left on your team?" She asks cutely.**

 **Jaune crosses his arms and looks away. "Very funny..." He says. He looks back at her smiling, and her doing the same.**

* * *

 **Jacobs keen sight hears a few gunshots and a bear roaring from farther away so his vision zooms through the trees to see Yang beating the crap out of another Grimm creature only this ones different. It's a bear with some bones sticking out of its body and a bone mask as well. Jacob knows this one is called an Ursa, according to Ozpin.**

 **The Ursa gets knock backwards very hard by Yangs shotgun gauntlets, "Ember Celica", destroying some trees in the processes. She turns to another Ursa closing in on her. Jacob notices her eyes have changed from violet to deadly red.**

 **"WHAT?! YOU WANT SOME TOO?!" She yells.**

 **The Ursa stands on its feet ready to attack but something stabs it in the back killing it. The Ursa falls to reveal the person who killed it was Blake, holding a ribbon connected to a small pistol katana, "Gambol Shroud".**

 **Yang and Blake look at each other for few second before Yang speaks. "I could have taken him." Yang says to her.**

* * *

 **Jacob hears a really loud explosion this time and his vision zooms through the trees to see what it is. He sees Ren on top of 2 dead Grimm. They're different this time, much bigger as well. Ozpin told him that that kind of Grimm is a King Taijitu, 2 huge snakes connected to each other. A black one with a white and red bone mask and a white one with a black and red bone mask.**

 **Ren sheathes his two pistol knives, "Stormflower", into his sleeves then pats his arms. Jacob the hears someone making bird noises. his vision looks up to see it's Nora hanging upside down in a tree.**

 **Ren laughs. "I still don't think that's what sloth sounds like." He says.**

 **Noras response to that is booping Ren on the nose.**

* * *

 **Jacobs vision zooms out and into the sky to try and see anything else and he sees a weird looking structure in the far distance from him. His vision zooms in to where the structure is and sees its the abandoned temple they're looking for with a few podiums with chess pieces on each podium. He zooms back out and back to him in the tree.**

* * *

Jacob takes a few deep breaths and collects his thoughts. He now knows where the temple is from his position and who's partnered up.

"That's that then." He looks down to see a big pile of leaves he can land in. Jacob jumps from out of the tree and performs a leap of faith into the leaves. An eagle is heard as he's falling.

He lands safely in the leaves and come out of them and walks over to Evie.

"What did you see?" She asks.

"Ruby and Weiss are partners, God help those two." Jacob says. "As are Jaune and Pyrrha, Yang and Blake, and Ren and Nora. You never meet those 2 yet but I meet them this morning." He tells her.

"Good to know." She says. "Anything else?"

"The temple we're looking for is about less than 500 meters from here and the relics we need to get are chess pieces on podiums." Jacob says.

"Chess pieces? Strange..." Evie says then shakes her head slightly. "Doesn't matter now. We know the location and we know what we're after, lets be off then." Evie says as they start walking.

"Let's use the branches to get their. Their pretty sturdy from here to the temple and we'll get there faster." Jacob says.

"Lead the way." Evie says. They both begin to free run through the trees strait to the temple

* * *

 ** _With Glynda and Ozpin, 10:30pm_**

Glynda walks up to Ozpin. "Sir, did you see that as well?" She asks Ozpin with his head glued to his scroll

"I did, that leap out of the tree Jacob did was incredible." He says.

"It was, but that's not what I was talking about. That boy knew about the last four pairs that were formed before I found out about it on my scroll. As well as the temples location and relics. All from just leaning on a tree?" Glynda asked still amazed about what just happened.

"Yes, Evie mentioned something about that this morning when I walked past her. She and her brother both have much stronger senses then anyone else it seems. Even Faunus senses aren't as strong as theirs." He says.

"I guess you were right about them being special..." Glynda says sighing. "Non the less, the last pairs have been formed. With their pace, they should all make it to the temple within less than 10 minutes."

"That's good." He says. He focuses his attention onto Ruby and Weiss.

"...I should also mention that I did the math. Depending on what relics the students pick, we will not have enough people for another team of 4. The last 2 will only be one team, Sir." Glynda tells him.

"Lets just see who will be teamed up after this is over. No point in deciding something we know nothing about yet." Ozpin says still looking at his scroll.

* * *

 _ **Back to Jacob and Evie**_

The twins are now at the temple after the quick free run through the forest. they walk around in the temple.

Jacob whistles while looking around. "You know...I was hoping for a more 'easier to find temple' the way Ozzy described it back on the cliff." Jacob says.

Evie looks at the podiums. "So these are the relics we must get...Some are already taken." She says.

"Which means we were too slow to be here first." Jacob says still looking around.

"Alright, we should be smart about how we go at this. The chess pieces must each mean something for who takes it, so I think if we pick the correct one-"

"Got it!" Jacob yells cutting Evie off. Evie turns around to see what Jacob is talking about and he sees that Jacob is holding a Rook piece.

Evie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Of course you pick that one." She says smiling.

"Oh, and you wouldn't?" Jacob asks.

Evie sighs. "Touche." She mutters.

"What now?" Jacob asks

"Well, we have our relic so all we have to do now is get back to Beacon." Evie says.

Jacob puts the piece in his pocket. "Lets wait for everyone else to get here first before we go." Jacob says.

"You want to make sure Yang makes it safe and sound, don't you?" Evie asks smirking a little.

"Ohh Yang can take care of herself. You should have seen what I saw up in the tree." Jacob says.

"If you say so." Evie says.

* * *

They lean on the stone walls and wait for someone to come to the temple. Evie hears something in the tree.

Two figures walk to the cliff by the temple and Jacob and Evie sees it's Yang and Blake.

"Took you guys long enough! We've been waiting for at least 2 minutes for someone else to get here!" Jacob yells to them.

Yang smirks. "Sorry to disappoint you." She says back. They jump down to meet the twins.

They start walking around the temple looking at all the chess pieces.

"These are the relics?" Blake asks.

"Strangely yes." Evie says.

"Alright Yang, lets be smart about this. We shouldn't pick just any random pie-"

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang says interrupting Blake. Yang is holding a Knight piece.

Blake rolls her eyes and smiles. "Sure."

"See Evie? I'm not the only one who thinks like that." Jacob says grinning. Evie in response rolls her eyes and both walk towards Yang and Blake.

"That wasn't so difficult." Yang says.

"Well, it's not like this place is that hard to find." Blake adds.

"Eh depends on how you try and find it." Jacob says.

"How did you guys find this place?" Blake asks.

 _'Maybe it'd be best not to mention how i can see a great distance.'_ "I climbed a tree and saw the temple from there." Jacob simply says.

"Oooh Impressive." Yang says.

"Oh, I try." He says giving Yang his sly smile. Yang does the same to Jacob. she moves closer to Jacob.

"Why don't you take off that hood so I can get a better look at that magnificent face of yours?" Yang asks.

"What do I get if I do so, hm?" He asks back.

"Stay alive through initiation...and you'll find out." Yang says winking.

Blake and Evie watch this going on. Evie groans. "Christ, this is impossible to watch without vomiting."

"What? there's nothing wrong with two people flirting with one another." Blake says.

"He's my twin brother." Evie mentions.

Blake goes wide eyed. "Oh...Yeah that would be pretty weird to watch." Blake says.

Evie turns to Blake. "You know... I never got your name yet." Evie says trying to change the subject quickly.

Blake turns to her and extends her hand. "I'm Blake Belladonna."

"Evie Frye. Nice to meet you." She goes to shake her hand.

Evie walks over to talk to Jacob when all of a sudden, a loud scream is heard.

"Some girls in trouble!" Yand says then goes towards Blake. "Blake, did you hear that?" She asks.

"Pretty sure we all heard it." Jacob says. Evie hits Jacob on the shoulder. "Rude." Jacob puts his hood back on.

Blake right now is busy looking up at the sky to answer Yang

"Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asks. Blake points up at the sky and everybody looks up to see what she's looking out and they see Ruby falling from the sky.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUP!" She yells. Everyone is surprised to see her falling and doesn't know what to do. Thankfully Jaune as well comes out of nowhere and collides with Ruby in midair where they both land in a tree. everyone looks over to the tree they fell in.

"Uhh...Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks.

"I-" Yang says before a few explosions, trees falling and an Ursa roaring come from the forest. An Ursa comes out from the trees and starts growling. One last explosion comes from its back then it dies.

"YEEEEHAaAWWWW!" Nora is heard behind the Ursa. The Ursa falls over and Nora falls off of it as well.

"Aw. It's broken." She says sadly.

Ren comes from behind the dead Ursa panting. "Nora? Please...don't ever...do that again." He says.

He turns his head to looks at where Nora is but she ran off really fast. She's now over at the temple looking at a Queen piece

"Ooooooohhhh..." She says. she grabs the piece and starts playing with it. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sings.

"NORA!" Ren yells.

Nora giggles. "Coming Ren!" She says back

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asks.

"I-" Yang is interrupted again by more Grimm screeching and trees falling down near them. Everybody looks over at where the trees are falling to see it's Pyrrha being chased by a giant scorpion Grimm. The twins were told that this Grimm is called a Deathstalker.

Pyrrha successfully dodges all of the Grimms attacks as shes running.

"Jaune!" She yells.

"Pyrrha!" He yells back from the tree. Ruby jumps off the tree branch. "Ruby!" He yells

"Ruby?" Yang asks.

Ruby turns her head to see it's her big sister. "Yang!" She goes to hug her.

"NORA!" Nora yells getting between the two, scaring them

Jacob and Evie watch what just happened in the last 10 seconds. "That was interesting to say the least." Jacob says.

"Agreed." Evie says back.

Blake looks back at Pyrrha. "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asks.

Yang goes red eyed. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYBODY JUST COOL OUT FOR 2 SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" Yang yells.

"1...2..." Jacob whispers. Ruby then pokes Yangs shoulder. "Um...Yang..?" She asks then points up. Yang sighs and puts her head down.

Everyone looks up and sees Weiss holding onto the talon of a giant Grimm bird, the Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss yells.

"I said jump!" Ruby yells back

"She's gonna fall." Blake says.

"She'll be fine." Ruby says.

"She falling." Jacob says.

Weiss starts falling to the ground, luckily Jaune jumps from out of the tree and catches Weiss in midair...only to fall as well. Jaune falls on his stomach then Weiss lands on his back.

"My hero..." She says checking her nails.

"My back..." Jaune says painfully.

Pyrrha gets knocked back to the temple.

"Great! The gangs all here. Now we'll all die together." Yang says sarcastically.

"Not if i can help it!" Ruby yells. She she pulls out Crescent Rose and charges at the Deathstalker, before she can lay a hit on it, she gets hit by the Deathstalkers claw and gets knocked back. She hesitates to do anything to it, instead she shoots her gun knocking her back to retreat from the Deathstalker.

"RUBY!" Yang yells as she runs to save her sister

"Jacob, lets go!" Evie yells. All three of them run to get Ruby. The Nevermore goes to attack and shoots a bunch of its huge feathers at them from its wings. One of the feathers hit Rubys cape and she's stuck to the ground. the other feathers all hit the ground blocking the trio from helping Ruby.

Yang stops running to avoid getting hit with any feathers. "RUBY! Get out of there!" She yells.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yells. She's struggling to get her cape free.

Jacob and Evie don't stop running however. They run past all the feathers in their way same way as if they're running through a crowd of people. They don't plan to let her die.

The Deathstalker is getting closer to Ruby but the twins slow it down with 2 voltaic bombs. The Deathstalker screeches and doesn't move. This gives Jacob and Evie a small window of opportunity to try and kill the beast. they take out their weapons and start slashing at it, trying to find a weak spot.

"I can't find a place to hurt it!" Evie yells.

"Me neither! It's all armor!" Jacob yells back.

The Deathstalker begins to get back up and uses its claws to hit Evie in the stomach causing her to knock back and fall to the ground. It does the same with Jacob and he gets knocked back and hits a feather behind him. He flips around and falls onto his Deathstalker continues its approach towards Ruby who is still trying to get her cape free.

Jacob and Evie struggle to get up, they're in too much pain to move. Evie looks at Jacob getting his attention and holds a small bottle of medicine. Jacob goes in his pocket and gets his own medicine, they proceed to drink it. It's going to take a moment for the medicine to heal their body up however.

The Deathstalker is about to hit Ruby with its tail. Ruby closes her eyes and looks away, hoping something will happen where she's saved. Luckily Weiss comes to the rescue. She gets between Ruby and the Deathstalker pulling out her sword, "Myrtenaster". She stabs it in the ground and Ice suddenly comes out of the ground. The Deathstalkers tail gets caught in the thick ice just before it was about to make contact with Ruby. The ice also freed Ruby from the Feather she was attached to.

"You are so childish..." Weiss says to Ruby not looking at her.

Ruby opens her eyes to see that the tail is right in front of her face, stuck in a thing of ice. She looks towards Weiss.

"Weiss?" She asks.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive." She turns to face her. "And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult...but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer." She says.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby tells her.

"You're fine." Weiss tells her then helps her on her feet. Jacob and Evie walk up to them, the medicine kicked in and they feel better to move now.

"Well isn't this sweet. Everybodys friends again." Jacob says.

Weiss turns to Jacob. "And as for you two...What you did was the most idiotic thing I have EVER seen In my life! You don't just take on a Deathstalker head on with just regular weapons like those! You could have gotten yourselves killed!" Weiss yells.

"Oh if I had a nickle for every time I've been told that." Jacob says smirking.

"What's a nic-Ugh! It doesn't matter. What were you guys thinking?" Weiss asks them.

"There's your answer. When it comes to saving someones life we don't think...well, I don't think to say the least. I just do it. Simple as that." Jacob says truthfully.

"Well I suggest thinking a little bit before you do something idiotic like that. Both of you." She tells them then walks back to the temple.

Evie turns to Jacob and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Ah don't listen to her. Father would be proud of you right now, Jacob." Evie says. Jacob smirks.

Yang runs over to Ruby to hug her. "So happy you're OK!" Yang says.

"Thanks sis." She says. "Don't forger to thank Jacob and Evie." She whispers.

"Oh i won't." She whispers back. She walks over to the twins. "Guys, thank you so much for doing what you could. You didn't save her, parsay, but you did basically risk your lives to save her, and I'm very thankful for it." She tells them.

"What she said! Those lightning bombs or whatever were so cool!" Ruby says.

"It was no problem, really. I'm just glad you're alright." Evie says.

They all walk back to the temple to meet up with everyone else. Jacob however is stopped by Yang who pulls him in for a deep and passionate kiss. He's surprised at first but closes his eyes and kisses her back.

They stop kissing but keep holding each other. "That really was the stupidest thing I've ever seen." Yang says.

"Aw thanks, I try my best." Jacob says grinning. Yang giggles slightly.

"Which is why imma definitely give you your little present when this is over." She says winking.

"I can't wait." Jacob says.

They all get back to the temple, Yang and Jacob a little later than the others. The Nevermore from earlier screeches getting everyones attention.

"Guys! That things circling back." Jaune says. "What should we do?" He asks worryingly.

"Look, there's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us" Weiss says pointing at the chess pieces.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and get back to the cliffs." Ruby says. Weiss happily nods at what she said. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune says proudly.

"I'd prefer maybe a little fighting involved." Jacob adds.

Ruby walk over to grab their pieces. Ruby grabbed a Knight piece and Jaune grabbed a Queen piece.

The Deathstalker finally gets free of the ice.

"Time we left." Ren says.

"Right, lets go guys!" Ruby says.

Everyone follows Ruby up the hill and back to Beacon, everyone except Yang. Blake walks by Yang just looking into space and goes to ask her whats up.

"What?" Blake asks. Yang watches her little sister on the hill, admiring her leadership with other people.

"Nothing." Yang says happily. Evie catches wind of what Yangs looking at and walks over to her.

"She's a strong hearted fighter, Yang. She's just in a place full of new people." Evie tells her. "Eventually she'll be doing great things here, I can see that about her."

Yang smiles at that and looks at Evie. "I appreciate that, Evie." Yang says. They all start running back to Beacon.

* * *

 ** _With Glynda and Ozpin in the Beacon Theater, 12:10pm_**

Ozpin and Glynda are preparing some things for when the students return from initiation.

Glynda walks up to Ozpn. "The pairs all have their pieces now. Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie picked up the Queen pieces. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long picked up the Knight pieces. Jacob and Evie were the only ones to pick up the Rook piece." Glynda tells him. "They're all on there way back to Beacon Cliff, they're getting close to the ruins at the front of the cliff." She says.

"Good, everything will be set by the time they get back." Ozpin says.

"Now, on to other problems...What do we do with Jacob and Evie?" She asks.

Ozpin holds his chin, thinking of what to do with them. "We don't have any teams that need any new partners at the moment...hmm..." He looks back to the 10 students running back to the school. "I'll need some time to think of something." Ozpin says.

"Well we don't have all day, Sir. Make it quick." Glynda says.

* * *

 ** _back with everyone else in the ruins_**

All ten of the students are all running through the ruins on their way to the top of Beacon Cliff with their weapons out. They just have to cross a stone bridge without falling in the huge pit and climb some stairs and they'll be fine. This would be easy to get right back to the school...if there wasn't a Nevermore following them.

The Nevermore flies over them and lands on the stone bridge they have to cross. It screeches loudly. They take cover from it by the the broken pillars. Ruby, Yang, Ren and Nora on the right side and Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, Jacob and Evie on the left.

Evie peeks her head out. "Damn! We need to get across that bridge." Evie says. She then turns to the others. "We'll have to fight it." She tells them.

"Are you crazy?" Weiss asks. "We can't handle that kind of Grimm yet. Even with all of us combined."

"We don't have much of a choice right now but to fight!" Evie says.

The Deathstalker from before makes its appearance and comes out from the trees behind them.

"Run!" Jaune yells. Everyone starts running towards the bridge to get away from the Deathstalker, Ren, Nora, Jacob, Evie and Weiss stay behind stand behind.

"Nora! Destract the Nevermore!" Ren says.

"Got it!" Nora yells. She runs out into the open dodging all the feathers the Nevermore shoots at her. She then pulls out her grenade launcher weapon, "Magnhild", and shoots a few pink grenades at the Nevermore. They all explode in its face and the Nevermore flies off.

Nora cheers but then turns around to a Deathstalker charging for her. Ren reacts fast by attacking the Deathstalker giving Weiss enough time to jump in and grab Nora. She summons a Glyph that shoots the two forward away from the Deathstalker. Jacob and Evie help out Ren by each throwing a smoke bomb right at the Deathstalker this time, causing the thing to be stunned slightly, giving the trio enough time to run to the bridge.

Pyrrha makes it to the bridge then turns around. She transforms her spear, "Milo", into a shotgun and starts shooting at the Deathstalker. Blake runs over to Pyrrha and does the same. They both provide cover for the rest of the poeple to get to the bridge, Ren gets to the bridge and starts shooting at it as well, giving the twins fire support to get to the bridge. The bridge is too big for the Deathstalker to get onto the bridge so it just stays at the front of the bridge.

Everyone runs across the bridge but the Nevermore flies back to the students and flies right into the bridge. Jacob catches wind of what the Nevermore is about to do and pushes Evie out of the way of the Nevermore then quickly jumps out of its way. The bridge between them collapses and now they're separated.

Jacob gets back up. "Evie!" He yells.

She gets back up. "I'm alright!" She tells him. She runs over to Pyrrha, Ren and Blake who are attacking the Deathstalker.

Jacob runs over to meet up with everyone else at the center of the bridge where there's a stone tower. Jaune and Nora however try and get over to the other side to help their partners.

"Oh man, they need our help." Jaune says.

"Lets do this!" She yells.

Jaune looks down at the pit. "Yeah, but uh...I can't make that jump." He tells her. Nora grinns then pushes Jaune back. She transforms her grenade launcher into a big hammer. She turns around and lifts her hammer in the air. Jaune goes wide eyed knowing what she's about to do. "WAIT!" He yells. Nora doesn't listen and hits the edge of the stone bridge hard. The impact catapulted Jaune over the gap and to the other side.

Nora was about to fall with the bridge pieces but she stands on her hammer and shoots a grenade out of it. She went flying towards the Deathstalker and then hits it square in the face. She was about to get hit by its tail so she shoots again making her knock back. She hits Blake when she does this and Blake falls off the bridge. She reacts quickly by shooting her katana ribbon at the stone bridge. she starts swinging from under the bridge and swings right to the Nevermore. She lands on it and runs down its back slashing it as it runs down. She jumps off and meets up with Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Jacob.

"That thing is tougher than it looks!" Blake tells them.

Yang reloads Ember Celica. "Then lets hit it with everything we got!" She says.

Blake folds Gambol Shroud into a Dust pistol, Ruby folds out Crescent Rose and aims the barrel at the nevermore, Weiss loads some Dust into Myrtenaster to shoot at it and Jacob pulls out his pistol. The Nevermore circles around and charges at the five.

They all begin to shoot everything they have at the Nevermore but none of it works on it. The Nevermore crashes into the stone tower with the five on it. The girls act quickly by jumping on the debree until they make it back onto the bridge. Yang looks around to find where one person in particular is, and it's not Ruby. It's Jacob. She looks down and gasps to see he's still standing on the big piece of the tower falling.

Her eyes go wide. "JACOB!" She yells scared for his life.

Jacob was just waiting for the good moment to use his grapple. He aims his left arm at the top of the bridge and fires his grappling hook at it. It attaches to the bridge and he starts running up one of the stone pillars strait to the top of the bridge. He gets back up and Yang sighs in relief then runs over to the top of what's left of the tower. Jacob runs over to Weiss and Ruby.

"None of this is working!" Weiss says.

"I'm running low on bullets! Whatever we do next had best work!" Jacob yells as he reloads his pistol.

Ruby takes a look at Blake swinging over to another part of the bridge then at Yang shooting bullets at the Nevermore from the tower.

"I have a plan! Jacob, Do you have any of those electricity bombs?" Ruby asks.

"Yes!" Jacob says.

"Try and get it to crash into the cliff." Ruby says pointing at the cliff.

"What are you planning to do?" He asks.

"You'll see, Now go!" Ruby tells him. Jacob runs over to Yang to get a better shot. "Weiss cover me!" Ruby yells then jumps to the other bridge.

* * *

 ** _With everyone else fighting the Deathstalker_**

The Deathstalker strikes its tail at the bridge causing it to destabilize what's left of the stone bridge they're standing on.

"We gotta move!" Jaune yells. They all charge at the Deathstalker to try and kill it, or get past it, or something! literally anything that gets them off the bridge!

Pyrrha blocks the Deathstalkers right claw with her shield, "Akouo", then hits it with Milo. Jaune runs over to the left claw with his shield then hits it with Crocea Mors. Ren runs and grabs its tail then starts shooting at its tail with Stormflower, still holding on to the tail. Nora gets Magnhild into grenade launcher form and shoots one at the Deathstalker, causing Jaune and Pyrrha to get knocked back towards the edge of the bridge. Evie helps them both up the starts throwing some throwing knives at the Deathstalker but it does nothing.

Pyrrha throws her spear at the Deathstalker, pinning it into one of its eyes. It reacts bu flailing its tail around causing Ren to be thrown into one of the pillars on the grass.

"REN!" Nora yells.

"I'm ok!" Ren yells back still lying on the ground.

Jaune looks at the tip of the Deathstalkers tail which has a cut in it. A good hit will cause it to fall off. But first it needs to be still for at least a few seconds.

"Evie! Throw one of those electric bombs!" Jaune says.

"Got it!" She says back. Evie throws a Voltaic Bomb at the Deathstalker and it causes the thing to be stunned.

"Pyrrha! Hit the tail!" Jaune says.

"Done!" She throws Akouo at the tail tip. It falls off and it falls on its head. The shield bounces off a pillar and back to Pyrrha who catches it

 _'Just one more hit and it's done for.'_ Jaune thinks. "Nora! Nail it!" He yells.

"Heads up!" She transforms Magnhild into hammer form then jumps on Pyrrha who has her shield over her head. Pyrrha pushes Nora into the air and Nora added an extra kick by shooting an explosive out. She's now in the air then she falls directly on top of the Deathstalker. With the added force from the fall she hits the Deathstalker right on top of the head where the tail is. This causes the tail to get pushed deeper into its head.

It also caused the bridge to catapult Juane, Pyrrha and Evie over the Deathstalker and onto the grass. Nora comes right behind them shooting her hammer into the ground and flying over to the grass. The Deathstalker falls into the pit.

Jaune falls face first into the grass, Nora falls on her butt, Evie rolls over when she hits the ground then stands right back up and Pyrrha lands on one knee and performs a warrior pose. Ren walks over to the four panting then falls to the ground in exhaustion.

They all get up and turn around to see the Yang firing at the Nevermore.

* * *

 _ **With the other five fighting the Nevermore**_

Yangs keeps on shooting at the Nevermore on the stone pillar until Jacob gets her attention.

"Yang!" Jacob yells. She looks down at him on the floor. "Go over to Ruby! I'll take it from here!" He tells her. She jumps off the pillar and runs to Ruby.

"Good luck!" She yells as she's running.

Jacob starts climbing up to the top of the pillar where Yang was. The Nevermore turns around to attack Jacob and Jacob grabs a Voltaic Bomb and aims for the Nevermores head. It opens its mouth and right when its about to make contact with Jacob, he throws the bomb right into its mouth. This causes it to be stunned for only a few seconds. In tat time it looses control of itself and flies right into the cliff. Jacob looks down and sees Weiss run up to the Nevermore with intense speed. She jumps onto the cliff and stabs her weapon into the ground where the Nevermores tail is stuck in ice.

Jacob then looks at what the others are up to. Blake is on one of the pillars and Yang is righton the other side of another pillar. Blake throws her her katana with the ribbon out and Yang catches the katana. Weiss runs back to the three and Ruby rumps onto the rope then Weiss uses a Glyph to pull her back, still on the rope.

Jacob now gets what she's planning and runs over to her.

"Of course you would come up with this plan." Weiss says.

Jacob makes it to Ruby. "You can make the shot, right?" He asks Weiss.

"Of course I can. Now move out of the way." Weiss says.

Jacob does so and moves behind Weiss. Weiss lets the Glyph go and Ruby gets sling-shot'd strait towards the Nevermore. She latches Crescent Rose onto its neck and hits the cliff with her feet. Weiss makes a line of Glyphs on the cliff from Ruby strait to the top of the cliff. Ruby uses them to run up the cliff dragging the Nevermore with her. She shoots at it as she's going up. When she finally gets to the top, the Nevermore head cuts cut off.

Everyone sees the headless Nevermore fall down the cliff with Ruby at the top of the cliff. Only one thing is going through their minds. how fucking awesome that was.

"Wow." Jaune says.

Jacob and the other three all look at Ruby who's on the top of cliff. Rose pedals are coming out of her cape. Yang tries to break the silence.

"Well...that was a thing..." She says.

"Can we get going back now? I'm beat." Jacob says.

* * *

 ** _With Ozpin and Glynda in Beacon Theater, 3:00pm_**

Glynda and Ozpin see the headless Nevermore fall into the pit on one screen on their scrolls, and the Deathstalker fall into the pit as well on another screen on their scrolls.

"Well...that was quite impressive." Ozpin says taking a sip of his coffee.

"It was, they all worked together to take down the Grimm. However...I'm not too sure about Jacob and Evie. Their fighting skills are as good as the average student here but their weapons aren't strong enough to take on a strong Grimm as you can tell." Glynda says.

"That's why teams are made here, to take down a strong Grimm like that TOGETHER." Ozpin says. "In fact...I figured out what to do with them." He says.

* * *

 _ **One hour later...**_

All the students from initiation made it back to Beacon safe and sound. Now they're forming teams in front of the whole school in the theater.

4 pictures of 4 students come up on the screen. "Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Brozewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...Team CRDL. Lead by...Cardin Winchester." Ozpin says. Everyone starts clapping for the newly formed Team CRDL as they begin to leave.

4 new faces appear on the screen. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white queen pieces. From this day forward you will work together as...Team JNPR." Ozpin says. People begin clapping for the newly formed Team JNPR, Nora goes and hugs Ren. "Lead by...Jaune Arc."

"Huh?" Jaune immediately asks. "L-Lead by...?" He asks in disbelief.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin says. Pyrrha playfully punches her team leaders arm and he falls to the ground from it. People start to laugh. She helps him up and they start to leave the stage.

4 new faces appear on the screen"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white night pieces. From this day forward you will work together as...Team RWBY. Lead by...Ruby Rose." Ozpin says.

Weiss looks over towards Ruby in disbelief, a child taking her spot a team leader? Impossible!

Everyone starts clapping for Ruby. Yang goes over and hugs her little sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" She tells her.

The 4 walk off the stage. Now there are 2 faces that appear on the screen.

"And finally...Jacob Frye, And Evie Frye. The two of you were the only ones who retrieved the white rook pieces. In situations like these when there are not enough people for a team, we pair you with another group who needs team members or you will be a team of two until there are spots to fill. But after seeing how you two worked with other students I am willing to make an exception for the time being. From this day forward until the spots can be filled, Jacob Frye, you will work with Team RWBY. You will share a room with them and go on missions with them when called to do so." Ozpin says. Jacob nods at that. "And Evie Frye, you will work with Team JNPR. You will do the same as your brother." Evie nods at that.

"Additionally, from time to time I will call you both onto missions that I would want you two to go on, to see how you two work as a team. And when those times do come up, you will be known as...Team Frye. Lead by..." Jacob and Evie can't wait to hear who will lead who. "...Neither of you. You are partners so there is no reason for one to triumph over the other, right? Congratulations you two." Ozpin says.

The crowd start clapping and cheering for the Frye twins. They both walk over to their new teammates.

"Looks like things are shaping to be an...interesting year." Ozpin says. We all know what he means...everyone else in Remnant doesn't know what he means by that, but the readers do.

* * *

 _ **With Roman Torchwick, unknown location**_

Roman is facing a wall with a table in front of him and a map of Vale on the wall. The map has X's and circles and writing on it in different locations of Vale.

Roman has a radio box pressed up to his ear trying to hear something but all he hears is static. He slams the box on the table and sighs. He then lights a cigar and looks at the map.

Someone walks up to Roman pushing a cart with a big crate in it. He's wearing white sleeveless armor as well as a gray mask that covers most of his face.

Roman pulls out some lien and slides it down the table for the man to have.

"Open it." Roman tells him. He does as ordered and opens the crate to reveal several different colored Dust Crystals.

Roman looks at them then blows out smoke from his cigar. "We're gonna need more men." He says to him. "We'll need to spread our operation..." He points to the map. "...if we're gonna find the map to that Apple."

 _ ***DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN! QUE THE DRAMATIC MUSIC!***_

"Understood." He says as then walks off.

Roman looks back at the map. "Whatever this chick is planning, it had better be worth all the Dust we've stolen." He says to himself.

* * *

 **Wow this is so far my longest chapter i've written. Pretty proud of it :D**

 **sooooooo yeah...the Apple huh? Yeah I couldn't think of any other piece of eden to use. Ive gotten suggestions on using a sword of eden and stuff but i couldn't think of what to write for those so i went oldschool and used the typical mind controlling Apple.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and review!**


	12. NO AURA?

**I do not own RWBY or Assassins creed**

* * *

 _ **Beacon Tower, 4:20 pm (ha, weed jokes)**_

With all the first year teams set and finally official students at Beacon, Teams RWBY, JNPR and Team Frye are in Ozpins office, waiting to get new Scrolls for school purposes. They just got off the elevator that goes strait to his office. All the students are still excited to begin their new life for 4 years and the new friends they all made. 2 students in particular aren't exactly excited about the 4 years part, they're more excited about getting to use a Scroll for the first time.

Ozpins office for some odd reason is at the top of Beacon Tower, just below the big clock, similar to the Big Ben back at home. You can see all of its gears and bells and stuff on the ceiling of the office. The room itself is awfully big for a headmasters office (in Jacob and Evies opinion). it can fit 2 whole teams with extra members on those teams along with the headmaster and his assistant and still have more than enough space for everyone to be able to walk around and stuff in the room. at the back of the office is a large table for paper space and a chair to sit in...but I'm sure you already knew how a chair works.

The students are all spread out in the room all looking at Ozpin sitting in his chair. "Congratulations once again on going through initiation and coming out victorious. As of now, you are all official students here at Beacon." He tells them. They all had their hand up cheering at the good news. "Yes yes, settle down now..." They start listening again. "Now before you do anything, we need to give you all your Scrolls." Glynda walks over to the table with a box full of new Scrolls. "Those of you who have a Scroll already, give them to Glynda and she'll transfer all of your stuff from your original Scrolls into your new school Scroll." He says.

Yang, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ren all put their Scrolls on the table for Glynda to tweek with. Ozpin looks over to the others who didn't put a Scroll on the table.

"My dad said I 'wasn't ready for a Scroll yet'." Ruby says.

"I lost mine a while back." Blake says.

"I don't have one.." Jaune says with a nervous smile.

"I miiiigghht have blown mine up." Nora says in her usual happy tone.

"Me and Jacob never used a Scroll back in Achievement Island." Evie says.

Weiss, Blake, Jaune and Glynda were looking at them shocked to hear that they're from the most dangerous place in Remnant, everyone else were calm about the news since they've already heard it before.

"Y-y-you guys are from Achievement Island?" Jaune asks slightly frightened.

"Yes but not to worry. We lived their since we were 10 and we're NOTHING like the 'Achieve Men'." Jacob tells them. They all sigh in relief.

"That's good to know." Weiss says.

Ozpin loudly clears his throat, getting their attention again. "Anywho, while that's going on over there, allow me to explain how the school Scroll will work. It's like any other Scroll in the world, the only difference is that each of these will monitor you and your teams aura levels. These Scrolls also act as your key to your dorm room so it's best to always carry them with you and take care of them." Ozpin tells.

There were a few "oooh"'s when Ozpin explained the Scroll.

"Now then, I believe it's time I also explained to you two teams how the extra member shall work." Ozpin says. "It's rare to have an extra member in a team here at Beacon, and it's much more rare for there to be TWO teams with an extra member. So here is how this will work for you two. When there is an extra member, until we can find you an even team, the team that the person is assigned to will do the same that they would do if it was a regular team. So Jacob and Evie, you will go on missions with your teams, share a room with them, do team assignments in class, basically everything that a four person team would do just with an extra member. I have explained to all the other professors here already that they are to refer to Teams RWBY and JNPR as Team RWBY(J) and Team JNPR(E)." Ozpin tells them.

"We understand, Professor." Evie says.

"Good. Now as I said before, occasionally I will call you two in for missions that I would want only the both of you to attend so that I may monitor your progress as partners." Ozpin says.

"You can count on us, Ozzy." Jacob says.

"Wonderful." Ozpin says. Glynda walks over to Ozpin with the Scrolls

"The last of the Scrolls have been transferred, Sir." Glynda tells him.

"Ah good. Now then, for the Scroll to monitor your Aura it needs your fingerprint to do so. We'll start with the Scrolls we transferred." Ozpin says. The four who handed their Scrolls walk back to the table.

"Pyrrha, you're up first." Glynda says with a Scroll in hand. Pyrrha walks over to her. "Place your thumb on the Scroll here and press down." Pyrrha does as told and puts her thumb on the Scroll. After a few seconds a "ding" sound comes from the Scroll. Pyrrhas picture is on the screen now along with a green bar at the bottom. "That's it then, your Aura levels are shown on your Scroll now. Up next is Yangs new Scroll." Glynda says.

And it went on the same thing each time. Everyone has their new Scrolls along with their aura levels displayed on it that they can see with a push of a button, along with their school stuff on it. All that's left is Jacob and Evie.

"Alright Evie, you're up." Evie walks over to Glynda. She puts her thumb on the Scroll and after a few seconds instead of a "ding" sound, a buzzing sound is made along with a red x on the screen.

Glynda goes wide eyed. "What...?" Glynda asks herself. Evie puts her hand away.

Ozpin walks over. "Whats wrong?" He asks.

"Her Aura levels didn't download onto the Scroll." She says showing him the Scroll. "The Scroll is brand new so it's not the Scrolls fault. The only way this would happen is if..." She realizes the problem and looks at Evie. "...is if the persons Aura isn't unlocked." She says.

Evie is hesitant to say anything with all the looks she's getting from everyone, mostly confused. The few who are already catching on are shocked. Jacob decides to talk.

"Is now a bad time to mention we don't have our Auras unlocked?" Jacob asks. Most of everyone gasps in shock.

"No Aura?!" Yang asks/yells.

"Wait! so back in initiation...?!" Ruby asks.

"No Aura I'm afraid." Jacob says.

"Against the Deathstalker and Nevermore?!" Pyrrha asks.

"No Aura." Evie says.

Everyone is shocked to hear that Jacob and Evie apparently had no Aura this whole time.

 _'Agh...I really am bad if two people with no Aura was able to survive initiation when I couldn't even handle myself..'_ Jaune thinks pouting.

"How did you manage to survive in a place like Achievement Island for so long without an Aura?!" Weiss asks them.

"Well it's not like we went with the others when they went on their little crazy adventures! We just protected downtown from Grimm while they were away!" Evie tells her.

"But even still-" Weiss gets cut off by Ozpin.

"Enough all of you!" Ozpin yells. They all revert their attention back to Ozpin. "What happened in initiation happened, and nobodies hurt thankfully. Now then, Jacob and Evie...If you're to stay here for any length of time you will need to have your Auras unlocked." Ozpin tells them.

"Right then..." Jacob claps his hands. "...how do you unlock it?" Jacob asks.

"It needs to be done by someone with their own Aura unlocked. They re-sight a short speech while holding onto you and afterwards your Aura will be unlocked." Ozpin tells them.

"Doesn't sound too difficult." Jacob says. Yang walks up to Jacob.

"I can help you with yours!" Yang says.

"Be my guest." Jacob says then turns to her. "So...What exactly do I have to do?" He asks.

"Just close your eyes and concentrate." Yang tells him. She lifts her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand rested on his chest.

"This isn't going to hurt, right?" Jacob asks. His eyes are closed shut.

"Only if you move while I'm doing this. Otherwise it'll burn like crazy." Yang says. "Now be quiet and focus."

She takes a few deep breaths before she and Jacob start to glow. Yang then begins the speech.

 **"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."**

After that was taken care of, she lets go of Jacob. He's still glowing do to his Aura just now being released. He looks at his arms feeling this new feeling inside of him.

"Good god...I feel great!" Jacob says out loud.

"Yeah...that's how Aura feels for a while after you unlock it...After a few hours you'll feel like your usual self again." Yang says taking deep breaths as she talks.

"I guess I'm up then." Evie says walking up to them.

"Sorry Evie...but you'll have to get someone else to do it..." She tells her. "...Unlocking Jacobs Aura took a bit outta me."

Evie puts a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry, Yang. You just rest up." Evie says. Pyrrha walks up to them.

"I'll do it...if you want." Pyrrha says shyly.

Evie turns to Pyrrha and smiles. "Why sure." She says.

Pyrrha smiles and walks over to Evie and puts her hands the same place Yang put hers. Evie closes her eyes and they both begin to glow and then Pyrrha begins.

 **"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."**

She lets go of Evie and she starts to look at her arms glowing as well. With the outfit she has on, the glow is more bright then Jacobs and most of everyone shield their eyes.

"You weren't joking Jacob. This really does feel great!" Evie says "Thank you Pyrrha."

"Don't mention it..." Pyrrha says with her arm covering her face. After a few minutes the glow dies down an everyone looks back to Ozpin.

"Now that that's taken care of, you can now access the Scroll now with your Auras." Ozpin says. Glynda has the Scroll out for Evie, waiting for her to use it. Evie walks over and puts her thumb back onto the Scroll. This time, the ding sound is heard, along with Evies picture and Aura bar on it. Evie takes the Scroll and walks off. Jacob comes up to put his Aura in. He takes hie right glove off and puts his thumb on the Scroll. Just like Evie, a ding is heard with Jacobs picture and Aura bar. Jacob takes the Scroll.

"Alright then. You all have your Scrolls and now ready to go to your rooms. Your bags have been moved to your dorm rooms already. Your Scrolls all have your room number on it so it won't be difficult. And once again...welcom to Beacon." Ozpin tells them. They say their thank yous then crams into the elevator to go down to the bottom floor.

* * *

Glynda walks over to Ozpin. "...They lived in the most dangerous place in Remnant for eight years, fought against Romans men, fell from hundreds of feet in the air-one of them crashing into a tree by the way, fought against a pack of Beowolves, a Deathstalker and a Nevermore, all while only having outdated weapons, and neither of them having any Aura to protect them...and managed to survive this long?!" Glynd asks him amazed.

"They definitely learned some skills from Achievement Island." Ozpin says looking out the window.

Glynda narrows her eyes. "You mentioned that you believe theirs something special about them..." Glynda says. "What are you thinking now about them?"

He takes a sip of his coffee. "To be honest, I've never seen something like this before. Normally all Huntsman in training have their Auras unlocked before they even begin attending fighting schools. And for these two to not even have their Auras unlocked until now...it's just crazy, I tell you." Ozpin says. He was obviously lying to keep the twins a secret but there was some truth in what he said. If they're here on a life threatening mission and never planed to have their Auras unlocked yet is just suicide.

"If you say so..." Glynda says then walks to the elevator. Ozpin looks out the window to see Team RWBY(J) and JNPR(E) leaving the building.

 _'I can't keep this facade up for too long. Eventually I'll have to tell the others about you're true origins...Ah well, I'll worry about that later. Until then, lets just see how well you two are in this new world.'_ Ozpin thinks.

* * *

 ** _Beacon dormitory building, 5:30 pm_**

Team RWBY(J) and JNPR(E) are both currently walking to their rooms. When both teams finally reached their dorms, they realized that their rooms are both across the hall from each other, both on the fifth floor.

The team leaders opened the doors and said their goodbyes to their new neighbors and went inside their individual rooms.

* * *

 _ **Team RWBY(J) room**_

Team RWBY(J) entered their room and took a moment to take in the view of his new room. 4 beds in the back of the room, 4 desks for classwork, a few empty bookshelves on the walls, a bathroom door on the side, a wardrobe, and a window right between the 4 beds (2 on each side of the window).

Everyone looks around the room to see that there's just one tiny little thing that's missing from their room...

"Uhh guys...Where's our luggage?" Blake asks.

Jacob looks around to make sure he doesn't suck at math (well...at least not as bad as he already is). "Better question is why are their only 4 beds?!" Jacob asks.

Blake walks over to the wardrobe and opens the doors. Something's in there but it's not their luggage.

"Are those our uniforms?" Yang asks.

The wardrobe for some odd reason had all 5 of their uniforms in there already with their names on them as well as all look to be about their size. For Jacob it was similar to what he wore back when he infiltrated Buckingham Palace. It was a black jacket with brown on the edges of it, black matching pants, a blue vest under that, and a white button up shirt under that with a red tie. For the girls it was similar to what school girls wore back in London the way Jacob saw it. It was a small black one button jacket with brown on the edges on it, a red plad skirt, a dark brown vest that goes around their stomach, and a white shirt with a thin red bow tie around the collar.

'Oh Christ...I have to put that on everyday...' Jacob says in his head mentally groaning.

"Am I the only one weirded out about this?" Yang asks them pointing at the uniforms.

"I'd rather not wonder about that." Jacob says.

Ruby walks over to a letter sitting on the window stand. "Hm...a letter." She says.

"Open it." Yang says. Ruby does as asked and opens the letter and proceeds to read it out loud.

 **"Dear new students of this room,**

 **We apologize greatly for not bringing your luggage up to your room. It has been delayed and none of the luggage will get to any of the rooms until later in the day. We once again apologizes for the inconvenience."**

"Wonderful." Jacob says sarcastically throwing his arms in the air.

"That answers that. But what about the beds...?" Weiss asks pointing at the beds.

"Well, either Professor Ozpin is going to give us another bed or...someone's gonna have to share a bed." Blake tells them shyly.

Yang immediately wraps her arms around Jacobs right arm. "I CALL JACOB SHARES WITH ME!" She yells excitingly. Jacob is surprised at her immediate action, mainly since she screamed it in his ear. Everyone else just blushes in embarrassment with the thought of Jacob and Yang in the same bed for god knows how long.

Jacob laughs at her excitement. "Haha, good god Yang, I didn't think you want me in the same bed as me THAT badly." He says smirking. He then pushes her gently. "Can you let go now? You have a very strong grip on my arm."

"Oh sorry!" She says then lets go. "So...Now what? We're gonna be in the room for a while till dinner starts..." She says to the team.

"I know what I'm doing...Jacob?" Ruby asks.

Jacob looks at Ruby. "Yes..?" He asks.

* * *

 ** _Team JNPR(E) room, a few minutes earlier_**

The team went into their new dorm room that they will be sharing for 4 years.

 **I'd rewrite this part explaining how the room looks but that'd just be silly. It looks the exact same as RWBY(J)'s room basically.**

"Hey, so...Where's our stuff?" Nora asks in her usual tone. Everyone begins to look around for the luggage and they see nothing. Pyrrha look in the wardrobe and see their uniforms are in there as well.

Evie walks over to her. "When did they have the time to get us our uniforms?" Evie asks.

"Not sure.." Pyrrha says. Ren picks up a letter on the window still.

"Jaune, check this out." Ren says giving the letter to him. Jaune opens the letter to read it.

 **"Dear new students of this room,**

 **We apologize greatly for not bringing your luggage up to your room. It has been delayed and none of the luggage will get to any of the rooms until later in the day. We once again apologizes for the inconvenience."**

Nora loudly groans in annoyance, Ren pats her on her arm to comfort her.

"That's that then, what about the beds though...?" Pyrrha asks.

Everyone stops and thinks for a moment on what to do.

"W-well, one of you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Jaune says shyly.

"Jaune, you don't have to do that." Pyrrha tells him. She puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You are our leader now Jaune, there is no need for you to be singled out because of it." Evie says. "I can sleep on the floor."

"Evie...there's no need to do tha-" Jaune is cut off by Evie.

"It is really no problem at all. I have slept on the ground many times before, this will be no different." Evie says truthfully. Back on Earth, she would be sent on week long missions that involve having to camp in the woods and stuff like that. So sleeping on the floor is no problem for her as long as she gets a sleeping bag or something to lay down on. "This isn't negotiable Jaune." She tells him.

"I-I..." he sighs in defeat. "...alright, fine. If you have any problems, tell me and we can switch spots or something." He says.

Evie smiles at his generosity. "Thank you Jaune." She says back.

"What should we do now?" Ren asks.

* * *

 _ **Back with Team RWBY(J)**_

"Could it be like super ok if I can check out your gauntlet? As you know I'm like...a total nerd with weapons." Ruby says laughing nervously.

"Oh brother..." Weiss says rolling her eyes.

Jacob laughs. "Why sure you can." He unstraps his gauntlet from his left arm and pulls his gauntlet out of his arm and hands it to Ruby. But before he does he looks to everyone else. "Best you all stand away for this. Don't want you getting hurt." He tells them. They do as said and step back.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not gonna cut them or anything!" Ruby protests.

"Eh, best to be safe. This isn't just a blade after all." Jacob says. "Speaking of which..." He takes the hallucinogenic dart out of the gauntlet and places it on the table. God forbid any of them got his with that thing. "There you go. Now then, put your fingers through the holes here like so..." He says pointing at the knuckle parts.

She takes the gauntlet and proceeds to put it on her arm. "It seems a little big on me." She says.

"I'll fix that." Jacob says and takes her arm. He takes the straps at the bottom and pulls at the straps until their tight on her arm. "How's that?" He asks.

"It fits right on my arm now. A little tight though." She tells him. She stretches her arm around adjusting herself with the gauntlet around it.

"Good, That means it will hold onto you tightly if using the grappling hook." Jacob says.

"There's a grappling hook on that thing?!" Weiss asks in disbelief.

"Yes there is. Maybe later I will show that to you." Jacob says.

"I'm confused...How does the blade come out?" Ruby asks.

"There's a string connected to the middle finger hole, just flick your wrist up and the blade will come out instantly." Jacob says. She does that and as soon as she did that the blade came out of the bottom immediately.

"Wooaahhhh!" Ruby says looking at the blade. "This is so cool!" She yells. She starts swinging her arm around the room with the blade still out. After a few swings, she moves her wrist down and the blade went right back in immediately. She looks over to where Jacob put the needle. "So what exactly does that do that you took out?" Ruby asks.

"Ah that..." He picks up the needle to show her. "This is a hallucinogenic dart. It's made of a special chemical that when shot out and into a persons skin, that person will become light headed at first then will basically go berserk, attacking everyone around them for a minute or so. Even if it's an ally of there's." Jacob tells her. She as well as the other girls make an O mouth expression as they were listening to what a small little needle like that can do to somebody. "I assume you can see now why I didn't want you to accidentally fire it?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah...glad I didn't fire it now." She tells him.

"Exactly." Jacob says back. Ruby unstraps the gauntlet from her arm and gives it back to Jacob.

"Thanks again for showing me that Jacob!" Ruby says happily.

"Don't mention it." He says. He gets the gauntlet back on him.

"Can you show us the grappling hook now?" Yang asks.

"I believe now is a good time as any." Jacob says. "Lets go outside."

* * *

 ** _Team JNPR(E) room_**

"Lets go see what the others are up to! I'm bored!" Nora says. Everyone agrees with that and proceed to walk out the room. Evie walks over to open the door and once she walks out, Jacob comes out of the other door, the rest of the team right behind him. They both look at each other.

"What a pleasant surprise." Jacob says.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm going to show the others in there my grappling hook." He tells her showing the grapple attachment.

"Interesting. I was going to ask if you guys were doing anything." Evie says.

"Come with us then." Jacob says. Evie smiles and nods.

She turns around. "We're going outside to see Jacobs grappling hook." Evie tells them.

"OK." Jaune says.

The two teams walk out the doors and goes outside check out Jacobs amazing gauntlet.

* * *

 **Reviews**


	13. the present

**Happy late Halloween!**

 **Those of you who might be wondering...no, I will not be using any of the new characters or any of the new stuff from volume 4 in this story, only volume 1 2 and 3 related stuff. What i WILL be doing tho is mentioning some of the new characters's names from time to time in the story but thats really it.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Assassins Creed**

* * *

 _ **Beacon Courtyard, 5:50 pm**_

The two teams are all outside of the building and walking over to the courtyard to look at Jacobs grapple attachment.

They're all right near one of the few tall stone pillars that are around the route from airship landing pads at the cliff to the school. Jacob turns to face the others. The pillars are about 25 feet tall.

"So how is it that you two were able to get a small looking grappling hook attached to your gauntlet? It seems unreal if you ask me." Weiss says.

"I'm curious as well." Blake says

"That is because we didn't attach it to them." Evie tells her. "A good friend of ours helped us out with a good amount of our weaponry actually." Evie says.

"What's their name?" Pyrrha asks asks.

 _'Probably won't be bad if I say his name. Not like they will know the man.'_ Jacob thinks. "You most likely don't know him, his name is Alexander Grambell." Jacob says.

"Never heard of him." Blake says.

"My point exactly." Jacob says.

"Yeah yeah yeah, can we see the hook now?!" Ruby excitingly asks.

"Sure." Jacob turns around and looks at the stone pillar. Evie walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You do know what you are doing, right?" Evie asks.

Jacob sighs and rolls her eyes. "Of course I do. It's not the first time I've used this thing..." He says turning his arm around to look at the grappling hook. "...And it will not be the last." Evie nods and walks back with the others. She chose not to go with Jacob and play around with her gauntlet.

Jacob closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths to concentrate. _'I've got this.'_ he opens his eyes and shoots his left arm up in the air, he did both actions instantly without hesitation. Jacob then pushes a small button connected to the grappling hook mechanism **(AN: again, i have no clue how he shoots out the hook so im just using this)** and the hook shoots out of the gauntlet instantly and connects with the top of the stone pillar. the line starts to reel back into the gauntlet and Jacob uses it to run up to the the top of the pillar, taking big jumps off the wall as he does it. after 5 seconds hes right at the top with no problem what so ever.

He turns to look at the other students. a few of them look surprised while others don't look surprised at all. for them it's because they've already seen him use it before, and for one in particular just because they're never amused...*COUGH COUGH* Weiss!

My bad, i was trying to say "Weiss" then i coughed.

"Now why the long face, Weiss? You seem unamused!" Jacob yells loud enough for her to hear.

"That's because I am! I figured it would do something interesting other than what a normal grappling hook is used for!" Weiss yells back.

Jacob looks up in front of him to see on the other side of the pathway is the other row of pillars. and between him and the pillars is a light post. It's about 2 feet below where Jacobs standing and at least 25 feet across from him. That's when Jacob hatched an idea.

"Can a normal grappling hook do this?" He aims for the light post and shoots the hook out and it connects with the light post. Just after the hook makes contact, Jacob jumps off of the pillar. Everyone except Evie gasps in shock what he just did. Instead of him falling to the ground however, he's holding onto the hook line with his left hand. Everyone looks at both ends of the line to see that it's connected to the stone pillar he just jumped off of and the light post he shot at. Jacob takes his right arm and grabs on the line then pulls on it hard, causing him to slide closer to the light post. after a few pulls he jumps onto the top of the light post. As he jumps, he reels back the hook and the whole thing goes right back into the gauntlet.

Jacob waits a second then repeats what he just did to get to the other stone pillar. Soot the hook out then immediately jump off, locking the line onto the light post as he jumps then pulls his way to the stone pillar. He manages to make it to the other side of the pathway without even touching the ground.

He turns around smirks. "How about now?" He asks Weiss, bowing and putting his hand out **(anybody knows what thats called? cuz i dont lol)**.

Everyone except Evie are all shock with their mouths wide open. Clearly they weren't expecting a grappling hook attached to someones arm would do something like THAT. Weiss nods to his question, still amazed.

Jacob jumps off the pillar and rolls once he hits the ground then stands right back up.

"Now then, what's nex-" Jacob was interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me, mister Frye!" The other students except for Jacob and Evie are surprised when it was Ms. Goodwitch who said that out of nowhere. She walks up to him, clacking her heals on the ground loudly. "Would you care to explain to me why I saw you standing on the light post?" She asks.

Jacob keeps his cool as well as his smug face as always. "Oh that? I was just demonstrating my gauntlet, that's all." He says to her grinning. Glynda just glares at him.

"Consider this your only warning mister Frye. The next time I catch you doing something like that, there WILL be consequences." She tells him very strictly, scaring a few of the students just watching. "Am I clear?"

He nods then she walks away. Literally anybody else who was in Jacobs position would probably be scared shitless of Ms. Goodwitch when she's pissed. But for Jacob and Evie, they've learned to keep their cool and never show fear-well...that's a bit of an overstatement. It's rare for them to show fear but it does happen.

"Wow...you didn't show any fear!" Yang says.

Jacob turns and smirks. "I've seen much scarier things before." He says smoothly. "As I was saying...What to do now?" Jacob asks.

Ruby looks at the time on her Scroll and it reads 6:03. "Guys! Dinners gonna start soon and I'm starving." Ruby says. "Lets get going to the Mess Hall to get there early."

"Lets be off then..." Everyone starts walking back to the school on there way to the Mess Hall for some food.

* * *

 _ **Team RWBY(J) dorm room, 8:34pm**_

It took a while for the teams to eat their food and get going to bed, mainly because other people had the idea to get to the Mess Hall early so there was already a long line. Then there were the two teams talking to each other for a while, getting to know each other a little better. . After dinner, they all went to put their weapons away in their lockers then went to their rooms to wash off then go to bed. Jacob and Evie got to learn about their friends and allies better. for Evie she believes it's good mostly to gain trust in this new world. But for Jacob he's just glad to meet some new people. Some of them are pretty cool, others are being mysterious and hiding stuff, which they can respect given their own current situation, one girl in particular is yet still annoying the hell out of Jacob...WEISS! (hey! I didn't cough this time :D)

And one other girl in particular is so far the best part of this mission for him...Yang Xiao Long. Sure they haven't known each other for that long but the two did have an agreement that they would stay as friends...and do other things together.

When they all got back to the room, their bags finally got to the room. Unknown to the other girls in the team, When Jacob looked through his bag he found got a pair of black plad pajama pants and a white t-shirt in his bag. Along with a letter from Ozpin.

* * *

 _Thought you might want actual pajamas to sleep in instead of your regular pants all the time. No need for thanks_

 _Professor Ozpin._

* * *

Jacob smirks slightly at the end of reading the letter then proceeds to go in the shower.

After a 40 minute smooth relaxing hot shower, he dries himself off and walks outside of the bathroom wearing only his pajama pants. When he opens the door however, he's meet with only one other member of team RWBY(J) and who would have thought that that person is the lovely Yang, sitting on her (and his) bed looking at her Scroll. She's also wearing her pajamas.

She looks up from her Scroll and looks at Jacob. "Jeez Jacob, how is it that I'm able to take a quicker shower than you?" Yang asks. "The rest of us had to walk down the hall to the open showers and I some how finished first still! There's even a long ass line for the girls showers!"

Jacob shrugs. "I like to enjoy the warm water. It seems to relax me." He says. "Where are the others by the way?" He asks.

"THEY like to enjoy the warm water more than anyone, and I wouldn't blame them. Did you know the school has a special machine somewhere in the school where they can turn the ocean water into clean water to drink and bathe in?!" She asks.

"Good lord! An unlimited amount of fresh water!" He says out-loud. _'If we had that in London...'_ He thinks.

Yang stands up and walks over to Jacob. "Yeah, point is is that they won't be back for a while..." She starts to lightly rub her hand on Jacobs chest and puts her other hand around his neck. "...And I don't believe I ever gave you your present yet." She whispers seductively.

Jacob smirks. They both look into each others eyes for a few seconds then Jacob makes the first move. He closes his eyes and leans in to kiss Yangs lips, Yang closes her eyes and kisses him back. They both wrap there arms around each other as well as their lips wrestling each other. Yang starts to rub her chest on Jacobs chest through the thin fabric of her top, and moans in delight as she does it. Jacob moves his hand down to her ass and grabs a handful of her breaks the kiss to take a deep breath then embraces Jacob once more.

He makes his way to their bed and lightly pushes her. Her legs hit the bed and she falls onto the bed, she crawls her way to the top of the bed to rest her head on the pillows. Jacob follows her after and crawls onto her on the bed. He pins her arms to the bed and proceeds to kiss her neck. Yang stretches her head out and moans in pleasure.

"Oh Jacob..." She moans. Jacob lets go of her arms moves one hand to help him up and another to grab her breast. Yangs breathing becomes heavy and her moans become louder. Sadly before they can do anything else, the Ice Queen herself had to interrupt the two.

"Ahem..." She says loudly. Jacob stops kissing her neck and turns around to see Weiss in her night gown with her arms crossed and a pissed off look, Jacob raises an eyebrow.

"Do they not have manners in Atlas or something? Because I didn't hear a knock." Jacob says. Weiss glares at him.

"First of all, I shouldn't have to knock in our OWN room. Secondly, if you were a little quieter you could hear the door unlocking. Third, You shouldn't be talking bad about any of the other Kingdoms given where you've live." She says.

He rolls off of Yang and lies next to her. "Ohhh! Ouch! Such a low blow...How ever will I recover from such an insult?!" He yells/whispers sarcastically, clutching his stomach. Yang begins to chuckle while Weiss rolls her eyes and walks over to her bed. About a second later, Ruby and Blake walk in to the room in their pajamas.

"Did we miss anything?" Ruby asks.

Jacob and Yang look at each other then look back at Ruby. "Nah, nothing important." Yang says.

"Well, I'm getting tired so I say we call it a night!" Ruby says."

Everyone agrees to that and gets into their beds. They all begin to drift asleep...

* * *

 **Wow, this took a while to write (but what else is new lol) leave a review**


	14. lemme fill in the blanks for you

**I do not own RWBY or Assassins Creed**

* * *

Jacob and Evie both slowly wake up from there beds, the only problem is is that they aren't in their beds. Better yet they aren't even in their rooms. When they finally realize this they go wide eyed and look around. They are both in the same white room they were in just before they entered Remnant.

Evie stands up. "What's going on?" She asks.

"I'm not sure..." Jacob says. He looks around the room. "Juno! What's the meaning of this?" He yells, hoping this is her doing.

Suddenly in front of the two, a light blue pixilated figure with glowing white eyes appears out of thin air. Only its head and shoulders are shown, it's also wearing a strange looking head piece and what looks like the top part of chest armor. They aren't sure what it is.

"Juno...?" Evie asks.

 **"Yes, I am Juno."** She says. **"This is as good as I can do in my power to show you my form."**

"Why are we here? Is something wrong?" Evie asks.

 **"No, I have sent your spirits back here so that I may speak to you both."** Juno says.

"Our spirits? What of our bodies?!" Jacob asks.

 **"You two are both currently sleeping soundly in your rooms. With the power from the Shroud of Eden, I am able to connect with your minds so that I may speak to you as I am now."** Juno tells them. Jacob tilts his head in confusion.

"'The power of the Shroud'? What are you talking about?" Jacob asks.

 **"I am able to connect with anyone who uses not only the Shroud, but ANY of the pieces of Eden."** She says.

"But...neither of us ever put the Shroud on." Evie adds.

 **"Perhaps not. but when Crawford Starrick grabbed onto you both as the Shroud was healing him, that alone was enough for there to be a connection with you two."** Juno says.

"That explains it how you were able to send that portal to suck us both in." Evie says.

 **"That is also how I am able to communicate with you while you are asleep...But enough of that. I'm here now to explain more of the mission you're both on."** Juno says.

"Why did you not just tell us when we first meet?" Evie asks curiously.

 **"Because I wanted to see if you were truly committed to this mission. Your experience with the Grimm in the forest was just the beginning of what you will be up against out there. There will be more powerful enemies out there, only now you have your Aura to protect you more. Only be warned...It does not make you invincible."** Juno tells them.

"Well, I'm more than willing to save the world again, no matter how hard it may be. Evie?" He asks her.

"Yes. I'm ready for this." Evie says seriously.

 **"Excellent. Now...listen..."** Juno disappears but her voice is still heard.

* * *

 **"...When we created the world of Remnant, It worked as a chance to rebuild what we lost back on Earth. 4 of the Isu were in charge of the operation, everyone else began to experiment with the new ideas. Those 4 Isu who were in charge were me, Minerva, Jupiter and Salem. We all stayed and created a world where the Isu and humans could thrive in, this time instead of enslaving the humans, we could live with them peacefully. No wars against species, no slavery, nothing, just everyone contributing to the world. We made this world with the help of elemental products that you know as Dust, and began creating the world with placing the Dust into the ground so it may give us life in the surface. It would sustain us with the necessary elements we Isu needed to survive in the physical world.**

 **We also gave the humans a better way to thrive, with the help of Aura. We were able to give the first humans the ability to use their spirits to guide them, to aid them. As well as the ability to share this knowledge with future generations so that they may always have the gift.**

 **Some humans that were created were born with animal characteristics by mistake, but managed to live in the world with no problem so we didn't worry much about it. You know these people as Faunus.**

 **We also had a few pieces of Eden scattered across the world. But only so that if any humans were to try and wage war in any of the lands, we would use the pieces to end the war with no violence, never to enslave.**

 **There was however one problem we faced...Salem. She never liked the humans, she despises them all. She blamed the humans for the world being destroyed because they never listened to reason. She never liked the idea of working with them again...So she went behind our backs and created new species of animals, the Grimm. She brought animals from Earth and brought them all here, the problem was that when they were transported here, she mutated them. Turning them into deadly creatures that all they had their mind on was killing humans.**

 **The Isu tried to stop her. We tried to arrest her...We tried to kill her. But she got away, she entered Remnant before we could stop her and when she did enter, she to mutated with Grimm DNA. Causing her skin to become pale white, her eyes blood red, her face with scars all over it, and her hair deadly white.**

 **She became the leader of the Grimm, lead them into the human villages to attack them. All of the Isu who were in Remnant defending the humans were all killed by her. Eventually she became mad with the power. There was only one thing that we could do...We sealed the world so that no Isu at all could enter or leave Remnant. She was forever trapped in Remnant with her army of Grimm, and we left the creation behind, and soon after...we left completely. Physically and spiritually from the universe.**

 **I however stayed here because I still had hope for both worlds. After ensuring that Earth will be safe from the Sun in centuries to come, I went to look at Remnant after over thousands of millennium** (those of you who don't know a millennium is 1000 years) **of abandonment. When I looked at it, I saw a wold where the humans were fighting off the army of Grimm. They were surviving with the tools that the Isu gave them and established 4 bases of defense, the 4 kingdoms. The world was sealed but I could still use my future foreseeing power for a short time. When I used my power, I saw a little girl with silver eyes that would finally end the war with Salem, Ruby Rose. Salem however knew this as well and plans to kill her in the upcoming months. The problem is is that I never got to see how she will be able to do it. The Grimm will never be able to get inside of any of the Kingdoms so she must have people in the inside helping her out."**

* * *

 **"And that is where you two come in."** Juno says, Reappearing as she did before.

Jacob has his hands up. "So...Let me get this strait..." He starts then pauses. "...This first civilization member, 'Salem', tried to kill all of the humans in Remnant using the Grimm and is still trying to kill them all to this day. And...what? Do you want us to 'kill' her or something?" Jacob asks.

 **"No, it's impossible. Only Ruby will be able to take her on. What I need from you two is to protect her from whatever attack is to come. After that, she will handle the rest."** Juno says.

"Anything else you should tell us?" Evie asks.

 **"Yes. Do not go and try to fight against Salem. She doesn't know your true origins so don't do anything that will give you a reputation to the world that will see you as a threat. If you do go and do anything that would weaken her, seek Professor Ozpins approval first. He knows a little about Salem, but just like before, he doesn't know about her true origins."** Juno says.

"You have our word Juno, we will not let you down." Evie tells her.

 **"I know you will not, now go. The sun will rise soon."** Juno disappears and two portals open up in front of the twins. They both walk into them and there's a bright light that shines at the both of them and then it all goes black, and quiet.

* * *

 **I just wanted to post this part since it took a while to write my last one, hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	15. first actual day of school

**I do not own RWBY or Assassins Creed**

* * *

 _ **Team JNPR(E) dorm, 7:06 AM**_

The sun now begins to shine in Team JNPR(E)'s room. while everyone else in the room is still asleep, Evie begins to wake up after a good nights rest. Well, as good of a night you could have after after the talk with Juno she had last night...And sleeping on the floor of the room, not that she's complaining. The floor is a little soft but you could still feel the hard floor underneath, Her sleeping bag helped her alot though.

Ozpin gave her new pajamas to wear yesterday. She now wears a pair of black spandex shorts, and a white t-shirt that's a tad big on only problem she has with it in her opinion is that since she was little, she always wore stuff that didn't show so much skin as her pajamas did. These just feel kinda weird for her in her opinion. But shes not complaining, not by a long shot! She'd rather have that to wear than nothing at all. She gets up and looks around the room, noticing how everyone else is asleep. The only sounds that can be heard are the others in the room snoring quietly.

 _'Best to wake everyone else up. We will begin classes soon and I would prefer we were on time.'_ Evie thinks. She walks over to the beds to wake them all up, starting with Pyrrha on the far left side of the room. She shakes her slightly.

"Pyrrha...Pyrrha. Wake up." She whispers.

Pyrrha starts to groan and stir in bed "nnngh..." She opens her eyes slowly, blinking a few times. "Wha..?"

"Wake up. We need to get ready for the first day of classes." Evie says.

Pyrrha sits up then slouches. "What time is it?" She asks. Evie looks over to the clock.

"6:47." Evie says. Pyrrha groans then puts her feet on the ground.

"Ugh, alright..." She pulls her arms out. "Help me up." She says. Evie take her two arms and pulls her up with no problem.

"Alright. Go get ready. The uniforms are all in the closet." Evie says. Pyrrha nods and walks over to the closet to get her school uniform. Next up is Nora, her bed is right next to Pyrrhas bed on the left side.

Evie begins to shake her sightly. "Nora...Nora..."

Nora stops her snoring and sits up strait wide eyed. "Huh?! Pancakes!" Nora yells. Nobody else seemed to have woken up from that.

"Easy there, Nora." Evie says patting her back. "Time to wake up."

Nora groaned tiredly in response. "Can't we all just...stay in bed for the rest of our lives?" She asks. Nora attempts to get up from her bed and ends up falling onto the floor.

Evie chuckles slightly at her. "If only..." She says then walks over to the other end of the room to wake up Ren.

Evie shakes him slightly. "Ren..." Ren so far was the only one to wake up with no problem. He opens his eyes and turns to Evie.

"Hi." He simply says.

"You don't seem tired at all." Evie says.

"I don't feel tired usually. I'm not sure why though." He says.

"Well in any case, you should get dressed for class. It will start eventually." Evie says. Ren gets up from the bed and Evie walks away. One more to go, and it's her new leader. Jaune.

She shakes him slightly. "Jaune...Wake up..." She whispers. He doesn't respond, instead he says the word "Waffles" in his sleep. Evie shake him a little harder and Jaune wakes up.

"Huh-huh! I'm up!" He says.

"We must get ready for classes." Evie says.

"Oh..." He yawns and stretches. "...Alright."

"Excellent. Wouldn't want to be late, right?" She asks him.

"Yeah true." He gets up from the bed and walks over to get his stuff ready.

* * *

 ** _30 minutes later..._**

Evie is adjusting the sleeves on her school uniform. All while having a pleasant smile on her face the whole time she was getting ready. Pyrrha caught on this and decided to ask her whats up. She walked over to the other side of the room where Jaune Ren and Nora are all on the other side getting ready.

"You seem awfully excited for the first day of classes." Pyrrha says. Evie looks at her.

"It's because I am excited!" Evie says happily. "Me an Jacob were home-schooled our whole lives and we never got the opportunity to go to a real school with other people." She says. Pyrrha is shocked at that.

"Woah...Really?" Pyrrha asks. Evie nods and Pyrrha smiles. "Well, I hope Beacon is splendid for you and Jacob then." Pyrrha says.

"Thank you Pyrrha...Jacob however is not a fan of any type of classes." Evie says. They both walk over to the three.

"Alright team, everybody ready for classes?" Jaune asks.

Everybody says yes and Jaune opens the door and they all walk out of the dorm and on their way to their first class. Grimm Studies.

"Wait...shouldn't we see if the other guys are up?" Nora asks.

"I see no reason to. They wouldn't be late on the first day." Evie says.

"If you say so!" Nora exclaims. They continue their walk to class.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Team RWBY(J) dorm, 7:34 AM**_

Weiss opens her eyes after a nights rest. She yawns and stretches out on her bed. She feels perfectly relaxed right now...well, that was before Ruby blew a whistle in her ear and freaked out. She got spooked and fell off the bed and onto the ground.

"Gooooooood morning Team RWBY(J)!" Ruby yells. She's wearing her school uniform but her red cape is still around her back.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss yells still on the floor.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby says.

Weiss gets up and rubs off her arms. "Excuse me?" She asks.

"Decorating!" Yang yells with a bunch of objects in her arms.

"What?" Weiss asks.

"We still have to unpack." Blake says holding out her luggage. All of her stuff falls out of her luggage and onto the floor. "...And clean..." She adds.

Weiss narrows her eyes at the group until Ruby blows her whistle in her face again and falls to the ground.

"Will you quit it with the whistle?!" Jacob is heard from the bathroom. He walks out in his school uniform. He starts to pick at his collar to loosen it from his neck and groans. "Ugh, I'm not a fan of school but I'm even less of a fan of the uniforms. I have no love for flashy clothing." Jacob says.

Blake raises an eyebrow. "Uh, yet you wear a leather overcoat with like 3 layers of clothing underneath that." Blake says

"Don't forget the top-hat." Yang adds.

"Yes well...before i unlocked my Aura that was protected me more from bullets and weapons. And it doesn't feel so tight on me as this does. And the hat is just for showing off." He says.

"Oh...ok." Yang says. Yang puts her stuff on a table.

"Alright! Weiss, Yang, Blake, Jacob, And their fearless leader Ruby has begun their first mission! " She sticks her fist in the air. "BANZAI!" She yells. Yang and Blake follow her lead and each get next to her and stick their fists in the air.

"BANZAI!" they all tilt to the right a little.

Weiss who is still on the ground sighs in annoyance while Jacob looks confused about what the hell just happened.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later**_

Yang hangs up a poster on the wall of the "Achieve Men". Jacob walks up to look at it.

Yang turns to him. "It's like your back at home huh Jacob?" She teases playfully punching his arm.

He smirks. "Almost. Get me some beer and it will feel a lot more like home." He says laughing.

"You drink?" She asks.

"Well, not that often but I do." Jacob says. Yang nods then walks away. Jacob walks over to Weiss hanging a portrait of some red forest. She got her uniform on as well now. After she hangs it up she backs away looking amazed of the view.

"What's that a portrait of?" Jacob asks.

"Its a picture of Forever Fall, it's a forest a few miles away from here that's very peaceful to be in. And it's usually rare to encounter a Grimm in those woods." Weiss says.

"Interesting." He says then walks off.

He notices Blake putting some books in the shelf. One book in particular caused her to go wide eyed so she pushed it to her chest and looked around to see if anyone noticed her. Jacob immediately looks away so she doesn't catch on. After that she put it back into her bag. Jacob smirks, knowing that something about that book is embarrassing and is curious to find out what it is later.

Ruby is hanging red curtains on the window in their room using her scythe for assistance. Jacob is shocked by this.

"Hold it! We're allowed to have our weapons on us if we want?" He asks her.

"Well, mainly in the dorm rooms it's ok. But not when you're wearing the uniform. Any other time it's ok." Ruby says still getting the curtain into place. Jacob hums in response then walks away.

She succeeds on getting the curtain on then turns around from the window. When she turned however, her scythe cut right through the curtain and the bottom half falls down.

* * *

 ** _later..._**

It took a while to fix the curtain but in the end they finally did it, as well as finish with all the rest of their little decorating and getting . There's just one teany tiny problem in the end...the beds somehow all got piled up together. Everyone is by the door looking at the disastrophe in front of them

"This...isn't going to work." Weiss says.

"Agreed." Jacob says.

"It is a little cramped..."

"Maybe we should ditch some of out stuff." Yang says.

"Or...we could ditch the beds..." Ruby says.

Jacob turns to Ruby. "Wonderful idea team leader." He says sarcastically. Yang elbows him in the side but isn't effected by it.

Ruby gasps and goes wide eyed. "And replace them with bunk beds!" She yells.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "Um...that sounds extremely dangerous." Weiss tells her.

"And super awesome!" Yang yells.

"It does seem efficient." Blake adds.

"I'm up for it." Jacob says.

Weiss looks at them all. "Well...we should put it to a vote!" Weiss protests.

Ruby laughs slightly. "I think we just did." She tells her.

Blake sticks her thumb up agreeing to the beds, Yang does a rocker pose with her tongue out agreeing to the beds, Jacob shrugs his shoulders agreeing to the beds, and Weiss makes a glaring face with her tongue slightly out disagreeing to the beds.

It was 3 out of 4 agreed so they began to fix up the beds into bunk beds.

* * *

 _ **later...**_

They finally got the beds into bunk beds...actually they wouldn't call them bunk beds, at least Jacob wouldn't call them bunk beds. The left side of the room had Rubys bed on the top and Weiss's on the bottom, only it's held up to the ceiling by some rope and had a sheet above the bed for some reason. And the right side of the room had Yang and Jacobs bed on the top and Blakes bed on the bottom. There beds were stacked up one another by a bunch of books.

"Objective...complete!" Ruby says happily. Jacob walks over to his bunk bed and looks it over, still concerned about the beds.

"Errrr, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jacob asks.

"Eh, it's not THAT bad." Yang says walking over to him.

Blake crosses her arms. "As long as you two aren't shaking the bed every night, it'll hold." Blake says. Jacob and Yang got what she meant and look at each other for a moment then they both laugh slightly.

"In that case, I would be careful Blake." Jacob says grinning at Blake. She rolls her eyes.

"Alright! Our second order of business is..." She goes from happy to sad when a book falls onto her lap. "...Classes." She looks at the book. "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9:00 we've gotta be-" Ruby is cut off by Weiss.

"Wait! Did you say 9 o' clock?!" Weiss asks.

"Ummm..." Ruby says in response.

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss yells then runs out the door. The rest of the team peaks their heads out watching her run.

"Uh, t-t-to class!" Ruby says running out the door, followed by Yang, then Blake, then Jacob.

* * *

 ** _Grimm Studies class, 8:59 AM_**

Team RWBY(J) successfully make it to class with about a minute to spare. The girls come walking in panting for breath while Jacob walks in perfectly fine.

"How...are you...not exhausted...?" Weiss asks still panting.

Jacob laughs. "Please. I've ran much more than that with no problem what so ever. This was nothing for me." He says with a smug grin.

"Showoff..." Weiss says. They walk to the row of empty seats right below JNPR(E)'s row.

"We thought you would have been here already. What happened?" Evie asks.

"We were a little busy decorating our room and lost track of time." Ruby says as she takes a seat.

Evie turns to the last person to enter the row which is Jacob. "And what would be your excuse? I know for a fact that you wouldn't be decorating your room." Evie says. Jacob smirks at her.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" He asks sarcastically. Evie rolls her eyes then sits back in her chair. Jacob walks over to one of the empty chairs.

In the row JNPR(E) is in it's Jaune, Pyrrha, Evie, Nora and Ren sitting from left to right. On the row below that it's Blake, Yang, Jacob, Weiss and Ruby sitting from left to right.

At the front of the classroom are some pictures of Grimm written in pencil, showing parts of the Grimm and descriptions of their body parts and such. On top of those pictures is a plack with a weird looking weapon attached to it. It's a rifle with two axe blades on the blunt end, which makes no sense because you could easily cut your arm if you're not careful.

Someone walks into the class not wearing a school uniform but a red button up coat and matching pants. He has a big gray mustache that covers his mouth, huge gray eyebrows and gray hair. He's making his way to the desk in the front of the class.

"Now now, settle down children." He says. Everyone begins to stop talking and looks at the man who's standing in the middle of the class. "Thank you." He places a hand on his chest. "I am Professor Port, your Grimm Studies teacher here at Beacon." Port says. "Now then, In this class we will be discussing Remnants monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names in the world...But I merely refer to them as PREY." He says.

In the seats Everyone is paying attention except for Ruby whos head is asleep on the desk. Port laughs at his little joke loudly causing Ruby to wake up. It is silent in the room now.

"Uhh..And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy." Port says. He puts his arms behind his back and begins to walk around. "Now, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsmen, Huntresses." He clicks his tongue and winks at Yang, She awkwardly chuckles at that and Jacob starts to laugh slightly at Ports jester. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you may ask? Why...The very world!" Port tells them.

"Ehhh-Yahh!" Some one with their fist in the air screams. Everyone looks at him then the kid sits right back down.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story...A tale of a young, handsome man...Me." Port says. "When I was a boy..."

At this point everyone has zoned out and aren't listening to his story except for Weiss who is TRYING to listening to his story but Ruby is drawing on her paper loudly, causing Weiss to lose focus. The story itself so far had to be going on for almost an hour now, some people are asleep while others are listening and some like Yang and Jacob are both texting on their Scrolls without the teacher noticing. Jacob learned pretty quickly how most of the stuff on his Scroll works, especially "a new and faster way to send letters" in his words.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my father was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

 _'Good lord this story is long!'_ Jacob is thinking. Ruby starts to giggle as she lifts up her paper to show her team and it's a drawing of Professor Port with a bigger belly than he already does and it says "Professor Poop" on the bottom. Everyone except Weiss laugh at the drawing so Port coughs loudly getting their attention again.

"In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero." He bows in the end then rises back up. "The moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable." He says. Weiss narrows her eyes at Ruby balancing a book on her finger using a pencil.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable." Weiss starts gritting her teeth when Ruby pretends to dose off.

"A TRUE Huntsman must be strategic...Well-educated...And wise!" Weiss begins to shake like crazy watching Ruby pick her nose.

"So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asks. Weiss shoots her hand up first before anyone else could.

"I do sir!" She yells.

"Well then...Lets find out." He brings out a cage with something growling inside of it. "Step forward, and meet your opponent." He says.

Evie and Jacob both activate Eagle Vision to see what's in the cage and it's a "Boarbatusk". A boar (hence the name) with black skin and bone armor covering most of its weak points. As well as two tusks that are very strong.

Weiss leaves the room to change into her normal clothes and get Myrtenaster.

* * *

 _ **after the match between Weiss and the Boarbatusk later on...**_

Weiss is currently in the middle of the classroom panting for breath with the Boarbakusks stabbed in the belly. She became victorious over the vicious beast and showed her skills to the class.

"Bravo! Braa-vo!" Port says to her. Weiss begins to get up. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training. Now then Ms. Schnee, why don't you change into your uniform then come back to class?" He says. Weiss glares at Ruby just before walking out of the class.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asks.

Ruby raises her hand. 'Um, sir. May I use the bathroom?" She asks.

"Certainly, but make it quick." He says to her. Ruby nods then walks out the class. "We have some time left before class ends. Who else believes they have such traits as Ms. Schnee?" Port asks the class. This time Jacob raises his hand.

"I'm sure I can at least match her." He says.

"Well then let us find out!" He says. Jacob walks out of the class to get his stuff. Along the way, He sees Ozpin down one of the halls walking over to Ruby and Weiss arguing about something. Jacob shrugs then walks down the hall to the locker room.

"I'm sure whatever it is will work itself out in the end." He says to himself.

* * *

 _ **Few minutes later...**_

Jacob walks back into class wearing his gear, ready to fight. He notices Ruby has switched seats with Blake, probably to not be near Weiss when she returns.

 _'Damn, must be something bad.'_ He thinks.

"Go Jacob!" Yang yells.

"Fight well!" Blake yells.

"You got this!" Ruby yells.

Evie give him a thumbs up. He smiles then takes out his kukri.

"Would you look at that...I haven't seen one of those in such a long time." Port tells him. "Anywho, in this cage is the beast you will be fighting clearly. Any questions before I let the beast out?" He asks. Weiss comes walking in with her uniform back on then runs over to her seat before this new match starts.

"Yes, why does your rifle have two axe blades on the end of it exactly?" Jacob asks.

Port laughs at that question. "Why do you wear a belt if you don't wrap it around your whole waist?" Port asks him. Jacob looks down at the belt around his coat then looks back up.

"It's just personal preference." Jacob says.

"Precisely!" port yells. "Now then, are you ready?" He throws his hat to Yang then lifts his hood over his head. "Let the match...Begin!" He breaks the lock with his weapon and out comes another Boarbatusk, charging after Jacob. Jacob rolls to the side just before it makes contact with his body. it slows down then turns around to face Jacob once more. Jacob runs after the Boarbatusk and it does the same. Jacobs the first to attack with swinging his kukri at the beasts face, trying to hit it in one of his 4 eyes but it didn't work

The Boarbatusk swings his head around trying to hit Jacob with his tusks but Jacob dodges the hits and both opponents continue to exchange hits.

"Oooh! Quite bold there, Mr. Frye!" Port yells.

After a few seconds, Jacob tries for a different approach and once he dodges the next attack from the beast, he throws down a smoke bomb, blinding the beast.

Jacob gets to the side of it and uses all of his strength to tip the Boarbatusk over. He succeeds and all he has to do now is stab it in the belly with his kukri. When he goes to stick his kukri in his belly he notices a small problem...

This one has armor covering his belly.

Jacob widens his eyes and keeps on trying to stab it in the belly but it doesn't work. The smoke begins to fade out and the Boarbatusk takes this opportunity to attack Jacob. It quickly gets up and turns to get right in front of Jacob and then uses both of his back legs to kick him right in the face. This causes Jacob to get knocked back hard, and hitting the wall behind him and falls onto his ass. A few people gasp in shock while others just look away.

"Ouch! That has got to hurt!" Port yells.

Jacob places a hand on his face to check for any marks or anything but there's nothing. In fact, he feels as if he never got hit in the face. He sighs in relief. "Thank god for my Aura..." He mutters. He focuses back onto the fight and sees that his kukri is in the floor, almost half way from wear he got kick in the face.

"Uh Oh...What will you do now without your weapon?" Port asks.

Jacob gets up immediately to grab his weapon. He's almost there but the Boarbatusk charges after him as well, rolling his whole body and shoots after him. Jacob grabs his kukri and just before the Boarbatusk was going to hit him, Jacob swung his kukri again.

Only this time, there is a bright white glow coming out from his kukri now.

He slashes the Boarbatusks head and cuts off its right tusk with one blow. It rolls into the wall and falls to the ground. Jacob however is panting for breath and shocked that he just did that, people on the stage were all wide eyed to see what he just did.

"Did he just cut off a Boarbatusks tusk with just one hit?!" Weiss yells.

"That was incredible!" Nora yells.

"Those tusks are impossible to cut off!" Pyrrha yells.

Everyone else has the same exact reaction, especially Evie. She knew Jacob was good but damn...

"My my...It looks like you have just unlocked your semblance, Aura Attack! A pretty rare semblance to have." Port tells him.

Ruby along with the other members of Team RWBY(J)'s Scroll begins to go off, they look at it and it's an alert. Showing that Jacobs Aura is completely depleted. They widen their eyes when the Boarbatusk gets back up and charges after Jacob.

"Jacob! Behind you!" Ruby yells. Jacob turns around and about a second later he meets a very hard head to the stomach. The Boarbatusk hits Jacob in the stomach but doesn't stop running. It charges him right into the wall on the other side.

The team gasps in shock about what just happened and all run to Jacob who sounds like he's crying sort of.

"Jacob! Jacob! Are you ok?!" Yang yells. Jacobs "sort of crying" turns into laughing slowly as he uses all of his strength to push the beast off of him. Or to be specific...the dead beast.

Jacobs hidden blades exits the Boarbatusks head where he slashed its head from earlier, right where its brain is. The blades are covered in blood but he sticks the blade back into the bracers. He looks at Yang then laughs slightly.

"Told you my outfit would protect me..." He says smirking. Yang rolls her eyes then pulls him out from the wall then hugs him.

"You scared the hell outta me ya know. Outta all of us." She says. Jacob hugs her back.

"I know." He says back.

Port starts to clap. "Bravo, Jacob! That was some quick thinking back there." Port says. "Even when your Aura is depleted, you will still fight to the very end to become victorious. And THAT is the sign of a true Huntsman ladies and gentleman. Congratulations boy!" port says then shakes his hand. Jacob smiles at him.

"Many thanks, Professor." He says back. Jacob clenches his stomach wincing in pain slightly.

"You alright?" Yang asks.

"Not quite. When that thing charged into me, I got it in the stomach awfully hard." He says.

"Perhaps you should go to the infirmary." Port says.

"No need, I've got something better in mind." He takes out a small vial of his medicine and proceeds to drink it all.

"How interesting. What was that?" Port asks.

"It's a special bit of medicine I carry. Sadly I've only got 2 vials left and I'm not too sure any shops sell the same kind as this." Jacob says. "I'll be alright in a minute or two."

"That's good to hear." He turns to the rest of the class. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have left. Remember to cover the assigned reading and...stay vigilant." He says.

Team JNPR(E) walk over to Jacob.

"That was AWESOME!" Nora yells.

"Thank you." He says back.

"How did you know you would unlock your semblance at that moment?" Ren asks curiously.

Jacob shrugs. "I didn't. It just felt natural honestly." He says.

"Well, the important thins that your safe." Pyrrha says.

"What she said." Jaune says.

Evie puts a hand on his shoulder. "Nicely done, Jacob." She says. He smirks in response.

"Alright, lets go guys." Jaune says. Everyone begins to leave the classroom.

* * *

 _ **Team RWBY(J) dorm, 10:27 PM**_

Jacob and Yang are both awake in there beds while Ruby passed out in her bed while she was studying and Blake is sound asleep, Weiss left earlier and hasn't come back yet, but she's a big girl so she can take care of herself, at least that's what the rest said. Besides, Jacob and Yang were busy doing something else.

Jacob is massaging Yangs breast with his left hand while his right arm is under Yangs head. Yang is trying very hard not to moan out loud and wake everyone else up.

"Jacob...We could wake the others up!" She wines quietly. "As much as I enjoy you touching me, we can't now!"

He grunts in annoyance. "Fine.." He wines. He stops massaging her breast and wraps an arm around her stomach then pulls her in closer to him. Yang digs her head in his arm and she lets out a pleased sigh then falls asleep.

The door slowly opens and Jacob looks to see it's Weiss. She makes her way to Rubys bed with books and papers scattered all around the bed. She clears her throat and starts to shake Ruby slightly to wake her up.

Ruby slowly opens her eyes then realized who it is sh shoot up from the bed and sits up on the bed. "Weiss! I-I was studying a-and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry!" She says loudly. Weiss covers her mouth and places a finger to her own lips gestering her to be quiet. Weiss looks at the coffee mug on the pillow.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asks.

"Uh, I-I don't-"

"Answer the question!" She orders.

"Uhh cream and 5 sugars!" She says quickly.

Weiss sighs. "Don't move." She says then walks away with the mug. She returns quickly with a mug full of coffee. "Here." She hands her the coffee.

"Um...Thanks Weiss." Ruby says.

Weiss hesitates to respond then begins to speak. "Ruby...I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." She says. Ruby smiles at that. "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have." She tells her. "Good luck studying." She jumps down to the floor then goes back up and points to one of the questions on the paper. "That's wrong by the way." She says then leaves. Before she does she says one more thing before leaving. "Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?" She asks.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." She says then closes the door.

Ruby turns onto her stomach looking at the book smiling about what just happened. Jacob clears his throat loudly getting her attention.

"So, are you two best friends this time?" Jacob asks smirking. Ruby rolls her eyes.

"I guess so." She says then returns to her book. Sleep begins to take over Jacob and begins to fall asleep in his bed.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. Jacob has unlocked his semblance and almost got himself killed in the process (as usual)**

 **I wanna give a shoutout to treyalexander63917 for giving me the idea of the semblance for Jacob and Evie. Eventually Evies semblance will be relieved so keep on reading! Leave a review on what ya think!**


	16. lunch time fiasco

**I do not own RWBY or Assassins Creed**

* * *

 ** _Ozpins office, 11:40AM_**

Word spread quickly throughout the entire school of Jacobs fight with the Boarbatusk, as well as his newly found semblance. As he was waking up and getting some breakfast, a few students walked up to him to ask if it's true. When he said yes they nearly lost it, they were excited and honored to "be in the presence of someone with the Aura Attack semblance". Apparently it's a huge thing to have that kind of semblance. Some fourth year students were nodding their heads at him when they walked by him, and some ladies went up to say hi and give their scroll numbers to him, but he already has a more valuable prize and he shares a bed with her for gods sake. Ms. Goodwith told Jacob when he entered class earlier that Ozpin would like to speak with him about something.

And here he is now, sitting across from Ozpin.

"So...If what everyone around school is saying is true, you have the rare semblance, Aura Attack." Ozpin says.

"You would be right. But to be quite honest, I have absolutely no idea what's so special about it." Jacob says.

'That's because you aren't from here. There have only been 3 other people in the entire world who have had that semblance before. And YOU make number 4." Ozpin tells him.

Jacob smirks. "I like the sound of that." Jacob says. "It's funny actually, I was planning to come and see you to ask you about it but it seems that the rumors have beat me to it." Jacob says.

"Well then now is a good time." Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee. "The name Aura Attack says it all pretty much. When you focus your energy on whichever part of your body or weapon that you're holding, You can release your own Aura into that part and use it to attack your opponent with greater force than you would normally would. The same way you used all of your Aura to cut off a Boarbatusks tusk." He tells him.

Jacob places his hands together and puts his elbows on the table. "Hmm...It seems awfully powerful, does it not?" He asks.

"Well, in time it will be for you. It's good to have something like that because with your weapons, you will be able to take on more armored enemies. But it's also bad because until you learn to control how much Aura you put into each attack, you will always put all of your Aura into just one attack." Ozpin tells him.

"Damn, that sounds like a problem." Jacob says.

"Indeed. Fortunately, I have something that'll help you." He pulls out a small thin collar. "This collar will prevent you from using your semblance but everything else will be fine. I'll give it to Glynda later to hold onto, and whenever you're picked to fight in combat class, she will give you this to wear just before you go and fight." Ozpin says.

"Thanks for the gift, Ozzy." Jacob says.

"Don't mention it. Now, I think it's time you get going to get lunch before it runs out." Ozpin tells him.

Jacob nods at that and walks to the elevator. As he's walking Ozpin says something to him.

"And don't worry about all the attention you'll be getting from the other students. The whole semblance thing will most likely blow away after a few days." He says. Jacob walks into the elevator then tuns around and smirks.

"Then I'll be sure to soak it all up before then." He says before the doors close. Ozpin laughs slightly.

"Of course you will..." He says to himself.

* * *

 ** _Mess hall, 12:10AM_**

Jacob walks away from the food line with a tray full of food, he looks around to try and find the others and he finds both teams. He walks over and can hear Nora yelling about something.

"Dozens of them!" Nora yells.

"Dozens of what?" Jacob asks appearing behind JNPR(E). Evie is sitting in the middle between Jaune and Pyrrha, and Nora and Ren. He takes a chair from one of the other tables and brings it over to their table, sitting at the end of the table between both teams.

"Nora was telling us this cool story about how her and Ren fought a bunch of Ursai." Yang says. Ren sighs.

"We fought TWO Beowolves." Ren says.

"That sounds interesting Ren, but I would prefer Noras story better. It sounds like it has more action in it." Jacob says. He notices Pyrrha and Ruby looking concerned at Jaune playing with his food looking sad about something.

Jacob hits his elbow that's resting on the table lightly. "You alright, Jaune?" He asks.

Jaune flinches at the question. "Oh! Yeah, w-why?" He asks.

"It's just that you seem a little...not ok..." Ruby says playing with her hands.

At this point everyone stops what they're doing and looks at him. Jaune starts to get nervous. "Guys, I'm fine...Seriously, look!" He gives a thumbs up along with a nervous laugh.

They look a few rows away to see the whole Team CRDL picking on a little brown haired girl with bunny ears. Their leader, Cardin, has the body build of a bruit like back in London. While the three other team members have the build of a regular person.

"What a prick..." Jacob says.

"Jaune, Cardins been picking on you since we first got to Beacon." Pyrrha says.

"You cannot let him walk over you like that." Evie tells him.

He tuns his head to her. "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah...He just likes to mess around, ya know? Practical jokes!" He says nervously.

"He's a bully." Ruby says bluntly.

"Oh please...name one time he's 'bullied' me." He says.

"Alright, how about when he hit your books out of your arm in the hallway?" Ruby asks.

"W-well...I-"

"Or when he activated your shield right when you were about to walk into class and it got wedged in the door?" Evie asks.

"That? Well-"

"Or when he shoved you into one of the rocket-propelled lockers and sent you flying out of the school?" Pyrrha asks.

Jaune looks around at everyone at the table looking at him. "I didn't land far from the school..." He says. Jacob puts his palm in his hand and sighs.

"For gods sake lad! You can't just let that guy get away with that stuff!" Jacob says.

Pyrrha puts a hand on Jaunes shoulder. "Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask..." She says.

"Her point exactly! I don't wish for my leader to be bothered." Evie says.

Nora stands up. "OOH! We'll break his legs!" She suggested with an evil smile.

"She gets it." Jacob says then fist bumps her.

"Guys, really. It's fine. Besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me...He's a jerk to everyone." Jaune says. As he said that, CRDL's laughter becomes louder and they say "What a freak" to the Faunus girl.

Pyrrha groans in annoyance. "Atrocious, I can't stand people like him." She says.

"You're not the only one..." Blake mutters mutters.

Yang puts a hand on her head. "It must be hard being a Faunus." She says.

"Jaune, that doesn't excuse Cardin for what he does, it just makes him worse!" Jacob says standing up. "In fact...I will go and put a stop to him if you're not going to." He begins to walk over to Cardin then Evie immediately gets up and stops him, knowing exactly what he's gonna do.

"Hold it Jacob. You're not going to start a fight with him or any of them." she says sternly.

Jacob crosses his arms. "And why's that?" He asks.

"Because you'll get suspended for starting a fight." Ruby tells him.

"What she said. They are very strict about stuff like that here." Yang says.

Weiss is just filing her nails not even looking at him. "Let him have his fun. If he wants to get suspended over a Faunus, let him be." Weiss says.

"Uh...Isn't the whole point of a Huntsman to protect people? This is a perfect example of what being a Huntsman is all about! Or does the whole 'protecting people' not apply to Faunus, is that it?" Jacob asks making air quotes for "protecting people".

Evie puts a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, the point is is that unless he lays a hand on anyone here then you cannot do as you please." Evie tells him.

"OWWW! That hurts!" Someone with an accent similar to the twin's accents is heard from behind them. When they turn around they see Cardin pulling on one of the Faunus girls ears hard.

"How about now?" He asks.

Evie lets go of him. "NOW you may go." Evie tells him. He nods then gives his had to her then walks over to Team CRDL.

"Are you seriously letting your brother fight an entire team?!" Pyrrha asks in disbelief.

"Don't you worry...He can take them." Evie tells them

* * *

 _ **At the other table**_

"Please..." She begs. "Stop!"

Cardin laughs. "I told you they were real!" He tells the other guys.

"What a freak..." One of them says.

Cardin keeps pulling on her ear. "Awww...Does that hurt? That's gotta su-AHHHHH!" Cardin was interrupted by Jacob coming up behind him and pulling on his ear. He lets go of the girls ear and tries to make the person behind him let go. Jacob pulls on his ear and lets go, Cardin falls on the floor from this. He looks at the Jacob. "What the hell, dude!?" He yells rubbing his ear.

He puts a hand on his own chest. "Oh...my mistake. I was just seeing if your ears were real or not, And it looks like they are." He says mockingly.

Cardin gets up and starts to growl at Jacob.

Jacob gives him a blank face and points the opposite direction. "Beat it." He tells him then walks over to the Faunus girl. He keels down to the girl who's sitting on the table bench. "Are you alright, lass?" He asks. The girl gives him a nod with teary eyes while holding her ear. She give a look of horror looking at Cardin about to hit Jacob from behind.

Jacob reacts quickly and pushes the girl out of harms way then dodges his punch. He's grabs Cardin and pushes his head strait into the table, then throws him over the table and then he falls on the ground.

This got everyones attention in the mess hall. Teams RWBY and JNPR(E) are both running over to see the fight

He gets up and looks at the other guys of his team. "What are you waiting for?! Get him!" He orders.

Jacob back up and moves to the wider area of the mess hall where there aren't many tables and put his hands up to fight the four guys. "Now now lads...lets not do anything you'll regret." He warns, not effected at all by being out numbered.

One of them who has a mohawk goes for a punch and Jacob grabs his fist then places his other hand on his elbow. He bends his arm toward his head, causing him to hit himself with his own fist. Another guy with a bowl cut goes to hit and Jacob ducks and spins around him. In the process, he sweeps his leg as he's spinning. He doesn't fall but he goes down on one knee. Another gut with a mullet (I think that's what his hair style is) grabs him from behind and pins his arms. Cardin is about to punch Jacob but he elbows the mullet kid hard in the gut. He loses his grip on Jacob and Jacob pulls him quickly into Cardins fist. The force from being thrown into Cardins punch caused him to fall to the ground. Jacob punches Cardin in the face twice then stomp kicks him in the side of his knee causing him to kneel to the ground, where Jacob uppercuts him hard. Cardin gets knocked back and hits his back onto the table behind him.

The mohawk and bowl cut guys both gang up on Jacob. One goes to attack and then the other one after him and Jacob dodges both attacks. Jacob punches the mohawk kid in the gut and stomp kicks the other in the side of the knee making him fall on his knees. Jacob takes the mohawk kids head with both of his hands then pulls him down hard and jumps up and knees him right in the face. He gets thrown back a little from the hit and when Jacob lands on both his feet, he roundhouse kicks the bowl cut kid in the side of the head, knocking them both out.

The mullet kid gets up and runs over to Jacob and Jacob gets ready for him. He goes for a punch but Jacob grabs his arm and knees him in the gut multiple times. He ends it off with a single knee to the head, causing him to get knocked out.

Cardin walks over to him losing his balance as he's walking. "Had enough, Cardin?" Jacob asks smirking.

He points to him still trying to stay balanced and laughs. "I could ask you the same thing." He says. Jacob rolls his eyes at his response and walks over to him.

Jacob punches him in the face and Cardin turns to the left a little. Jacob grabs him by the shoulders from behind and makes him bend backwards. He knees him right in the spine then lets go of his shoulders then elbows him in the chest, knocking him out when he hits the ground.

Everyone gasps in shock of how Jacob took down the entire Team CRDL without even getting hit once. After a few seconds everyone starts to cheer and clap for him.

RWBY and JNPR(E) walks over to him. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Ruby yells.

"Sick moves there, Jacob!" Yang says patting him on the back.

"That awtta show those jerks who's boss." Pyrrha says.

"I doubt it. They'll keep on causing people trouble later on." Jacob says. "Now that that's taken care of there's one last thing I must worry about." He says.

"What would that be?" Jaune asks.

Suddenly Glynda comes barging into the mess hall slamming the doors open gaining everyones attention. They make a hole to let a very pissed off Glynda walks by.

"Jacob Frye! In my office...NOW!" She orders.

Jacob starts to walk out of the mess hall but before he leaves he looks at Evie.

"Can i get my hat back?" He whispers. She rolls her eyes and hands him his hat.

"I need Team CRDL sent to the infirmary, ASAP. They're all in the Mess hall knocked out." Glynda says in her scroll. After that she walks out of the mess hall with Jacob behind her.

* * *

 **pretty sure everyone was expecting Jacob to get in a fight with at least one of the CRDL guys, and here it is! leave a review**


	17. i need to do this on my own

**I do not own RWBY or Assassins Creed**

* * *

 ** _Glyndas office, 12:30PM_**

"Disgraceful! Unacceptable! What you did in the mess hall was a complete abuse of the power you hold!" Glynda says walking around the room in anger. Jacob is sat down, listening to her go on a rant.

"'The power I hold'? What's that supposed to mean?" He asks.

"I get told by Ozpin that you have the rare and powerful semblance, Aura Attack...5 minutes later I'm told of a fight that has broken out in the mess hall. You versus the entire team CRDL!" She tells him.

Jacob laughs. "Ms. Goodwitch...do you really have little faith in me that I can't take on those four goons without anything to help me out in the fight?" Jacob asks crossing his arms. "Besides, if you're implying that I fought them to 'show dominance' or something like that, then you weren't told why the fight broke out as it did." Jacob tells her.

Glynda narrows her eyes and sits at her own desk across from him. "Then tell me, why DID you fight them?" She asks.

"They were ganging up on a small Faunus girl. Unlike everyone else, I couldn't just stand back and watch her get bullied! so I put a stop to it." He says.

Glynda scoffs. "Really...An entire team goes up and picks on one girl, and you come out of nowhere and break it up? How exactly am I supposed to believe that?" Glynda asks him.

Jacob was about to speak but someone speaks first. "Because security footage shows the whole thing." Ozpin says behind Jacob. He hands Glynda his scroll that's playing the video of CRDL picking on the brown haired Faunus and Jacob coming in to help her out. "If that's not enough for you, someone is here who would like to tell their side of what happened." Ozpin moves out of the way to let the brown haired Faunus that Jacob saved walk in. "Velvet, tell her what you told me." He says.

"W-Well...Cardin and the r-rest of his team were bullying me, calling me names and...pulling on my ears." Velvet says shyly with her bunny ears down. "A-and he walked up and got Cardin away from me." She points to Jacob. "He asked if I was ok, t-then Cardin walks over to try and hit him...And that's when the fight started." She says shyly.

Glynda looks at the whole recording to see if her story checks out, which it does. She sighs and gives Ozpin the scroll back. "Well...I admit when I'm wrong about something, and I was wrong to accuse you of fighting them for no reason. And I apologize." She tells him. Jacob smiles.

"Its quite alri-"

"However..." Glynda interrupts him. "Your recklessness still sent four boys to the infirmary, and you must face the consequences for it." She says.

"If it's alright with you Glynda, I will take him off of your care and punish him for you." Ozpin says.

"No problem what so ever." Gkynda says. Jacob gets up to walk with Ozpin.

Before he leaves, Velvet walks over and hugs him. She lets go and looks up at him. "Um...Thank you for standing up for me." Velvet says then blushes in embarrassment. "Um I-uh...d-didn't get your name yet..." She says shyly.

Jacob laughs. "Names Jacob Frye. And you're welcome." He says smiling at her. She gives a shy smile then walks out the door to her next class.

"Come, Jacob. Lets head to my office." He says. They walk off to Ozpins office.

* * *

 ** _Ozpins office, 12:45PM_**

"It's been an hour since you were here. And here you are, in my office for knocking four boys out cold." Ozpin says.

"What can I say? I just can't get away from you it seems." Jacob says. "How are those guys anyway?" Jacob asks.

"They've woken up a few minutes ago. There Auras are healing them up pretty good, so you didn't do any major damage to them." Ozpin says. Jacob smirks and nods. "Now then, to discuss your punishment." He says.

Jacob groans. "What's my punishment?" Jacob asks with his head up at the ceiling.

"Calm down, it's nothing bad. Since you were only standing up for a Faunus getting bullied, you're only getting one night of detention." He tells him.

Jacob chuckles. "That doesn't sound too bad." He says, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Good. Now, if your friends ask, your coming over to my office latter tonight to clean it up. While what you'll really be doing is coming back here and telling me about your war between Assassins and Templars." Ozpin says.

Jacob looks right at Ozpin and raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asks.

Ozpin gets up and walks around. "My curiosity has gotten to the best of me, honestly. And I would like to know of what this war is like there." He says.

"Well then I'd love to tell you what I know about it." He says and gets up.

"Terrific. Now I think now's a good time to get going to your next class." Ozpin writes him a late slip. "You have History with Dr. Oobleck. Be careful with him, he's usually very hyper." Ozpin says.

Jacob nods and takes the slip. He takes the elevator on his way to history class.

* * *

 _ **History class, 1:13PM**_

Jacob walks into history class wearing his school uniform. He had to change back into it for classes. The teacher, Dr. Oobleck turns his body to look at him, the weird thing is is that he didn't move his body at all. he just turned his entire body without moving any of his body parts. He has green hair, glasses on, and wearing a white button up shirt with a yellow tie.

"Ah! you must be Jacob Frye, correct?" He asks in a hyperactive tone.

"Uh, yes that's me. You must be Professor Oobleck." He says a little freaked out at first by his hyperactive personality. He hands him the late slip.

"That's DOCTOR! Anywho, go and find an empty seat, I'm discussing the Faunus War at the moment. Let me just grab something from my closet and we'll continue the lesson!" He says says moving over to the closet. Jacob takes a quick look at the board in the front of the class, the board had a big map of Remnant with paper and lines connecting to most of the locations of the map.

He looks at the other people in his class and notices a few familiar faces. Velvet in in the front, in the row behind her is Pyrrha, Blake and Evie, and in the row behind them is Weiss. On the right side is Jaune sleeping and Cardin in the row behind him. He walks over to sit with Velvet who is all alone.

Velvet has an upset face but then she sees Jacob moving into the row she's in and smiles at him. "Hi Jacob!" She whispers.

"Hello." He sits down on the chair backwards, facing the others behind him. He looks at Blake. "Where's Ruby and Yang?" He asks.

"They're in a different class right now." Blake tells him.

"As well as Nora and Ren." Pyrrha adds. "So how did it go with Ms. Goodwitch?" She asks.

"At first I was getting yelled at because she thought I was trying to 'show dominance' or something of the sort." He says making air quotes on "show dominance". "Then I told her I was only defending Velvet here." He points to Velvet who waves to the group. "Her and Ozzy come in and back me up, and then Ozzy gave me one night detention tonight cleaning his office." He says, not mentioning what he's really up to.

"Well, thankfully it's only the night." Evie says. "I overheard that Cardin and his team got a weeks detention with Ms. Goodwitch."

He sighs happily. "It's times like these where I'm glad I'm not a person like him. Goodwitch doesn't scare me but I wouldn't want to be in the same room as her for a week when she's most mad." Jacob says back. He looks over towards Cardin who's leaning in his chair with a smug smile. "Look at him, I figured he would have been acting a little different after the thrashing I gave him and his team." He says.

"He won't take that defeat lightly no doubt. But if he knows what's best for him he won't do anything idiotic like that again. Otherwise you'll be there to hit him." Evie says.

Jacob gives a devilish smile. "Precisely." He says.

"Yeah..." Velvet says sadly, starting at her desk. Jacob caught onto this and tuns his chair to face her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks.

Velvet sighs. "I'm... _scared_..." She whispers so nobody else can hear.

Jacob chuckles. "Scared? of who? Cardin?" He whispers back.

"Yes. She said it herself, Cardin won't take it lightly...I'm just scared he might come after me because of it, that's all." She says shyly, with her ears covering her face.

Jacob rolls his eyes. "Oh, come on..." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell you what. My friend Nora suggested we break his legs back in the mess hall. If he ever does try and hurt you, I WILL break his legs for you. And if he ever does hurt you and I'm not there, you tell me...He'll regret it." Jacob tells her patting her back.

Velvet widens her eyes. "R...Really?" She asks.

"I mean it." Jacob says.

Velvet smiles at his kindness towards her. "T-Thank you Jacob...Nobodies ever stood up for me before. Especially a Human towards a Faunus." She says.

Jacob scoffs. "I don't see anything wrong with Faunus. And I have nothing against any Faunus that I know of, so don't you worry about any of that discrimination stuff when around me." Jacob says.

This made Velvet very happy that she has a new friend. One that's a Human and doesn't judge her over what's on top of her head. She's heard about Jacob a little bit around the school, that he's a first year who has a rare semblance and that he killed a Boarbatusk in class with only his bare hands and no Aura **(That's what she heard from the other students)** , she figured all the stuff that she heard about this guy would pin him as someone who doesn't have the time for someone like her. But here she is now, sitting next to him and telling her that he'll defend her if anyone bullies her here at Beacon.

Unknown to them, Evie heard the whole conversation and smiles to herself. _'You're not a bad guy Jacob, you're just a good guy who does stupid things most of the time.'_ She thinks

Oobleck comes back from the closet. "Alright class! Tome to return to the lesson!" He says with a mug in his hand. He moves to the front. "Now then, as I was saying! Prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Oobleck says pointing his ruler at the bottom right of the map of Remnant. He takes a large sip of his coffee.

"Now! while this must feel like ancient history to many of you it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He says while zooming side to side around the class. "Now! Have any of you been subjected or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He asks.

Jacob looks around the class to see about 2 kids in the back raise their hands. He looks to his right to see Velvet nervously looks around the room. She looks at Jacob who gives her a nod, she relaxes a little bit then raises her hand as well.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck says taking another large sip of coffee. "I mean, I mean...I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" He asks the class. Weiss raises her hand. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" She says.

Oobleck taps his ruler on his desk. "Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" He asks the class.

 _'I remember Evie mentioning something about that before. Night vision I believe...'_ Jacob thinks to himself

Behind Jaune who's still sleeping, Cardin flicks a folded piece of paper to hit Jaune in the back of the head. Jaune wakes up from this dazed a little. "H-Hey!" He stutters.

Oobleck surprises Jaune by moving over to him. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent!" He yells. "What is the answer?" He asks him.

He sits up strait and looks over Ooblecks side to look at Pyrrha. "The...answer...The advantage...of the Faunus...had over that guy's stuff..." He looks at Pyrrha who is making gestures with her hands, trying to gesture night vision to him. "Um, b-binoculars!" He yells out.

Most of the class starts to laugh at him while others smack their faces ti their palms in annoyance. Cardin starts dying laughing over it.

"Very funny Mr. Arc...Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" He says to him.

Cardin is just leaning on his chair looking at his fingers. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." He says. Oobleck in response sighs and shakes his head in disgust.

Jacob chuckles slightly. "Does that mean whenever you do something good, you get a treat?" He asks out loud.

Many of the students begin to laugh at the joke, even Velvet and the other Faunus in the class...who should technically be offended by the joke. But since it was used at just the right moment, it was actually pretty funny. Even for them.

Cardin looks at him and narrows his eyes at him and growls, while Jacob gives him his signature smug smile.

"Very funny Mr. Frye, and I don't suppose YOU have the answer to the question, do you?" He asks him.

Jacob looks over to Oobleck. "Oh the answer? It's night vision." He says. Evie was slightly shocked of how he got it right. Not because it's "typical Jacob", but because he and her barely know anything about the Faunus as it is. She only mentioned it once from a book she read.

"Correct!" He yells. Cardin looks away and growls once again. "And who can add as to how exactly the general and his army were defeated?" He asks the class. Blake raises her hand. "Yes?"

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured." Blake says. Oobleck nods as she talks.

Jacob chuckles again then looks up to Cardin. "You know...If he were to have payed attention in class, instead of lean back in his chair and flick paper around the room, then he wouldn't have been remembered in time as a failure." He says.

Cardin gets up from his seat and starts to growl at him in anger with his fist up.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck tells him. Cardin does just that. Jaune starts to laugh over how Cardins being treated. Oobleck moves over to Jaune again. "You AND Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He tells them. Jaune groans in response.

* * *

 _ **one hour later...**_

The class ends and everyone begins leaving the classroom. Evie walks out into the hallway and just as she's walking, Pyrrha stops her.

"Hey, Evie. Can I speak with you?" She asks. Evie nods and walks over to her. She's standing by the door just outside of the classroom where Jaune and Cardin is.

"Is something wrong?" Evie asks.

"No, I was just waiting for Jaune to come out of the class...I was actually wondering if you could help me with something." Pyrrha tells her.

"What do you need help with?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well, as you can tell, Jaune isn't exactly the..."best" fighter in the school. And I was thinking as his teammate, that I could train with him after classes everyday. You know, to help him out." She says.

Evie nods. "That sounds like an excellent idea." She says truthfully.

Pyrrha in return smiles slightly. "Yeah, but I was also wondering if...you could help me? I can tell you like him. So I was just thinking that you could be there to help him out as well." She says.

Evie laughs. "What gave off the impression that I like him?" She asks.

"W-Well, back on the first day I noticed the way you look at him and stuff like that." Pyrrha says.

Evie chuckles. "Yes, I will be honest, I did at first have some feelings for Jaune when I first meet him. He reminds me a lot of my good friend Henry..." She says looking away while blushing then turns back to Pyrrha. "But that was before I was informed that he would be my team leader here at Beacon." She says.

Pyrrha raises an eyebrow. "I'm not quite following what that has to do with it." She says.

"I tend to separate personal matters from my work. Which means in this situation, I don't wish to be in a relationship with someone who is also my leader, so I truthfully see him as a friend really." Evie tells her.

"Hm, I do see your point now...So you don't like him in that way anymore?" Pyrrha asks.

Evie shakes her head. "No. Why, do you?" She asks raising an eyebrow. Pyrrha in response blushes.

"Yeah...Just like when you and I first meet, he's the kind of person who never even knew I'm a world renounced fighter. And even after he found out, he has only treated me as if he would treat any other of his friends." She says.

Evie smirks. "I see now, this isn't just about trying to make Jaune a better fighter. You get to be near him more often this way." She says.

Pyrrha blushes again and smiles. "Yes well...that's just a bonus." She admits. "But could you still help me with training him though? I really do wish for him to become a better fighter, and with you skills and my skills, this could work pretty well." She tells her.

Evie nods. "Of course, He's our leader now, and if this will benefit him in battle then it'll benefit the whole team as well." She says. Pyrrha nods in agreement.

The doors open up and Oobleck sprints out of the classroom with incredible speed. Jaune walks out of the classroom with Cardin right behind him and pushes him to the ground, Jaune makes loud thud when he hits the ground. Cardin laughs at him while he's still on the ground. Pyrrha and Evie walk over to help Jaune up.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha says glaring at Cardin.

"I believe Jacob already called that." Evie says.

Jaune sighs in response. Pyrrha puts a hand on his shoulder. "Tell you what. Meet me on the roof of the dorm building at eight, I have an idea." She tells him.

"Wha? What's your idea?" Jaune asks.

Pyrrha walks down the hall with Evie. "I'll tell you tonight!" She yells then turns a corner. Leaving Jaune all alone with his thoughts, then sighs and walks off.

* * *

 _ **Dorm rooftop, 8:00PM**_

Jaune, Pyrrha and Evie all walk out of the door that leads to the rooftop. They all stare at the view of Beacon in the night sky from the ledge of the building. The clock tower is glowing green and it looks very satisfying to look at, especially at night.

Jaune looks down at the ledge of the building to look at the ground. "Uhh, guys I know I'm going through a fhard time right now, but I'm not...THAT depressed. I can always be a farmer or something..." He says.

Pyrrha looks at the ground and him a few times and freaks out and goes wide eyed. "N-NO!" She yells and pushes him away from the ledge. "That's not why I brought you up here!" She tells him. "Jaune, me and Evie know you're having a difficult time in class, and that you're not exactly the strongest of fighters so..." She takes a sharp breath and looks right at him. "I want to help you!" She says.

"As do I." Evie says.

Jaune gives them both a blank face. "W-What?" He asks.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us." Pyrrha says.

Jaune scratches his back. "You guys think I need help?" He asks.

"N-No! No, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha says.

"But you just said it." He says back.

Evie sighs. "Jaune, It's not that you NEED help. You have the freedom to choose how you wish to get better in combat. Me and Pyrrha are just giving you the offer to train with us." Evie tells him. "We can teach you sword and shield combat techniques as well as countering nearly any enemy's attack. The point is that it's up to YOU if you want our help." Evie says.

"She's right. I mean, you made it to Beacon! That speaks highly of what you're capable of if you're able to make it into the best fighting school in all 4 of the other Kingdoms!" Pyrrha says cheerfully.

Jaune sighs then looks away. "You're wrong...I-I don't belong here." He says.

Pyrrha scoffs. "Don't say that Jaune! Of course you belong here." She says.

Jaune turns around with a mad face. "No, I don't!" He yells. Pyrrha is taken back by his aggressiveness then Jaune comes down and frowns. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." He tells them then looks away again.

Pyrrhas smile fades and Evie raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't EARN my spot in this academy!" He turns around to them. "I lied! I got my hand on some fake transcripts...and I lied." He admits.

"But, I don't understand. Why?" Pyrrha asks.

"Because this is what I've always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him! They were all warriors! Heroes!" He lowers his head. "And I wanted to be one too. I wanted to be like my dad...I was just never good enough." He says.

Evie puts a hand on his shoulder. "Then let us help you." Evie says.

He swats her hand away. "I don't WANT any help! I don't WANT to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" He yells.

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha was cut off by Jaune.

"I am tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you guys get it?! If I can't do this on my own...what good am I?" He asks them

Pyrrha reaches her hand out to try and take his arm but Jaune moves back from her, she frowns at this. "Just...leave me alone. Both of you. Okay?" He asks.

Pyrrha is hesitant to say anything back to him so Evie puts her hand on Pyrrhas shoulders. "If that's what you think is best." She walks away with Pyrrha. "If you change your mind...we'll be there for you." She says before leaving the rooftop. Pyrrha stops and looks at her.

"Now what?" She asks.

Evie looks down and thinks for a moment then looks up at her. "This is something that Jaune must figure out on his own terms. We can't force this decision on him." She tells her.

Pyrrha sighs. "If you say so...I just hope he'll be alright." She says.

Meanwhile back on the rooftop Jaune is staring at the door they just left in. He's thinking if he should go and apologize to them. But before he could do anything, someone laughs mockingly as they're climbing up the ledge to see Jaune. That person was Cardin.

* * *

 ** _Ozpins office, 8:35PM_**

Ozpin pours a mug of coffee for Jacob who is sitting on the other end of his table. He hand him the drink and he thanks him for it.

"So Jacob, as I said this afternoon, I am curious to know what your war is like back on Earth." Ozpin says.

"What would you like to know?" He asks.

"Why don't you start with the basic stuff. What is this war about?" Ozpin asks.

Jacob takes a sip of his coffee then takes a moment to collect his thoughts. "Well I'd go on about how the Templars and Assassins were first created but I don't entirely know all about our history. So I'll just tell you what we fight for. The Templars are a group of people who all want order in the world. Their methods consist of murdering any leaders who stand in their way and switch them for one of their own. The worse thing that I know of after a Templar becomes a leader of a city or such is raise prices for food and even still refuse to sell any to the citizens." Jacob tells him.

"Hmm, these Templars sound extremely evil with their methods." Ozpin comments.

"Well then it's a good thing there are people who wished for these people to be no more. We Assassins fight for freedom and peace for all, by preventing the Templars from taking control of the world. So far whenever they rise to power in any part of the world, we are there to fight them off and free the people from their power. It's a never ending cycle that has gone on for over a thousand years. The only difference now adays is that Assassins and Templars are hidden from the people now." Jacob says.

"Interesting...And how exactly is it that these Templars always come back to try and take over again?" Ozpin asks taking a sip of coffee.

"It mainly has to to with the powerful artifacts that were left behind from the same people that brought us here to Remnant, The Isu" Jacob tells him. "They're called 'Pieces of Eden'." Jacob says.

Now, Ozpin it an expert at keeping a cool face when heard such surprising things. When Jacob mentioned the piece of Eden, on the outside of him he hasn't changed at all. But on the inside he's losing it.

 _'HOLY SHIT! THEY KNOW ABOUT THE PIECES OF EDEN, WHAT THE FUCK?!'_ Is what's going through his head.

"Pieces of Eden you say...What exactly is so special about it?" Ozpin asks. _'Ok, Ok, Ok...for all I know, it's a different thing he's talking about...Only one way to be certain.'_ He thinks.

"These Pieces of Eden all have different powers in them. They're powerful artifacts that are all scattered throughout the world. It can be VERY dangerous if even one were to fall into the wrong hands, so the Assassins all focus most of their missions on keeping the artifacts from Templar hands. The only downside is that Templars have more resources than Assassins do so we usually have to wait for the Templars to find a lead on a piece before we can do anything." Jacob says then takes a sip of coffee.

Ozpin nods. "What kind of powers do these artifacts have?" He asks.

"They have a couple of different powers. Me and Evie both killed the Templars who established in London and retrieved one of the pieces called The Shroud of Eden. It's a shroud that you wear around your body. And whoever has it on will be completely indestructible from any and all attacks. Similar to Aura, but it'll never run out. Me and Evie had no use for it so we chose to keep it hidden from the world. There was also another piece the Templars found before me and Evie went to London, I'm not sure what it was called but what I do know is that it's used as an unlimited power source. It could keep the entire school's electricity running for years and wouldn't even be slightly worn out yet. Sadly, the scientist in charge of the piece got too cocky and overloaded his own lab, causing the lab to blow up.

Another piece that was found was the Sword of Eden. Not much is known about it exactly, only that it's a very sharp sword that can shoot lightning out of it. An Assassin named Arno Dorian hid the sword from the world after a revolution in a part of the world called France was over.

The next two were founded in one Assassins time, Conner Kenway. He found a ring **(Yes, its a ring. not a coin!)** that I'm not quite sure how to explain how it works. But what I do know is that he was immune to bullets because of it. In another revolution in a part of the world called America, he was the true turning point of the war thanks to this ring. The next he found was a key. Nothing is known about it other than it was made to open a door to "The Grand Temple". He was tasked by the Isu to hide it where nobody would find it so someone else can get it years later. I never understood what that meant.

I will be honest about this next one. This was the one that Assassins tried going after over 200 years ago...not one of the ones I enjoyed hearing about. It's called a Precursor Site. Just like the pieces of Eden scattered around the world, these sites were scattered under certain areas of the world. Under these areas are all structures made by the Isu. They were made to hold the surface together, so to say. And if you remove the source of the structures, the whole structure falls apart, resulting in a massive earthquake on the surface. The Assassins destroyed two cities because of it...And an elite Assassin turned on them just to keep them from looking for more sites, his name was Shay Cormack. Sure he was remembered as a monster to the Assassins but to me, he was actually a good guy...Don't tell Evie I said that though.

The next was found by Conners grandfather, Edward Kenway. A strange looking machine called The Observatory. With just a small drop of blood from any person in the entire world, you're able to see through the eyes of that same person thanks to the Observatory.

The last type of piece that I know of was found by two Assassins. One Assassin named Ezio Auditore found one over 300 years ago, while another Assassin named Altair Iben...something, found another piece that had the same power over 700 years ago. It's called the Apple of Eden."

So far Ozpin was a the brink of losing it hearing about all of these pieces of Eden, but that last one he mentioned...

 _'OHHHHHH! FUCK YES! THEY KNOW ABOUT THE APPLE OF EDEN! YEEEAAHHH!'_ He screams in his head.

"It has the power to control minds, kill multiple people instantly with your mind, and are filled with knowledge that the smartest person in the world wouldn't even understand how most of the knowledge it holds is even possible." Jacob tells him. "That's pretty much all of them. There are still more pieces to be discovered so who knows what the others are capable of." Jacob says then takes a big sip of coffee.

Ozpin doesn't say anything for a good 10 minutes. After a sip of his coffee he finally speaks. "Well now, those all sound like very interesting artifacts. I can see why you don't wish for anyone to be in possession of these weapons, especially the Templars." Ozpin says.

"Having more power than another person can turn you corrupt if you're not strong minded. And having any of the pieces of Eden can turn nearly any man corrupt." Jacob tells him.

"Well it seems that it's getting late. You had best get going back to your dorm room now." Ozpin says.

"I suppose you're right." Jacob finishes the mug then hands it to Ozpin. "I have a...feeling that we'll be seeing each other again. For all we know, I could end up in another fight." Jacob says smirking.

Ozpin rolls his eyes. "I would highly recommend that you try and avoid fights outside of the arena." He tells him.

Jacob puts his hands up. "If you say so.." He says then walks off to the elevator. Once the elevator doors close, Ozpin lets out a deep breath then puts his hands on his head.

"Damn...they know of the artifacts. Maybe I should introduce them to the others...[Sigh] No, I cant! I don't want to throw them off course of their own mission here. Especially if it involves one of my own students safety." He says out loud then swings his head back. "Hopefully Qrow found something out there..."


	18. think about it

**Yo so does it make me a bad person if i was watching a video of the scene where Yang gets her arm cut off but just before she gets cut the "to be continued..." thing comes up with the song and everything and i was laughing my ass off at it? ...Just wondering lol. btw if anyone doesn't know what im talking about, look up "to be continued compilations" on youtube, you'll get it**

 **I do not own RWBY or Assassins Creed**

* * *

 ** _[Earth] London, Train hideout, 12:26PM (2 and a half weeks after Jacob and Evies disappearance)_**

Henry is writing some papers on the table when 5 visitors came in to the train. One of them that Henry recognized was Nigel, the next was Henrys friend George Westhouse. The other three were unfamiliar to him, but their outfits suggested that the're Assassins.

Henry gets up and walks over to him. "Brother George! It's good to see you old friend." Henry says hugging him.

"To you as well Brother Henry." George says. They stop hugging each other.

"Nigel, you may leave now. Take the rest of the day off." Henry tells him. Nigel smiles.

"Thank you Sir!" He says then walks out of the train.

"This is Oliver, Jack and Charlie. They are new recruits who were tasked to join me on the trip here." George says pointing at each assassin. "There will be more Assassins coming soon, but for now we were told to aid you in search for a place for the Assassins to stay."

"Ah, so they know about the shroud in the letter I sent you." Henry says.

"Yes." George begins to frown. "I...also read the part of Jacob and Evie..." George says.

Henry nods. "Yes, I am sorry to say but they have gone missing. And since that day we haven't heard anything from either of them." He says.

"I still don't understand! They were sucked into a hole?!" George asks in disbelief.

"Yes, it is unbelievable and very , very strange and I do not know what has happened to them since then." Henry shakes his head. "Enough of that. It would mean something more if they were here but...I thank the council for providing me with their aid non the less."

George looks away then sighs before he looks back. "They didn't tell you, did they?" George asks.

"Tell me what?" He asks back.

"Jacob and Evie ran away from Crawly just after their mission to kill two targets. They were talking to me about how London needs to be saved and I told them we can't do anything at the moment with them being too powerful. After that, I left and the must have taken a train to London or something. But by the time we realized it, we couldn't do anything about it." Henry gasps in shock.

"What?! They knew of the risks of going against orders like that. Jacob I can see doing that but Evie? She's too loyal to go against the councils orders like that." Henry says.

"It doesn't matter now. What's done is done and we can't exactly punish someone who isn't here. Besides, you three freed London. It's what matters right now." George says.

"Right. Come follow me." He brings them to the other train car where there is a big map of London with the locations of Rook strongholds and the shrouds location at Buckingham Palace. "Here is where all the Rook strongholds are in the city, as well as where the shroud is located. I have men guarding the area around the entrance as we speak, they've been told to keep watch over the area but do not go into the cave where the shrouds located. None of the men know of the shroud but the are loyal enough to be trusted to not go inside." Henry tells him.

"Very good. Now then, lets get started on where the Assassins shall be secured in." George says. He and Henry start looking over the map.

* * *

 ** _[Remnant] Combat Class, 10:05AM_**

2 weeks have passed since that night Jacob told the story of the Assassins and Templars to Ozpin. Since then it's been quite and nothing interesting has gone on with anyone. Cardin hasn't done anything in a while, which can mean two different things. Evie seems to be more focused on school work than usual, no surprise. Pyrrha has been a little down lately and has been sparing with Evie lately. Though every time they do spar, Evie loses against her but it's always a good fight non the less. And Jaune seems to be hanging out with Cardin more often. Jacob has asked if anythings wrong and Jaune said everything's fine, so Jacob just left it as it is.

Ozpin was also right about his small bit of fame fading away after a few days. 3 days later after that fight, people kind of just stopped getting so excited over him now. It's nothing bad of course since typical Jacob just loves all the attention he gets.

Now he and everyone else in his class are in Combat Class, waiting for Goodwitch to arrive. Someone slams the doors open and everyone looks behind them to see who it is. It's a brown haired girl with a black beret on her head and sunglasses on covering her eyes. She's wearing a long light brown shirt with a dark brown waist cincher around her waist and a black scarf as well as some necklaces around her neck, and dark brown trousers with black leather high heeled boots with buckles on.

"Where is Jacob Frye!?" She yells. Jacob gently pushes the people in front of him out of the way to get to the girl.

"Right here." He says to her. She gesters him to come outside into the hallways which he does.

"If I'm told correctly you beat the crap outta an entire team 2 weeks ago who were giving my teammate a hard time cuz of the bunny ears on her head. Correct?" She asks in a serious tone.

Jacob smirks. "That would be me." He tells her.

The girl doesn't say anything back for a few seconds but instead stares at him through her sunglasses, probably trying to scare him. Little did she know that it'll take more than that to scare Jacob. After a few seconds of staring him down, she then takes off the glasses to reveal her dark brown eyes and smiles.

"Well it's nice to know there are some people here who give a damn about Faunus. Names Coco Adel. Leader of team CFVY" Coco says reaching her hand out to shake his.

"Jacob Frye, but you already knew that it seems." He says and shakes her hand firmly.

"Yeah. Me and my other teammates, Fox and Yatsuhashi, had to go on a mission for 2 weeks. Velvet couldn't go cuz she had to retake some classes this year, which is why she's in classes with first years. We got back this morning and Velvet was telling me about how this first year who saved her from getting bullied by team CRDL and since then nobodies bothered her. She told me your name and here I am." She explains.

"Here you are." Jacob says.

"Anyways, point is that I personally came here to thank you for what you did. I love her like a sister and I don't allow anyone to mess with her. I probably would have thrown them out of a window one by one truth be told." Coco says chuckling.

"You're very welcome. Now, as fun as this is I must get going back into class." Jacob says.

"I think I'll stay in here. You know, to see how all the new kids are." She says walking back in with him. They both get back to their teams spots. Yang looks over to him and goes wide eyed when she sees who it is.

"Coco?!" She asks.

"Yang?" She asks back. Jacob gets out of the way for them to talk. They both hug each other.

"It's great to see you!" Yang says.

"Same goes with you!" She says.

"You two know each other?" Jacob asks.

They both let go. "Coco and I both lived in Patch ." Yang says. "We were good friends growing up."

"Yeah. Nobody kicked more ass than us." Coco says.

Glynda comes walking in finally. "Apologies for being late, class. I do hope everyone is ready for class, because we're beginning now. Now, as I said last class, since Cardin has 5 wins in a row, he may choose who he can fight. Cardin?" She looks at him. He comes up to the stage.

"Thank you. I choose...my whole team versus Jacob!" He points to him. Everyone goes quite and looks at him and Jacob just raises an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" He asks.

"Cardin, you're just going to waist your opportunity to get better by ganging up on someone?" Glynda asks him.

"I want to get back at him for humiliating us...or is Jacob scared?" Cardin asks mockingly.

Jacob moves his head a little while still looking at Cardin. "Just so you know, he and his team were the ones who were bullying Velvet." He whispers. Coco goes wide eyed at that then narrows her eyes.

"So what are you gonna do?" She asks.

Jacob smirks. "The same thing I did in the mess hall. Win." He says then walks up to the arena.

Evie stops him. "Are you sure you wish to do this?" She asks.

Jacob rolls his eyes. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He tells her then pats her on the back as he keeps on walking. "Alright. You're on Cardin." He tells him. The class begins to cheer him on.

"Wait." Glynda walks over to him and hands him the collar. "You can't use your semblance as you know. We'll begin in 5 minutes." She tells him. He takes it and puts it on.

"Russel! Dove! Sky! Lets go!" He yells at the other members of his team. They all walk over to the right side of the arena with their leader and Jacob is on the left side.

* * *

"You think Jacob can take all 4 of them?" Coco asks Yang.

"Well...He's taken them out with only his fists. So anything could happen." Yang says.

Coco smirks. "Man...This I gotta see." She says then pulls out her scroll. "As does everyone else." She begins texting people to come to the arena.

* * *

The arena very quickly filled up with students all in different grades to watch the fight. Most people know that 1 against 4 means it'll be an interesting fight. And they're not wrong.

On the large screen is Jacobs Aura levels and team CRDLs Aura levels at 100% for the class to see.

"Alright. This'll be tournament style. Whichever team get's all the other team member's Aura under 15% wins. Good luck to the both of you and may the best team emerge victorious." Glynda tells them both. Students all start to cheer for the fight to start. CRDL get ready for battle while Jacob takes puts his tophat into his coat then pulls his hood over his head.

"Ready..." Jacob just has a blank face and stands there.

"And..."

"Why isn't Jacob getting ready?" Coco asks.

"He definitely has something planned..." Yang says.

"Begin!"

Just as she said that Jacob lifts up his gauntlet arm and shoots his hallucinogenic syringe out and it hits Cardin. He screams in pain then takes out the syringe. He then starts breathing heavily.

"Cardin? You alright bro?" Sky asks.

"Yeah...I'm alright. It's just a...a..." He clenches his eyes shut and then opens them up with an angry face. "yyyyyAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screams then starts swinging his mace at Sky. He gets hit hard in the face and gets flown back. Everyone gasps in shock of what just happened.

"Don't worry lads, he'll be back to his normal self in a minute or so. Let's just hope he doesn't make his own teammate lose." Jacob says smirking. Dove and Russel charge after Jacob while Cardin keeps on fighting Sky.

* * *

"Damn! What was that that he shot at Cardin?" Coco asks.

"He showed us that the first day of school. He can cause people to not see the difference between an ally and an enemy so they'll just attack everyone around them." Yang explains.

Coco is surprised about that but then just smiles. "Cool."

* * *

Dove swings his sword at Jacob a few times and Jacob blocks his attacks with his kukri. Russel follows after so Jacob throws Dove to the side to deal with Russel who readies his two knives. Jacob attacks first and Russel blocks the attacks. Russel quickly punches him in the face then backs up a little and returns to his blocking stance. Jacob grabs him by his shoulder then headbutts him hard, causing him to stop blocking. Now that that's out of the way he swings his kukri multiple times, thankfully Russels Aura is protecting him from getting cut or anything bad.

Dove runs over and grabs Jacob by his coat to get him off of Russel and Jacob reacts quickly by stomp kicking him hard in the knee and he flies up a little then falls on his knees, then Jacob uppercuts him using his gauntlet arm, adding extra damage thanks to the knuckle part of his gauntlet then grabs his head and slams it into his knee.

* * *

Yang looks at the screen to read their Aura levels.

Cardin: 90%

Russel: 60%

Dove: 65%

Sky: 69% **(HA FUNNY)**

Jacob: 98%

"Damn, Jacobs doing pretty good!" Yang says.

"Yeah. There hasn't been a 1v4 fight in a while here, especially when it's a first year who's beating 4 kids. Man, Jacobs incredible!" Coco says.

"Yeah...He sure is." Yang blushes a little.

* * *

Cardin pulls himself together finally and helps Russel up and runs over to help out the other guys. Jacob doesn't hear Cardin coming over and he gets surprise attacked by him with a hard hit with his mace right to the head and is sent flying towards the audience. He falls to the ground on the arena but then immediately gets back up.

Cardin looks up to see the score quickly and it reads that Jacobs Aura is at 85%.

 _'Hmmm...my Aura is just as strong as my normal self It seems.'_ Jacob thinks.

"WHAT?!" Cardin yells. "How did you only lose a few points?!" He yells.

"I'm tough skinned lad." He smirks. "What? were you expecting an easy fight since I'm out numbered?" He asks sarcastically then sprints after them.

* * *

Coco looks over at Yang and notices a small bit of a red spot on Yangs neck but her scarf is covering it. Coco smiles evilly knowing that it's a hickey and decides to tease her a little. She hooks her two fingers on the scarf and tugs it down to reveal the hickey.

"COCO!" She yells then immediately covers her neck with her scarf.

Coco starts laughing. "Yang...Moved on from David in less than a month I see." Coco teases.

"Hey, lay off! We both agreed to break up to focus more on our careers in Beacon and Shade. If anything, me having some fun with someone is totally ok. Even he would agree." Yang tells her crossing her arms.

"So who's the lucky guy then?" Coco asks raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"He's up there fighting against 4 idiots." She says pointing to Jacob who's got Russel in a full nelson then throws his head at Dove's head who's on all fours.

Coco goes wide eyed and makes an O shape mouth. "You and him are dating?! Damn Yang, I gotta step up my game!" Coco says.

Yang rolls her eyes. "We're not dating, we're just friends...with benefits." She adds.

"Oooooh even better...How far have you guys gone?" She asks.

Yang. "We've only gone to second base so far so nothing special...yet." She says smirking

Coco smiles devilishly. "You think he would mind getting frisky with another lady." She asks.

"I don't see why not. Now be quite! I wanna watch the fight." She says then looks back at the fight.

* * *

Jacob rolls to the side to avoid one of Cardins explosive attacks and succeeds. He then dodges Doves sword by spinning out of the way and as he does that he swings his right arm with the hidden blade out and hits Sky with it. All four of them get ready to attack him again surrounding him. Jacob kicks Cardin on the stomach and he gets thrown back and before the others could do anything, Jacob throws a voltaic bomb at the ground. The three guys begin to spas out from the electricity and stuns them. The bomb dropped all three of their Auras by a lot.

Jacob focuses on bringing down Cardins Aura now. He makes quick and fast swings with his kukri and with his fist while dodging the attacks from Cardin. Dove gets back up and looks at Cardin getting attacked and Dove aims the pistol attached to his sword. While Jacobs attacking Cardin, he quickly notices that Doves about to shoot him so he immediately grabs his pistol and ducks to avoid the bullet then quickly points the pistol at Dove and shoots it. All without aiming. Dove gets shot in the face from the bullet.

All of a sudden a loud buzzing sound is heard. On the screen it shows Doves Aura is at 13%.

"Dove, you're out!" Goodwitch yells. Dove groans in annoyance then runs off the arena.

* * *

"Did you see Jacob even aim his gun at him when he did that?" Yang asks in disbelief.

"Nope...Either he got extremely lucky, or he's really good." Coco says back.

* * *

Jacob takes a quick looks at the screen to see the score.

Cardin: 50%

Russel: 29%

Sky: 37%

Jacob: 80%

 _'One down, three to go.'_ Jacob sprints over to Russel and Sky to take them out.

Sky swings his halberd at Jacob but Jacob jumps over it and rolls on the ground back onto his feet. Once he gets up he throws his kukri at Russels face, dazing him, then tuns around to grab Skys weapon with his hands. He kicks Sky right in the gut and Sky lets go of the halberd. Jacob spins around with the halberd in his hands and swings it at Russels legs sweeping his legs and making him fall on his side. He does the same exact move to Sky only instead of his legs, he hits him in the side of the head.

Sky gets knocked to the ground and then another loud buzzing sound is heard. Sky's Aura is at 14% now.

"Sky, you're out!" Goodwitch yells. Jacob passes the halberd to Sky, he catches it then runs off the arena.

Jacob and Russel both run after each other, Russel has his two knives out but Jacobs weapon is still on the floor so Jacobs at a disadvantage...

...Or is he?

Jacob spins around and slashes Russel with his left hidden blade then runs over to where his kukri is. Jacob grabs it then runs at Russel again.

Now Cardin gets back on his feet and runs after Jacob. Jacob gets near Russel then gets a boost up from using a hand on one of Russels shoulders then jumps to the side of him then uses both of his legs to kick Cardin right in the face. Jacob lands on the ground then grabs Russel by both of his shoulders from behind then knees him in the back then lets him go. Russel doesn't move because of the pain he's feeling in his back from the kick, immobilizing him. This is where Cardin gets pissed and readies another huge explosive swing and tries to hit Jacob but Jacob rolls to the side at the last second and instead, Cardin hits Russel hard.

"Oof! That's gotta hurt!" Coco exclaims.

He falls to the ground as well. Thank god for Aura! otherwise his head probably would have been blown off from that attack. another buzzing sound is heard, Russle looks up to see his Aura's at 9%.

"Russe-"

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Russel says already knowing whats she's gonna say and runs off.

Jacob turns to Cardin, who's pissed off about his teammates getting thrown out, and smiles devilishly. "Well now...It looks like It's just you to get rid of." He says mockingly.

Carding lets out an angry scream then charges after Jacob. He swings his mace twice but Jacob dodges both swings, at this point in where they both stand, Jacob is at the side of Cardin. So Jacob quickly sweeps his leg and Cardin falls to the ground on his back.

Cardin then immediately hits Jacob in the back of his knee with his with his mace and knells to the ground. Cardin then hits Jacob in the back of the head then gets right back up.

"I'm not losing to you again you piece o-" Cardin gets interrupted by Jacob, while still on the ground, quickly wraps both of his feet around his neck then uses all of his strength to throw Cardin away from him. Cardin runs a little trying not to fall down but trips over his own feet and falls to the ground anyway.

Jacob takes a glance at the score.

Cardin: 27%

Jacob: 70%

 _'Easy...'_ He thinks to himself.

Jacob runs over to Cardin who's starting to get back up then readies himself for Jacob. Cardin was about to hit Jacob with his mace but Jacob grabs his arm with one hand and spins around clockwise, slashing his side with his kukri in the process. As he spins, he twists Cardins arm in the process, pinning it behind his back. Cardin screams in pain from it. Jacob puts his kukri away then uses his free hand to grab Cardin by the top of his head. Then he uses his right leg to knee Cardin in the back of his knee. As he knees him, he pushes him down to the ground, causing him to put both of his knees on the ground then lets Cardin go of his grip on him.

Cardin starts to pant, he bends over and place his hands on the floor. Jacob takes this opportunity to finish Cardin off. Jacob jumps up and with all of his mite, he lands his feet right on Cardins back. Cardin hits the ground from this hit then lands on the floor on his stomach with his limbs spread out.

The final buzz is heard, signaling that one of their Auras are under 15. Which is obviously Cardins Aura. Cardin moves his eyes to look at the screen while not moving his head.

The lights light up and Glynda walks up to the middle of the arena. Everybody stops cheering and yelling and everyone looks at Glynda.

"With the match being over, as you all can see the final scores are...

Cardin Winchester with 12% Aura left

Russel Thrush with 9% Aura left

Dove Bronzewing with 13% Aura left

And Sky Lark with 14% Aura left

Team CRDL has lost the match against Jacob Frye, who has 70% Aura remaining." Glynda walks over to Jacob who's panting for breath after that intense fight. He stands up strait as she walks over to him and she takes off the collar.

"Terrific match, Jacob. That was a flawless victory and an outstanding performance." Glynda tells him. He smiles and bows slightly to her.

She walks over to team CRDL who are helping Cardin back up. "And as for you four...fighting in battle is more than just how many people there are against another. If you four would have worked together then you would have taken your opponent down." She tells them.

Jacob rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Doubt it..." He says.

Glynda turns her head. "Quite you." She orders then looks back. "Perhaps next time you should think of a strategy instead of swing your weapons around." She says then walks off the arena.

The audience begins to cheer loudly once again, chanting Jacobs name. Jacob notices Cardin giving Jacob death glares before walking away with his team. Jacob looks back to the crowd with a grin then shoots his fists in the air.

* * *

 _ **Dorm hallway, 8:30PM**_

Since that fight a few hours ago Jacobs been treated around the school like he was treated about the Boarbatusk incident, like a celebrity! While most people in school dislike the idea of being noticeable by the whole school, Jacob loves getting noticed. Its basically the reason why he and Evie are different, Assassin wise. Evie prefers being discrete while Jacob prefers charging in.

But like last time, this'll pretty much die down in a day or two. Right now he's walking back from the bathroom and is going back to his room, he's wearing his pajama pants and nothing more. He notices Jaune in front of his door sighing, looking at the ground, and decides to see what's up.

"Oi lad!" He says. He scares Jaune a little bit.

"Gah! Oh, hey Jacob." He says.

"I haven't seen you in a while. You didn't lock yourself out again did you?" He asks.

"oh, uh, nope!" He says then pulls out his scroll. "Got it!" He gives him a nervous smile.

Jacob raises an eyebrow, knowing somethings wrong. "Right...So, where have you been the past few days?" He asks.

"Well I-uh...well umm..." He sighs. "I messed up...I did something I shouldn't have. Cardin has had me on a leach for the last two weeks, Pyrrha won't even talk to me..." He sighs again then slides down to the floor and sits on the floor. "I'm starting to think coming to Beacon was a bad idea." He tells him.

A few seconds of silence pass then Jacob starts to laugh. He looks up at him. "No wonder Cardin acts so nice around you." He says then sits down next to him. "You must have done something pretty bad if it means blackmail. What did you do." He asks.

He hesitates to answer then just sighs. "I'm sorry, but I just don't want anyone else to know..." He says sadly.

Jacob nudges him a little. "Oh come on now..." Jacob gets no response then comes up with the perfect idea. "Tell you what, I'll tell you a very bad secret that someone could easily blackmail me with and you tell me yours in return. Fair deal?" He asks.

"Yeah...sure." Jaune says back. "What's your secret?"

Jacob goes into eagle vision and looks around the halls to see if anyone's around. Everyone's in their rooms and the rooms are to be nearly completely soundproof inside and out. as long as they don't scream their secrets they'll be ok.

"Do you remember a while back the day before we left for Beacon there were a few Dust robbers killed in the street?" He asks him. Jaune slowly and nervously nods, hoping Jacob isn't going to say what Jaune thinks he's gonna say. "Well...I was the one who killed them." He flat out says.

Jaune goes wide eyed. "What...? B-but why di-"

"I didn't do it for just any reason." He tells him. "I did it out of defense. Ruby was there, fighting Torchwick and his men and I couldn't just stand there and let a little girl get hurt." Jaune raises an eyebrow when he said that. "Keep in mind that this was BEFORE I ever meet Ruby and what she's capable of."

"That makes more sense." Jaune says.

"I didn't want to kill them. In fact, I didn't even know that they died until the next day!" He tells him. He's obviously lying, Jacob completely meant to kill them...But Jaune doesn't have to know that. "So far you and Evie are the only ones who know about." He adds. That's also a lie, being that Evie also killed two of the thugs. But again, Jaune doesn't need to know that. "I assume that you'll keep this a secret?"

"I promise." Jaune says.

"Wonderful! Now tell me yours." Jacob says.

"Well...I kinda...forged my transcripts." Jaune says. "I cheated my way in here..." He says quietly.

Jacob smirks. "Wow Jaune, you are quite a sneaky devil aren't you." Jacob says getting back up and cracks his fingers. "Now, if you excuse me, I will have a little chat with Cardin into keeping his big mouth shut for good. You may thank me later." He walks off.

Jaune goes wide eyed and gets up. "Wait!" He yells. Jacob turns around. "Please don't do anything. Even if you do anything to him, I can't risk him or any other his teammates telling Ozpin about my transcripts." He begs him.

Jacob rolls his eyes and sighs. He walks back over to Jaune. "Jaune...Ozpin is without a doubt one of the wisest people I know. Do you really think that you could be able to hand the man fake your transcripts and get way with it?" He asks him.

"W-well, um...I-uh-" He stutters.

"Exactly!" Jacob tells him. "Ozpin without a doubt knows those were fake. The fact that he STILL let you in to Beacon means that he has a lot of faith in you here." Jacob assures him patting him on the shoulder.

Jaune sighs. "I guess you're right. But even still...can you please just not do anything about it for now? please?" Jaune asks. Jacob nods then walks away again. Jaune stops him once again. "One more thing. Pyrrha and Evie offered me help in fighting, and I...refused their offer. Now both of them won't talk to me. What should I do?" He asks.

Jacob smirks. "Now why would you do such a stupid thing like that?" He asks him.

"Because, I want...no I NEED to do this on my own." He tells him. Jacob rolls his eyes.

"You don't NEED to do anything on your own Jaune. You have a team that wants nothing but to look after you, and do you know why that is?" Jacob asks. "Because as team leader, you're most important job is to have their backs just as much as they have yours. This is why all leaders put their team first before themselves." Jacob tells him. Jaune looks down to the ground and sighs. "Just think it over lad. I know you well enough to know you'll make the right decision. Now go get some rest, we have that field trip to Forever Fall tomorrow." He says then opens his door to his room. "Night Jaune." He says then closes the door.

Jaune just stands there, thinking some stuff out.

* * *

 _ **The next day; Forever Fall, 11:34PM**_

Teams RWBY(J), JNPR(E), and CRDL all got off the bullheads that brought them all to Forever Fall with Ms. Goodwitch leading the three teams. Weiss wasn't kidding how peaceful it is in Forever Fall, something about the place gives out a soothing tone so to say.

 _'You could never tell that there is a war with Grimm here.'_ Jacob thinks to himself.

Jacob isn't the only one to think it. Most of everyone else stare around the forest in awe of how nice it looks.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to site-see. Dr. Peaches, the infirmary's head doctor, asked all of you to collect red sap from the trees deep inside the forest. He's running low on it for the medicine he makes and asked for you all to collect some more for him, And I am here to make sure n-one of you die while doing so." She says. She stops and looks at the students.

"Each of you are to collect a jar full of red sap. However, the creatures of Grimm numbers have increased in the forest in the last few months so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4:00. Have fun!" She tells them then walks back to the bullhead.

Cardin puts a hand on Jaunes shoulder. "Come on, buddy. Lets go." He says giving him an evil smile.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha who looks back at him. Jaune says nothing and just walks with Cardin. Pyrrha looks away from him and sighs. Evie walks over to her.

"You alright?" Evie asks.

"Its Jaune. It just hurts me how I can't help him with his problem. And now he's hanging out with Cardin more often? Something's definitely wrong!" Pyrrha explains. Evie puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Jaune is a lot of things, but he isn't an idiot...well, not a complete idiot. He knows that we will have his back should anything go wrong. Especially if it involes Cardin." Evie says.

Pyrrha nods. "Yeah, true..." She takes out her jar. "Come on, lets complete this assignment an then we may talk some more later." She says. Evie agrees then walks off with her.

* * *

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

Jacob comes out of a pile of red leaves after just looking around the forest from the only tall tree in the forest. He finished collecting the sap a little while ago and since then he's just been running through the trees a little, practicing rerunning and stuff. He went to look if there was anything interesting in the forest and all there was that Jacob could see were miles of a completely red forest. Now he's just walking back to the group to talk to them a little bit.

That is until Yang came from behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Hey sexy." She says in her usual happy tone.

Jacob smirks. "I wonder who's behind me..." He says sarcastically.

She leans into his ear. "Someone who's bored as hell and is waiting for everyone else to finish with there sap." She whispers.

"Well aren't you such a lucky girl..." He shows her the jar full of red sap. "I got mine already." He says.

"Well then, you deserve a reward." She says seductively. She takes her hands away from his eyes and grabs his hand and guides him through the trees, where nobody can see them...

* * *

 **And imma leave it there and continue it next chapter. It took me all week to write this chapter and with thanksgiving it slowed me down. Till next time!**


	19. Cardin you prick

**I do not own RWBY or Assassins Creed**

* * *

Yang stopped dragging Jacob and pushed his back onto a tree then starts kissing Jacob, Jacob in return kisses her back. Yang moans as she feels his hands grab her ass and pull her closer to him. Yang sticks her tongue into her mouth and they both wrap their tongues around each other, trading tastes with one another. Jacob gets a little adventurous and lifts her leg up. She moans into his mouth from his action.

Jacob broke the kiss to start kissing her neck. Just before he did that though, he removed her scarf then threw it to the side of the tree. He then starts to kiss her neck. Yang gives him small squeaks and moans of pleasure. As he's kissing her neck she takes off his hat and throws it with the scarf to she can rub her hands through his neat hair.

"Do you wanna know 2 things that I like about you?" She asks him.

He breaks the kiss and looks up at her. "What would that be?"

"For a player, you treat me like I'm more than just a hot blonde with big tits." She tells him.

Jacob smirks. "I have respect for all women." He tells her.

"And second, you're probably one of the very few people who can pull off wearing a tophat. I mean that is VERY hard to do and you manage to do it. I'm very impressed." She tells him.

Jacob laughs slightly. "I never thought of it like that." He says.

"Yeah, Coco's even impressed about it." She says. He leans back onto her neck and kisses her neck some more. "In fact..." She starts but has trouble trying to speak with the pleasure he's giving her. "She asked me if...you're interested in having some... fun with her. If you know what...I mean." She manages to get out.

He stops kissing her once again and thinks about it for a second. "Well...how do you feel about it?" He asks.

"Well, we're not dating or anything so it's not cheating, and she's just interested in having a little fun." She says.

Jacob smirks. "Very well then. I'll talk to her about it later." He says. Yang grins then pulls him up from the tree then takes his coat off and throws it with the other stuff, along with his belt under his coat as well as his vest. Leaving him in his pants, his red silk shirt and white undershirt **(AN: Not entirely sure whats under the coat and vest so i just said that)**

Yang lightly pushed Jacob and he fell to the ground. The grass is very soft and comfortable somehow, not that Jacob is complaining. Especially now.

Yang unbuttons her vest and takes it off, revealing her small yellow crop top underneath. She throws it with the rest of the clothes, then gets on her knees on top of Jacobs lap.

"You know, for the last few days it's been you doing all of the work. Now it's my turn." She says seductively. Jacob tries to sit up but Yang put a finger on his chest then pushes him back down. "Apapapap...I never said get up yet." She says then leans down to his face and her lips collide with his. She slides her hands down his arms, once she gets to his hand she takes both hands then pins them just a little over Jacobs head, interlocking both of their fingers.

Yang takes it up a notch and starts to slowly rub her crotch on Jacobs erection, eliciting a few moans from Jacob and herself. She breaks the kiss then gives Jacob an innocent look.

"Would you do the honors...?" She asks as she's holding the bottom of her crop top. Jacob smirks then takes the bottom of it and slowly lifts it up to tease her. She raises her arms so the top may come off.

The moment the top came off was when he got a privileged view of Yangs breasts. Jacob never got to see her shirtless yet, and now he has and he is very pleased. He tosses the top to the side then puts her hands on her waist then slowly slides them up to her breasts where he begins to grope her very soft breasts. This makes her moan loudly.

"Oh Jacob...Ahhh!" She moans. Her hands press down harder on Jacobs hands. "Hnnn! God you're good at this!" She tries to say quietly. "Where did you learn to be so good at pleasuring a lady?" She asks with her eyes closed shut.

"I don't kiss and tell...but I have been with a woman before." He says. Not lying but not saying the whole thing either.

Yang laughs slightly. "I can see that now..." She says. Jacob pinched her nipples and she let out a sharp breath in return then a loud moan. "Ahh!" She collapses onto Jacobs chest, panting for breath. Jacob takes is right hand and slowly and genitally strokes her hair, making sure not to pull out a single strand of hair. He's seen how Yang reacts to people doing that and it's not pretty...like, at all.

Yang chuckles. "I only allow a handful of people to even touch my hair." She whispers.

"I can see why. It's so soft." He whispers back. "Shall we go back to the others?"

Yang snuggles up closer to Jacob. "In a little bit...I just wanna spend some time cuddling with my big, strong man." She says.

Jacob doesn't say anything, he just wraps his left arm around her back and rests his head on the grass.

* * *

 ** _With everyone else, 1:26PM_**

It took a while for everyone else to collect their sap, mainly because Nora kept on eating all of theirs. In the end, they all finally got their sap and are all just walking around the forest just admiring the view.

Evie looks around the group to try and look for someone. "Where's Jacob?" She asks.

Ruby looks around as well. "Where's Yang?" She also asks.

Evie puts two and two together and realizes what's happened to them and sighs. "Oh brother..." She mutters.

Jacob and Yang both come out of the dense forest and walks up to the group. They got their clothes on and they look as if nothing happened. But everyone except Ruby knows what they were doing.

"Hope we didn't miss anything." Jacob says.

Ruby walks over to them with her hands on the waist. "And where did my two teammates run off to without telling me?" She asks.

Both look at each other then look back at Ruby. "We were just walking around, looking at the view." Yang says.

Blake rolls her eyes. "Of course you were." Blake says.

The two laugh and just walk over to look around at the view and such.

* * *

 _ **With CRDL and Jaune**_

The 5 are all on top of a cliff about 30 feet away from the others. They're lying down on the ground looking at them all.

"Uhhh, Cardin...What's going on?" Jaune asks.

Cardin narrows her eyes at Jacob who's talking to his sister. "...Payback." He says.

Jaune looks over to where he's looking. "Jacob? W-What are you-"

"There he is." Cardin interrupts him. "The tophat tough guy, thinks he's sooo special." He pulls out a box from his ass **(seriously. that's where he put the box haha).** Whatever's inside the box is buzzing and shaking."Alright boys. Last night, ol' Jaune here managed to round up an entire box full of rapier wasps." He says. Jaune gasps slightly at it while Russel just grins and pats him on the back. "And now, we're gonna put them to work." Jaune laughs nervously.

"Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things looove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach that asshole a thing or two about what happens when you mess with team CRDL." Cardin says. He gets up and helps Jaune up to his feet then shoves a jar of sap into his gut. He winces in pain from it. "And YOU'RE gonna do it." He tells him.

He takes the sap. "Do what?" He asks.

"Hit him with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch. And you'll be on the first airship outta her." He threatens. Jaune looks at the sap for a moment then looks up to the whole team CRDL looking at him with smug faces. He turns around then slowly gets into a throwing stance, with his hand shaking.

He's hesitant to throw the sap at Jacob. What kind of person would Jaune be if he screwed over the person who gave him good advice yesterday?

He sighs then lowers his arm. _'If they wanna snitch on me and get me thrown out then so be it...But I'll NEVER turn on my friends.'_ He thinks. "No..." He says.

Cardin tilts his head. "Excuse me?" He asks.

"I said...NO!" He turns around and throws the jar at Cardin. Cardins unaffected by it but has red sap all over his chest plate. He laughs evilly. "Ahohoh...You've done it now..." He says. Dove and Russel grab his shoulders and drag him into the woods.

* * *

 _ **With the others**_

Jacob suddenly perks his head up and looks around. "What was that?" He asks.

Pyrrha looks at Jacob who's looking around the forest. "What was what?" She asks him.

"I heard glass breaking." He says.

Pyrrha also looks around. "I didn't hear anything..." She says back.

Jacob hums at the thought then sees the cliff side. "Hmm, I'll just take a quick look around. I won't be long." He jogs over to the cliff then climbs to the top of the cliff.

Jacob uses eagle vision and he sees on the ground is the glass that he heard break. He crouches down and looks over the glass.

"One of the glass jars we're using to collect sap." He rubs his hand on the grass. "It couldn't have broken when it hit the ground, the grass would have cushioned its fall. It would have had to have been thrown on something hard to break." He looks through the broken glass for anything else and notices some red liquid that's a tad hard to see thanks to the red grass but he manages to just see it. "This Jar was filled with sap when it was thrown. Who would need to throw the same jar full of sap that we're supposed to collect?"The grass looks like a few people have walked on it. Jacob uses eagle vision to get a better view and sees 5 pairs of footprints. So he follows where they were walking. "There were five people who came from the trees on the right side of the woods, stopped at the edge of the cliff, probably looking at us for whatever reason. Four of the footprints walk over and stop where the broken glass is. The jar must have been thrown at one of them. And then the five people walked back into the woods, however the fifth person seemed for have been dragging their feet it seems. Hmm..." He walks around thinking of what happened. "And the only people who are in Forever Fall right now are Ms. Goodwitch, the bullhead pilot, RWBY(J) JNPR(E) and CRDL. But CRDL and Jaune weren't..." He goes wide eyed, realizing what happened here then looks at where the footprints lead into the woods. "Jaune!" He sprints through the woods looking for where those bastards took Jaune.

He finds Jaune who's being picked up by Cardin by his sweatshirt. His face looks bruised and there's some blood coming out. the rest of Cardins team in watching Jaune get beat up and the're all laughing at his torture.

"I wouldn't worry about your team while you're expelled Jauney-boy, especially the hot girl on your team with the red cape and freckles. I'll be sure to take good care of her...whether she likes it or not." He tells him giving him an evil grin.

Hearing that made Jacob wanna punch that prick in the face even more than he did already. And he intends to do just that. He walks up to them but suddenly when Cardin goes to take another punch at Jaune but just as his fist collided with his face a bright white light shines from Jaune, causing everyone to shield their eyes from the light from how bright it is. When the light died down, Jacob slowly open his eyes to see Jaune on the floor with all of his bruises gone and Cardin holding his left hand in pain.

Jaune looks at his arms and they're glowing white just like he unlocked his Aura again. He chuckles at his luck but then immediately gets kicked to the ground by Sky. He raises his head up and glares at Cardin.

"Lets see how much of a man you really are." Cardin says.

Suddenly a shot from a gun scares everyone. CRDL turns around to see Jacob with his gun in his hand, glaring at Cardin.

"Yes, lets just see..." He says, not in his teasing tone this time.

Another loud sound scares everyone but not Jacob. An Ursa comes out from the woods. However this Ursa looks different from other Ursas. It's much bigger and has more bone armor on them covering nearly both of their entire bodies. It roars loudly, scaring CRDL.

The ursa sniffs for something. It can smell the sap on Cardins chest, so they move towards him.

"That's a big ursa!" Russel yells. He along with Dove and Sky run away. Cardin however is too scared to move.

It hit Cardin with one of its huge paws and he gets flown back far to the side. It looks at Jaune and roars at him an goes to attack him next.

Jacob sprints and tackles Jaune out of the way before the Ursa could hit Jaune. Jacob gets up and helps Jaune up. The ursa looks back at Cardin and moves over to him.

* * *

 _ **With everyone else**_

Ruby hears loud roaring coming from somewhere.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asks everyone.

Pyrrha looks around to look for Jacob. She can't find him and begins to panic slightly. "Jacob said he heard something and went to check it out." She says.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yells running in fear.

Yang grabs him. "What?! Where?!" She asks.

He points back to where he was. "Back there! Its got Cardin!" He yells. Yang lets go of him and he keeps on running.

Pyrrha goes wide eyed. "Jaune..." She mutters.

Ruby turns her head. "Yang! Blake! Go get Goodwitch! Weiss, follow me!" She orders.

"Ren! Nora! Go with them! Evie, come with us!" Pyrrha orders. They all sprint to where the Ursa is.

* * *

When they get there they see Cardin slowly trying to get up, while the ursa charges after him. Before any of them could do anything, Jacob comes running towards the Ursa with Cardin in between both of them. He jumps off of Cardins back to get a boost up.

While in midair, Jacob flicks his right hidden blade out and charges his attack with his Aura. He landed on the ursas head and immediately stabs it right in its forehead with his blade, successfully sticking the whole blade in its skull. It roars in pain but it doesn't die. In fact, the ursas even more pissed now.

Jacob takes the blade out and jumps off the Ursa, he's got a little bit of Aura left. He's gotten better with his semblance in the last few days. He's still learning how to control it but now he doesn't use all of his Aura in just one attack charged with Aura. Jacob wasn't quick enough to dodge the ursas swing so Jacob got hit and got flown to a tree.

* * *

Everyone runs over to Jacob who's lied down on the ground.

"Jacob!" Evie yells. "Are you alright?!"

He rolls on all fours and coughs. "I'm ok..." He lets out. Evie and Ruby help him up.

* * *

Cardin tries to make a run for it but the ursa jumps over his head and swings its paw at him, making him fall again. It goes for another swing but before it could do any damage to Cardin, somebody got in between them and blocked its attack. It was Jaune, with his shield blocking the ursas paw and then he slashes it with his sword.

* * *

Weiss readies Myrtenaster to attack the beast but Pyrrha stops her just before she goes.

"Wait." She tells her.

* * *

Jaune dodges two of its attacks. He ducks from the first attack and jumps over the second one. The third attack however is where Jaune got hit, the ursa swings at him while he's in the air and gets knocked back. Jaune gets right back up and charges after the ursa, who in return hits Jaune again, knocking him back again.

Jaunes scroll starts beeping. He quickly checks it, and it shows that his Aura is very low. Any normal person right now would turn the other way and get the hell out of there. Jaune however charges in anyway.

* * *

"Pyrrha, we need to help him! He's going to get hurt!" Evie tells her as she shows her his Aura levels.

"Wait..." She says.

* * *

Pyrrha narrows her eyes at Jaune just as he's about to swing his sword at the ursa once more. The ursas paw is going to hit Jaune so Pyrrha does something a little unexpected. She lifts her arm just above her waist then out of nowhere her arm starts to turn dark a little bit.

Everyone looks at her arm then back at Jaune who's shield also turns a little dark as well and it all of a sudden moves up, blocking the ursas paw. He loses his footing a little bit from the sudden impact but then swings his sword up at the ursas neck. He successfully cuts off the ursas head with one swing, surprising everyone who watched it happen. The dead ursa tips over and blood pours out of its neck.

Pyrrha sighs in relief then lowers her arm. The dark around her arm fades away.

Jacob gets back on his feet on his own and looks at Pyrrha in confusion, just like everyone else.

Ruby raises an eyebrow. "Uh...What?" She asks.

Weiss turns her body to her. "How did you-"

"Well..." Pyrrha interupts. "Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, Jacob has his strength...my semblance is polarity." She tells them.

Ruby gasps. "Wow...you have control over poles!" She whispers in awe.

"No you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Wiess tells her.

"Magnets are cool too..." Ruby mutters. Pyrrha walks away.

"Where are you going?" Evie asks.

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened." Ruby says.

"We could..." She looks at Jaune who sheathes his sword with a confident smile on his face. Pyrrha smiles as well. "Or perhaps, we could keep it our little secret." She says then walks off.

Everyone follows after her except for Jacob who leans back on a tree. "You coming Jacob?" Evie asks.

"In a moment, I'm going to wait for Jaune to congratulate him." He says staring at him walking over to Cardin. Evie shrugs and walks off.

* * *

Jaune extends his arm to Cardin. He hesitates but takes his arm and Jaune helps him up.

"Holy crap Jaune...That was incredab-"

"Don't ever mess with my team...my FRIENDS, ever again." Jaune says as he gives him a deadly stare down. "Got it?"

Cardin doesn't answer. He just nods at him and with that, Jaune walks away.

He passes by Jacob who gives Jaune a pat on the back while still on the tree. "Nicely done lad. I told you you'd make the right decision." He says. Jaune smiles at him then nods. After that he walks off.

After a while Cardin finally walks and as he's walking Jacob slowly and mockingly claps his hands at him.

"Nicely done back there Cardin, true Huntsman material right there! You and your whole team!" He says sarcastically. "Beating up a fellow student, running away like a coward..." Cardin at this point is just passing Jacob. "Saying you're going to rape my sister." He adds then suddenly grabs him and shoves him into a tree. His left arm holding his shoulder. His face changed from cool to angry very fast

"Hey! W-What are you-" Jacob punches him in the gut to keep him quiet. He then switches his arm where now his right hand his holding onto his throat. He extends his left blade and charges it with Aura then places it just below hie neck.

"I'll only make this nice and simple for your tiny brain to understand. If you EVER go anywhere near my sister Evie, I WILL stick this blade into your throat with no hesitation." Jacob threatens in a very serious tone. Cardin right now is scared shitless of Jacob, he can tell he's not playing around. "Understand?"

He quickly nods. "Y-Yes! Yes! Loud and clear! I'll never touch her, or go near her or ANYTHING for as long as I live! Just PLEASE don't do anything to me!" He begs fearfully.

"Good." He throws him to the ground then walks away. Cardin is back on the ground, panting for breath and scared to death of what just happened.

* * *

 _ **Roof of dorm building, 8:30PM**_

Jaune is on the ledge of the roof, staring out at the view of Beacon.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asks walking up to him. Evie walks over right next to Pyrrha. "I thought you two were best buds." She says.

Jacob sighs and looks at them both. "Pyrrha...Evie...I'm sorry. I was a jerk to you guys, you were only trying to help and I...I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune." Evie interrupts. "It's ok, really. We understand." She tells him. "Your team really misses their leader you know."

She and Pyrrha walk back to the door. "You should come down. Ren made pancakes~" She says.

"No syrup however. You may thank Nora for that." Evie adds.

"Wait!" He says to them both. They stop to look at him as he holds his elbow. "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened but...W-would you guys...still be willing to help me? To help be become a better fighter?" He asks them.

Pyrrha turns away and looks at Evie who smiles at her. She in return closes her eyes as she blushes. She then turns around and walks over to Jaune. She then pushes him to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hey!" He yells.

"Your stance is all wrong." Evie tells him walking up to him. "You must be wider and lower to the ground." She says. Pyrrha helps him up.

"Lets try that again." She says.

Evie smiles at them both. She's happy she can be a good teammate to Jaune, and a good friend to Pyrrha, the first female friend she made while in Remnant. Ruby didn't exactly count to her because she was supposed to make friends with her. Yang as well because of the same reason pretty much. But Pyrrha, she's the first female friend she made here that didn't involve any sort of mission related thing.

 _'You know,I'm glad she accidentally saw me naked in the washroom...Oh god, that just sounded really bad!'_ She thinks to herself.


	20. weekend of troubles

**I do not own RWBY or Assassins Creed**

* * *

 _ **Vale, 2:00PM**_

Team RWBY(J) are all in Vale right now, walking to the docks. It's the weekend and Ozpin informed the school that they're allowed to take the airship from Beacon to Vale once the first month of school is over. And that is today, where people can travel to town and do what they may if they don't have classes.

As the team walks down the street there are a lot of balloons hung up all around the city, there are also a few a few banners that people are hanging up above the roads that say "Welcome to Vale" on them. There's a festival that's going on in Vale called the "Vital Festival" in a few months. Basically it's where students come from the other Kingdoms in Remnant to whichever Kingdom the festival is being held at and they all fight in a tournament representing their own kingdom.

Weiss stares at all of the decorations in awe of the work put into it all. "The Vital Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" She says happily.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss...It's kinda weirding me out." Ruby says.

Weiss scoffs then turns around. "How could you NOT smile? A festival dedicated to all the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament!" Weiss tells her. "Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking."

Jacob smirks at her excitement. "I'm not entirely up for the culture part of this festival thing, I'm more in it for the tournament." He says truthfully.

Yang sighs. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound so boring." She says to Weiss.

Weiss turns her head. "Quiet you two." She says then turns her head back. They turn the corner and make it to the docks of Vale. Where there are multiple ships docked.

"Please remind me again again why we're spending our weekend visiting the docks of all places we could be on a Saturday afternoon?" Jacob asks.

Ruby covers her nose with her hand. "Ugh, It smells like fish." Ruby says.

"I heard that students from Vacuo will be visiting will be arriving by ship today." She tuns to face the others. "And as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine Kingdom." She says.

Jacob crosses his arms. "Is that so..." Jacob says sarcastically.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll get an upper hand in the tournament." Blake tells him.

"That makes more sense." He says.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss protests.

Ruby looks to her right and goes wide eyed. "Woah.." She says, getting everyones attention.

They all see a dust shop down the road. The same one that Jacob, Ruby and Evie saved from that dust robbery a month ago. Only now it has police tape around the shop. The windows are shattered and the door is knocked down. The inside, all the shelves are tipped over and all the Dust has been stolen.

They all walk over to the detective in front of the shop.

"What happened here?" Ruby asks him.

"Robbery." He says with an accent. "Second dust shop to be hit this week." He turns around and walks away. "This place is turning into a jungle..." He mutters.

"That's terrible..." Yang says.

"They left all the money again." They over hear the other detective say.

"Yeah, Just don't make a lick o' sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I dunno. You know what I mean?"

"You thinkin the uhh..the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinkin we don't get paid enough."

Weiss crosses her arms. "Hmph, the White Fang...What an awful bunch of degenerates." She says out loud.

Blake narrows her eyes. "What's your problem?" She asks.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." She says.

"The White Fang is highly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake tells her.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe all Humans off of the face of the planet!" She says.

"So then they're VERY misguided." Blake says. "Besides, It doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale.

"Blakes got a point." Ruby says.

"Yeah, that Roman Torchwick guy we ran into last month is still out there. It could easily be him." Jacob adds.

"That doesn't change the fact that the Whit Fang are all a bunch of scum." Weiss says. " All those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal!" Blake gives Weiss death glares when she said that

"That's a tad bit of an exaggeration, Don't you think?" Jacob asks.

"HEY! STOP THAT FAUNUS!" Someone yells from the docks.

The 5 run over to see what's going on and they see a Faunus running away from two sailors. He has blonde hair and tanned skin. He has a white button up shirt only the shirt isn't buttoned up so he's just showing off his abs. He also has red bracers on as well as blue jeans on. He also has a long monkey tail.

"Thanks for the ride!" He yells before he jumps off the boat and onto the pier. He then jumps on a lamp post and hangs upside down from the post by his tail.

"You no good stowaway!" The sailor yells.

"Hey! A no good stowaway would have gotten caught. I'm a GREAT stowaway!" The Faunus tells them as he peals a banana. The two detectives from before walk up to him.

"Hey you!" One of them yells. "Get down from there this instant."

His response is throwing the detective the banana peal in his face. The detective growls at him in anger.

The Faunus rolls onto the top of the lamp post then jumps over the detectives then runs away from them. With the detectives following suit.

He climbs the stairs from the pier to the streets and runs right by RWBY(J). He quickly winks at Blake as he runs by and bumps his arm on Jacobs waist keeps on running away from the detectives.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there is goes." Jacob says. Yang chuckles.

"Along with the money on your side." She tells him. Jacob quickly checks his side and goes wide eyed then turns to see the Faunus about to turn the corner.

"OI! COME BACK HERE YOU FILTHY DIPPER!" He yells chasing after the Faunus. The other girls run after him as well.

The Faunus just turned another corner. Jacob turns to an alleyway to try and cut him off. He sees the Faunus passing by as he's running through the alley. Sadly when he turned to the left to catch him, he runs into someone and falls to the ground. The other girls finally catch up. Jacob lifts his head up to look at the Faunus but the Faunus is already too far up ahead. He growls in annoyance.

"Fine! Keep it!" He yells.

"Uhh...Jacob?" She asks. He looks down and sees he's on top of a girl with orange hair and wearing and old fashioned blouse along with black and green long boots.

He gets off of her and stands up. Everyone looks down at her.

"Salutations!" The girl greeted. She's still on the ground with her back on the ground.

"Um... hello." Ruby said.

"Are you...Alright?" Jacob asked tilting his head.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking!" she exclaimed, though she was still on the floor.

The five looked at each other giving other confusing looks then quickly look back at her.

"Do you...wanna get up?" Yang asked calmly.

"Yes," she answered as she kicked her legs up, propelling her onto her feet. "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you," She introduced herself.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Yang."

"Are you sure you didn't bump your head?" Jacob asked, receiving a jab to the side by Blake, "Oh, I'm Jacob."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said again.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "You already said that." She says.

"So I did." Penny says with a happy grin.

Weiss slowly nods.

"Right, well...apologies for running into you lass." Jacob says as they're beginning to walk the other direction.

"Take care friend!" Ruby says waving at her.

They walk a little bit in silence then Yang spoke. "Well she was...weird." She says.

"Now where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" She asks out loud.

"Ah, that pricks long gone by now." Jacob says. They all immediately stop when someone out of nowhere is in their way. The girl Penny they just meet.

"What did you call me?" She asks. Her smile replaced with a curious look.

"Woah! I'm really sorry! I didn't think you heard me!" Yang says truthfully. Weiss looks back to where she was and back at her over and over, with a very surprised look on her face.'

"Not you..." She walks past the four to get in front of Ruby. "YOU." She says.

"Me? I-uh...wha-I-I-uh..." She stutters.

"You called me "friend", am I really your friend?" She asks scaring Ruby a little. She looks behind Penny and sees everyone gestering her to say no.

"Uh...Sure. Why not." She says. Everyone inwardly groans in annoyance.

Penny has a wide smile on her face. "SEN-SATIONAL!" She yells in delight with her fists in the air. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys! Like Jacob!" She says pointing to Jacob, who nervously laughs and wave his hand at her.

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby whispers to Weiss who's now next to her.

"No, she seems FAR more coordinated." She whispers back.

"Anyways...Penny, what are you doing in Vale?" Jacob asks.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." She tells him.

"Wait...you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asks in disbelief.

"I'm combat ready!" She states giving a salute.

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "Forgive me...but you hardly look the part." Weiss says.

"Yeah, says the girl in the dress." Someone says from behind. Everyone except Penny turn around to see who it is.

It's a very muscular boy, who's more ripped than Jacob, who's about 6'8 feet. He has long black hair that goes down to shoulder length, red eyes, and a small scar on his lip. He's wearing a gray tight sleeveless muscle shirt, showing off his muscular figure, black finger-less gloves, ripped jeans, and sneakers. The boy has a battle axe strapped onto his back with leather straps around his body that all fit well onto him, probably so the axe doesn't fall off.

Yang gasps in shock and has a wide smile. She runs over to the guy, to everyones surprise except for Ruby, she jumps up and hugs him tightly.

"DAVID!" She yells. "Oh my god, you're here!"

David hugs her back. "Of course I am, it's the Vital Festival." Davis says. Yang gets off from him.

"You should have told me you would be coming here!" She tells him.

David shrugs. "Ehh, I thought It'd be a better surprise if you found out when I got to Beacon. But I saw you as I was getting off the ship and just had to tell you now." He explains.

"Ahem..." Weiss says getting the twos attention. They walk back to everyone else.

"My bad guys. Everyone, this is David Kule...My ex boyfriend." She says to everyones surprise.

 _'Damn, this is David? When Yang was talking about him a little, I wasn't expecting THIS. Good god he's huge!'_ Jacob thinks.

"Before you guys say anything, we broke up but we're still friends so don't jump to any conclusions." David tells them.

"David, this is my team, minus the orange haired girl who we just meet. Her names Penny."

Penny waves at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" She exclaims. David waves to her.

"And you remember my lil sis, Ruby." Yang says. "She got to skip two years of school and now she's our team leader here at Beacon."

David smirks. "Is that so...I knew you'd be doing great things Ruby." He says to her. Ruby smiles.

"It's good to see you again David!" She says. David happily nods at her.

"The girl in black is Blake Belladonna." Yang says.

Blake gives him a small smile "Nice to meet you." She says.

David nods. "To you as well." David says.

"The girl in white is Weiss Schnee." Yang says.

"A Schnee, huh? That's awfully impressive." David says.

Weiss gives him a polite curtsy.

"And finally is Jacob Frye. He's not exactly apart of our team parsay, but until he can be on a team of four, he's the extra member in our team." Yang tells him.

"Yes. Me and my twin sister were both put on four person teams since we were the odd pair this year." Jacob says.

David smirks. "Well lucky you then, me and my partner Arthur were both the odd pair in Shade. But we were put in a two person team instead of a four person team." He tells him. Jacob nods at that.

"So David, are you fighting in the tournament? Or what's going on?" Yang asks.

"Na. Me and Arthur are just here to chill out in Vale. Our headmaster said we may go to Vale to be in the Vital Festival and whatnot, we just can't participate in the tournament." David says.

"Wait a minute." Weiss cuts in walking up to him and Penny. "Does that mean you guys know the monkey-tailed...rapscallion?" She asks. Blake glares at Weiss.

"Who?" They both ask.

Weiss pulls out a poorly drawn picture that's supposed to be the Faunus. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!" She tells them.

"When did you draw that?" Jacob asks.

David takes the picture to take a better look. "Well the picture looks like crap, no offence. But yes I saw him on the ship. He's not from Shade though, I would have definitely seen someone like that around school before." David says.

"Wonderful." Jacob says sarcastically. "He stole the money I had on me." He tells him.

"Bummer." David says.

"I'm sure you'll get another chance to catch the degenerate." Weiss says.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake bursts.

Weiss turns to her. "Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake yells.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss says sarcastically, motioning to both the trash can and the lamppost.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. He snuck into Vale on that boat and robbed Jacob of his money." Weiss protests.

"Actually, I'm not too mad about that honestly. He only stole the money I had on me and that was only a small bit of all I have. I still have a lot more back in our room." Jacob tells her. "I'm just mad about how he got away from me."

Weiss turns to Jacob. "It doesn't matter how much money you have left Jacob! What matters is him breaking the law!" She turns back to Weiss. "Give him time. He'll probably end up with those other Faunus in the White Fang.

Blake clenches her fists in anger and growls. "You ignorant little brat!" She yells then walks off.

Weiss is shocked of her outburst then gets mad again and walks over to her. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" She yells to her.

The two begin to bicker about the White Fang. Everyone just watches them, thinking about how to get out of this situation.

"Well, me and David are gonna go catch up on things we've missed. See you guys later!" Yang says taking Davids arm and walking the other direction.

Jacob and Ruby watch them leave then turn back to the other two still arguing. Oh, boy this is gonna be a long day...

* * *

 ** _RWBY(J) dorm, 9:00PM_**

Somehow, Weiss and Blake managed to argue for nearly seven goddamn hours about the White Fang, and still are! Yang was hoping for them to be done by the time she got back from talking to David for a while but they weren't. Now, they're all in their room, with Jacob, Ruby and Yang listening to them.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss says. She's sitting on her bed.

"That IS the problem!" Blake throws back.

Weiss gets up. "You do realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" She asks. "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil." She adds.

Blake gets up. "There's no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake shouted.

"People like me?!" Weiss asked.

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" She shot back. Everyone stops and all look at Weiss before she spoke once again. "Do you want to know why I despise the White Fang so much? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss asked, turning to look out the window. She placed her hands on the bookshelf in front of her. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War...as in actual bloodshed. My Grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust stolen," Weiss explained. Blake looks shocked when she said that last one. "And every day, my father would come home furious...and that made for a VERY difficult childhood," her hand clenched into a fist. Ruby walks over to her.

"Weiss, I-"

"NO!" She yells, then turns back to face Blake with a furious look on her face. "Do you want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars, Thieves, And murderers!" Weiss yelled

"Well maybe we're just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled back, her face changed into panic as Weiss back away with a shocked expression on her face.

Blake looked to see that everyone else looked at her the same expression.

"I-I-" Blake stuttered before disappearing from the room in an instant, leaving a group of shocked team members.

"Blake! Wait!" Ruby yells, running out the door to try and catch up.

* * *

 _ **Courtyard, 9:06PM**_

Evie is currently walking towards the statue in the middle of the courtyard of two Huntsman on top of a Beowolf, in a victory stance. She finished with training Jaune for the day and is currently relaxing a little. Evie enjoys the training sessions she has with Pyrrha and Jaune, mainly because she gets to help turn another person into a better fighter. As an Assassin, she's always enjoyed helping out other Assassins in training, And while Jaune isn't an Assassin, he still wishes to get better. And she could ask nothing more.

She hears footsteps coming from the right side of the statue, Evie turns to the right to see it's Blake who's also on her way to the statue.

Blake stops at the front of the statue and stares at the the statue. It seems she never noticed Evie as she was running. Evie sees Blake looks as if she's crying a little so Evie walks over to see what's up. What she wasn't expecting was to see Blake remove the bow from her head, and Evie stops and looks at what was under the bow.

Cat ears.

 _'Blake's a Faunus? Who would have known...'_ Evie thinks. She continues to walk to her.

* * *

Blake lowers her head and stares at the bow. She wipes the tear coming down her face.

"Blake?" Someone from to the side of her asks. She goes wide eyed then looks to see who it is, and it's Evie.

"E-E-Evie...!" She stutters. "I..." She closes her eyes then covers her ears with her hands with her head lowered and looked away from her. "You're not supposed to see this!"

Evie raises an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?" She asks walking towards her. "What happened?"

Blake calms down and sighs. "I...I told my team I'm a Faunus." She tells her quietly, taking her hands away from her head.

"And what's so bad about it?" Evie asks. "There's nothing truly wrong with being a Faunus." She says.

"W-Well...You and Jacob do have respect for the Faunus, that's true. The way Jacob defended that girl." Blake says. "But that's not all I said to them..."

Evie raises an eyebrow. "What else did you say?" She wonders.

Blake looks around and sees that nobodies around. "Weiss was going on about how all the White Fang are pure evil...And out of rage, I...Iaccidentally mentioned that I was once a part of the White Fang." She admits.

Evie is shocked about what she says. She only knows a little bit about the White Fang, that they are an organization of Faunus who want equal rights for all Faunus and to be respected by all Humans. And anybody who apposes dies pretty much. Weather they be Human, or Faunus.

But you take one look at Blake and you would never see someone like her was ever with them before. Even if she had her ears exposed.

"After that I ran from our dorm...I panicked and I was too afraid of what do do so I ran." Blake says.

Evie had to go through something a little similar like this before. Back on Earth there was a 13 year old kid who was a Templar. When he found out who the Templars really were, he ran away from them. Luckily Evie found him before anyone else and he saw the sadness in his eyes and the guilty look he had. Evie could easily have left him, or at least interrogate him on what little he knows, but when he started to explain himself, Evie couldn't bare to see him like that and decided to help him out as best she could, and a few weeks later he sided with the Assassins,thanks to Evies help.

Evie puts a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you come with me? You should get out of Beacon for the night and tomorrow you can explain it all to me if you want."

Blake is hesitant at first but then nods.

They proceed to walk to the airship to stay in Vale for the night.

* * *

 _ **[Tomorrow] Cafe in downtown Vale, 11:30AM**_

After a nights rest in a cheap motel in Vale and some breakfast, Blake and Evie are both now at a Cafe sitting at an outdoor table. They're the only ones there at this hour.

Since they woke up, Evie waited for Blake to tell her story. She doesn't want to rush this and wants her to move at her pace. Either that, or push her to telling her. Then she'll most likely not get anything out of her.

Blake takes a sip of tea then looks at Evie. "So...What do you want to know of me?" Blake asks her.

"I would like to know what's with the bow covering your ears." Someone says coming from behind Blake, she turns around to see that it's the same guy from yesterday who stole Jacobs money. She gives him a small smile while Evie gives him a weird look.

"And who are you?" She asks.

Blake turns around to face her. "Relax Evie. I'm pretty sure I know what it is he's here for." Blake says.

the guy smirks and takes a seat between Evie and Blake. "You might be right. Names Sun." Sun says extending his hand out to Blake. She takes his hand and shakes it. He does the same with Evie.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Evie Frye."

"Well now it's nice meeting you both." He says. He takes a sip of his own tea while using his tail to hold the cup.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you at a cafe, and not while you're being chased by police." Blake says. Evie gives her a confused look. "It's a long story. Speaking of which..." She turns to Sun. "Now that you're here and not near my friend who's money you stole yesterday, I suggest you give me the money you took, now." Blake says.

Sun hands her the Lien. He laughs nervously. "Yeah my bad, when I bumped into that guy with the tophat I accidentally grabbed his money. I couldn't exactly give it back since I was being chased, but I figured you guys go to Beacon so I was planning on giving it back to him there." He explains.

Evie raises an eyebrow. "Blake what's he talking about?" She turns to him. "Did you rob my brother?" She asks.

Sun goes wide eyed. "Woah! You're his sister?" He asks back.

Blake puts a hand on hers. "Why don't you let him explain a little?" She asks.

Evie nods at that and leans back in her chair, waiting to hear what this guy has to say.

* * *

 ** _In another part of Vale_**

Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Jacob are all walking down the street, trying to find Blake. After what she said last night, she hasn't come back to the dorm. So they decide to try and look for her.

"Blaaaaaake! Where are yooouuuu?!" Ruby yells.

"Blaaake" Yang yells.

"We just want to talk!" Jacob yells.

"Come on out Blake!" Weiss yells.

Ruby turns to Weiss. "Weiss, you're not helping." Ruby says.

"You know who can help? The police!" Weiss shoots back. Jacob is beginning to get pissed at Weiss. Since the ride to Vale she wouldn't shut up about how Blake is a White Fang and how we shouldn't trust her and yadayadayada. Blake's her teammate for fucks sake!

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby says in frustration.

"What? It was just an idea." Weiss says.

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby mutters.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side before we jump to conclusions." Yang says.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right." Weiss says back.

Ok now she really kicked Jacob off. Jacob screams in anger then turns around to face Weiss.

"Will you quit it already?!" He yells. Everyones shocked over Jacobs sudden outburst.

"Exuces me-"

"You have spent the ENTIRE time since this morning going off on how Blakes some evil person just because of the small thing she said!" He interrupts her. "We get it! You hate all the Faunus in the world!"

Weiss scowls. "How dare you say such a thing!" She says back getting in his face.

"Really? what about that day in the mess hall when Velvet was getting bullied? You said if I wanted to get in trouble over a FAUNUS then let me be!" He shoots at her. "Or how about yesterday? When you assumed all Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal!" He shoots at her again. "OR, how about right now? When you basically just said you won't even give Blake a bloody CHANCE to explain herself to us! Huh?" He asks her.

Weiss pokes his chest. "Listen Jacob! My family along with the family business have been tormented by the White Fang since I was a little girl! You would NEVER understand what kind of pressure that puts on my father! And you will NEVER understand what it's like to have your childhood ruined because of the White Fang!" She yells.

Jacob puts his hands up. "Your right...I wouldn't understand how my father would handle the situation regarding the White Fang, because he was MURDERED!" He yells back.

Weisses face quickly changes to shock along with Ruby and Yangs face. Weiss takes a step back.

"Maybe not by the White Fang...but by a group of people who wish to control the world. And my fathers life was taken because of it!" He yells. As usual, he's not lying but...not saying anything else then that. Jacob puts his tophat away in his coat and pulls his hood up.

"Jacob I...I-" Weiss starts but Jacob cuts her off.

"Now I am sorry about what the White Fang has done to you, I truly am...But don't you DARE act as if you are the only one in the entire world who has problems regarding the White Fang! And don't you DARE blame an entire race for what only a few who are apart of that race has done to you!" Jacob tells her then walks away.

"Jacob! Wai-" Ruby tries to say.

"Just leave me be right now." He tells them.

Ruby just sighs then walks back to the remaining members of RWBY(J). Ruby looks at Weiss who's looking at the ground and still has a shocked look

"I...I had no Idea..." She says.

Ruby just sighs. "Lets just focus on finding Blake."

"Hey guys!" Penny yells from out of nowhere. Everyone gets freaked out and turns around to face her.

"AHH! Penny where did you come from?!" She asks.

"What are you guys up to?" She asks them.

"We're looking for our friend, Blake." Yang says.

"Ohhhh! You mean the Faunus girl!" She says.

Everyone looks at her with a confused look. "How did you know that?" Ruby asks.

"The cat ears." She replies pointing at her own head.

"What cat ears? She wears a...bow..." Yang realizes what's under the bow as she's talking. There's a few seconds of silence from the sudden realization.

"She does like tuna a lot..." She whispers to them.

* * *

 ** _Back with Evie, Blake and Sun_**

Sun spent the last few minutes explaining himself to the girls. Sun isn't some Faunus stowaway trying to sneak into the kingdom, he's a student from Haven Academy in Mistral. He just wanted to get here early since Mistral students don't get here for a few weeks. Sun also admitted to them that he does steal stuff, but never any major thefts. Just like he said before, he didn't even mean to steal Jacobs money like that. The fact that he just gave back the money with no hesitation proves that he's no bad guy.

All the more that Blake can just rub it in Weisses face.

"Hey Blake, I never asked. What was with you and that white haired girl yesterday? I overheard a little bit of your argument while I was walking around Vale. Something about the White Fang or whatever."

Speaking of which, Blake never told her story to Evie. But since their newly found friend Sun is here...

 _'screw it.'_ She thinks. She sighs then looks at Sun. "Sun...are you familiar with the white Fang?" She asks.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." Sun says then takes a sip of his tea.

Blake kept a strait face as he said all that and still is now. "I was once a member of them." She says.

Sun goes wide eyed as he's drinking his tea. He chokes on the tea and coughs soon afterwards. "W-Wait a minute, YOU were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun asks her.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could say that I was...born into it." She says.

Evie places the cup on the table. "I'm just wondering, but how exactly was the White Fang formed? From what little I know of them, they were once a peaceful organization, correct?" She asks her.

Blake nods. "You're right to think that." She says. "Back then things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humans still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice for our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference..But I was just a youthful optimist." She tells them.

"So what changed? Why are the White Fang known as a terrorist group now?" Evie asks.

"Five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new leader took his place. Adam Taurus. He had a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being placed with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops and restaurants who refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part of all of it was that it was working. We were being treated like equals. Though not out of respect...out of fear." Blake tells them. She places her cup on the table. Sun and Evie both had slightly shocked expressions on their faces when she explained the White Fang. "And so I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate myself to becoming a Huntress. So here I am now...A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help, of a little black bow." After she says that, the cat ears under her bow move around, making the bow move around with them.

Evie put a hand on her shoulder. "I can see that you're not a bad person at all Blake, that's why you left." She says. Blake nods at that. "But I must ask, have you...ever killed someone while you were with them?" She asks in concern.

Blake looks away for a minute then frowns as she looks back. "I..." She sighs. "I only killed a few people while with them." She admits then looks down. "I know you guys think of me as a...monster...But it was either out of self defense or the person I killed was a very evil person who's a threat to the rest of the world." She says.

There was a few seconds of silence between the three. Sun frowned at when she said that while Evie kept a blank face until she broke the silence. "It's alright Blake. You did what you thought was right at first and I understand that." Evie says putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Blake smiles at her. "Thanks Evie...That helped a lot." She says.

She takes her hand away. "Although, I would advise that you do not mention any of that to the others. Especially Weiss." She tells her. Blake nods at that.

* * *

 ** _In a building rooftop in Vale, 11:56AM_**

Jacob is crouched on the ledge of a rooftop overlooking the Dust shop that's still under investigation.

"Everybody thinks that the White Fang are responsible for these robberies. It seems people have forgotten that there is a criminal mastermind still out in Vale." He says to himself. "If I'm going to find out who is truly responsible for these attacks, I'll have to do some investigating of my own." He looks down at the two detectives from yesterday on the ground. One begins to walk up to the other one at the front of the store and talk about something.

He focuses his skills on them to listen in on the conversation. Hopefully it'll be something good.

* * *

 **His vision zooms over to the two detectives.**

 **"Hey, imma get something to eat at the food stand a few blocks away." the spikey haired detective tells his partner.**

 **"Alright then. Make sure you got your shield on you. Any detective who has it on them seems to get special privileges in this city it seems." The bearded detective says.**

 **The spikey haired guy chuckles slightly. "I'll keep that in mind. Be right back." He says then walks away down the street.**

* * *

Jacob gets up from his crouch position and looks at the detective walking off and smirks. "I'm sure I can do a little better job investigating then these guys. All I need is that shield." He says to himself then starts free-running over the buildings while following the detective.

In front of the detective is a large crowd of people a few dozen feet away, standing around the sidewalk. He'll have to walk through the crowd to get by. A perfect opportunity to steal the shield.

 **(AN: Those of you who don't know, the "shield" I'm referring to so far and as the story goes on is a badge that detectives have on them at all times. Just so you know)**

He goes down to the ground, grabbing onto parts of the building he can get a grip on as he falls down so that he can hit the ground safely. The crowd of people is currently between Jacob and the detective at this point. Jacob crosses the street quickly then takes his hood off so he doesn't look so suspicious then walks in the middle of the crowd slowly waiting for the detective to pass by Jacob.

Jacob "accidentally" bumps into the detective as they're both walking the other directions.

"Oh! A thousand pardons sir." Jacob apologies then keeps waking through the crowd. Now, he has the detectives shield that he quickly pickpocked from his belt, now in Jacobs hand.

Jacob attaches it to his belt inside of his coat then runs off to the shop. He would be able to pose as an adult with his looks ans such, so that shouldn't be a problem.

 _'I'll be sure to give the shield back once I'm finished.'_ He thinks.

He stops walking then begins to walk his way to the detective who's at the front of the shop.

"Evening lad." he says to the detective. The guy looks at him.

"Who're you?" He asks.

He moves his coat out of the way to reveal the shield. "Names..." He takes a super quick second to think of an original name, and not his own name. "Sgt. Fredrick Abberline good sir." Well...maybe not THE most original name ever.

"Hm...never heard of you before." He says.

"That would be because I'm a private detective from Mistral. I want to try and help you out in the numerous robberies that's happened so far." Jacob says.

The detective nods at that. "Well, your flashy outfit says Mistral all over it no doubt..." He mutters as he looks at him. "I'm sure you'll be able to help out a little. I'm detective Burns." Burns says. "My partner, detective Heyman, left a few minute ago to get something to eat."

Jacob nods. "Might I have a look around the shop for anything suspicious?" He asks. Burns leads him to the inside of the shop that still looks trashed since before.

"Here it is." He says. "What we have so far is that whoever robbed the place left all the money but instead stole all the dust this place had. Just like every other Dust shop in this town." He says.

Jacob nods. "Thank you lad. I'll be fine from here." he says. Burns nods then walks back outside.

"Alright...Time to look for any clues." He says to himself.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later._**

Well, that was completely useless! There wasn't a single thing Jacob could find that had any leads on who's responsible for the robberies.

He walks out of the shop.

"What'd you find?" Burns asks.

"Nothing what so ever. Whoever robbed the Dust shop knows how to cover their tracks very well." Jacob says.

Burns groans in annoyance. "Great, we're nowhere close to finding out who's robbing Dust." He says.

"Not entirely true." Jacob mentions. "There are two possible hits as to who the criminals are. It would be either the White Fang, or Roman Tortchwick." He says.

"Yeah I been thinkin the White Fang. One, because they've been stealing Dust for months now. And two, because there hasn't been a single thing heard from Tortchwick in a while now." Burns tells him.

Jacob holds his chin with his hand thinking. "Hmm...Even though we don't have a true lead on anyone, you may be onto something there." Jacob admits.

Burns shakes Jacobs hand. "Well either way, thanks for helping out anyways, Abberline." Burns says.

Jacob nods. "And thank you for having me." He says. Burns walks away then Jacob takes the shield off of his belt then puts it on the ground right in front of the broken door of the shop. Heyman will eventually find it when he gets back.

Jacob sighs. _'There has to be SOMETHING that can point out who's doing this.'_ Jacob thinks. As he looks around, he looks at some wolf Faunus guy staring at Jacob. When the Faunus saw that he was looking at him, he quickly turned around and speed walked past the crowd to get out of the area. Jacob raises an eyebrow. _'Hello...Now what do we have here...?'_ He starts to follow the Faunus. Somethings up with that guy, and Jacob is curious to find out what it may be.

* * *

 **Alright so i have no clue when or how exactly the frye twins's dad died so i just used that just to let you all know**

 **leave a review**


	21. weekend of troubles part 2

**I changed the name to "The Aura of Death" Just so everyone knows.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Assassins Creed.**

* * *

Jacob is running on the rooftops of buildings, following the faunus from the store. He's got a feeling that he's up to something and plans to know for sure.

So far he's been tailing this guy for 2 minutes and still is. Jacob decided to tail him for about 10 more minutes and if nothing interesting happens, he's calling it quits and leave.

* * *

 _ **With Evie Blake and Sun on the sidewalk, 12:03PM**_

The three are now walking down the road at this point.

"So..what now?" Sun asks.

Black puts a hand on her chin. "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind all these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before.

Sun goes wide eyed. "What if they did?" He asks.

"If they did, then they're most likely planning a large scale attack on something." Evie adds.

"Guys. We still need to know if it's them or not." Blake tells them.

They stop walking when Sun walks in front of them and walking back and forth. "I mean...The only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the place where they would most likely go if they were to do it and not find them there...Right" Sun asks them.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake says.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun says.

"How huge?" Evie asks.

"HUGE...Big Schnee Company Freighter." He tells them.

"You sure..." Blake asks and he nods. "Then that's where we'll go. If the White Fang are robbing Dust then they'll be there. Lets go." Blake walks off but Evie stops her.

Evie grabs her arm. "Blake wait...Before we go through with this you must know something."She tells her.

Blake turns to face her. "What?" She asks.

"The reason why I asked you if you've killed anyone was because I have killed people as well." She admits.

Blake and Sun go wide eyed and gasp in shock. "W...What?!" Blake asks.

"I've killed people...and before you say anything, they all out of self defense and to prevent very bad people from ruining anymore lives. Same reasons as yourself." Evie says.

"Why are you telling me this now...?" Blake asks.

"Because if the White Fang truly is responsible for these attacks, and if for whatever reason we get compromised during this mission, then we'll have to fight them. And if it gets bad then...we might have to kill them." Evie tells her.

Blake goes wide and her mouth open in shock. "No...we can't! I-I-I-I told you, they're people too! They're ju-"

Evie cuts her off. "They're misguided. I understand Blake, I truly do. There is no such thing as pure evil, just as you said. But those who are still involved with the White Fang are still criminals, and no matter how you word it, they are all still apart of a CRIMINAL organization. My point is Blake, I won't kill them where they stand of course but...I'm telling you this now because just know that it may come to death should anything happen. And what I'm asking from you two is to understand." She tells them.

Both are hesitant at first but Sun is the first to nod. Blake however took longer.

"I...I...don't like the idea of having to kill any them..." Blake says. "...But no matter how much I deny it, you're still right..." Blake says.

Evie puts a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, if it does happen, I'll do everything in my power to only knock them out and not kill them. I promise." She says. They all agree and continue walking.

* * *

 ** _At a book store, 12:09PM_**

Yang and Weiss are just exiting a book store, hoping Blake would be in there. She wasn't both left Ruby with Penny, mainly to ditch Penny.

"Thanks anyways!" Yang says to the clerk before she closes the door. She scoffs. "That was hopeless." She says to Weiss.

Weiss just looks away from Yang, staring into the distance where nobody is there.

Yang narrows her eyes. "You really don't give a shit if we find her, do you?" She asks her.

Weiss scoffs and turns around. "Don't be stupid! Of course I do." She says.

"Then tell me something right now...Is what Jacob said true? That you hate all faunus?" Yang asks.

"No, I don't HATE all faunus. It's just that whenever I see ANY faunus, I just immediately think of White Fang. I've had problems before where White Fang soldiers pose as ordinary citizens before back at home. And with Blake...all I am is afraid of what she'll say when we do find her." She tells her then walks down the street. She tuns her head to her. "The innocent never run, Yang." She adds.

* * *

 ** _Back with Jacob_**

The faunus makes a left on the sidewalk, into an alley. Jacob uses his grapple to zipline across the street and to the building that's right next to the alley. It's a dead end in the alley and there's someone else in the alley already. It's another faunus, he has a tail. It's not the guy from the ship yesterday however.

"Hello Felix." The wolf faunus says to him. Jacob crouches down on one knee and listens to the conversation, without them even knowing he's there.

"Johnson, how's it going at the shop?" Felix asks him. His voice is more deeper than Felixes

"There was some private detective that came outta nowhere asking to have a look around. Some guy in a tophat and overcoat. Overheard he's from Mistral." Johnson tells him.

Felix raises an eyebrow. "I would have known of a detective coming in from Mistral. What's their name?" he asks.

"Fredrick Abberline." Johnson says.

"Never heard of him. You sure he's from Mistral?" Felix asks.

"That's what the guy said but I'm not sure he's from Mistral. In fact, I'm not sure he's a detective at all." Johnson tells him. "Just before I left, he through his shield at the front of the shop then walked away."

Felix walks around in frustration. "Shit! That guy must be onto us! You know if he found anything?" He asks.

Johnson shakes his head. "Na, we covered your tracks good." He says.

"The White Fang always know how to stay hidden in the kingdoms." Felix tells him.

Jacob on the roof sighs slightly and lowers his head. _'So, it was the White Fang...It's going to be hard explaining this to Blake.'_ Jacob thinks.

"So what's our next move?" Johnson asks.

Felix walks over to go around him. Now Felix is closer to the alley exit than Johnson. "We're meeting up with the boss tonight at the dockyard. We'll be pulling off the biggest Dust heist since the train robbery." he says.

Johnson sticks his fists in the air. "Great! Hopefully after this, we'll have enough Dust to find that artifact." He says.

"Yeah. I don't know much about this "Piece of Eden" the boss keeps talking about. As long as it ensures the our victory then I'm up for it." Felix says back.

Jacob goes wide eyed. _'PIECE OF EDEN?! The White Fang are after a Piece of Eden?!'_ Jacob freaks out in his head. He narrows his eyes at the faunus on the ground. _'I must know more!'_

He jumps off the roof and lands on Johnson who's now on the ground thanks to Jacob. Jacob quickly stabs Johnson in the neck to kill him.

Felix gets surprised at the new guys sudden appearance then pulls out his pistol on Jacob. Jacob gets up then looks at Felix. "You must be the guy Johnson was just taking about, huh? Private detective from Mistral my ass!" He yells.

"Lay down your arm, and you won't end up like your friend there." Jacob calmly says.

Felix laughs. "HA! You're not exactly in a good position to threaten me kid." Felix says to him.

Unknown to Felix, Jacob notices someone slowly and quietly walking up behind Felix. It's David, Yangs ex boyfriend. He gesters towards Jacob to keep quite.

"Listen, you seem like a good guy...Lets not do anything you'll regret, shall we?." Jacob warns. David picks up a metal rod from the ground then walks up to Felix a bit quicker now.

"And what exactly are YOU gonna-" Suddenly he gets whacked in the knee hard by David from behind. "AHH!" He screams. He moves the gun away from Jacobs face then Jacob immediately grabs his arm then punches him hard in the face, adding some Aura into that hit, successfully knocking him out. He lands on the ground knocked out.

"Thanks for that, David. Though, I could have handled it myself." Jacob says mockingly.

David places his hands on his chest. "Oh my mistake. Next time you have a gun pointed at your head, I'll stay back and let you handle it." David teases.

Jacob chuckles. "Splendid...But in all seriousness, thanks." He says.

David nods. "Yeah no problem. I was walking down the street and I heard screaming over here, and when I get here I saw that guy had a gun on you." He looks down at the dead body. He motions his hand towards it. "So, did you like...kill this guy?" He asks.

Jacob nods back. "Yes...but to be fair they were White Fang soldiers if that makes it any better." He says. "I assume you'll keep this a secret?" He asks

David shrugs. "Eh, not to worry about explaining yourself to me. You also don't have to worry about me telling anyone...We all do have our secrets after all. If everyone were to know those secrets then what's the point of being discrete about anything, am I right?" David asks.

Jacob laughs. "Exactly." He says. They both walk out of the alley.

"So what are you doing killing people in an alley way anyways?" David asks.

"I've just discovered who's been robbing Dust shops all across Vale. The White Fang." Jacob says.

David smirks. "Oh you don't say...see, I figured it was the tooth fairy." He says sarcastically.

"As did my friend Blake pretty much." Jacob says.

"The faunus girl, right?" David asks to Jacobs surprise.

"We only found out just last night. How did you know she's a faunus?" He asks him.

David rolls his eyes. "Jacob, I'm not an idiot. I noticed how Blake cared for faunus equality more than any other human normally would. That, AND I also noticed how her bow would occasionally twitch yesterday. I just put two and two together and boom." David tells him.

"Hmm...very true..." Jacob mutters then looks back at David. "I assume you'll keep that a secret as well, yes?" He asks. David nods at that. "Anyway, I must be off."

"Why? What's up?" David asks.

"Those goons were going to meet with their boss tonight to pull off a big Dust heist at the dockyard. I need to get there and put a stop to it." Jacob says. "Thank you once again David. Once it's all over, I'll be sure to repay you for the assistance." He says then walks off.

"Have fun!" David yells.

* * *

 ** _Later that day at the docks, 11:00PM_**

Blake is laying down on top of the roof of a warehouse, just right next to the offloaded Schnee Dust crates. Evie is also there with her, crouched down. She's looking around for anything out of the ordinary down at the dockyard, just like Blake is.

Sun walks from behind them with some apples in his arms.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asks.

"Not really." Blake replies. "They've just offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." Sun pulls out one of the apples. "I stole you some food." He says.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asks.

"Hey! Weren't you in a cult or something?" He asks back. He recieves a death glare from Blake and a smack in the back of the head from Evie. "OW! Ok, too soon..." He says.

Evie looks back out into the dockyard to keep on searching and she notices someone in on top of the crane. She takes a closer look and notices it's Jacob.

 _'Jacob!? What's he doing here?'_ She asks in her head.

* * *

 _ **On the crane**_

Jacob looks down at the ware house where he notices Blake, Evie and the guy who took his money.

 _'What's Blake doing here with the thief? ...And what's Evie doing with them?'_ He asks himself.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a bullhead flies into the dockyard and lands on the ground. One person walks out of the bullhead wearing a silver vest and a black long sleeved undershirt underneath with a hood. He also has a mask on covering his face.

* * *

 _ **Back with the others**_

"Is that them?" Sun asks.

Blake takes a look at the mans back and sees a symbol of a beowolf with three claw marks on it. Blake sighs. "Yes. It's them..." Blake says.

Soon four more White Fang soldiers wearing the same uniforms walk out of the bullhead.

"Alright! Grab the tow cables!" One of them yells.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asks.

"No. I think deep down I knew...I just didn't want to be right." She admits. Evie tries to comfort her by placing a hand on Blakes shoulder.

"It's alright, Blake." She says.

Blake sighs then nods without looking at her. "It's alright. What I still don't understand is why they would want so mu-"

"HEY! What's the hold up?!" Someone from the bullhead cuts her off. Blake goes wide eyed when she sees it's Roman Tortchwick.

He walks out taping his cane on the ground as he walks. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." He tells them rudely.

Blake shakes her head. "This isn't right. The White Fang would NEVER work with a human." She stands up and pulls out her sword. "Especially not one like that." She adds then makes her way to run and jump off the building. But before she does, Evie stops her.

"Hold it Blake. If you're planning on going down there and demanding questions, then we'll do it together." Evie tells her. Blake nods then jumps down to the ground and runs for the crates. Evie pulls her hood up and does the same.

They both make their way behind Roman with a crate of Dust covering them both from detection.

"No you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman yells to one of the soldiers with some rope in his hand. Roman looks over to the other soldiers. "God! Don't any of you care even a little bit about getting that Piece of Eden or not?!" He yells to them.

Evie goes wide eyed. "Piece of Eden!?" Evie whispers surprised. She see's Blake about to turn the corner strait to Roman. "Blake! Don't!"

Blake runs behind him and wraps her sword around his neck to keep him still.

"What the-" Roman takes a second to realize what's happening. "Oh for f-"

"NOBODY MOVE!" Blake yells. The White Fang all point their guns at Blake and the others pull their swords out. Evie gets by Blake and pulls her gun out at them.

"Woah! Take it easy there lady!" Roman tells her.

The White Fang soldiers get closer to Blake and Evie gets closer to them and points her gun out at them. "Get back!" She yells. They oblige and move back but their weapons are still pointed at them.

Black removes her bow to reveal her ears to them. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" She asks them. They lower their weapons from that.

Roman chuckles at her question. "Oh kid...Didn't ya get the memo?" He asks.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asks him.

"The White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture together." Roman says.

Blake tightens her grip on Roman. "Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake threatens.

Suddenly the loud sound of a few bullhead engines come out of nowhere to make an appearance. They all look up to see two bullheads come into the dockyard.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a LITTLE operation." He corrects. Blake was distracted by the bullheads to notice that Roman shot the ground with his cane shotgun, causing an explosion between Blake and Roman. Blake lost her grip on Roman and gets flown backwards and falls to the ground.

"Blake!" Evie puts her gun away and quickly runs over to Blake and helps her up quickly. They look back and see Roman aiming his shotgun at them. They run away from him while dodging his shots in the process. They both split up, turning the corner of the crates making Roman loose his sights on both of them.

"Here kitty kitty kitty..." Roman mutters as he walks over to where she ran off to. Suddenly, he gets a banana peel thrown at him then Sun comes falling in from out of nowhere and Sun kicks him in the face, he rolls on the ground behind Roman.

"Leave them alone." He tells him. More White Fang soldiers land onto the floor from the bullheads with their weapons out and looking at Sun.

Roman laughs at him. "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" Roman asks.

To everyone's surprise, Jacob comes from out of nowhere and lands on two of the soldiers with guns. He lands between the two and stabs the one on the right in the back of the leg, making him fall to his knees. As he's falling to his knees, Jacob repeatedly stabs him multiple times with both of his hidden blades then swings his blade at the guy on the rights neck, successfully killing them no problem.

Sun goes wide eyed at him, remembering who he is even with the hood on. "You're the gu-"

"Worry about that later!" Jacob pulls out his kukri and charges after the two other soldiers that were by the others. Sun turns around and proceeds to fight the four that are charging after him.

Jacob deflected both soldiers attacks then slid slightly past the two. He turned around and threw one over to a metal crate then quickly stabbed the other in the chest with his weapon, making him grab his chest in pain with one hand and puts his knees onto the ground with the other hand holding him up. Jacob charged his kukri with some aura then quickly threw it back at the guy by the crate. The kukri gets shoved right between his eyes and thanks to the aura, it got through the metal crate so it's holding the guys dead body up.

Jacob turned the guy on the ground. He wrapped an arm around his neck and forced him to get up. Now, he's still on the floor but his back is strait and Jacob is choking him, and he's struggling to break free. Jacob takes out his pistol and points it at the guys back then fires it at his back, causing him to die. He tosses him at the ground then runs over to forcibly pull out the kukri from the crate. Once he got it out, the soldier collapsed to the ground.

"Jacob!" He hears Evie yell. He turns around to see Evie and Blake running over towards him.

"Evie, Blake, what are you guys doing here?" He asks.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Blake asks him.

"Me, Weiss, Yang and Ruby have all been looking for you for the last few hours. I left when Weiss was being annoying and tried to find out who's responsible for the robberies which led me here." Jacob tells her quickly. "Nice ears by the way." He adds. They hear an explosion coming from behind them and they see Roman shooting at Sun but Sun is deflecting the shots with his bow staff. On top of that, more White Fang soldiers come out ready to fight.

Evie takes out her cane sword. "Talk more later! Blake, help Sun! Jacob, let's deal with the reinforcements!" Evie yells. She and Jacob both run after the soldiers with their weapons ready. Blake runs over towards Sun and prepares to attack Roman.

While those two are taking care of him, Jacob and Evie are dealing with the White Fang.

Evie runs up to one of the soldiers and blocks his sword attack with her cane sword. She grabs him and moves him to the side where another soldier with a riffle is about to shoot her. The soldier shoots and just before the other soldier gets in the way and instead shoots the soldier in the back. Evie takes out a throwing knife and throws it strait at the soldier with the riffle in the face, killing him successfully.

As Evie was fighting those guys, Jacob throws his kukri at a soldier in the face then ducks under another soldiers attack. Jacob gets back up, grabs the soldier by the back of his head and stabs him in the head hard with his hidden blade. Once he pulled it out he threw him to the ground. He looks back at the soldier with the kukri still in, with his knees on the ground and about to fall over. He runs over and quickly pulls the kukri out of his skull.

"Jacob! There's a bit of a situation!" Evie yells as the two are fighting off the soldiers.

"What's that?!" He yells back deflecting the attacks that are coming his way.

Evie grabs a soldiers arm, twists it, then unsheathes her cane sword and shoves the blade deep between the soldiers neck and shoulder. She pulls it out and throws the dead body away from her. "It's the White Fang! They're after a-"

"-A Piece of Eden?!" Jacob cuts her off. He stomp kicks a soldier in the legs, making him fall to the ground. Jacob then stabs him in the chest with his hidden blade.

"How did you know?!" She asks as she smashes the blunt end of her cane sword onto two soldiers' skull forcefully.

"Lets just say I did a little investigating of my own!" Jacob yells back. He gets into cover from another rifleman and just after the guy shoots, Jacob shot him back with his gun multiple times then runs over to meet up with Evie whose dealing with the last soldier.

Evie used her cane sword to sweep the soldiers leg then shoves him backwards with her shoulder. The soldier falls backwards until Jacob cached him from behind then slit the soldiers throat. When that was taken care of he let go of the soldier and he fell to the ground.

They hear a loud crashing sound near them and they look over to Blake and Suns fight. There's a crate that fell from the crane above them and it's between her and Sun. Blake runs over to help Blake up and Jacob gets into cover from Roman. He peaks his head out and sees Sun on the ground about to get shot in the face by Roman.

"HEY!" Ruby screams from farther away. Roman looks away from Sun and looks over to Ruby. Roman just smirks at her.

"Oh hello there Red...isn't it passed your bedtime?" He asks.

* * *

 _ **With Ruby and Penny**_

Ruby is staring Roman down with Crescent Rose's sniper aimed on him. Penny gives Ruby a worried look from behind.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asks.

Ruby turns her head around to look at her. "Penny. Stay back!" She tells her. Ruby looks back and suddenly gets blasted by one of Romans shots and gets knocked back, down to the ground. Penny gasps in shock then goes mad. She walks forward to the ledge of the building. Ruby looks at her with wide eyes. "Penny! Wait!"

"Don't worry Ruby..." Penny says not looking at her. She narrows her eyes. "...I'm combat ready!" She says before jumping down to the ground.

* * *

 _ **A few seconds earlier with Jacob**_

Jacob looks around and watches Roman fire at Ruby. He didn't see what happened to Ruby however since the shot caused some smoke in the way but Jacob knew what happened anyway and gasps in shock then gets mad. He turns the corner and runs after Roman.

"You bastard!" Jacob yells then starts to swing his kukri at him. Roman, the skilled fighter he is, manages to block all of his attacks he throws at him. Jacob doing the same. Evie jumps off of the fallen crate and throws a few throwing knives at Roman. He's stunned slightly by the barrage of knives thrown at him and Jacob takes the opportunity to attack. He swings hard up and collides with Romans jaw, sending him knocking back a little from the hit.

Evie notices a couple more White Fang soldiers with guns about to shoot Jacob. Evie sprints to the side of Jacob and tackles him out of the way and they both hide in a few rows of Dust crates. They take cover from the soldiers and look at each other.

"More soldiers are coming!" Evie tells him. "Any bright ideas?" She asks.

Jacob pulls out his gun and reloads it. "I'm low on ammo but i'm still a good shot. I'll take out as many gunmen as I can while you deal with the swordmen." Jacob says and Evie nods at that. They run out the corner of the crates but what they saw when they turned the corner was not what they were expecting and stopped in their tracks.

Penny is fighting off dozens of White Fang soldiers with a few flying swords that Penny seems to be controlling using her hand motions. This so far might be up there in the top 5 shocking things that the twins seen in Remnant so far.

Evie tilts her head. "Incredible...Who is that?" She asks.

"That girls name is Penny, we meet her yesterday. She's nice...but very odd." Jacob says.

More bullheads fly into the dockyard. About double of what there was last time. Pennys swords start to spin around in a circle together with a green glowing sphere in the middle. She punches her arms out and suddenly a large green beam shoots out from her hands, the beam cut right through two of the bullheads and the twins watch as the bullheads crash into the ocean.

Evie turned around, wondering where the third bullhead went. The bullhead is hovering over one of the Dust crates and some White Fang soldiers are beginning to attach cables to the crate.

She hits Jacobs shoulder getting his attention. "Quickly! We need to stop them!" She yells. They both run over to the crate.

"Don't let them get to the crate!" They hear one of the soldiers say.

Jacob and Evie start fighting off the soldiers, trying to get by to get to the crate before the bullhead flies off with the Dust.

The cables are all attached to the crate and the bullhead so the bullhead slowly flies up with the crate.

Jacob threw a dead body to the ground. "Evie! Forget these guys! We need to stop the bullhead!" He yells. She wacks another soldier in the head then runs with Jacob. They climb up a few Dust crate until they're half way to the top of the pile. That's when they see the Bullhead stopped in midair.

The bullhead has Pennys swords pierced through the side of it. She's trying to pull the bullhead back it looks like.

"What now?" Evie asks.

Jacob pulls out a voltaic bomb. "Be ready to run...anything could happen!" He says. The bullhead door opens and a soldier in out in the open from the bullhead about to fire on Penny. Jacob takes this opportunity to aim for the inside of the bullhead.

He threw it and successfully, it lands in the bullhead. Inside they can see light blue sparks flying all over the place and loud screams are heard from the inside. Penny must have pulled on the bullhead to go right because it's coming right for Jacob and Evie.

"RUN! NOW!" He yells. Evie wasts no time jumping down and running but Jacob...

...He wasn't so lucky.

He managed to get down quickly but the bullhead crashed into the ground and on a ton of Dust crates. with the crashing bullhead colliding with all that Dust, it caused a very large explosion with Jacob inside of that explosion.

"JACOB!" Evie screams.

* * *

 _ **With Jacob**_

Jacob is coughing badly with his back pressed on one of the broken crates and sitting on the ground. He slowly and painfully gets up from the ground and starts limping his way out of this place.

He looks at the burning bullhead, as well as the burning crates of Dust. He can also hear a few small explosions that must be more crates blowing up.

"What a nightmare..." He mutters weakly. He places a hand to his side looking for something. But it isn't there when he places his hand there. "My kukri...Where's my weapon...?" He looks around for the kukri and after a few seconds he found it.

In two broken pieces...

The kukri broke in the explosion it looks like. The handle part lost the actual blade of the kukri. Jacob sighs in annoyance and just keeps walking. Before the fire spreads. Or worse...

"Hurry! Look for any survivors!" He hears someone say.

 _'Hopfully they're friendly...'_ He thinks.

"And if that piece of shit in the duster is still in there, grab him! Torchwick will wanna deal with him himself!" Another one yells. **(turns out that coat Jacob wears isn't called an over coat, it's called a duster. Just so you know for the future)**

"Damn...White Fang." He mutters. 4 soldiers run up to Jacob with guns in their hands and all aimed at Jacob.

"Got you now you fucking Human." One of them says. Jacob slowly raises his hands up in surrender. No way he's gonna be able to fight out of this one.

However, to his surprise, He notices the guy on the far left goes wide eyed and somehow got a stab wound from out of nowhere and is trying to sat something but it sound like his mouth is covered but it isn't. The guy's trying hard to stay up but slowly falls to the ground. The other soldiers get freaked out from that and look at the dead body.

"What the hell was that?!" One of them asks.

"I don't know!" Another says. He aims his gun back at Jacob. "Did you do that you motherfuc-" The guy was interrupted because he too mysteriously died with his throat slit. Jacob watches as the soldiers throat gets cut but there was no blade that went to cut it. Once he falls on his back, the two soldiers are now even more freaked out

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" One yells. His hands shaking. "THIS IS CRA-" He as well was cut off with getting stabbed in the back by some mysterious spirit and falls to the ground.

"FUCK THIS!" The soldier yells then throws his gun away and runs away, trying to get out of the burning area. He didn't get far however. But to Jacobs surprise, Evie appears out of nowhere just behind the soldier. She puts the soldier in a head lock and then stabs him in the stomach.

She gets up and runs over to Jacob and grabs onto him helping him out. "Jacob...thank god you're alright." She says handing him a vial of her own medicine. He accepts it and drinks it.

"How did you do all that?!" Jacob asks her, sounding a little better. "I didn't see you kill any of them except for the last one."

"I'm not sure but...I think I might have unlocked my semblance." She says.

"Invisibility perhaps?" He asks.

"It would make sense. I'm only able to seem nearly invisible to anyone back on earth when I'm in a darkish area, but NEVER like this." Evie says.

"We'll talk to Ozpin about it later. Right now we need to get out." He says.

They're both now out of the fire and watch as the remaining White Fang soldiers as well as Roman board a bullhead and leave the dockyard. Luckily, there was no Dust attached to that one. Evie sighs in relief and lets go of Jacob, whose taking deep breaths now that he's out of that fire.

Blake and Sun run over to them. "Are you guys alright?" Blake asks.

Jacob gets back up. "Better now." He says. He looks over towards Sun. "I don't suppose you have anything for me, do you?" He asks mockingly.

Sun just laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head. Blake rolls her eyes and tosses the lien. "You're welcome." She says.

"GUYS!" Ruby yells. She runs over to them. "Blake! Your're ok-woah..." She looses her thought when she sees Blakes cat ears. Blake frowns at that, not knowing what she'll say. Then she speaks again. "Ooooooh you're ears are so cute!" She says cutely.

Balks sighs then look at everyone. "Guys...I think it's time I explained some stuff." She says.

* * *

 _ **later...**_

Blake spent a good while explaining herself to everyone. Her Faunus heritage, her involvement with the White Fang, why she left, all of it. The police came finally and everyone's just waiting until they're allowed to leave the crime scene. Nobody told Ruby about Jacob and Evie killing anyone, she doesn't need to know about that. Blake also got her bow back on her head before anyone saw her ears other than them.

Yang and Weiss found them finally and are walking up to them.

Ruby walks up to Weiss. "Look Weiss it's not what you think she explained the whole thing you see she doesn't actually wear a bow she has and their actually kinda cute." She says in one sentence. Weiss just kept on walking towards Blake until they're both in front of each other.

"Weiss...I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White fang. Back when I was with-"

"Stop." Weiss interrupts. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" She asks. Blake doesn't respond. "12 hours. That means I've had 12 hours to think about this. And in that 12 hours I've decided..."

Everyone looks at her, wondering what she's about to say next.

"I don't care!" She says.

Blake tilts her head. "You don't care?" She asks.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" She asks back.

"No. I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Apapapapap! I don't want to hear it." Weiss says. "All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates, and not...other people." She says looking at Sun and Evie.

Blake wipes a way a tear of joy then nods at that. "Of course." She says. Weiss then walks over to Jacob.

"And Jacob..." She starts then sighs. "I'm sorry...about what happened to your father, and I'm sorry for the way I think of the Faunus. I promise that I will act nicer towards the Faunus." Weiss says deeply and truthfully. "But...I will always despise the White Fang no matter what." She adds.

Jacob smirks. "After today I don't blame you truthfully. They nearly killed me multiple times and broke my weapon." He shows them the two broken pieces of the kukri.

"That's a shame..." She says then he puts it away.

There was a moment of silence between everyone then Ruby spoke. "YAY! Team RWBY(J) is back together.

Weiss points a finger at Sun. "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Weiss says to him. Sun just laughs nervously at that.

"Hey wait a minute. Where's Penny?" Ruby asks. Everyone looks around trying to find her bust she's nowhere to be found.

"I guess she left." Yang says.

"She's in the tournament, right? She probably went back to Beacon." Evie says.

Ruby nods. "You're right." She says. "Alright everyone! Lets head back to Beacon!" She yells. Everyone gets up and walks off. Evie however stops Jacob.

"Hold a moment Jacob...We need to talk." She says.

"About the Piece of Eden?" Jacob asks.

"Yes. If Roman Torchwick and the White Fang are both working together to find a Piece of Eden, then who else is in on this?" Evie asks him.

"Salem, perhaps?" Jacob asks back.

"Most likely. Juno did say that she might have humans working for her." Evie says.

"Which means there could be even more then them." Jacob adds.

"Exactly! We need to find that Piece of Eden first before they do." She says.

"Lets talk to Ozpin about it when we get back." Jacob says. They start running to catch up with the others.

* * *

 _ **Ozpins office, 12:40AM**_

Ozpin is currently watching footage of the dockyard fight from earlier. He saw how Blake is an ex White Fang member as well as Roman and the White fang are working together. But what Ozpin was more interested in was Jacob and Evie in particular. About their conversation about Salem and the Piece of Eden.

Glynda and Dr. Peaches both walk up to Ozpins desk.

"So, what is it that you called us for?" Peaches asks. He's wearing a white lab uniform with white hair and dark blue eyes.

"Patience Edward." Ozpin says. "They'll be here soon."

"'they'?" Glynda asks.

A "ding" sound is heard from the elevator and Jacob and Evie walk out of the elevator.

"Professor. We need to speak to you about an urgent matter." Jacob says then notices the other two with him. "Um...privately? with all do respect."

"Actually I was waiting for you to get back from the dockyard." Ozpin says. The twins look confused.

"How do you know about that?" Evie asks.

"Jacob, Evie, allow me to introduce you to the head doctor of the school, doctor Edward Peaches." He says. Edward awkwardly waves his hand at them. "I'll just make this brief...Him, Glynda and I are all part of a group of people made to protect Remnant from powerful and evil forces." Ozpin tells them.

"Uhh, Ozpin?! Don't you think you've said a little too much to them?!" Edward asks.

"Relax, Edward. Now then, Jacob, Evie, may you two please explain to them where your from? And I'm not talking about Achievement Island." Ozpin tells them.

There was a moment of silence for everyone. Jacob and Evie both are extremely nervous about the situation right now.

"W-Well...You see..." Jacob starts.

"We're...not from Remnant." Evie says soon after.

* * *

 **I'll leave it there and finish the ending next chapter since I've been writing this chapter for like 2 weeks now. HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLE!**


	22. volume 1 conclusion

**I do not own RWBY or Assassins Creed.**

* * *

Glynda and Edward can't believe what the stuff they're hearing. An entire world that's hidden from everyone and Jacob and Evie are from that world. Both here to basically save Remnant from Salem, the Grimm Queen, and bring an end to the Grimm all together.

"Well to correct what Jacob said, WE aren't able to stop Salem. But Ruby Rose is able to." Evie says.

"That's right. We're just here to make sure she stays alive until then." Jacob says.

"I'm confused. How is Ruby supposed to help the situation?" Edward asks.

The twins both shrug. "We were never told what she's abl-"

"It's the silver eyes..." Ozpin says cutting off Jacob. Everyone looks at him. "Ruby is one of the remaining Silver Eyed Warriors left in remnant." He says.

Jacob and Evie look at each other confused while Glynda and Edward look surprised.

"Sir, are you sure about that? You must absolutely certain!" Glynda tells him.

"Um...what's a 'Silver Eyed Warrior'?" Jacob asks. "Do you mean her grey eyes?"

"A long time ago there used to be strong, powerful Huntsmen and Huntresses with silver eyes. Able to kill Grimm just by looking at them basically. Most people who have that eye color don't have the power of one of these warriors anymore because it's extremely rare for someone to posses these powers nowadays. Those who had these powers were wiped out from the world and their powers with them. But we believe that there are only 2 Silver Eyed Warriors left in the whole world." Ozpin says.

"And Ruby is one of those 2 remaining warriors..." Evie thinks it over for a second then realizes something. "I get it now! Salem wants Ruby dead because she is one of the last warriors in Remnant whose capable of stopping her reign of terror." Evie says. "What about the other?"

"We're not sure who that is yet." Ozpin says.

"Alright enough!" Edward yells. "Glynda, am I really the only one whose pissed how Ozpin never told us about these two yet until now?" He asks.

"I assure you Edward that I was waiting on telling you along with the rest of the group when the time was right." Ozpin says

"And that time is now. Professor, Roman Torchwick and the White Fang both teamed up and are after a Piece of Eden!" Evie says sternly.

"WHAT!?" Glynds and Edward yell. Ozpin already saw the footage of the dockyard and saw and heard all that happened there.

"You guys know about them?" Jacob asks.

"Of course we do! It's part of being the 'protectors of the world'." Glynda says.

"Well in any case, we're coming to you about this because we believe it's how Salem will take Ruby down." Jacob adds.

"How do you know about the Pieces of Eden anyway?" Edward asks them.

"Our war between Assassins and Templars are based around the Pieces of Eden in our world." Evie says.

"Listen, as much as I enjoy explaining how everything works to you all, I'll save everyone the time and just say it as it is. There is a Piece of Eden out there and if Salem gets her hands on the device then there will be no stopping her! Not even Ruby will be able to stop her." Jacob tells them.

Edward nods at him. "Yeah you're right Jacob. Our enemies have the advantage with more soldiers at their disposal which means more eyes on the ground looking for the artifact. While we only have one man out there in the field and he might have been compromised."

"But thanks to Jacob and Evie, we have the opportunity to make a move." Ozpin says. "Jacob, Evie, what I'm going to show you must stay a secret. You cannot tell anyone about this...Can I trust you two to keep this information a secret for as long as you live?" Ozpin asks.

They both nod. "We promise." Evie says.

"You can count on us." Jacob says after.

Ozpin stands up. "Good. Follow me to the elevator. I'll explain along the way." He says as he's walking into the elevator. Everyone gets into the elevator then the doors close. Ozpin pressed a small button on his cane and the elevator starts to descend.

"I know this is a longshot, but do either of you know the story about the seasons?" Ozpin asks. They both shake their heads. "It's an old fairy tale about 4 maidens who convinced an old man to come out of his house and enjoy the outside. In return the old man gifted the 4 maidens each with individual powers so that they can show their kindness to people all around the world."

"That...sounds interesting." Jacob says. "And what does a silly fairy tail about going outside have to do with the situation though?" He asks. Evie elbows him in the gut making him grunt.

"That fairy tale, the 4 maidens...it's all real." The elevator doors open to reveal a large dark hallway that's lighted up with dark green lights. At the very end of the hallway is a huge weird looking machine. They all begin to walk. "The 4 maidens first gathered their powers from an old man. Throughout time, the maidens powers have always been used to fight evil, just like us. Normally they're hidden from the world but when they are in public using their powers, people just assume it's their semblance or they're using Dust. The powers can be passed onto another female after the previous maiden dies."

Evie looks around the large hallway in awe. "Where are we?" She asks.

"Currently, we are 500 feet below Beacon inside of a secret underground bunker that only 7 people know of. You two being numbers 6 and 7." Edward says.

"This place was made years ago as a secret base for the organization." They get closer to the machine. "Now it's used to hide her..."

Inside the machine is an unconscious woman with short brown hair, tanned skin and a large scar on her face.

"Who the hell is that?!" Jacob asks surprised.

"That's Amber. The current Fall Maiden." Ozpin says. "One of our members named Qrow Branwen found her just as a few people were forcefully trying to steal her powers. No doubt it was Salems doing. He got there just in time before the transfer was complete but Amber fell unconscious afterwards. With Atlas technology and Edwards medical skills, we were able to get her inside this chamber and keep her alive until we can figure out a way to bring her back. She's been in there ever since." Ozpin explains.

"Incredible..." Evie says.

"Now for what she has to do with this...The information that we were able to gather on the Piece of Eden so far states that the artifact is locked away in a hidden magic vault somewhere in Remnant. The only way to find out where the vault is and how to open the vault is with a specially made map of Remnant that also acts as the key to the vault. But that map is locked away in a magic vault as well, and the only way to open it is with the power of all 4 maidens at once." Ozpin explains.

"The problem with that is that the Fall Maiden is in a coma as you can tell, the Winter Maiden has recently died and we're not sure whose the next Winter Maiden yet, and we don't know who or where the Spring and Summer maidens are." Glynda says.

"Which means they've found a new way of getting the map if they're not going after the Maidens." Edward adds. "And on top of all that, we have no clue where the vault is located."

Jacob places his hand on his chin. "Hm...One of the White Fang guys mentioned that 'hopefully after this heist we'll have enough Dust to get that artifact'." Jacob tells them.

"That would explain why Roman and the White Fang are both robbing Dust shops and Dust cargo. They must be using Dust somehow as an alternative method to get the vault to the map open." Evie says.

Edward chuckles. "If all those robberies are to get the map, then they must need a LOT of Dust if they don't have enough already." He comments.

"And it's thanks to you, Jacob and Evie, that their plan to steal all the Dust at the dockyard has failed. It won't be enough to stop them but it has definitely slowed them down." Ozpin says.

"Thanks Ozzy...So what's next?" Jacob asks.

Ozpin turns to Evie. "Let's talk about your new semblance, Evie." He says.

"I was planning on telling you about it." Evie says. "It just came out of nowhere during the fight."

"A persons semblance usually is activated for the first time in order to save a persons life. Like the way you turned invisible to kill the soldiers who surrounded Jacob." Ozpin says.

Evie nods. "Anything you want to tell me about it?" She asks.

"Just like Jacobs semblance, yours is rare and powerful to use. When concentrating hard on it, you're able to go invisible for a while. It will only deactivate if someone bumps into you or if you make any quick movements like running or stuff like that." He explains.

"Very interesting. That'll definitely be useful with my stealth in the future." Evie says.

"Now since you both have powerful semblances, I will be sending you on missions early. Mainly to get familiarized with the Grimm and with your powers. I'll also call on you when we have more news on the Piece of Eden. All at the same time while you're still students at the academy." Ozpin says.

"That seems fair. Though I still need a new weapon." Jacob says.

"We'll deal with that later. Right now you guys should get some rest. It's been a long day and I think we all need some rest." Ozpin says. After that, everyone walks back to the elevator.

* * *

 ** _Outside of the school building, 2:04 AM_**

Jacob and Evie both just walked out of the building and are on their ways to the dorm.

"Hey wait up!" Edward yells behind them. He runs down the steps and meets with them.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jacob asks.

"I was told by Ozpin just as I was leaving his office that you two apparently have some specially made medicine that can heal wounds almost instantly, correct?" He asks.

"Yes we do." Evie shows him the vial of red liquid. "Sadly we're running low on these and no store in Vale sells products like this." She says.

He takes the vial and looks at it. "Hmmm...interesting...VERY interesting..." Edward looks at them. "Tell you what, as a token of friendship now that you're our new members, how about I take this sample back with me? I'm a doctor for health treatment, but I'm also a talented scientist. I'll just take this vial to my lab and figure out the ingredients to this medicine and create the medicine myself. This way, you can just come to me if you need to refill on supplies and such." He tells them.

"Thank you for the generous offer, doctor. That would be much appreciated." Evie says.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to fix my kukri, would you?" Jacob asks then shows him the broken kukri.

"Sorry to tell you but sadly, no." He says. Jacob slightly pouts at that while Evie rolls her eyes at him.

"We had best get going now. See you around." Evie says. She and Jacob both walk back to the dorms

* * *

 ** _RWBY(J) dorm room, 9:16AM_**

Jacob slowly wakes up from bed then lets out a yawn and stretches. When he looked to his side he sees Yang snuggled up against him. He smirks then slowly and carefully takes her arm and places it off of him. After that, je jumps down to the floor.

He looks over to the clock and it says 9:16. _'Thank god classes start at 12 today...'_ He thought.

Jacob looks over to the bookshelf under the window and notices something he didn't notice last night coming in the room. There's a small wooden box with the Assassin symbol carved into it, as well as a piece of paper on the top of the box. Jacob tilts his head then walks over to the box. He picks up the paper and reads what's on it.

 **I thought you might need this little gift to continue your journey. It is not your original kukri weapon but given your skills in combat, this weapon should not be any harder to wield from your last one.**

"Signed, Juno..." He whispers.

He crumbles up the piece of paper and throws it int he trash bin. After that, he opens up the box and gasps in excitement in what he finds.

This caused Ruby to wake up. She looks over to Jacob while still lied down in her bed, confused of what Jacobs looking at.

"Jacob? What's up?" She asks. "What's in that box?"

Jacob turns around to her, holding his new weapon. His brass knuckle, the Eagle's Splendor Knuckles.

The only difference is that it's more cleaner than it normally was before and the sharp edges of the weapon are much more sharper, able to deal more damage to enemies that way.

"Only my new weapon." Jacob says.

"Wooahhhh..." Ruby says in awe. "That is so cool...!" She exclaims in whisper.

He smirks then puts the knuckle on the desk. "Yes it is...Anywho, that's it. I'm going back to bed.

"Ok!" Ruby says then turns over in her bed.

Jacob jumps up back into bed and lays down on the bed with Yang.

He sighs happily. _'Things in remnant are definitely going to get more interesting now...'_ He thinks.

* * *

aaaaaaannnnnnd that's it for this chapter of the story!


	23. girls night

**I do not own Assassins Creed or RWBY**

* * *

 _ **Evie's notebook, 2:20PM (a month after the dockyard incident, and being introduced to the "Protectors of Remnant")**_

 **The trip to Remnant so far has really pushed me and Jacob to our full potential in combat. Juno wasn't exaggerating about the enemies in Remnant being the toughest opponents we've faced so far, we both nearly died multiple times. Thankfully, with our new abilities such as Aura and our semblances, it has given us an extra edge in battle. And the last month of Professor Ozpin putting the two of us on missions earlier than the other first year students have helped both me and Jacob become more adapt to the creatures of Grimm here in Remnant, along with our own powers.**

 **The Protectors of Remnant have definitely helped us out big time on our mission here. What could have taken us months to find out about Roman Torchwick and the White Fangs connection to Salems plans only took us less than a month thanks to Professor Ozpins help.**

 **We were able to find out that Salem is getting aid from the humans directly to find a Piece of Eden. However she's doing it is beyond me. She must be promising false riches to them or must be blackmailing them. We're also not sure if there are any other people working for Salem. The only information we were able to receive on the subject was a message from one of the members of the Protectors named Qrow, although it wasn't very helpful since all the message said was "Queen has pawns". It could be a sign for there's more people working for Salem or...something.**

 **Hopefully the trip to vale me and Jacob are taking later will help reveal the names of anyone else under Salems wing.** **Jacob and I are going to visit a book store owner named Tukson for some information on the Piece of Eden. He has deserted from the White fang and plans to leave for Vacuo by the end of the week in attempt to escape the White Fang. Edward was able to get in contact with him before he leaves Vale, and has agreed to lend any information he knows about the White Fangs plans.**

 **I have been thinking about our mission here to "protect Ruby", a 15 year old child who wields a large scythe and has an incredible power and doesn't know it yet...Maybe our mission here isn't entirely just to protect her from the attack, but to weaken Salems forces and get the Piece of Eden before the attack comes. With the way I see it now adays, it only makes sense.**

 **We haven't gotten any reports of White Fang presence in Vale since the dockyard incident. I don't like it when our enemies are quiet for this long, because it means they have something big planned.**

Evie stops writing in her notebook when she heard her scroll ring, so and she checks it. There's a new message from Jacob.

 _Lets get going to Vale. I'm waiting at the landing pads_

Evit puts her scroll in her pocket and leaves her dorm room.

* * *

 ** _Beacon landing pads, 12:25PM_**

Evie jogs over to Jacob, who is waiting just outside the airship to Vale.

"How is it that I'm the one who's waiting for you to get ready for a mission?" Jacob asks.

"Sorry. I was caught up with something." Evie says.

Jacob smirks. "Of course...Lets go." They both walk into the airship. "Remind me again why we're going to see this guy Tukson. Isn't he a part of the White Fang?" Jacob asks.

"Not anymore. He left them and plans to leave Vale before they can catch him." Evie tells him. "Edward was able to get into contact with him and he requested the man to give us anything he knows about the White Fang going after the Piece of Eden."

"And we're going to his book store to pick it up." Jacob says.

"Exactly!" Evie says back. "Don't worry. This is one of those missions where you don't have to do any challenging work." Evie assures him.

Jacob pouts. "Aw...Here i was hoping I could smash a few White Fang skulls." Jacob says as he shows Evie the brass knuckle he has wrapped around his fist.

Evie rolls her eyes and lowers Jacobs hand. "You can do that when Ozpin gives us the ok to go after them." Evie tells him. He smirks and sits down on the chair.

"Can't wait..."

* * *

 _ **[An hour later] Ozpins office, 1:30PM**_

Ozpin is sitting at his desk writing papers, while Edward is leaning on one of the pillars, waiting for the twins to return.

"God, where are they? They should've been back by now." Edward says.

"Patience, Edward." Ozpin says, not even looking at him.

Edward sighs. "Right..." He says. "Any word on Qrow?" He asks trying to change the subject.

"Nothing since the message he sent us." Ozpin tells him

Edward lowers his head. "I hope he's alright..."

A few more minutes pass and the elevator doors open up. Jacob and Evie walk out of the elevator with a file in Jacobs hand. Edward turns his head to them.

"You're back! How was it?" He asks.

"Lets just say it was a bloody gold mine lads!" Jacob says waving the file around. He gets to Ozpins table and tosses the file to him.

"Tuksons information confirms your hunch that the Piece of Eden they're looking for is the Apple of Eden. And Tuksons information also shows that the map to said Apple is right here, in the kingdom of Vale somewhere." Evie says.

"The White Fang and Torchwick are both working together to steal all the Dust they can get in this Kingdom, as well as whatever they can get outside of the Kingdom. They've found a way to open the lock to the map using Dust, instead of the four maidens. And Tukson believes that they almost have enough Dust."

Ozpin opens the file and sees a few papers. One of them is a small map of Vale with about 5 parts circled in red and one in blue and 7 are in green but are outside the city boundaries. "What's this I'm looking at?" Ozpin says.

"Tukson told us that the White Fang have warehouses in the city where they store all the Dust they've stolen over the months, and have annual recruitment meetings for Faunus citizens every month. Next one's next week." Jacob says then points to the circles. "The ones in red are the warehouses, the one in blue is where the meeting will be this month, and the ones in green are White Fang camps outside of the city boundaries." Jacob says.

Ozpin nods and keeps on looking at the map. "Hmmm...Very good you two." Ozpin moves the map away. "Any word on Roman?" He asks.

"Sadly he didn't say. But I have a feeling he will be at the next meeting." Evie says. "That being said, Tukson also mentioned that the only people who know where the map is is Roman, their leader Adam, and only the highest ranking soldiers of the White Fang in the entire world of Remnant." Evie adds.

Edward groans and leans his head back. "Which means we're limited on people to ask where the map is." Edward says.

"True, but that's not all he gave us." Evie walks over to the file and picks up another paper. "These are the names of all the high ranking soldiers who are stationed in Vale. If Roman isn't at that recruitment meeting, then these guys will definitely be there. Or at the very least, one of them, which will be enough." Evie says.

"We could even raid these camps to find them. It'll be faster than just waiting for this meeting." Jacob says.

"I'm going to suggest you don't do that. Best we be as discreet as possible for the time being." Ozpin says.

Jacob scoffs. "Discretion is boring and takes too long." Jacob complains.

Ozpin chuckles slightly at him. "True, but if they start catching on that there are two kids going after every White Fang camp in search for the ones who know about the map, then those people will be going into hiding. Then we'll never get to any of them." Ozpin says. Jacob sighs at that.

"Fair point. What should we do then?" Jacob asks. Ozpin thinks it over quickly

"When the time comes, we'll need to sneak into that meeting. No doubt that it'll be heavily guarded and everyone will be Faunus, which means it'll be challenging for you two to get in. Evie, given your skills you can sneak into the warehouse no problem. But you Jacob...I may have an idea on how you can gain access without arousing suspicion." Ozpin says.

"How?" Jacob asks.

"There's a hidden gang in Vale called the 'Swarm'. The have connections to a few businesses in the world, one of those businesses is this illegal business called 'realistic makeovers'." Ozpin tells him.

Jacob raises an eyebrow. "I have...no idea what that is." Jacob says.

"Its a bunch of things. You know, masks, or fake tattoos that look real...or even realistic Faunus animal parts. Basically they can make disguises, that's how I'll say it." Ozpin tells him.

"Ohh...I get it. I find the Pack, and they can make me look like a Faunus. Then I can just walk right into the meeting." Jacob says.

"Yes, but the problem is that it's difficult to find the Swarm. Mainly because when they get word that things are getting bad in one of the kingdoms, they stay hidden for a while until its ok for them to come out and continue their work again." Ozpin says. "They like to stay VERY discreet."

"Why would it matter if any of the other kingdom's crime goes up? Aren't they only in Vale?" Jacob asks.

"The gang is in all the kingdoms. It's a very organized gang, you see." Ozpin says.

Jacob nods. "Right. So i guess that they know about the growing White Fang presence in Vale, so they're keeping a low profile." Jacob says.

"Exactly." Ozpin says. He starts to organize his papers. "But don't think too hard about it, it's just a suggestion. If you can't find anything, I'm sure you can find another way to sneak in the warehouse within the next week." Ozpin assures him.

"Thank you Ozzy. We should be getting back now." Jacob says.

Ozpin leans in his chair. "Good luck you two, and once again good job with the information." Ozpin tells them and they start walking to the elevator. "And don't worry so much about the meeting. We'll think of something." He adds before the elevator closed.

* * *

 ** _Outside, 1:50PM_**

"Where do you think the others are?" Jacob asks.

"Most likely in the mess hall right now." Evie says back.

"Great! I'm starving." He says.

They continue to walk to the entrance of the mess hall, and then they noticed two kids a few feet away from them talking, who the twins both recognized were David and Arthur, Davids partner. A few days after the dockyard, the guys got to meet Davids friend in Vacuo, Arthur White.

He's got short messy red dyed hair in the style of a fade, with black eyes and tattoos all on his face and neck. He's wearing a dark blue muscle shirt with some gold chains, black baggy sweatpants and combat boots. He's got the build of an athlete, nowhere as ripped as David but still very toned muscles, he's the height of 5.7.

What amazed Jacob and Evie about him the most when they meet him was his weapons. It was a pair of gloves completely made from Grimm bone armor, they're indestructible and very powerful depending if you to craft them properly. He can use them on fist fighting or can extend the finger parts automatically to let out sharp claws from all of his fingers. In addition to protect his arms, he's also got Grimm bone armor on his forearms as well for more protection.

"Hey guys." David says to them. David and Arthur walk up to them. "You hear what happened in Vale like almost an hour ago?" He asks.

"No. What happened?" Evie asks.

"Some book store owner got shot in the face in his own store." Arthur says. "Some dude named...I dunno. Something with a 'Tusk' in it."

Jacob and Evies minds practically blew up when he said that.

"You mean 'Tukson'?" Jacob asks, hoping it's another guy with a similar name.

Arthur shrugs. "Ehhh I dunno man. Ya gotta ask David, he knows more about it cuz he walked by the crime scene place...or somethin like that, I wasn't listening when he told me. I was getting some more beer." Arthur says as he pulls out a can of beer from his back pocket and starts drinking it

David sighs and rolls his eyes. "I told you not to bring any of that shit to Beacon. I'm not getting in trouble cuz of your alcoholic ass again." David says.

Arthur gags on the beer he's chugging when David said that. He points a finger up to wait for him to stop. He takes the beer away from his mouth and looks at David.

"Hold up! First off, I'm not an alcoholic. and second, we only got caught drinking ONCE back in Shade. And if I remember correctly, you brought half of that stuff back to our room and drank just as much as I did so...BAM!" Arthur finishes with flipping David off when he said bam.

Jacob coughs to get their attention. "Anywho...What happened at that book store? We were there like an hour ago." Jacob says.

David smirks. "Sounds to me like you got out just in time." He says. "Or you guys had something to do with it..."

Jacob laughs sarcastically. "You caught me. I killed a store clerk in broad daylight and left the body in the open for anyone to see and eventually trace it back to me." Jacob says.

"Hey, even good killers can get away with that kind of thing you know." David says. "I happen to know of one in particular..." He adds with a smug smile.

Arthur scoffs. "That's not something to brag about." He says. Davids response was to take Arthurs beer can from his hand and drink the rest of it. "You dick!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyways, I walked into the store and there were a few people in there already looking at the body. Some people are saying it had something to do with the White Fang and others are saying it was a few Faunus haters." David explains. "That's all we know. We gotta get going to some meeting in for Vacuo kids."

"See you later guys." Jacob says. David and Arthur walk away and as soon as they turn the corner, Jacob and Evie look at each other with worried looks.

"Tuksons dead! And just after we left!?" Jacob asks. Evie walks back and forth.

"Someone must have followed us...or-or maybe they were planning to attack him that same day you think?" Evie asks.

"Pretty big coincidence, don't you think?" He asks.

Evie groans in frustration. "Either way, they'll definitely be onto us now!" She says. She then sighs. "We need to get that information on the map as fast as possible. We need to ensure the raid on the White Fang meeting goes smoothly." She says.

"What of the warehouses holding the Dust?" Jacob asks.

"We'll leave that be for now." Ezie says back. "Come on. Let's get some food."

They walk over to the door leading to the mess hall and the second they walk in, they see RWBY and JNPR all fighting each other with food.

They got out of the way immediately when a whole chicken almost hit the twins. They get behind cover to avoid any more food. All they could hear is Ruby yelling loudly and then what sounded like tables and cans and such all getting thrown into the wall. And then, it all went quiet.

Jacob and Evie look up and sees Ruby standing perfectly unharmed looking away from the wall splattered with soda. Four figures then fall from the wall and on the ground. They walk up to her.

"What the hell happened here?!" Jacob asks.

"We were having an extreme food fight. Duuhhh." Ruby says.

Jacob raises an eyebrow and looks at the trashed mess hall. "A little too extreme don't you think?" He asks.

Suddenly the doors slam open, Glynda walks in with a pissed off look. She swings her corp with one motion and all the tables fly back to wear they were and within 5 seconds, the mess hall looks completely cleaned up.

"Children...please...do not play with your food." Glynda says.

Everyone walks back over to one of the tables, everyone with food all over them.

"Where's Yang?" Evie asks.

there was a few seconds of silence then Yang suddenly falls from the sky and lands on a table. She gets up unharmed then everyone starts laughing. Except for Jacob and Evie.

 _'Man, these guys sure are crazy.'_ Jacob thinks.

* * *

 _ **Later that day in the courtyard**_

"Alright! Now that Jacob and Evie are here, we can discuss the plans for the best day ever!" Ruby says.

"This should be interesting." Jacob says. "What do you have in mind?"

"Yang and I have been getting stuff all week to prepare for tonight. And I say us girls all have...A SLUMBER PARTY!" Ruby yells with a huge smile on her face.

"A slumber party. On the second to last day before classes start back up?" Evie asks.

"Yes Evie. You and Jacob have been on tons of missions in the last month and we all haven't spent time hanging out lately." Ruby says. "A slumber party is what we need!"

"And what are the men supposed to do?" Jacob ask.

"You Jaune and Ren can do...whatever you wanna do tonight." Yang says.

There was a few seconds of Jaune Jacob and Ren looking at each other then look back at the girls. "I have a feeling there's nothing we can do to object..."

"Nope." Yang says winking at him. Yang looks at Pyrrha and Evie. "We'll come and get you when it's ready." She says.

"Ok then." Evie says. Everyone starts to walk off towards the library. But Jacob walks the other way to the main building.

"Where are you going?" Evie asks.

"I'm going to speak to Coco about the Swarm. See if she knows anything about them." Jacob says. Evie just smirks at him.

"Is that ALL you're going there for?" Evie asks.

"Of course not. But this time I have a good reason to see her." Jacob says then walks off. Evie rolls her eyes and jogs up with the others.

* * *

 ** _Weapons locker room, 2:45PM_**

Jacob walks over to Coco whose putting her handbag away.

"Coco." Jacob says getting her attention. She smirks, knowing who it is. She closes her locker and turns to Jacob, giving him a seductive look. Jacob and Coco have both been having a friends with benefits relationship for the last month. They have their fun from time to time, same as Jacob and Yang.

"Hello Jacob. Miss me?" Coco asks. She walks up to him until she's less than a foot away from him and then she starts slowly stroking his chest with her fingers.

Jacob stops her by lightly pushing her hand away. "Not right now. I need to ask you a few questions." He says.

"Oooh, serious. This should be good." Coco teases.

"You'd say you have connections throughout the city, correct?" Jacob asks.

Coco nods. "Yes. Well...mainly just clothing connections, that sort of thing. Why do you ask?" She asks.

"What do you know about the gang called the Swarm?" Jacob asks.

"Hm...I know of them, but I don't know much. Sorry to say." Coco says.

"No worries, it was worth a shot. Now on another note, are there any sort of clothing places that sell an outfit similar to this?" Jacob asks, showing Coco a picture on his scroll of his Outdorsman outfit but in steel gray. "I need this by next week."

"Ooooh, you really do have a sense in faction!" Coco says. "I do know a place where you can get something like that...but you're gonna have to earn it." She says seductively again.

Jacob smirks at her then places his right palm on her chest and lightly pushes on her. She giggles and places her hands on his palm. He pushes her back with no resistance from Coco, and keeps pushing her until her back hit the wall behind her.

Jacob gets closer to her face until his lips are on hers. Coco moves both her arms around Jacobs neck and pulled him closer, and Jacobs right hand leaves her chest and places it on the wall for support. The kiss gets more heated and Jacob takes it a step further by grazing Cocos lips with his tongue, and she opens her lips to let his tongue enter.

A minute of making out passes and Coco parts away and gasps for air when she feels Jacobs left hand start to grope her breast through her sweater. And she had to cover her mouth from letting out a loud moan when Jacobs right hand was now right on her pussy.

"Oh Jacob...oh!" She whispers.

Jacobs middle finger starts rubbing back and forth on her pussy, Coco's breathing more heavily and faster. Jacob moves her hand away from her pussy and unbuttons the button on her pants and Coco looks at him.

"May I...?" Jacob asks politely.

"Please..." Coco practically begs.

Jacob sticks his hand down Cocos pants, and then her panties. Caressing her pussy directly.

"Ahhhh...Fuck yes!" Coco barley whispered. She tosses his hat away and grasps on his hair tightly. There was another minute or two of teasing the girl until Jacob stuck his middle and ring finger in her.

Coco put her hand back on her mouth and starts tearing up from all the pleasure. Jacob kept this up by going in and out of her for a few minutes.

"Jacob-I-I'm cumming..." Coco tells him. That's when Jacob pinched her clitoris and she buckled her legs tightly on his hand and came when he did that. "MMMMMMMM!" Coco would have screamed when he did that but Jacob quickly put his free hand over her mouth to keep anyone outside from hearing.

After all that, Jacob takes his hand out of her pants and licks his fingers clean then wipes the rest off. While Coco's leaning on the wall panting.

"That was great..." Coco says.

"You're telling me." Jacob says then gets up close to her again then unsuspectingly buttons up her pants.

Coco chuckles at him. "Heh, such a gentleman." Coco says. "You've definitely earned that place now."

"Splendid." Jacob says.

Coco gets back up. "Yeah, I'll bring you to the place after school on Wednesday." She says. "I gotta get back to my dorm room to...you know. Clean myself up."

"Want me to walk you back to your dorm?" He asks.

"Na, I'll be fine. Take care Jacob!" She walks off but then stops and turns around. "You know...Yangs lucky to have a friend like you. Someone who fights as good as he looks and dresses." Coco says.

Jacob smirks at that then picks his tophat up and walks the other way.

* * *

 _ **RWBY(J) dorm, 6:55PM**_

After a while of playing cards with RWBY in the library, they and JNPR all went to their dorm rooms to rest up for an hour and let RWBY get things prepared for the slumber party. Jacob was on his scroll looking at some stuff while RWBY was running around the room, getting everything ready with getting food on the table along with a large TV to watch movies (provided by Weiss of course).

"OK! Everything's ready!" Ruby yells to the team. "Which means you have to get out Jacob."

Jacob groans. "Alright alright." Jacob gets up from the bad and walks to the door.

"Oh and tell the girls they can come in now." Weiss says.

* * *

 _ **in the JNPR(E) dorm**_

Evie, Pyrrha and Nora are all in their pajamas and holding their sleeping bags. There's a knock on the door.

Pyrrha walks over and opens the door. "Jacob. Are they ready?" She asks.

"Yes. They kicked me out and told me to get you." Jacob says. He moves out of the way to let the girls walk to the other room. "Have fun!" He says. They open the door to RWBY(J)s room and they immediately get pulled into the room by the other girls.

Jacob turns his head over to Jaune and Ren.

"Oh Jacob, me and Ren were gonna play some Zbox. You wanna join?" Jaune asks.

"Sorry Jaune. But I'm going downtown to have my own fun tonight." Jacob says. "I just stopped by to also say that if they ask where I am, I'll be in the city."

"Have fun." Jaune says. Jacob closes the door then Jaune and Ren look at each other.

"You don't think he's going to do anything stupid or...illegal, do you?" Jaune ask worryingly.

"Jacob is known to do not so bright things. But he knows right from wrong...most of the time." Ren says.

"If you say so." Jaune says. "Now come on. Help me with the Zbox."

* * *

 _ **In front of the dorm building, 7:06PM**_

As Jacob is leaving the dorm building, he sees two people that he knows. David and Arthur.

They're hanging over by the fountain and they don't have their weapons on them. They also have different clothing on, like their going out to party.

Davids wearing an open black leather jacket over a black shirt and black jeans. And Arthur's wearing a short sleeved, open button blue plad shirt with a white loose fitting t-shirt underneath, with blue jeans and shades. A little bit of Arthur's tattoos are showing from just below the shirts sleeves.

Jacob walks over to them. "You two look far too dressed up for a quiet Saturday night."

"It's never quiet when it comes to us. We're headed to a nightclub in Vale to party." Arthur says.

"How convenient. I was just headed to Vale myself to party." Jacob says. "Mind if i tag along with you guys?"

David chuckles. "Dressed like that?" He asks.

Jacob looks down at his outfit. "What's wrong with it?" He asks.

"You wear it all the time. You should dress up differently." David says.

"Well then, unless if you plan on giving me something to wear, I'll stick with this." Jacob says.

Arthur laughs slightly as he's getting up from his seat on the fountain. He motions Jacob to follow him with his fingers. "Come with me. I got somethin you can wear for tonight." He says. "David. Why don't you stay there and ahh...keep on doing David things?" David just rolls his eyes at that really, really shit joke.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

Jacob returned from David and Arthur's room wearing an outfit Arthur gave him. He's wearing a white short sleeved button down shirt with black jeans. He left his gauntlet and all of his other stuff in their room.

David got up and walked over to them. "There ya go. Now ya look like you're ready to party." He comments. "Now lets get going. The airship leaves for the city in a few minutes."

The trio start walking towards the landing pads.

* * *

 _ **RWBY(J) dorm room, 7:10PM**_

The girls are all playing around in the room. Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Blake are playing 'Grimm Apocalypse' with Weiss watching them play it. And Pyrrha is doing Evies hair. Normally Evies hair is all braided together, to keep her hair from getting tangled in anything while on Assassin missions, but tonight she's allowing Pyrrha to let it loose. Her hair is now strait and shoulder length.

"You know, I don't get why you don't let you hair free. You look prettier with it down." Pyrrha says as she's still straitening it.

"I prefer it braided. This way I won't get it tangled in anything while on missions, and less chance of sharp objects cutting my hair..." Evie says then looks over to Yang. "Isn't that right Yang?" Yang just flips her off while playing the game and Pyrrha and Evie chuckle.

"If you say so." Pyrrha says. "You still look pretty with it down."

"Thank you..." Evie says with a slight blush and smile.

* * *

 _ **Nightclub, 7:40PM**_

Arthur opens the doors to the nightclub. When they enter, it's the way they expected it. A large bar, a dance floor, a DJ, some couches to sit at, and more. Jacob has never been to one of these nightclubs before, but he has experienced the new music in this world and this nightclubs music is nothing different.

"Here we are boys! Only the best Vale has to offer for us!" Arthur says. They make there way over to one of the couches with a table in the middle. They all sit down

"How did you find out about this place?" Jacob asks.

"Yang told us about it. She said she's been here before a while back for some...personal business with the owner, and said this was a good place to hang in." David tells him.

"Aaaand they serve booze that you'll never get on the streets." Arthur says then gets up. "Imma go and get us a round. Hey Jacob! You ever had Big Bastard Ale?" Arthur asks.

"Never heard of it." Jacob says.

Arthur has his mouth wide open. "Yo-wha-you-I can't...I'M GETTING YOU SOME REAL BOOZE!" Arthur yells and walks over to the bar.

"Sheesh, he sure enjoys his alcohol." Jacob says. David laughs at that.

"Yeah, he does. Believe me though he's a good guy, just don't try and take his alcohol away from him. He might try and cut you." David says.

"Oh, and you have permission to take it away from him?" Jacob asks smirking.

"I'm the exception because him and I are best friends...well that and he's got sharp claws, I've got a battle axe that can kill a fucking Deathstalker in one hit. If he wants to fight me, I like the odds that I'll win." David says.

"Don't underestimate him just because of the size of your weapons. I've seen him fight before and he's faster than any fighter I've meet, and keep in mind that the only bit of Grimm armor that you or anyone can't break through is Arthurs armor." Jacob says.

"Yes it's true that the armor on his arms are indestructible to everyone, and that he's quicker than me. But I'm not dumb when it comes to when it's a good time to defend yourself, or to attack the enemy. I'm not like most of the hulking brutes in the world, where all we know in a fight is attack. In fact, you may think that it's me who underestimates Arthur, but it's Arthur who underestimates me. Every time we're in a match." David tells him.

Jacob shrugs. "If you say so." He says. "Oh and before I get hammered tonight, thank you for letting me tag along with you and Arthur tonight. I don't think we've hung out before in the last month." Jacob says truthfully.

"Yes well...Before we do get hammered, I want to tell you something as well." David says.

"Alright."

"There was...another reason I actually wanted you to come with us." David says then points his finger up. "Eerrrrr make that two."

"Which is...?" Jacob asks.

David puts a hand on his shoulder and looks at him in the eye. "I know about you and Yang. As well as you and Coco."

Jacob tilts his head. "Is that so..." He says. "What do you think?"

"I think that you should stay away from Yang." David suddenly says seriously. His facial expression changing to pissed.

Jacob moves back from him with a surprised look. "Excuse me!?"

There was a few seconds of silence. Neither of them could hear anything, not even the music playing or the people talking around them. Until to Jacob surprise...what he didn't expect from David...

He snorted and then started laughing loudly and hysterically. He laughed so hard that he clenched his stomach and fell on the couch.

"Oh shit! The look on your face! Oh my god!" He yells. A few more seconds of laughing and he gains his breath. "...Na. I'm just fucking with you." He says.

Jacob looks at David pissed then punches his arm hard. "You prick! Common!"

"Haha, alright alright. I deserve it. Anyway, remember when Yang grabbed me that day when we meet and she wanted to catch up on old times and all that?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Well she mentioned to me about your little relationship. Or whatever it is." David says.

"And you're not mad?" Jacob asks.

David scoffs. "Of course not! I would be if Yang wasn't so happy about getting to have fun with you. She even mentioned that you're almost as good as me, which is bullshit but she's just trying to make me feel good-"

"OK maybe a little too much information." Jacob says.

"My point is that she is happy, and that is all I want for her. Even now, when we're broken up." David says. "So thank you, Jacob. For making her happy."

Jacob smirks at him. "My my, David. I was expecting you to be the jealous type." He says.

"Crazy, isn't it? The giant brute isn't mad about you being intimate with my ex." He teases. They share a laugh from that. "Oh but Jacob. There's more than that I wanted to tell you."

"Oh?"

"I overheard your conversation with Coco this afternoon- and don't worry. I left immediately when I heard you two start kissing." David assures him.

"Alright...What did you hear?" Jacob asks.

"I heard you asking if you can meet the Swarm." David says.

"And I don't suppose you know an entrance into their hideout here in Vale." Jacob says.

"Oh Jacob, I know more than that..." David leans in closer. "I'm a member of the Swarm." He whispers.

Jacobs eyes widen for a second. "Really?" He asks.

"Yeah. I am." He says. "I'll just be blunt with it. I like you, Jacob. And I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't do anything stupid like I know Arthur would, it's why I never decided to bring him into the gang. Which is also why, if you're up for it, I'll introduce you to the Swarm." David says.

Jacob happily nods at him. "Thank you David! That means a lo-"

"But I must ask. Why do you need to see them?" David asks. "You don't seem like someone to get involved with gang warfare, so there must be something else going on."

Jacob thinks it over for a second. "Can you keep a secret?" He asks and he nods. "I need to get access to a White Fang recruitment meeting next week." Jacob tells him.

"A meeting? Why would you need to get in a meeting? A White Fang meeting to be precise." David asks.

"It's...personal matters." Jacob says.

David shrugs. "I can accept that. Now I can bring you to the Swarm commander in Vale, but be warned that trying to get something from the Swarm won't be cheap. Not only in money, but in a favor or two as well." David says.

"Fine by me. All I need is a way to sneak in." Jacob says. "If it comes with I price, I'll take it."

"We'll talk more about it later. But right now, looks like Arthurs coming back." David says pointing at Arthur holding a tray of three glasses of beer. He walks back and places it on the table. "Took you a while dickhead."

"Yo I had to wait for a bunch of other people to get there shit. But the wait was worth it boys, cuz we got Big Bastard Ale!" Arthur yells. He sits down and everyone pics up a glass. They all tap the glasses on each other before drinking.

* * *

 _ **RWBY(J) dorm room, 8:07PM**_

"Alright guys. Who's up for a game of truth or dare?" Yang asks everyone. Everyone says yeah and sit in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Um...How do you play 'truth or dare'?" Evie asks. Everyone looks at Evie surprised.

"You've never played truth or dare?" Yang asks and Evie shakes her head. "Alright it's fine. Someone goes first and asks you truth or dare. If you say truth, then you need to answer whatever question the other asks. And if you pick dare, then you'll have to do whatever you're dared to do."

"Alright. I'm ready." Evie says.

"Oh wait! I got something to make this game more interesting." Yang pulls out a white dust crystal.

"What's that?" Nora asks.

Yang smiles devilishly. "This is a lie detecting Dust crystal. If you lie then this bad boy'll shock you, and if you tell the truth it'll fade into the color blue." she places it in the middle of the circle. "So now if anyone feels like lying, we'll know." Yang says then sits down.

"So...who goes first?" Weiss asks.

"Oh! Oh! I'll go!" Ruby yells with her hand all the way up. "Nora. Truth or dare?" She asks.

"Truth."

"What's the worst thing you've done?"

Nora takes a moment to think. "Oh I got it. When I...uh...'accidentally' disturbed a huge Deathstalker nest." She says with a nervous laughter. Everyone stares at her for a few seconds with everyone being silent, the crystal faded blue which means it wasn't a lie, but that doesn't make it any better. And then Nora breaks the silence.

"Yang. Truth or dare?" Nora asks.

"Dare."

"OK. I dare you to run into our room and scream 'I love seeing Port naked' to Jaune and Ren." Nora says with a cheeky grin.

Yang nearly vomited on the floor from that. But then she controlled herself and smirked at Nora. "Fine. But one of you gotta be right behind me to get a picture of their reaction." She says. Nora tosses her scroll to Yang to open the door to their room.

Blake gets up and follows Yang out the door, she shuts the door behind them. Everyone could hear a muffled Yang from the other side of the door screaming "I LOVE SEEING PORT NAKED!" And then immediately a small sound of a click, which must have been Blakes camera.

The two get back into the room laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god! Their faces were priceless!" Yang yells still laughing. Blake sent the picture to the other 5 girls and when they saw it they all started laughing. Jaune and Ren looked right the camera with the most horrified looks most of the girls have ever seen.

Yang and Blake sit back down. "Alright, alright..." Yang says calming down. "Weiss. You're up."


	24. guys night

**I forgot to mention last chapter that the "Big Bastard Ale" I used was one of the beer bottle names From the Syndicate game. Just so you know**

* * *

 ** _Nightclub - 8:40PM_**

Jacob, David and Arthur have been partying for the last hour. They were drinking alcohol, dancing for a little bit, drink more alcohol, Jacob and David watching Arthur fail at trying to get some girl in a white dress's number and laugh their asses off, and now they're back at the circular couch to the side drinking more alcohol and telling jokes.

"Oh! Oh! I got one that I liked to tell back in Patch." David says a little drunk.

"Lets hear it." Jacob says.

David takes a sip of his drink. "OK. So there's three guys walking in the woods one day, and they come across this thing of mud that's like really deep. So they decide to bet and see who can land a rock in the mud the deepest. The first guy throws a rock in the air and it lands a foot deep in the mud. Next guy goes up, throws it, and lands 3 feet deep in the mud. Last guy goes up, throws it and...it doesn't come down." David says.

Jacob and Arthur look at each other confused and look back at David. "So this other joke i liked to tel-"

"Woah! woah! what the fuck dude?!" Arthur yells. "What happened to the rock?!" He asks.

"That's the joke, nothing happens in the end." He simply says.

Arthur crosses his arms and leans back onto the couch. "That sucked..."

"So what's the other joke?" Jacob asks.

"Alright so this lady wants to take an airship to see her grandma and she wants to bring her pet bird with her. But the only flight she could afford was a flight that didn't allow smoking or birds. So she hides the bird in her jacket. Everything's going fine so far, right now she's in the air with the bird still in her jacket. The pilot comes out from the cockpit, just walking around and checking the people. She walks over to the lady and the bird stars chirping. The pilot asks what was that, then the bird chirps again. The pilot asks her to open her jacket and she does so and the bird is there. The pilot takes the bird then opens a window and says 'there's no birds allowed on this airship!' and then throws it out the window. The lady takes the cigar out of the pilots mouth and says 'there's no smoking allowed on this airship!' and throws it out the window. The pilot walks back into the cockpit all pissed and stuff. A few minutes later he hears some tapping on the window and he sees the bird just standing there. What does the bird have in his mouth?" David asks.

"The cigar?" Jacob and Arthur ask.

"Nope. The rock from the last joke." He says then stands up. "Imma go get some more drinks." He says then leaves

Jacob and Arthur take a second to understand it and when they do understand it they burst out laughing.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in RWBY(J)'s dorm**_

"Alright Evie. Truth or dare?" Yang asks.

"Truth." She says.

"Ok..." Yang thinks of something to asks then smiles evilly at her. "...Do you like Vomit Boy?" She asks.

Evies facial expression changes from calm to slightly fearful of the question. In the last month, when Evie wasn't on missions Ozpin sent her and Jacob on, she would be with Pyrrha helping Jaune with training at night. She's never told anyone this, not even Pyrrha, but she was slowly falling for Jaune in that time. She doesn't however act on her affections because she doesn't want dating to distract her from finding the Apple. That, and her and Pyrrha have became good friends as time went on, she doesn't want to ruin that friendship by ruining Pyrrhas chances with Jaune.

"W-Well, I wouldn't say that I...LIKE him in the sense that you're talking about..." She says.

The crystal turns red and lets out a small bit of electricity and shocks Evie with it. She yelps and jumps back in surprise.

Evie looks around and sees everyone staring at her. "I mean...He-he is a good friend and I'm...I-I-I'm glad to have been able to help him get much better with the sword, but I wouldn't say that he's the type of person I would...you know, date?" Evie says. She gets shocked again by the crystal.

She looks around again, embarrassed of the situation and with blushing cheeks. There's no way she's getting out of this situation now so she just admits it.

She sighs and lowers her head. "Fine...I like him." She admits. There was an awkward silence for the girls...And then Evie lifted her head up and smirked at Yang. "Truth or dare Yang." She says.

Yang smirks at her. "Is that how it's going to be, eh? Dare." She teases. "Bring it."

"I dare you to let me rub a sharpie marker on your arm and then let me point my camera at it." She says. Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss go wide eyed slightly, no doubt because they know about what Evie just said.

Yang raises an eyebrow. "Uh...weird...but OK." She grabs a marker and hands it to Evie.

Evie grabs her arm and take the sharpie. She opens it and makes a large circle on Yangs arm with it. She then takes out her scroll and goes to camera mode. She presses the lens onto the part of the arm that has sharpie on it, hits the camera button and the flash shines right onto the arm. After a second yang screams in pain.

"OWWW!" Yang screams. She pulls her arm back and hold her arm. Evie starts laughing and so do the other girls. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"I read about it a few days ago. If you rub sharpie on yourself then point a camera right onto the sharpie and hit the flash, it'll hurt like hell for a second." She says.

 **(AN: True thing that can happen. I found out about it the day before I started writing this chapter. Idk who thought of doing it, but that can happen for some reason.)**

"Ugh, fine...I guess I deserved that." Yang says with a small smile. "Now who wants to watch a movie?" Yang asks.

Everyone gets up from the floor to help set up the stuff for the movie. Pyrrha takes Evies shoulder, Evie looks at her knowing just what she wants to talk about. They move to the other side of the room while the others are other side of them.

"Do you really like Jaune?" She asks.

"Yes...But Pyrrha, like I told you before, I do not wish to date him or anything. I guess I just haven't entirely gotten over him." Evie explains.

Pyrrha doesn't say anything for a few seconds, which scared Evie a little bit.

Pyrrha smiles slightly and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Evie, it's alright." She says. "I can understand why you like him...Heh, who wouldn't, right?" She says.

Evie chuckles at the joke. "You're not wrong..." She says. "But trust me. You don't have to worry about me getting in the way of you." She says.

"Thanks Evie." They both hug then go back with the others.

* * *

 _ **Downtown - 9:30PM**_

"Thanks for getting us kicked out of the nightclub." David says sarcastically to Arthur. They're all now in town just walking after just leaving the nightclub.

"I told you before. That asshole was gettin pushy with that chick in white." He replies. he's got alcohol and blood stains on his clothes. "And as a respectful gentleman, I thought it was right to help her." He adds with a smug tone

"So you smash a glass bottle over his head?!" Jacob asks.

"You could've killed him ya know!" David adds.

Arthur shrugs. "Eh, at the very least I probably knocked him out. But who cares, because I got that girls number!" Arthur says then looks at Jacob. "And also Jacob! Didn't you beat the shit outta 4 guys for pullin on some rabbit girls ears?" He asks.

"Hey that was different, I never almost killed them." Jacob says.

"Ah-wel...ye-yeah that's...a good point actually." Aruthur says.

"I still can't believe you got us kicked out before any of us could get hammered." He says.

"Oh common. I'm sure there's another bar in the entire kingdom that's open." Arthur says.

"That nightclub was ONLY place in this entire kingdom that doesn't check ID!" David tells him. Arthur has his hands up but still with his smug smile on him.

"Eh, it doesn't matter at this point guys. The last airship to Beacon is leaving soon so we should start heading back." Jacob says.

Davids scroll rings and he looks at a text. Davids eyes narrow as he's reading what it says. "Dammit not now..." He mutters then puts his scroll in his pocket. "Sorry guys, but why don't you two head back to Beacon? I got some stuff to take care of." David says then turns around.

Jacob looks at him walk away. "What? Now? Where are you going?" He asks.

David turns around and walks backwards. "I'll be back later!" He turns around again and runs off.

Jacob looks confused as he runs then looks back at Arthur when he hears him grunt.

"Ugh, fuckin prick. This is the kinda shit he pulls when we're hanging out!" Arthur says clearly pissed off.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asks.

"At least half the times when we've hung out back in Vacuo, at some point he'll get a text from someone, then he'll just up and leave after he reads it." Arthur explains.

"Do you know who from?" He asks.

"No idea. He never tells me." He says. He shakes his head then sighs. "Like...don't get me wrong, I respect David a lot. But it's the shit like this that pisses me off sometimes. I just hoped this stuff wouldn't happen while we're here, in Vale..." Arthur says, his eyes are looking at the ground and he's got a blank expression. Then he looks back up at Jacob. "Ah, but fuck it man. He'll be back eventually." He says.

Jacob nods. "Let's get going to the airship."

They walk off to the landing docks. Jacob however, is still thinking about David and him just leaving like that.

 _'It's almost 10. Why would David need to leave out like that of nowhere?'_ He thinks, then he just shrugs it off. _'Must have something to do with the Swarm.'_ He looks over at Arthur walking ahead of him. _'I feel bad for Arthur. It's hard to have a good friend be so secretive around you.'_ He thinks.

* * *

 _ **Airship - 9:47PM**_

Jacob and Arthur are now in the airship headed back to Beacon. Jacob looking out the window, and Arthur sitting on the ground with his back on the wall, one knee in the air with him resting his arm on it.

They hope they can make it back to Arthurs room without running into any of the teachers along the way, given how they aren't drunk, but they look and smell like they've been drinking for hours. Even Goodwitch will give Jacob a hard time about it. Even if he and Evie are now apart of their secret super hero club, shes still a teacher. And won't have any trouble with punishing Jacob for it. And Arthur? That goes without saying that she'll have no issue with him.

"Yo guess who I hears coming to Beacon tomorrow." Arthur says.

Jacob turns to him. "Who?"

"Atlas Academy. 'The first class kingdom'". He says.

Jacob walks over and leans on a wall. "What is Atlas like? I've never been there before." He says.

Arthur sighs. "I visited the place one time and honestly, the place sucks. It's freezing, everyone's so 'classy and sophisticated', and almost everyone's bitching about Faunus." Arthur says. "They're so fucking full of themselves it's so annoying!"

"ugh...Not a place I would want to visit." Jacob says.

Arthur chuckles. "Yeah. The women aren't even that good to look at." He adds. "They're not like bad looking, but they don't even show off what they got. See now, that's one of the things I love about the ladies in Vacuo." He says with a smirk.

"You seem like quite the ladies man." Jacob says.

"You. have no. fucking idea." He tells him. "We got a team in our school called Team NDGO, they're all ladies. VERY lovely ladies. And I managed to get with all four of them in less than a month." He says.

Jacob smirks. "All at the same time?" He asks.

"Oh man I wish...But na, it was one at a time." Arthur says.

The airship finally lands at Beacon by the cliff. As Arthur and Jacob exit, they make their way down the pathway leading to the school. It's pitch dark out at this point now, and everyone's in their rooms at this point.

Jacob grabs Arthurs shoulder. "Hey Arthur, if it's all the same with you, I'm going to go see if the girls have any food left over we can eat." He says.

"Have fun. You know where my room is." Arthur says.

Jacob walks a different direction to the Beacon dorm building, while Arthur makes his way to the transfer dorm building.

* * *

 _ **Dorm hallway - 10:07PM**_

As Jacob rounds the corner to his room, he bumps into Yang along the way.

"Oh, hey Jacob." She says with a smile.

"Hey Yang." She says back. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing special. Just headed to the bathroom." Yang says.

"Hey, do you have any food in your dorm left? I'm staying in David and Arthurs dorm tonight." He tells her.

"We got way too much pizza for the party and got a lot left over. Help yourself." She says.

"Thank you." He walks off. But not before Yang stopped him.

"Oh Jacob wait! One more thing?" She asks. She all of a sudden became a little uncomfortable.

"Sure."

"Um...So that day you were yelling at Weiss a month ago, and slipped out the part of your...um...your dad." She says. "I was just wondering, if it's ok with you, what...what happened to him?" She asks.

Jacob looks down at the floor thinking that over what she asked. "Oh...I see." He says.

"I-I mean, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to! I just... wanted you to try and let you know that I'm her for you. If you want to talk about that kind of stuff." She takes his hand and holds it with her two hands. "When you mentioned it before, I noticed how mad you got after saying it." She adds.

Jacob looks at Yang with a sincere smile. "Thank you Yang, I do appreciate your concern. However, I would prefer not to talk about my past, especially about my father...not now at least." He tightens his grip in her hands. "I hope you can understand why."

"It's ok. I understand." She says with a smile. "I'm here for ya, if you need to talk about that stuff ya know." She smirks. "I'm more than just a pretty face." She teases.

He smirks back. "Right you are." He says as he rises his hand up with Yangs hands still holding his hand. He gives her hand a kiss, making Yang giggle slightly at his action. He looked down at her arm and noticed some black smudge on Yangs arm. "What's on your arm?" Jacob asks.

"It's a long story. You should probably get the rest of that pizza before Nora eats it all." She says.

Jacob nods at her. "Good point. See you tomorrow Yang." He says. They both walk off in different directions.

* * *

 _ **David and Arthurs room - 12:15AM**_

Jacob and Arthur are watching movies and eating the pizza the girls had left over. It's now getting pretty late and they decide to get going to bed. Arthur turns the TV off and throws the pizza boxes away.

"Uh, I don't have any pajamas on me." Jacob says.

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "So? I'm not fancy, just sleep in your boxers. I don't give a shit." He says.

Jacob shrugs and walks into the bathroom to strip. When he walks out, he's got the clothes in his hand. All he has on is his boxers.

"Where do you want your clothes?" He asks.

"Ah, just throw them in the corner. I'll wash em tomorrow." He says. Jacob does just that. He turns around to sleep. problem is, Arthur got a room that only has two beds. "Oh also you can take Davids bed. I'm sure he won't mind." Arthur says.

Jacob slips into Davids bed then Arthur hits the light switch just before jumping into his bed. Jacob slowly falls to sleep. Finally ending an actually pretty interesting day for him.


	25. upgrades

**This is just a small disclaimer:**

 **If you couldn't tell throughout this story so far, I don't know dick about British slang. So if there are ever times when Jacob or Evie could/should/would say something with a British slang in it then sorry but in this they don't do that. I mean there are like one or two slangs in the story so far but those were just a few from Syndicate. So yeah, have fun reading.**

* * *

 _ **Ozpins office - 12:47PM**_

Jacob and Evie walk out of the elevator and walk over to Ozpin. Dozens of airships and even more bullheads came landing in Beacon grounds out of nowhere and hundreds of soldiers in white came out of the ships. They wanted to ask whats going on, and that's just what they're about to do.

"Ozzy, care to explain why there's an entire army moving into Beacon?" Jacob asks.

In front of Ozpins table is a man wearing a white attire with what appears to be a grey spot above his right eyebrow.

"Ah good, you two are here. Jacob, Evie, this is James Ironwood. Headmaster of Atlas Academy and general of the Atlas Military. The same military who just landed in Beacon." Ozpin tells them.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two. I've been informed of where you're from as well as your sea-"

"You told some man we don't even know of our origin?!" Ezie bursts out at Ozpin.

"Calm down. He's a member of the Protectors, just like us." Ozpin says.

Evie sighed in relief, then looked back at Ironwood. "So, you know of us being from another world and you know we're here to help locate a Piece of Eden. But I do ask, why the soldiers? Are we in some type of danger?" Evie asks him.

"No, there's no danger. I'm just taking a few...precautions to keep my students safe here for the Vital Festival." He says.

Jacob walks over to the window and stares at the fleet. "So...your precautions include bringing a fleet all the way from Atlas to here?" Jacob asks.

Ironwood sighs. "Not quite...Well, not entirely, I should say. Ozpin also told that the map to this Piece of Eden is somewhere in Vale. I thought it would help if i lend my aid in the search for it before anyone else gets to it."

Jacob turns to him. "Did Ozzy forget to mention that the White Fang already know the exact location of the map?" He asks.

Ironwood tilts his head. "What?! I wasn't told that! Oz, why didn't you tell me?!" He asks him.

"Because I only told you what I said to let you know we know where the map is." Ozpin says. "James, you're one of my closest friends I have, and I will say this the nicest way I can. If I wanted you to bring your army to Vale, I would have asked you to bring it. I told Shade and Haven about the same thing and they didn't bring anyone to help out because I assured them we have it under control here. But when I told you, even when I told you we can handle it, you insisted on bringing your army anyway." Ozpin tells him.

Ironwood sighs and lowers his head to him. "I apologize, Oz. I wasn't thinking strait. When you called and told me that, I thought I would deliver my aid, any way I can." He says.

"I understand, James." Ozpin says. "Though for now on while you have them all here, please do talk to me before deploying your army anywhere in Vale."

"I will."

"Splendid. Then everything is good now." Ozpin says. Jacob and Evie both give each other an "is he fucking serious" look.

"I should get back to my men. Jacob, Evie, it was nice meeting you. And Oz, I'll see you later." Ironwood says. He goes into the elevator and it closes.

Jacob takes a seat at Ozpins table. "That was...interesting." He says.

"My apologies of James. The way Glynda would put it, 'he enjoys bringing his work wherever he goes'." Ozpin says. "But less about him. I was going to call for you but since you're here...have something to give you, Evie." He searches through his papers.

"What is it?" She asks.

Ozpin hands her a piece of paper. "It's blueprints of the warehouse the White Fang are using as their meeting for next week." He tells her.

Evie takes a look at the blueprints as she's talking to Ozpin. "How did you get this?" She asks.

"I had some help from a friend." Ozpin says. "This should help you out trying to sneak in."

"Of course. Thank you Professor." Evie says.

"Anything for me?" Jacob asks.

"Ummm..." Ozpin starts to think. "I think Edward has something to give you." Ozpin says. "You'll find him in the medical wing."

"Thanks. I'll be off then." And with that, Jacob makes his way to the elevator. "You coming Evie?"

"I'm going to stay here with Professor Ozpin and work out a way of entry to the warehouse." She says.

"Suit yourself." Jacob enters the elevator and it shuts on him.

Evie takes a seat at Ozpins table and places the paper on it. "Lets take a look, shall we?"

Evie and Ozpin both start looking at the blueprint, memorizing its layout and ways of entry.

* * *

 _ **Medical Wing - 1:00PM**_

Jacob opened the doors to the waiting room. Nobody else was there except for the receptionist.

Jacob walked over to her desk. "I'm here to see Dr. Peaches." He says.

"Name?" She asks.

"Jacob Frye"

"Ah, he's waiting for you, Mr. Frye. Just go through that door, and it's the fifth room on the left." The lady tells him, pointing at the door by her side.

"Thank you." Jacob walks into the hallway and goes to the room she said. He knocks on it a few times.

"Come in!" Jacob enters and he sees Edward filling out a few papers. He puts it away wen he sees Jacob. "Ah, Jacob! Good to see you again." He gets up to give him a handshake.

"Hello Edward. I was told you have something for me?" Jacob asks.

"Yes." He walks over to one of his drawers search for something. "Remember when you gave me a few of your bullets to let me construct more for you and Evie? Well over the last few days I've been trying a few different methods to boost the power of your rounds using Dust. I believe I've made a breakthrough with these rounds I infused, but all I need now is your pistol to test there efficiency." Edward explains. he finally found what he was looking for. A black key card.

"So where are they?" Jacob asks.

"They're in my lab right now. We'll go grab them, then we'll go into the Emerald Forest to test them out on the wildlife. Simple." He says. "Come follow me."

The two exit the room and walk down further in the hall.

"So on another note, how's the medicine treating you?" Jacob asks him.

"It's going terrific! Students wounds have been healing much better and faster than the usual stuff I give them and the greatest part is that it's incredibly easy to make." He exclaims.

"That sounds grand." Jacob comments.

"However, do to certain chemicals that are in your medicine, I must give the students a much, much smaller dosage of the stuff compared to what I give to you and Evie."

As the two are walking, Jacob looks at him. "Um...should I be concerned?"

"Not at all. In fact, it seems you and Evie's bodies have become adapt to the strong substance of the medicine that's in your body. If I were to give the same amount to any of the students, then there's a pretty good chance that they'll be brain damaged..." He tells him. "...Or have liver failure..." He adds. "...Or get constant blood diarrhea..." He adds again. "...Or all three at once..." Yeah you get the idea.

"Uhh..." Jacobs at a loss of words to say about the situation. Never once did he think the medicine that he uses to heal him in nearly any situation could also have killed him.

"I'll be honest, I'm not sure how you two are alive after taking that stuff for who knows how long...BUT! Like I said, your bodies are adapt to the medicine. You have nothing to worry about." Edward assures him.

"I hope so..." He mutters. They both reach the end of the hall, in front of them is a large steel door in. "I assume this is the door to your lab?"

"Indeed. Just a moment..." Edward walks over to the side. He swipes the black key card in one slot, pressed all 5 of his fingers on his right hand onto a blue screen and a red laser started scanning his eye. After a few seconds there was a "DING" and the steel door opened up. "Just a little added security." He lets Jacob walk in first. He walks in with Edward behind him. "Can't let just anyone in here without my supervision." The two walk down a staircase leading to Edwards lab. There were a lot of strange machinery Jacob noticed.

"So this is your lab." Jacob says.

"Yes it is. Take a seat, I'll go get the Dust rounds." Edward says. Jacob took a seat as Edward left and went into another room. He returns with a metal crate in his hands. He places it on a table so Jacob walks over to the table. "These rounds have the power to shoot right through most Grimm bone armor, depending on how thick the armor is." He says.

"Here are your new Dust infused bullets." He takes out a few trays of bullets. The bullets all look a but grey in Jacobs eye.

Jacob takes a look at the three in awe. "Nicely done Edward..." he says.

"What can I say? It's what I do." He says as he puts the crate away. "And if you're wondering, I'm also working on infusing Dust into your hallucinogenic darts and maybe something for your voltaic bombs. I'll tell you when, and if, I manage to make a breakthrough with my research." He says.

"One step at a time, doctor."

"Oh! I made one more thing for you." Edward hand him an ammo belt with mags strapped to it. "You'll be needing more ammo out there, so I made you this. I made this ammo belt special so that the mags will stick to the belt and never come off it, but it will come off when only you go to grab one off the belt. If anyone else tries to grab one it won't work." Edward explains.

Jacob takes the belt and observes it. He takes one of the mags off the belt then puts it back on the belt. Then he starts shaking the belt to test it, and no surprise, the mags stayed perfectly on the belt.

"I don't question how you make these inventions, I just say thank you, kill people with them, and find a way to repay you later." Jacob says.

"Oh you don't need to pay me back for any of this...But since you mentioned it, I'll think of a way in the future." Edward says then the two laugh a little bit. "Alright now, fill those mags with your new bullets then we'll go off to test them out. I'll wait for you." Edward says.

Jacob starts putting rounds into the mags, eager to try them out.

* * *

 _ **5 minutes later**_

Jacob walked over to Edward wearing his new belt around his body. He took his coat off then wrapped the belt over him then put the coat back on, this way it's easier for him to move around and get mags whenever needed.

"Can we go now already?" Jacob asks.

"Yes. lets go." He says.

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest - 1:30PM**_

Jacob and Edward stop at the edge of a cliff, where about 30 feet below them is a pack of Beowolves.

"There's your target practice. Right down there." Edward says.

"Alright, stay on the cliff and watch for any more Grimm that come to me. I'll be having some fun with these pups."

Jacob jumps off the cliff and air assassinates one off the Beowolves. The others all face Jacob with pissed off red eyes, all growling at him.

Jacob pulled out his pistol and shot one in the head that was coming after him. When it fell to the ground, Jacob noticed a hole in the back of its head

"Woah! The bullet went right through its skull." Jacob said out loud.

Jacob just smirked at the remaining Beowloves and raises his pistol to them. One after the other, the Grimm were put down, each from just a single shot to the head.

"Yes! They work! Now the Grimm will be nothing against you." Edward says from the cliff.

"And if the White Fang ever wish to show themselves again in Vale? I'll be ready for them." Jacob says.

"Don't get too cocky now. White Fang soldiers have a lot less aura reserves than Huntsmen do, but they still have aura. And it's enough to shield themselves from even these bullets." Edward tells him.

"Unless if I lower their auras enough." Jacob says back.

Edward smirks. "Exactly." Edward and Jacob both hear a loud roar coming from the woods. Edward looks up and notices the trees are shaking, and the shaking gets closer to Jacob. "Jacob, get ready! You got more Grimm coming towards you!"

Jacob gets ready with his pistol in hand. All he sees through the dense trees are two glowing red eyes staring right at him. Jacob was ready to jump out of the way of the Grimms strike when it went to attack. The Grimm hit the rocky cliff behind Jacob.

Jacob turned around to face the Grimm. It was an Alpha Beowolf. Like an Ursa Major, they're rare to come by, but very powerful for any Huntsman alone. It's double the size of a regular Beowolf and much sharper bone armor on it.

"Holy shit! An Alpha Beowolf!" Edward yells

"Ooh, an Alpha. You know I've only faced one of you before and it nearly got me. This time you won't be so lucky." Jacob aimed for the Alphas head and took the shot.

The bullet hit the Alpha in the forehead, but it didn't go through. It's bone armor stopped the bullet, now the bullets just stuck right in its forehead.

Jacob goes wide eyed. "Oh that's not good." He says.

"The Dust bullets aren't strong enough to penetrate an Alphas armor! Get the hell out of there now!" Edward yells.

Jacob threw a smoke bomb at the Alpha just when it started to move closer to him. Edward couldn't see either Jacob or the Alpha through the smoke but could hear him.

"Edward split up! Meet me at the broken temple, I can handle it from here!" Jacob yells.

"Be safe!" Edward runs off. Jacob does the same in the other direction.

Jacob keeps on running through the trees. He can hear the Alpha charging behind him. He hid behind a tree, and could hear the Alpha searching around for him. Its growling and roaring are so loud to Jacob.

 _'Come on Jacob, this is embarrassing...You should be able to take on such a foul creature.'_ Jacob peaked out his head and saw the Alpha looking the other direction from Jacob, just sniffing around. Now was his time to strike.

Jacob charges at the Alpha and kicks it strait into a tree. He takes out both wrist blades and stabs it in the back. It didn't react to the blades at all when they were in its back for a few seconds. The Alpha caught Jacob by surprise when it swung its left paw claws at Jacob, full force. Jacob went flying strait into a tree and he fell on the ground, lying down on his side. Slightly dazed, he saw the Alpha charging for him and rolled on his back, where his feet are aimed at the Alpha. When it got close enough to him, Jacob pushed himself up fand kicked the Alpha right in the face using both of his legs with some of his aura put into the kick. The impact made the Alpha flip in the air and fall hard on the ground.

The Alpha was now on its side, facing away from Jacob, and not moving. But it was still alive.

Now was a good time for Jacob to run again before it gets back up.

As he's running, he gets a call from his scroll. He picks it up and sees its Edward, and answers it.

"Hey Edward. Hope you're having a good time in the forest like I am." He says.

" _Yeah, real fucking great!_ " Edward says back. " _Please tell me the Alphas not chasing you anymore._ "

"Well...He's not dead so to say." He could hear Edward groan through the phone. "But I managed to get away from him, I'll tell you that." He says.

" _Wait, hold on...Oh boy. I'll call you back, there's some Beowolves coming towards me._ " Edward says calmly. " _You just get here._ "

"On my way!" Jacob says then hangs up.

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest/Temple - 1:40PM**_

Jacob runs over to the temple. There's a few dozen dead Beowolves around the place, and Jacob sees Edward facing off one last one with a metal staff with lightning coming out of the two sides. Edward makes one last swing at the Beowolf then shoved the staff in its gut. The Beowolf was spazing out for a few seconds before he took the staff out and it died.

"Nice looking staff." Jacob complimented.

Edward looked over to him. "Thanks. Designed it myself, obviously." Edward says.

Jacob smirks "Where would we be without your inventions?" Jacob teases.

"Well, alive I hope." Edward says. He presses a button on his staff and the staff folds together, making it from a few feet long to a foot long. He places it on the side of his leg. "I'm more curious where we would be without my Semblance."

"Which is?"

"I'm immune to electric shocks in my body. It's part of what makes me a pretty good inventor and scientist." He says.

"I can see why..." Suddenly, without warning, the Alpha Beowolf from earlier jumps out from the woods behind Edward. Jacob goes wide eyed. "EDWARD!" He shoves Edward out of the way. On complete instinct, he takes out his pistol and quickly shoots it. To Edward and Jacobs surprise, they saw the shot that came out, which was a large white light. Once it made contact with The Alphas head, its head exploded, and what was left of the Alpha fell to the ground. Died before it even landed on the ground.

Jacob knelt to the ground, panting and his hands on the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Edward asks.

There was a ring on Jacobs scroll. He looked at it and it notified him his auras at 10% now.

"I think it was my Semblance...It can effect my pistol now thanks to these Dust rounds." He says then gets back up.

"Incredible. You really are invincible now!" Edward says.

Jacob smirks then spins his pistol in his hand a little bit before putting it away. "We should start heading back now."

"Right. Lets go." The two begin walking back to Beacon.

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later**_

As they were walking to Beacon, Jacob thought of talking to Edward about something.

"So, I assume you heard about General Ironwood and his army here." Jacob says.

Edward sighs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, what about him?" Edward asks, clearly pissed.

"I was just wondering, what's he like? I've never meet him before until this morning when Ozzy introduced me to him." He says.

"Then you know enough from him that he's an asshole." He says. "But since the general is also headmaster of Atlas Academy, he has to be a part of the Protectors which means we have to like him." He adds.

"Eesh...You really do not like him." Jacob says.

"I don't! Every chance he gets, he'll find a way to swoop down and steal all the credit from the rest of the Kingdoms whenever something happens, making Atlas look like the heroes of Remnant!" He yells. "That's why he's here with his army you know. To try and get the map before we do. Because eventually if he gets the map, he'll get the Apple. And if he gets the Apple, Remnant will be his to rule over."

"Edward, I meet him one time and honestly, he didn't seem like the power hungry lunatic you say he is. And besides, It doesn't matter whether he finds the map first or not. I've explained to Ozzy that the Pieces of Eden are far too powerful for any-"

"That's the point! All Ironwood needs to hear is 'powerful' and that's all the motivation he'll need to go off and steal the Apple from us and use it for domination!" Edward yells. After he takes a few deep breaths, he spoke again. "Jacob...I thought about how you can pay me back." He says.

Jacob rises an eyebrow. "How?"

"When and if you ever get your hands on that map...I want you to never let Ironwood know you have it." Edward tells him. "Better yet, I don't want anyone to know you have it. Not even Ozpin. I don't know if he can see through Ironwood shit facade that he's a friendly guy, but even if he can, he'll still let him know the map is ours. And I just can't allow Ironwood to know about the map...Even if it means keeping secrets from Ozpin." He says. "Can I count on you for this?" He asks.

"I...I don't know what to say honestly. I don't know what to think about Ironwood now...I-I trust you, but...I was just told all this so quickly." Jacob says.

Edward sighs and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I apologize for putting all that on you. I know it's hard to believe but you must trust me. Ironwood isn't the kind of guy who he makes people believe he is. I can tell you right now, he WILL steal the map if he ever gets the chance, and he WILL betray the Protectors. That's just the way Atlas works." Edward explains. "And if you're still having doubts, I don't blame you...But if it makes any difference, I've heard rumors in Atlas that he has been working on creating what's supposed to be the perfect fighting robot disguised as an Atlas student." He says.

"Are you sure about this?" Jacob asks.

"I can't guarantee if it's true, but with the technology they have, I wouldn't be surprised if it was roaming around in the school right now." He says.

Jacob thinks it over for a moment. _'It's a big risk doing what Edward said, but...could it also be the right move to make? Ironwood did after all send an entire fleet to Beacon the second he heard about the maps location, so it is possible he's planning something...'_

"Alright Edward, If you really are sure about this then I won't say anything once I get hold of the map. You can count on me." Jacob says.

"Thank you. And trust me, you won't regret it when the time comes."

"I hope so...Now come on, lets get back already."

The two continue there walk back to Beacon. Jacob kept on thinking to himself in silence.

 _'You had best be right about all of this, Edward. If you try anything then I wont have any problem with putting you down...'_

* * *

 ** _Library - 2:03PM_**

Jacob walked up to the table RWBY was sitting at playing a board game. JNPR was behind them at the other table reading books. Ruby and Weiss were both holding each other crying.

Jacob walked beside Yang and leaned into her ear. "What did I miss?" He whispered.

"Lets just say I'm kicking there asses at this game." She smirks. "Alright Blake! Your turn." She says to Blake.

Blake looks up from the table and at her cards. "Oh! Umm...Sorry, what am I doing?" She asks.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to concur the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang says. Jacob grabs a chair and sits with his team. He see's Jaune walk up to the table. Additionally, he noticed Weiss and Ruby are in their seats and look completely normal after crying just seconds before.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asks.

"Sorry Jaune. We've already got 4 people." Ruby says.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss says in her typical rude tone to Jaune.

"Uhh...You attacked your own navel fleet two turns ago." Yang adds. Weiss groans at her.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know I've been tole that I'm a natural, born leader." Jaune says.

"By who? Your mother?" She asks.

"And Pyrrha!" Jaune adds.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha says, waving at them.

"I'm sure I've said that once before as well, that makes three." Jacob says leaning in his chair.

"Yeah! Jacob too." Jaune says. "Oh come on! Let me play a hand for a turn." He says.

Weiss holds her cards to her chest. "I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" She says back.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before! I mean you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fau-"

Everyone's eyes shot wide open when when he was about to say Faunus. Luckily, Jacob managed to run over fast enough to close his mouth.

"Fun loving person! Whom we all admire and respect no matter what!" He yells out loud. Everyone at the table was looking at Blake with a nervous smile, while Blake was looking back at them with a pissed off look. "Isn't that right, Jaune...?" Jacob asks through his nervous grin.

"Right...that." Jaune says scratching his head.

"Yeah...like I said, I'm not trusting you with the people of Vacuo." Weiss says.

"Sup losers." Everyone's eyes turned over to Sun who just walked up. Next to him was a blue haired guy and wore goggles on his head, and a red jacket with a white shirt and black tie.

"Ruby, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Ice Queen." Weiss pouted slightly, putting her cards down in frustration.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" She asked, but got no response.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said pointing to the blue haired kid.

"Um, aren't libraries for reading?" He asked.

"Thank you!" Ren yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

Nora woke up and yelled "Pancakes!"

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said to him.

"Apapap, intellectual," he defended, holding up two fingers "Ok, thank you." He looked back to the group. "I'm Neptune." He said.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked. Neptune glanced at who had spoken, and a small smile came to his face.

"Haven," Neptune began walking over to Weiss. "and I don't believe I've caught your name yet, Snow Angel." He said.

"Um, I'm Weiss." She told him, placing a hand against her chest with a blush to her face.

"Nice to meet you Weiss." Neptune said back.

 _'Are you kidding me?! It works when he says it but when I said it just once she hates me?! I mean, granted, I'm over Weiss but STILL!'_ Jaune thinks to himself.

Sun walks over to Blake. "I never took you as the card playing type." He says.

"Right..." Blake puts her cards on the table. "Well, I think I've had enough for today." She says then walks away.

Everyone watches her walk away, then all look at each other in confusion. There was a short silence before Nora spoke in the back.

"Women." She says, shrugging.

* * *

 ** _Ozpins Office - 6:45PM_**

"What if I started at the building closest to the warehouse, zip-lined across, and infiltrated through this vent here on the roof?" Evie points to a spot on the blueprint. "This vent here will lead strait into one of the offices on the top floor. Though it won't be big enough for Jacob to fit in, I'll be able to crawl through no problem."

"Hmmm...Go on." Ozpin says.

"From there, I'll try and find one of the soldiers on the list. I'll stealthily kidnap him and bring him back to this office, where I'll interrogate him into giving me the maps location. Jacobs roll when he gets into the warehouse will be to watch guard for any soldiers making their way towards the office. When I get the information I'll either kill him, hide the body in the office somewhere, then get out through the vent, while Jacob makes his escape somewhere else. Simple." Evie says.

"And what happens if the White Fang do find that body?" Ozpin asks.

"It won't matter. We'll already have what we came for so they won't be able to keep the vault hidden anymore after that." Evie tells him.

"But in that case there will be a lot of guards." Ozpin adds.

"Nothing me and Jacob can't handle. So long as we have a way out, we'll be fine." She says.

"Well I do like this plan of yours so far from the other plans you made." Ozpin says. "Then it shall be done. I'll bring you and Jacob in so we can go ov-"

The elevator rings, Evie and Ozpin quickly put everything back into the folder and Ozpin puts it away. The doors open up and Blake walks out of them.

"Oh, hello Evie. Um, Professor Ozpin. Is this a bad time?" Blake asks.

"Actually, I was just heading out now." Evie gets up from the chair and stretches, she's been sitting for the last few hours. "Thank you again for the help, Professor." She says, obviously not saying anything else with Blake here.

"It was my pleasure Evie. Do come back if you need to talk about anything else." Ozpin says back. He turns to Blake. "Now how may I help you Blake?" He asks.

Evie walks into the elevator and it closes when she walks in.

* * *

 ** _RWBY(J) Dorm - 8:30PM_**

The team (minus Blake) all walk into the dorm room.

"I knew we shouldn't have let That guy play!" Yang says.

"Yang, you managed to play Sun in that game for 6 hours! I wasn't sure if it was EVER going to end honestly." Jacob says to her. Blake was in the room looking out the window. (she returned from Ozpins office 20 minutes ago) She was about to leave the room but Weiss stopped her.

"Stop!" She says to Blake. Blake turns around to her. "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody." She says.

"Uh..Have you meet Blake?" Yang asks.

"Which I get. It's kind of your 'thing'. But you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to us that you'd let us know if something was wrong." Weiss says. "So What's wrong?"

"I just...I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake says.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang...All of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" She lets out.

"Ozzy told us not to worry about them. Between the police and now the Atlas military, I'm sure they can handle it." Jacob assures her. _'And by police and military, I mean me and Evie.'_

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do." Blake says.

Weiss sighs. "Alright. Between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the 4 of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells..." Weiss says calmly.

"Uh...Who?" Ruby asks.

"I think she's means White Fang." Jacob answers.

"But let me be the voice of reason...We're students. We've only been students for less than 3 months of our 4 years here. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation." She looks at Black. "We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day!" Blake yells. "They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is...But it's coming! Whether we're ready or not."

 _'Ugh dammit Blake! Why must you be so stubborn?!'_ Jacob steps in the circle. "Weiss is right Blake. We're not ready for this kind of situation, and the 5 of us going up against them now won't do us any good." Jacob says.

"Eventually we'll get involved in the fight, whether we've graduated or not! We need to do our part in the fight against the White Fang now...And you know that Jacob." Blake says to him.

"Okay!" Ruby says. Everyone looks over to her. "All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale...say 'aye'!"

"YES!" Yang yells then points to Blake. "I love it when you're feisty." Blake gave her a smile from that comment.

"Well...I suppose it could be fun." Weiss says with her arms crossed.

Jacob thinks this over for a second. _'There's no way I'm going to talk them out of this, so...They might as well get involved I guess. But not without one last try!'_ He looks at the three. "Did any of you even think about this for a minute? What you're all going to go up against?" He asks.

"I assume this means you won't be joining us in fighting for freedom then?" Yang asked him.

 _'Well, you can't blame me for trying Evie.'_ Jacob just smirks at her. "I never said that. I'm just saying if you're all sure about this, I don't want any of you quitting at the last second." He says.

"None of you said aye..." Ruby mutters.

"Alright then...We're in this together." Blake says.

"Alright! Lets hatch a plan!" Ruby says.

"Yeah!"

Ruby suddenly gasps and goes wide eyed. "I forgot my board game in the library!" Ruby says then runs over to the door.

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "We're doomed..." She says.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Jacob says. He enters the bathroom and locks the door.

He makes a long sigh before he takes his scroll out and calls Evie. He put the scroll to his ear. "Hey Evie." He says. "Are you alone right now?" He asks.

" _Yeah. I'm in the training grounds right now and I'm the only one here. Why?_ " She asks.

"Well...Remember what Ozpin said to us where none of the students get involved with the whole 'White Fang' Issue?" Jacob asks nervously.

" _Oh for gods sake! What did you do?!_ " Evie almost immediately asked him.

"I said nothing to nobody about it! It's Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss." He explains. "Blake convinced them all to work together to end the White Fang."

" _Jacob, you need to stop them! You know what Ozpin wi-_ "

"I tried to stop them!" Jacob interupted her. "Multiple times. But they refuse to back down...especially Blake. And you know she won't let it go." He tells her. "I'm calling you to let you know that they're going to plan something to strike at them."

" _So what do you want me to do about it?_ " She asks.

"Well...I was thinking if we can't keep them from going through with this, we work together in this. The 6 of us." He says. "And before you say anything! Think about it, while we're going to the warehouse searching for intel on the maps location, they're going on their own mission on the White Fang. In the long run, it's just making our job easier." He explains.

" _Jacob..._ " She starts. " _I do must say...That's actually a pretty good idea._ " She says.

"It is...I just hope Ozzy will approve." Jacob says. "I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye." Evie says.

Jacob hangs up and puts his scroll away. He sighs.

"This mission has just got more difficult..." He says to himself.

"Hopefully Juno could give me some advise in my sleep. See what she thinks about this."


	26. preparations

**Hey people**

 **Huge apologies for posting this soooo late! I've been busy with final tests at school then for the last 3 weeks, drivers ed.**

 **Thank you to everyone who still follows this story and to all in the future who will. I promise I'm not quitting this story, but I can't promise when chapters will come out.**

 **That being said enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Juno's Realm**_

Jacob and Evie both woke up, once again in the white place they've been sent to before.

"Great. I guess Juno knows about RWBY..." Evie says as they both get up.

"I'll talk to her." Jacob gets up from the floor. "Juno! I assume you know about the new change of plans with us and RWBY." He says. "I also assume you know I tried, and failed, to get them to listen to reason."

Juno's blue pixelated head appears.

 **"I do indeed know about it."** She says. Evie walks over to Jacobs side.

"I was wondering if you knew what would be the best solution to this problem. We can't just let them get hurt or let them find out about us, but at the same time, we need to find that map." Jacob explains.

 **"Well then, what is their plan?"** Juno asks.

"Everyone else is still planning where to look for any information, but Blake mentioned to us she's going to sneak into the same meeting we're going to next week." Evie tells her. "What should we do?"

 **"Do you not see what you need to do? One of you need to search for a White Fang soldier who knows of the location of the map, while the other one stays behind and watches over Blake from afar."** Juno tells them.

"Oh..." Jacob says, realizing how easy this solution is. "...Right...Didn't think of that."

 **"I can see."** Juno simply says. **"Now before I send you two back into Remnant, I need to ask." She says. "What is it you plan on doing with the Piece of Eden once you acquire it?"** She asks.

Jacob and Evie look at each other then back at Juno. "We're not sure yet. We didn't think that far into it yet." Evie says.

 **"Only curious."** Juno says. **"You may return to Remnant now."** Juno disappears and two portals show up out of nowhere. One showing Jacobs room, the other Evies.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Jacob says.

"Indeed. Now we go over the plan to Professor Ozpin." Evie says.

They both walk through the portals to both of there rooms.

* * *

 _ **Ozpins office - 12:13PM (9 days until the meeting)**_

Jacob and Evie walk up to Ozpins desk, next to him are Glynda and Ecward.

"Hello Jacob, Evie. Now that you two are here, we can begin the discussion-"

"Actually Ozzy." Jacob interrupts. "I'm afraid we'll need a change of plans." Jacob said.

"Why's that?" Ozpin asked.

"It seems that Blake has convinced the rest of my team to go and attempt to briing down the White Fang here themselves." He tells them.

Glynda groaned in annoyance and so did Edward.

"Damn..." Ozpin said. "I was expecting her to do something like this later in the year." He admitted.

"Wait, You KNEW she was planning this?!" Evie asked.

"Well, i wouldn't say i 'knew', but i had a feeling she was going to do something." Ozpin said. "I know she's a Faunus, and I know of her affiliation with the White Fang and how she wants them stopped."

"Well she's planning to go in and infiltrate the meeting next Wednesday." Evie added. "But we've made a plan that'll keep her safe as well as get our own information."

"I'll be meeting the Swarm this weekend to discus getting me a disguise. While Evie's working on her infiltration through the vent up here, I'll walk in with Blake and stay by her side the whole time...Simple." Jacob said.

"Are you sure that's safe? I could just give those 4 detention for something...knowing them, I'm sure theres something." Glynda said.

"Don't bother. They'll just skip it anyways." Jacob said.

"As long as you keep her safe, I approve of this plan." Ozpin said.

"That's great! We'll see you later." Jacob said before turning around.

"One last thing Professor." Evie said, Jacob turned back around to hear this. "How come General Ironwood isn't here?" She asked.

"Well Evie, he was busy handling his troops in Vale, so we did the meeting without him." Ozpin said.

"That and we all hate him." Edward added.

"You can go now you two." Ozpin said then turned to Edward. The twins could hear the two arguing as they were entering the elevator.

"Boy...Doctor Peaches does not like him." Evie said.

"Agreed..." Jacob said and leaned on the wall. He didn't want to go back on the promise he made with Edward, but he also didn't want to start a whole feud over a single piece of paper.

* * *

 _ **[2 days later] Downtown Vale - 4:38PM (7 days until meeting)**_

Classes had just ended and Jacob was with Coco getting the outfit she promised. Luckily, a store sold something Jacob was looking for, so that made it easier on him.

"Thank you again for this, Coco." Jacob said.

"It's my pleasure." Coco went to the front desk. "Hey girl!" She said to the clerk. they both hugged.

"Coco! Good to see you." She said back. She looked at me and whistled. "Is this your boyfriend? He's cute." She whispered.

Coco laughed. "No, he's just a friend. I owed him a...favor." Coco said and smirked. "Lilly, this it Jacob."

"Nice to meet you Jacob." Lilly said.

Jacob placed his hand on his chest. "The pleasures all mine." He said.

"So Lilly, i called ahead and asked for that white suit you have?" Coco asked.

Lilly nodded. "Oh that, its in the back. Follow me." They both followed Lilly. "I gotta say, it was a bit odd when you called and asked for it. But now that this guy Jacob is with you, I get it now." She said and laughed at the end. "It's a bit old fashioned don't you think?"

"I like old fashioned." Jacob said smirking.

"You should see his weapons. He had one of those fancy looking machetes for a month, then it broke. Now he uses a pair of brass knuckles to fight with." Coco said.

Lilly giggled. "My my...that really is old fashioned." She said then opened a door. "Here it is." She pointed to the outfit hanging on the hook. It was weird to Jacob how Remnant had an exact version of the Outdoorsman outfit he has back at London, not that he'll question it though .

"I'll take it." Jacob said.

"Alright, just come back to the table and i'll ring you up." She said. Jacob took the clothes and walked to Lilly.

* * *

 _ **[3 days later] RWBY(J) dorm - 12:12PM (4 days until the meeting)**_

It was the weekend and only a few more days till the teams plan against the White Fang. Ruby and Weiss were walking around together, and Blake was in the library. Jacob and Yang both were still in bed, having fun together.

Jacob was under the sheets, licking Yangs Pussy. "Yes...harder...harder...Ahh!" She moaned and came in Jacobs mouth. Jacob drank up as much as he could and cleaned his face when he was done. Yang was panting and out of breath, she lied her head down on the pillow.

Jacob came up from the sheets and lied next to her. "That was fun" He said.

"Yeah...it was." She gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek.

"So...what are you planning on doing for the whole White Fang assault?" He asked.

"I know a guy who owns a club in Vale, he normally knows everything that happens in Vale. He should give me some information." She said smirking. "What about you?"

"I'm going to help Blake at that meeting she's going in." He said.

"Cool." She sighed happily and cuddled up to Jacob. "You know, I don't think i say this often but...I'm glad I meet a cool guy like yourself." She said.

"What about David?" Jacob teased.

Yang rolled her eyes and nudged Jacob. "Way to kill the moment." She said.

Jacob chuckled. "I'm going to get us some food." He said.

"Awe...can't we just stay in bed all day?" Yang whined.

"That does sound fun...but i have to leave for Vale in a few hours." Jacob said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hanging out with David." Jacob said. Davids taking him to see the Swarm in Vale today, but Yang doesn't know.

"Jeez, you two became like best buddies in a short time." Yang said smirking.

Jacob shrugged. "He's a cool guy to hang out with. What can i say?"

Yang laughed and put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Beacon courtyard - 3:30PM**_

Jacob saw David by the fountain talking to two other students wearing Haven black and white school uniforms. There was a girl, with dark skin, green hair and red eyes, and a guy with grey hair and grey eyes.

"Oi David." Jacob said and walked up to the three.

David turned around and smiled. "Hey there Jacob." He said.

"Who are these two?" I asked.

"I'm Emerald, and this is my partner, Mercury." Emerald said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Jacob."

Jacob smiled and nodded. David put a hand on his shoulder. "Jacob and I were just headed out to Vale now."

"Alright. It was nice meeting you two!" Emerald said and waved to us as we left.

Jacob looked back at the two then at David. "Who're they?"

"Just some new friends I made." David said and smirked. "I have more friends other than you and Arthur." He joked.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" He asked.

"He's getting high in our room right now...should be passed out by the time we get back." David said and laughed.

Jacob laughed as well. They walked in the airship and talked a little bit as the airship took off.

"Do you really think the Swarm will just let me in?" He asked.

"Oh they will. You got me with you." He said back. "Before I left Vale for Shade academy, I was involved in the Vale branch of the Swarm, where I grew a pretty good reputation." David said.

"Did you...kill people?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Yeah...but not until while after I joined. No, I was the youngest member of the Swarm. Joined when I was only 10." He said.

"What did you do as a member?"

"It was really just work I did in the summer. I would get some things to bring into parts of Patch, then bring the money I get back to the boss in Vale. He'd give me a cut of the money and i repeat the same thing every summer." David said.

Jacob nodded. He knows what that's like since he himself had kids do that for the Rooks.

"And by the time I turned 16, my skills in Huntsman fighting have gotten much better in Signal Academy. I along with a few other guys were chosen by the leader off the Swarm to go to a bandit village who was giving the Swarm problems. It turned into a massacre very quickly and we both fought. I managed to save the Swarm leader before he could get killed and we eventually took down the village. The leader said he was grateful to have me on his side, and I got respected by the entire gang after that." He said.

"Very impressive David." Jacob said.

The airship landed and the two walked down the road.

* * *

 _ **Downtown Vale - 4:00PM**_

Jacob and David walked into a bar called "The Soaring Dragon".

"Why are we at a bar?" Jacob asked.

"You'll see..." David walked up to the bartender up in the front, he was facing away from the two. When he turned around and saw David he smirked. The guy had a scarred eye and one good eye.

"David Kule has returned from Vacuo after just a few months..." The bartender teased. "Finally given up on the Huntsmen crap and join the Swarm kid?"

"Someday Michel, but not yet. I'm just back at home for the festival." David said. "I moved to the Vacuo branch when I left Vale, but couldn't not stop by and say hello to my old crew."

Mitchel scoffed. "Yeah right. You probably need something." He said.

"Close but no." He pointed to Jacob. "This is Jacob Frye. He needs something that the Swarm can provide...And don't worry, he's with me." He said.

Mitchel rolled his eyes. "Fine, go on in and see Simon. You know where to go." He said pointing to the door behind him. David nodded and walked over to the door. Jacob was about to go in as well but Mitchel grabbed his arm. "Make no mistake kid. If it was any other member trying to bring a non member in the hideout, I'd shoot you AND the Swarm member. But you got lucky with David." He said then let go.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jacob said then walked in the door.

David moved a loose floor tile and pushed a button hidden under the floor. The wall in the back moved and opened a hidden elevator.

"Secret passage way. Nice touch." Jacob said.

The two walked inside the elevator. "Don't worry. Mitchel will hide the elevator once it closes." David said and pushed a button. The doors closed and the elevator descended down.

The elevator eventually stopped and opened. "Woah...where are we?" Jacob asked walking out the elevator.

"These were catacombs the Faunus made to hide from humans in the Human Faunus War. When the war ended, most of the catacombs were blocked off from people entering, and the rest was turned into a history exhibit. The Swarm got hold of all the secret entrenches into the blocked off area and made this place their base of operations in Vale." David explained.

Jacob took a look around from the balcony he was on. The place was lit up nicely with lights and the structure of the place is still good. The Swarm know how to keep a place nice. There were some flags hanging on the wall of the Swarm logo which was two revolvers crossed together. They walked down the stairs and a few of the people wearing green unifoms looked at the two.

"Hey it's David!" One of the guys said. A few people walked up to them to talk to David.

"I'm not here to stay guys. I just need to see Simon." he said.

"Wait here, I'll get him." The guys said and walked away to another part of the tunnels.

"So what's this Simon guy like?" Jacob asked as the two walked away to sit down.

"Well he's a nice guy. Just as long as you don't do anything to piss him off, you'll be fine." David said.

A man in a light brown dress shirt and black jeans walked over to the two. He had a big mustache and was balding. He was around in his 40s and was about the same height as Jacob

"Hey there Simon." David said and stood up.

"David...It's been months since I last saw you." He said and hugged him. "Hows Vacuo treatin ya?"

"I've been more comfortable." He joked. "Sorry I couldn't stop by sooner while I was in Vale. You know, school and all that." He said

Simon laughed. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you showed up." He said then looked at Jacob. "And who's this?"

"This is Jacob Frye. Jacob, meet Simon."

Jacob shook the guys hand. "Pleasures all mine."

Simon nodded. "Welcome to the Swarm Jacob. We structure order in the economy, and make sure that no businesses try to overpower the others by keeping them all in line. That make sense?" He asked.

"I understand." Jacob said. "You're the Swarm leader, yes?"

Simon chuckled. "No. The leader of the whole Swarm deals business outside of the Kingdoms, with villages. His lieutenants are the ones who commands the gang in the Kingdoms. And I'm the lieutenant who commands Vale." He said.

"Right." Jacob said.

"So why are you two here?" He asked.

"Why don't we talk in your office?" David asked.

Simon nodded and walked them to his office in another room. "You boys want some gin?" Simon asked as he sat at his desk.

"No thanks" They both said and sat down as well.

"Suit yourself." He took out a bottle and a glass and poured some in a glass. "So what can I do for you?"

"You still have that Faunus attachment thing?" David asked. Simin nodded. "Well, my friend here needs it to sneak into that Whit Fang meeting." He said.

Simon snorted and laughed at that then looked at David. "You're serious?" He asked and looked at Jacob. "The hell would you need to get in there for? Nothing but a bunch of crazy Faunus people in there." He said.

"I have to go in and find information on something." He said.

"Information?" He took a sip of gin. "You wanna tell me what this 'information' is?" He asked.

Jacob hesitated to speak at first. "I'd...rather not say." He said.

Simon smirked and put his glass on the table. "My mistake, I guess I made that sound like a question..." He said. "You wanna tell me what this 'information is...PERIOD." He said.

 _'I can't just say what I'm after without sounding crazy, but I don't think lying is any better...'_ He thought. "I guess to put it in clear terms...I'm after a weapon that has the power to control minds and destroy them at the same time."

Simon raised a brow and took a bigger sip. "Control minds and destroy them? Now what the hell are you..." Simons eyes widen and a few seconds later he started laughing. "No way...You're looking for Gods Relic!" He said and laughed harder.

David looked confused and looked at Jacob. "You're one of the idiots who believes that crap?"

"What?" Jacob asked them. "What's God's Relic?"

"That's right, they're always making a new name for that story." Simon said calming down a little. "The supposed weapon of mass destruction that you can hold in your hand?"

"Yes...that's it." He said. _'That's the Piece of Eden alright'_ he thought.

Simon laughed. "Oh god..There's no such thing!" He said.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked.

"It's a shitty myth that nobody has any proof of existing. There have been a few dozen people who went to search for said relic, and they all got killed by Grimm." Simon said. "What exactly makes you think you're gonna find any sort of leads from the White Fang anyway?"

"I have a hunch that they might know a little bit about it." Jacob said.

Simon shrugged. "Yeah, sorry kid...but the Swarm aren't gonna waste our product on a fairy tale." He said.

Jacob groaned. "Come on. I'll pay double." He said.

"Nope. Sorry Jacob, but with the White Fang moving into Vale, our leader doesn't want us using our products without a good reason to" He said. "David, can you escort him outta here?" Simon asked.

David nodded. "Come on Jacob." He said. Jacob sighed and got up. He walked outside the office with David and closed the door.

"Oh one more thing Jacob." Simon said before he was about to walk out. "I know I might not be your most favorite person in the world right now, but I trust that you'll keep the Swarm hideout a secret? It won't be pretty for either of us if you snitch on us if you know what I mean..." He said with a sadistic grin.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah...You have my word." He said then closed the door behind him

"You know, half of me is being nice and saying 'sorry Jacob, I tried but it didn't work in the end' and the other half is being the smart one saying 'you could have mentioned you're on a fucking treasure hunt'." David said as they walked.

"Sorry David. But I didn't think telling people would be the best thing at the time." Jacob said.

"It's fine. Just next time, tell me everything and don't leave the important stuff out." He said.

"So now what?" Jacob asked.

David shrugged. "Now we go back to Beacon." He said then stopped in front of a door. "Just a second actually. While I'm here I might as well call my boss back in Vacuo, see if he needs anything from me." He said and walked in a room. "It's been a while since I talked to the man."

Jacob walked in as well. "You never called him on your scroll?" Jacob asked.

"Too risky. The Swarm use specially made phones to keep the feds from listening in on our conversations." He said and dialed the number on the phone.

Jacob took a look around the room while David was on the phone. He noticed on the table a few papers with names and pictures of people. They all had "KILL" written in red marker on the pictures.

"Alright. See you after the festival." David said then hung up. He looked at Jacob and saw he was looking at the table so he walked over to him.

"What are these?" Jacob asked.

"These are lists of people in Vale who pissed the Swarm off." David explained. "These guys either owe the Swarm a lot of money, or someone is planning to rat out the Swarm hideouts, that kind of stuff...hmmm..." David took a look at one of the pictures of a Faunus. "Maybe...there is a way for you to get in that meeting." He said.

"What do you have in mind?" Jacob asked.

"This guy, Aiden McTann." He pointed to the man. "He's a White Fang member who's threatening to expose us if we don't give him half of what we own in Vale." David said.

"So that's why the Swarm are staying low in Vale." Jacob said.

"Exactly...now it says here that he'll be attending the meeting on Wednesday. You can use this as a way to get in the meeting." He said. "Just go back to Simon with this plan and you'll have a much better chance he'll hook you up."

Jacob thioght about and looked at the name. _'That name...it sounds familiar...'_ Jacob finally put it together. _'The list of high ranging soldiers! Aiden McTann is one of the men on the list!'_ Jacob took the file. "Thanks David. You're a hero." He said and walked out of the room.

David stayed back and smirked. "No such things as heros..." He said.

Jacob knocked on Simons door. "Yeah!" He yelled from the other side. Jacob walked in and closed the door. "The hell are you doing here kid?"

"I have a new idea that I know you'll like." Jacob said and put the file on the table.

Simon smirked. "This should be good."

* * *

 **Alright! Whoever knows what TV show Simon is from, I'll answer 3 questions of whatever questions you might have of this story. I've got the whole story planned out in my head now so ask me and I'll answer.**


	27. preparations part 2 (reloaded!)

**HEEEEYYYYYYY! Anybody remember me? If not, I don't blame you... enjoy!**

 ** _(Earlier) Emerald Forest - 4:00PM_**

Evie and Pyrrha were running through the tree branches. Jaune was running as well, but was having some difficulty. "How are you so good at this Evie?" Jaune asked.

"I spend a lot of my time outside surrounded by things to climb." She said. She hopped over to another tree that had a V in it. Jaune lost his balance and fell. Pyrrha heard him scream and looked back. "Jaune!" She jumped down and grabbed him. She turned and hit the ground with him on top of her.

Jaune panted and looked down at her. "Thanks Pyrrha" He said and smiled. Pyrrha smiled back. the two of them didn't move from there spot.

Evie smiled from on top of the tree. _'Do it Pyrrha. Make a move...'_ She thought. She noticed a pair of red glowing eyes looking at Jane and Pyrrha on the ground.

"J-Jaune... I-"

Pyrrha was interupted by a large roar and a beowolf jumping out of the bushes. "Jaune! Duck!" Evie yelled. she pulled out a knife and threw it at the beowolf. The knife hit its skull and dropped dead on the floor. Just a foot away from the two.

"Woah!" Jaune got up and helped Pyrrha up. "That was close... Thanks Evie" He said and smiled at her.

Pyrrha smiled and nodded. Though she was bummed out she lost her chance to tell Jaune, she's still glad the beowolf didn't get near her or Jaune

 ** _(Present) Vale Swarm Hideout, Simons office - 4:30PM_**

"So what exactly is your plan Jacob? Why does it involve one of the guys we put a hit on?" Simon asked and poured another glass.

"Alright... forget the whole relic thing. Instead of helping me out with that, why don't I help you out by killing Aiden for you?" Jacob asked.

"Hm... so we dress you up as a Faunus and you go in this warehouse to kill this snitch for us?" He asked starring him down.

"Well... I can go in and kill him while at the same time-"

Simon laughed. "You don't gotta explain it to me boy... I like this plan! And I like you." Simon said and drank his glass. "You seem capable of taking someone out, so I don't have to worry about you bitching out at the last minute- which I won't have in my gang."

"Well... that's good!" Jacob said.

"You'll still have to pay double for them however" Simon said and smirked.

Jacob shrugged. "Ok" He said and didn't have a problem with it.

"Really?! Wow, I was expecting you to complain... I'm kinda used to that kind of stuff" He said. "Whatever. Just come back on the day of the meeting and we'll get you set up" he said.

Jacob nodded and left the Swarm hideout with David.

 ** _Vale Docks - 4:50PM_**

Jacob and David walked down the dock and looked at the water. "You know something David... I don't quite understand how a guy like you ends up a member of the Swarm" Jacob said.

"A guy like me?" he asked.

"Yeah. Your a Huntsman who's in his first few months in Shade Academy"

David sighed. "There's more to me than that..." he said and looked away. Jacob put a hand on Davids shoulder, he looked back at the water. "I was only 7 years old… a few guys broke into my house, held me down, and murdered my parents in front of me. After that, they burned the house down. I managed to escape in time thankfully…" David said.

"Damn David… I'm sorry to hear" Jacob said.

"Don't be" He slapped his hand away. "I got over it a while back… Anyway, after all that stuff, I was taken in by a woman... who I eventually came to calling her my new mother. And during that time, I got a job at the Swarm. A little change in my pocket doesn't hurt anyone, right?" he asked and smirked.

"Your not wrong" Jacob said and nodded.

"Besides, I'm probably the first and only person who'll ever get out of the gang and do something more in life than 'structure order in a broken world'" He said quoting the leaders words.

"All this stuff I'm learning about you… it's just bizarre to think that this is you" Jacob said.

"There's just more to people than what meets the eye" David said and looked at Jacob. "You gotta always be careful who you tell your secrets to… otherwise it'll come back and bite you… when you least expect it" He said.

"You got that right" He muttered since he knows what it's like. "But why me? Why are you telling ME your secrets?"

"There's something about you Jacob. It reminds me of me…" David said. "But enogh about me. Let's talk about you... You're really going after Gods Relic"

"That's right" He said and figured there was no reason of lying to David now. "Roman and the White Fang know where the map to the relic is, and are trying to break open its vault... And I won't give any of those psychos the chance to get it" He said.

"Oh yeah? It sounds to me like you just want this power for yourself" David said.

"Is that really what you think of me?" He asked back.

"I wouldn't know. You never told me you were after a fairy tail to begin with" He said then sat on a bench. "How about this Jacob... Lets say that Gods Relic is even real to begin with, OK? And lets say that you do manage to get your hands on this thing before these guys can... What are you gonna do with it?" He asked.

"Simple. Nobody deserves such power... So the only logical thing to do is dispose of it" Jacob said.

David laughed and rolled his eyes. "You mean to stand there and tell me that you don't want a piece of incredible power?" He asked.

Jacob shrugged. "I have enough already"

"Yeah... Whatever you say Jacob. Just try not to get killed" He said.

"I'll do my best"

 ** _Beacon Courtyard - 5:30PM_**

Jacob walked to the mess hall when he saw Evie sitting on the fountain ledge. "I thought you were training with Jaune all day" He said.

"I am... I sent him on a scavenger hunt in Forever Fall" She said.

Jacob raised a brow. "Dare I ask..."

"Hes looking for Pyrrhas scarf" Evie said.

"Wait. The guys looking for one RED scarf in an entire RED forest?" Jacob asked.

"It's to work on his eye sight in large areas" She said.

Jacob sighed. "He shouldn't be working on eye sight, he should be working on his fears first" He said.

"Not to insult him... but he has a lot of fears..." Evie said.

Jacob smirked. "I know a way he can handle his fears better in life..." He said.

 ** _[next day] Beacon bell tower - 12:00AM (3 days until meeting)_**

Jaune and Jacob were at the ledge of the bell tower, Just a floor above Ozpins office. Jacob snuck in with Jaune while Ozpin was away from his office.

Jaune looked down all the way to the ground. "Uh... Oh god..." Jaune mumbled and kept himself from throwing up. "Are you guh... s-s-sure this is a good idea? W-What are we even doing again..."

"It's called a leap of faith" Jacob said and patted Jaunes back. "You want to overcome all your fears, don't you?"

"Well yeah... but-"

"And the best way to do that is jumping off a building and knowing you'll be safe at the bottom! If you can do that, then everything else scary to you will feel dull" He said.

"Uuuuhhhhhh..." Jaune mumbled and looked down again. He couldn't even see the bottom from the clouds. "Don't you think theres any other way?"

"Nope" He said which there easily are other ways. He got the text from Evie.

' _The hays all set up down here_ ' She texted.

Jacob smiled and put his scroll away. Theres more to performing a leap of faith than just jumping off a building and hoping for the best. It take precision, tradgectory, and force oof impact to land safely into something like a big pile of leaves or bale of hay...

The problem with Jacob is that he doesn't even know what any of those words mean.

"You know what... I thought about it, and maybe this isn't the best idea for MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jaune screamed as Jacob ran up to him and shoved hom off the cliff.

Jacob looked down and list Jaune in the clouds.

"Oh dear... for your sake, I do hope he lives" Ozpin said as he walked up to Jacob who he just saw push Jaune.


	28. presenting: the robots who'll protect us

**_Beacon Courtyard - 12:01PM_**

Ruby and the others walked over to Evie in the courtyard.

"Hey Evie… what's with the hay?" Yang asked

"It's a long story. We're trying to get Jaune to lose his fear" She said then pointed up. Jaune was coming into view of everyone, which made everyone gasp as they saw him falling.

"HOLD ON JAUNE!" Pyrrha shouted and got her spear out like last time.

"Wait!" Evie said and grabbed it. "This is all part of it. He'll fall from the tallest tower in school, then land safely in the hay" She said.

"Uh, hello?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! And I know stupid!" She said and pointed at Ruby which made her pout.

"Hold it… Just a little more…" Evie mumbled as Jaune almost made it to the bottom.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH-" he screamed as he fell and landed straight into the hay very hard.

All the others gasped in shock and quickly went to the hay to get Jaune out. Nora pulled him out and cradled him like a baby. "Jaune! Don't go towards the light!" She yelled while everyone else besides Evie looked confused.

Jaune made it to the ground safely.

He cough slightly. "I hate Jacob…" He mumbled.

Beacon Bell Tower - 12:03PM

Jacob got the call from Evie about how it went down there.

"Well, you can sleep well knowing that Jaunes ok" He said and turned to Ozpin.

"Wonderful… Now let's not make this a habit" Ozpin said and walked the other way. "Now then. Come to my office and tell me how meeting the Swarm went"

"It went terrific" he saud as they walked. "The Swarm sort of remind me of this man who wanted the same thing that the Swarm is doing in the cities" he said and thought about Carl Marks and his Communism talks.

"The Swarm was made years ago when economic conditions weren't so well, and bandits were terrorizing villages" Ozpin explained. "People outside outside of the Kingdoms call the Swarm a group of bandits who hunt down other bandits for a large price, but when they moved into the kingdoms, they're mostly in it for the profit when" He said as they made it downstairs and to the chairs. "Enough about that. Did you get what you wanted?"

"Sure did. Thanks to them, Ill be able to walk into that warehouse easily" Jacob said. "But Ozpin... there was something else that happened. The Vale leader talked about something called 'Gods Relic' when i told him why I want to get in"

"Really... I didn't think that story was still relevant" He said. "Gods Gods Relic is another name for the Apple of Eden we're after"

"I understood that... but I thought people didn't know about the existence-"

"They don't... Well, nobody outside of the order has ever been able to find any proof of the story. The only thing people know about it is what the story talks about, which is how the relic has the powers of knowledge, creation, destruction, and choice"

Jacob nodded. "That's the Apple alright..."

"There's more to the story, but anyway, most people will try and go into the grim infested lands and find the relic... and as you can guess, they never come back" Ozpin said. "So... you have your weapons, your aura, your semblance, and now, your way in... your ready to go after the white fang" He said.

"You mean me and Evie weren't before?" Jacob asked and smirked. "We'll find that map, and if we're lucky, kill Torchwick while we're at it"

"And always remember to have fun" He said. Jacob laughed and left.

* * *

 ** _[3 days later] Grimm Studies - 3:30PM (Meeting is tonight)_**

"Let the match... BEGIN!" Port shouted as he openedthe cage and let the Boarbatusk out.

Evie narrowed her eyes and charged after the beast. She threw a few throwing knives at the small spots where its armor wasn't protecting, then tossed a voltaic bomb.

The Boarbatusk was stunned and didn't move. Evie made it over and swung the blunt end of her cane sword at its head, and a punch in the eye. The beast blinked and moved hits head and hit evie twice then lundged at her which made her fall down.

She oof as she hit the ground. She pulled her hood over her head and went invisible before the Boarbatusk used its spiral attack and rolled right past her. It growled and walked around as it looked for her.

Evie crouch walked behind the beast then went visible again. She pulled her pistol out and shot the Boarbatusk a few times to get its attention. Jacob gave her the dust bullets, but like the alpha Beowolf, A Boarbatusks armor was too strong to penetrate through.

The Boarbatusk turned and growled at Evie and charged after her. Evie shot her grappling hook at its tusk as it charged. She jumped out of the way as it passed by and she used all her strength to pull the beast so it would turn slightlyqnd slam into the desk on the side, and flip over.

Evie pulled the sword out and stabbed the Boarbatusk in its stomach then pulled her pistol out and shot the Boarbatusk a few times in its neck since that had no armor covering it either. After a few seconds it stopped moving and started dissolving away.

"Wonderful work Evie!" Port said and clap. "Bravo!"

She smiled and got back up. "Thank you" she said and went back to her seat.

"Now remember students, your homework is..." As Port was going on, jaune leaned over to Evie.

"Hey Evie" He whispered. "I got two tickets to see Spruce Willis tonight... I-If you wanna come with me-" The bell rang before he could finish.

"Apologies Jaune. But I'm already busy tonight" Evie said and got up. "We can hang out another time though" she said and walked out of class.

"Yeah... hang out..." He mumbled and lay his head down.

* * *

 ** _RWBY(J) room - 4:30PM_**

Everyone were getting there gear and clothes on. Everyone besides Evie changed into white and black clothes.

"Alright guys! The investigation begins!" Ruby said and jumped off her bed excited.

Weiss rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm glad we're taking this so seriously" She said.

"It could be worse. We have a plan at least" Jacob said and put his pistol away.

"Alright... Everybody remember there rolls?" Ruby asked.

 **Weiss** : "You and I will head to CCT and check the Schnee records for any more Dust robberies in the other Kingdoms... Seeing as I'm in the family, It shouldn't be a problem"

 **Blake** : "The White Fang has monthly faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I'll hopefully find out what they're planning"

 **Evie** : "While you're doing that, I'll sneak into the meeting through another way, and see if i can get anything from backstage"

 **Jacob** : "I'll meet up with Blake in the warehouse. Should anything go wrong and you get compromised, you'll need help getting out"

 **Yang** : "I have an old friend that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be hard"

"Great... We'll meet up with Yang and go over what we found" Ruby said. "Lets do this!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone looked at the open window. Sun was hanging by his tail upside down.

"What the- SUN?!" Yang asked. "How'd you get up there?'

"Oh, I do it all the time" Sun said.

"What?!" Weiss asked.

"I climb trees all the time" He said and got in the room.

Jacob sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"We're finally going after Torchwick, right?" He asked

"WE! Are going to investigate the situation... As a team" Blake said and crossed her arms.

"Sorry Sun. We don't wanna get friends involved" Ruby said.

"What? But what about Evie?" Sun asked while Evie shrugged. "And besides, you should always get friends involved... That's why I brought my friend Neptune along" He said and pointed back at the window.

They all looked out the window and saw Neptune standing on the ledge of the building.

"Sup" Neptune said.

"How did you get up here?" Yang asked.

"I have my ways… seriously though, can I come in? It's really high up" He said.

Jacob grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Well, it looks like we don't have much of a choice now" Jacob said.

"Alright! We'll split into groups then" Ruby said. "Jacob and Evie, Blake and Sun, and Neptune and Yang" She said and pushed Neptune to her sister.

Weiss frowned and lookrd at Ruby. "Uh- Ruby! Why don't you go with Yang? She is your sister after all" She said.

"But who would go with you?" Ruby asked.

"Well... I guess Neptune can come with me?" She asked and smiled

there was a short silence in the room until Ruby snorted and laughed. "Yeah... good one" She said and dragged Weiss away.

"But... But..." She whined and looked at Neptune as she was dragged out the room.

Everyone else started leaving the room and walking out. Evie grabbed Jacobs arm to stay while everyone left. "Remember Jacob. No reckless actions here... Until we get our answers" She said.'

"Relax Evie. We've been ready for the last week" He said. As Jacob walked down the hall he called David. "Hey David. I'm ready to get those Faunus parts"

 _"That's good. I got some stuff to take care of though... I'll meet you at the Green Dragon at like 7"_ David said.

"Alright" He said and hung up. He got a call from Arthur as he was walking. "Hey Arthur" He said.

 _"Hey Jacob! Y-Y-You think if I eat gravity Dust crystals, I'll have the power to fly?"_ Arthur asked.

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed. "What? That's the dumbest thing I've heard"

Arthur chuckled. _"My bad dude, I'm high as shit right now"_ He said and laughed some more. " _Yo. Wanna come over and blaze up?"_

"No thanks. I have shit to do on weekdays" Jacob said and smirked.

 _"Awww! That's harsh man!"_ Arthur said. _"Whatever... what else did I call to ask you..."_ He mumbled and thought.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I'll leave you be... bye Arthur" He said and hung up. "Such a pot head" He said to himself and kept walking.

* * *

 _ **Downtown Vale - 5:00PM**_

Jacob was walking in town on his own for a little bit. He had nothing to do since he has to wait for David. When he turned the corner, he saw a crowd in the park with some Atlas military soldiers around. Up on stage, a hologram of Ironwood was shown, along with a few white robots.

"Presenting, the Atlesian Knight" Hologram Ironwood said as people started to clap. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary then the original model" He added. "Now, these models will be active within the end of next month, but they won't be alone. The Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield..."

As Ironwood kept talking, Jacob raised a brow as he remembered the conversation he had with Edward. He took a picture of the stage and sent it to him.

 _"You talked about perfect fighting robots. Are these the robots?"_ Jacob texted.

 _"No, that's a whole different robot that's allegedly disguised as an Atlas student. Those are just an upgrade to Ironwoods robot soldiers. He basically ripped of 'Star Battles' and wants to create a whole disposable army of soldiers who nobody will miss"_ Edward texted.

 _"What's 'Star Battles'?"_

 _"Excuse me?! You're watching all 8 movies tomorrow! I will personally pull you out of all your god damn classes!"_ He texted back.

Jacob rolled his eyes and kept watching the presentation.

"Our kingdoms greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... The Atlesian Paladin!" He said as the hologram disappeared and was replaced with a hologram of a large power suit, which made everyone cheer and clap again. "We couldn't have any models to show you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending our kingdoms borders within a year!"

 _'Atlesian Paladin... They look... powerful'_ Jacob thought as he looked at it. He saw a guard tap his friend and point to the side. Jacob turned his head and saw Ruby and Penny before Penny ran off with Ruby running after her. "Oh dear..."

* * *

Ruby and Penny ran down an alley. They almost made it to the end but two more guards blocked the way. They yelp and stopped running as the other two walked up from behind.

"Just stay where you are Penny" One said before a few smoke bombs fell and exploded around Ruby and penny. The guards coughed and covered there eyes. Ruby looked up and saw Jacob on the rooftop.

"Go! Keep running!" He yelled and pointed to the exit.

They didn't have time to ask questions and just ran through the smoke and ran across the street, while Jacob ziplined to the other building to keep up with them.

As the two ran, Ruby grabbed Penny and used the wall to boost them both all the way down the alley. Ruby lost her grip and dropped Penny while she kept rolling and stopped in the road where a truck was about to hit her.

"RUBY!" Jacob shouted and tried to make it to save her. Luckily, Penny pushed Ruby out the way and managed to stop the truck herself with just her hands.

"Are you ok?" She asked the driver casually. The guy was frightened but nodded. Penny looked around and saw Rubys shocked face, and then other peoples shocked and confused faces around her. She closed her eyes and just kept running.

She eventually stopped running when they got away from the guards, and Ruby caught up with her.

"Penny... Please! What is going on?!" Ruby asked. "Why are you running? A-And how did you do that?!"

"Uhh... Uh..." She mumbled and hiccup.

Jacob jumped down from the roof and landed next to them. "Are you two ok?" He asked. "Penny, why were they chasing you?"

"I-I can't... Everything's fine!" She said and hiccup. "I-I don't wanna talk about it!" She said and hiccup again.

"Penny, if you can just tell me and Jacob what's wrong we can help you" Ruby said and got closer.

Penny turned around. "No, no no... You wouldn't understand!" She said.

"Let us try..." Jacob said. "You're our friend"

She turned and held Jacobs hand and Rubys hand. "Y-You're my friend, right? Both of you?" She asked. They both nodded and she let go of them. "Rubby... Jacob... I'm not a real girl" Se said and showed them her hands, where her skin had some patches and showed the metal underneath from when she stopped the truck. They both stared at her hands in shock.

"Oh" Was all Ruby said.

Jacob however was thinking something else. _'So it is true... Atlas has made a working robotic Huntress'_ Jacob thought. _'Edward's right. Ironwood is making a whole army that can work at own command... which means he's probably right about Ironwoods intentions about the Piece of Eden'_


	29. the meeting of the White Fang

"Penny... I... I don't understand" Ruby said.

"Most girls are born... I was made. I'm the worlds first synthetic person capable of generating an aura" Penny explained.

"Soooo... A robot Huntress?" Jacob asked and was confused.

"Sort of..." She said and looked at her hands. "I'm not real..."

Ruby walked closer and touched her hands before she closed them.

"Of course you're real Penny! You because you have some nuts and bults instead of squishy bits makes you any less human than me or Jacob?" She asked and smiled at her.

"I don't... um... Y-You're taking this extraordinarily well" Penny said and was at a loss for words of what to do.

"Oh Penny. You're nothing like those things back there" Jacob said and crossed his arms. "You've got your own free will... just like anyone else with a soul"

She smiled big. "Oh... you guys! Thank You!" She said and pulled them both in for a tight hug. "You're the bestest of friends anyone could ask for!"

Ruby smiled slightly but was mainly in pain from the hug. "Oh, I can see why your dad would wanna protect such a delicate little flower..." Penny let them go, letting Ruby gasp for air.

"Oh, my father is very sweet. He's the one who built me!" She said.

"Huh. Built you all by himself?" Jacob asked.

"Well, almost. He had help from Mr. Ironwood" She said.

Jacob raised a brow. "The general...?" He mumbled.

"Was that why those guys were chasing you?" Ruby asked.

"They like to protect me too" She said.

"What? They don't think you can handle yourself?" Jacob asked.

"They don't think I'm ready yet..." Penny said and sighed. "One day, it'll be my job to save Remnant. But I still have a lot left to learn before I'm ready... That's why my father let me come here to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like out in the world, and test my experience in the tournament-"

"Wait wait wait wait!" Ruby interrupted her. "What are you talking about 'saving the world'? We're in a time of piece" she said.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood says" Penny said and tilted her head.

"Ironwood said that?" Jacob asked. "Why would he-"

"Check over there!" They all heard someone yell.

"You two need to hide" Penny said.

"Already ahead of you... See you guys back in beacon" Jacob said and grappled his way to the roof quickly. He looked back and chuckled as he saw Penny picking up Runy and putting her in the dumpster.

He got a little far away then picked up his scroll. "I should call Edward" He said and called him.

 _"Hey buddy! What's up?"_ Edward asked.

Jacob opened his mouth to say what he saw, but he couldn't. He made a promise to Penny, so why would he just go off and tell people? Pennys a nice girl, and isn't capable of being mean. So why would Jacob screw her over?

 _"Hello?"_ Edward asked.

Jacob shook his head. "Uh yeah... yeah, sorry about that" he said. "I just called to let you know everything's going well"

 _"How's your Faunus disguise coming along?"_

"I'm going to get it soon" He said. "Bye Edward" He said and hung up.

* * *

 ** _Vale Swarm hideout - 7:40PM_**

Jacob was sitting on the chair and getting the last touches put on his Faunus wolf ears by the designer.

"Explain to me again... Why must these ears to be precise? It's not like they'll tell the difference" Jacob said and looked at David.

"Faunus have the unique sense to spot any other Faunus through other things than looks. But good designers like this guy can make these fake animal parts in a way where the Faunus won't be able to tell you're a Human... That's why these things are illegal" David said. "Don't think about it too hard. Point is it'll get you inside... the rest is by chance if anyone will recognize you or not"

Jacob nodded. "Aaaaand it's done!" The guy said and got up. "Now, these ears will only work for about 2 hours. After that, it loses its effect"

"Thanks" He said and stood up. He had two black wolf ears on top of his head now.

"Good look on you" David said. They left the room and meet up with Simon in another room. "He's ready"

"Good" Simon said and put a map on the table. "The meeting, as you know, is here" He said and pointed at a building. "Aidens gonna be somewhere in there... you just gotta find him. I don't care if you gotta kill everyone in that warehouse. As long as he dies... And so help me Jacob, if you don't kill him, it won't be pretty for you"

Jacob nodded. "I'll give you a cloth with his blood on it"

"Weird..." He mumbled and walked away.

When he left the room, David turned and faced Jacob. "So... You're going to a building full of almost every White Fang soldier in this Kingdom... nervous?"

"I'd be lying if i said I was completely confident. But I'm not afraid" Jacob said.

"And you're still going on this treasure hunt, huh..." He said.

"Absolutely." He said and looked at the map. "In fact... I'm wondering while you're here, you can help me with something"

"Oh god... It just doesn't end with you. Does it" David said and laughed. "What now?"

"If you can, I need you to take a look at these other warehouses for me" He said and showed him the locations. "These all are filled with all the stolen Dust the White Fang has... All this dust is the key to the first part of getting that relic"

"Right here, in Vale?" He asked and looked at them. "How do you know this?"

"I have my ways... Now can you help me with this?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I'll take a look at the places for you" He said. "Now get going to that meeting already" He said

"Right... Thank you David" Jacob said and walked away.

* * *

 ** _White Fang Warehouse - 8:40PM_**

Evie ziplined her way to a platform on the back side of the building. She let go of the cable and landed on top of the guard on the platform then stabbed him in the neck. She made her way to the wall where there was a closed vent.

"Hm..." Evie mumbled and walked over to the White Fang corpse. She started lootong the body in hopes to find something to open the vent with. She grabbed a switch blade out of his pocket. "This should unscrew the screws

She walked back over and was able to unscrew the vents screws off. Once it was open, she got inside and started crawling.

She picked up her scroll. "Jacob. I just started my approach. How are you?" She whispered as she crawled.

Other side of the warehouse

"I'm with Blake and Sun now, and we're about to enter... good luck" Jacob said and hung up.

"So, uhhh... How did you get such realistic looking ears? I can't even tell there fake" Sun said and looked at them.

"I know a guy" He simply said.

"Here" Blake said and gave them both White Fang masks.

"I never understood these... You guys picked Grimm masks of all things?" Jacob asked

"Humans always viewed us as monsters... So that's what we based our masks off of" Blake said and put it on. "You better hope nobody finds out your secret in there. Everyone in that building hate Humans"

Jaune nodded and put the mask on. They walked into the building and walked down the hall. "By the way Blake... Off the top of your head, how many soldiers would we be expecting in here?" He asked.

"Depends" Blake said. "There's normally about 20, or more if its an important meeting"

They walked with the group into the main area where the place was completely packed with White Fang soldiers, and all the new recruits on the side.

"Holy shit..." Sun mumbled and looked around. "Is this considered an important meeting?"

"Absolutely..." Blake said with a slightly shocked expression.

* * *

 ** _With Evie..._**

Evie kicked the vent cover open and got out of the vent. She got on the ground of a small office in the warehouse third floor. She got into cover behind the wall and peaked her head out the window. She widen her eyes and covered her mouth before she gasped in shock at how many soldiers there were on the ground floor.

"Good god... I'll need to plan my approach accordingly" She whispered to herself. She used her eagle vision and saw a locked door down the hall. "Only 3 guards in my way... no problem"

She went invisible as she crouch walked out the office and down the hall.

"Pretty good turnout this month" One of the guards said as he looked down the railing. "All those Humans will soon regret oppressing us"

"They sure will... I hear Adam has something real special planned" The female guard said back.

The two laughed slightly before Evie wrapped her arms around the females head and covered her mouth. She stabbed the male guard in the throat then the same to the female guard. She choke on blood before falling on the ground dead. Evie got behind a few crates as the third guard came by and saw the other two dead.

"Dominic? Sheila?" The guy asked and narrowed his eyes. When he got closer, Evie grabbed him and brought him down onto the ground before she stabbed him in the back.

She got back up and walked to the door and started picking the lock.

* * *

 ** _With Jacob..._**

"Who's that big looking guy?" Jacob asked Blake. They all watched and listen to a large man, with a Grimm mask covering his whole face, on stage speaking about the White Fang.

"Don't know his name... but that's Adams Lieutenant" Blake said.

"Soon you will all get the privilege to meet the man who will lead us to greatness" The guy said. People in the crowd cheered.

 _'Enough of this…'_ Jacob thought. _'Time to find this Aiden fellow…'_ He went into Eagle Vision and looked around. He saw alot of people in red, which were all White Fang soldiers. 3 in green, which was Blake and Sun next to him and Evie up in the third story still picking the lock. And finally one in gold, which was his target. Aiden McTann.

 _'There you are… second floor, catwalk'_ He thought as he tagged him. He gently pushed a few people out of the way as he made it to a door on the side. He went through the door and now was in the hallway on the side of the building, away from the main room on the other side of the wall where everyone else is.

"Hey you!" A guard yelled. " Stay where you are! What are you doing here?"

"Shit…" Jacob whispered and turned around. "I just got lost, I'm… looking for the bathroom"

The guard narrowed his eyes and walked up to him. He saw the ears and couldn't sense that he was Human. "All recruits are supposed to be in the other room"

"Right… apologies" He said and looked around and saw they were the only ones in the hallway. "Screw it" He said

"What was tha-" Jacob covered the guys mouth and stabbed him in the neck. He widen his eyes and put his hands on his neck while Jacob walked away. He slid on the wall and fell on the ground dead.

* * *

 ** _With Evie…_**

Evie finally got the door open and walked inside.

On the ground floor, She saw Roman, a short brown and pink haired girl next to him with one brown eye and one pink eye, and a White Fang soldier who Roman is talking to.

"You are one of the men I trusted with the secret location of something that's more valuable than you and your families life. So why is it that I wasn't able to trust you enough to kill ONE! SIMPLE! BOOK STORE CLERK!?" Roman asked and glared.

"I apologize Mr. Torchwick… Tukson was never alone throughout the whole time I tried to get to him" He said.

 _'He was ordered to kill Tukson… But it seems he wasn't the one who succeeded'_ Evie thought as she listened. _'Also sounds like he knows where the vault is'_

"Ugh… forget it. It's over now. Just don't piss me off again!" Roman said.

"Roman! You're on!" A soldier whispered. Roman and the girl turned around and went to the stage while the soldier walked away.

Evie went invisible and followed the soldier.

* * *

 ** _With Jacob..._**

Jacob found a staircase and went up to the next floor. Aiden was leaving the catwalk and walked on a platform that was connected to the warehouse next to this one. "Where are you going now…" Jacob whispered.

Jacob walked down the catwalk to catch up with Aiden until he heard the crowd yelling.

"What's a Human doing here!?" A woman recruit shouted and pointed.

Jacob looked down and saw Roman on stage. "Hm…" He crouch down and watched him from the catwalk.

"Now now people. Settle down..." Roman said and looked around. "Yes. I'm a Human… However! I'm not your enemy. In fact. I'll be the first to admit that Humans are just the worst…" He said as he walked around. "I'm sure you all want to see us all locked up in chains, or better yet, killed! And who can blame you? It's those filthy rotten Humans who are in control! Pulling the strings!" People started cheering for him now.

Jacob rolled his eyes and had enough of this. He got up and went back to Aiden.

* * *

 ** _With Evie…_**

Evie got to the second floor where the guy went. She ran up to the soldier and punched his side before pinning his arm behind his back and holding it firmly behind him. "Don't try to get out or I'll kill you" She said.

"What the… what is this? Who are you?!" He asked.

"Quiet" She said as she brought him to another room where there was a window to the stage. "what are you and the others planning?" She asked.

"Fuck you! I'm not saying a thing" He said.

She smirked. "Don't worry… I enjoy a challenge" She said.

* * *

 ** _With Jacob..._**

Jacob went across the platform to to the other building then hid behind a pillar. He saw Aiden standing at the ground floor facing away from Jacob.

Jacob jumped down a few feet away from him. "You made my job easier for the both of us McTann" He said and smirked as Aiden turned around. "I have some questions for you"

"I'm afraid you'll never get those questions Human" Another voice said. Jacob looked around and didn't see anyone, until a Faunus in a red and black suit walked to the railing from the second floor. "Those fake ears aren't enough to fool me" He said. He had dark red hair, a Grimm mask covering his eyes, and two bull horns on his head. Jacob and Evie know this man as…

"Adam Taurus…" Jacob said and narrowed his eyes. More soldiers went to the railings and surrounded Jacob.

"So... this is the Human who ruined my mens dockyard heist?" He asked.

"Ahh... so I'm known to you" Jacob said. "If you're looking for an apology about that, I'm afraid youll never get it any time soon"

"No need to apologize. You won't be alive for much longer to learn from your mistake" He said and glared through his mistake.

"A mistake huh?" Jacob asked. "I call it more of a... successful takedown of your dust robberies. Pushed your operation back from getting that map"

"So you know what we're after? Well if you really must know, it was nothing but a minor setback. In fact, that map will be ours within the next short weeks... Ill be sure to thank the man who tipped me off about you" Adam said and turned around and walked away. "Kill him" He said before leaving the building.

Jacob hummed and looked at everyone at the railings. "I'll give you all one chance… let me go, and you all live" He said casually.

That made all the men laugh and aim there weapons at Jacob. "You're not in much of a position to make threats kid. The rest of your Swarm asshole friends will learn that eventually" Aiden said and backed away. He looked and one of the men and nodded.

"Very well then…" Jacob said. He shot his grappling hook out at the guy Aiden nodded at. The hook latched onto his arm, and Jacob jerked the cable to the right. The guys arm moved to the right as well, making him pull the trigger on instinct. He fired his weapon and managed to kill 3 of the 8 soldiers. Jacob quickly reeled the hook back into his gauntlet, then threw a throwing knife at the guys chest killing him.

Before the other 4 soldiers could fire, Jacob took his pistol out and quickly fired at all of the men with one shot each, all with a boost of his aura to make sure it hurt.

One of them fired a bullet our before fallng down. Jacob deflected the bullet using his gauntlet as a shield. The bullet went to the side and impaled Aiden in the stomach. He shouted in pain as he backed away to the wall.

* * *

 ** _Confession (or whatever you wanna call these things)_**

Aiden groan on the ground holding his bleeding wound.

Jacob crouched down to him. "I said they had one chance to live" He said.

"So you did…" Aiden said and now was standing when he talked. "If I knew what we were being tipped off to, I would've had more men here taking you down… No matter. Once Adam finds out you're still alive, you won't have much time left-"

"Yes yes. He'll hunt me down and kill me. I've heard it all before" Jacob said. "Now then… the vault… where is the vault?"

He scoffed. "You come all this way to kill me, and you want ME to give you answers? I'd rather be slaughtered slowly, and painfully, than give up my brothers secrets"

"Try me. I can patch you up, bring you all the way to Simon, and he'll do just that" He said.

Aiden looked away and sighed. "If you must know… you'll find the vault in the southeast" he said as he pulled something out of his pocket without Jacob noticing.

"Southeast of where?" He asked and narrowed his eyes.

"Find out yourself!" He yelled before he grabbed a knife and stabbed himself in the throat.

Jacob widen his eyes and backed away as Aiden chocked on his blood and died. "Damn…" He said. He took the knife out and wiped a white cloth over Aidens bleeding neck and tucked it back in his pocket.

* * *

 ** _With Evie…_**

Evie punched the guy again one more time. He groan and spat out blood as he was all beaten up.

"I'll ask this one more time… Where is the vault? And what are you planning?" Evie asked and flicked her blade out.

"Alright… Alright… I'll talk" He said. "I don't know where that vault is… I don't remember where they told me it was! I swear" He said.

Evie sighed and pinch the bridge of her nose. "Then what are you planning?" She asked.

He breathed heavily and pointed over to the stage. She looked at the window and saw them moving a curtain to reveal an Atlesian Paladin, but it's different from the model Jacob saw. This one was dark grey, with a White Fand logo on it.

"These babies are Atlases new line of defense against those big scary things outside the Kingdoms" Roman said. "Thanks to my employer, we snagged a few before they hit the shelves" He said.

Evie looked back at the guy.

"They're planning to use those to attack the city… After they open the vault... a-and I think a train getting rammed into the city has something to do with it" He said. "Come on, I said all I know… Now let me go" He said.

"Very well" She said then punched him in the face to knock him out.

She got up and left the room.

* * *

 ** _With Jacob…_**

As he was headed back to the other building, he got a call from Bkake. He answered it and could hear all the people in the background chanting.

 _"Jacob where did you go?"_ Blake asked loud enough for Jacob to hear, but quiet enough for everyone else not to hear.

"A long story Blake… what's wrong? Is everything ok?" He asked.

 _"All recruits are walking up stage… Roman might recognize us. We need to get out if here!"_ She said.

"Don't worry Blake. Just hang tight, I'm on it" He said and hung up.

As he ran back to the building, he meet up with Evie when he got in.

"Jacob. Where were you?" Evie asked.

"Just got enough information I could get… you?" Jacob asked.

"Same here" She said. "I didn't get the maps location, but the White Fang are planning to ram a train into the city and attack the place once they get the map"

"I found that the maps location is somewhere in the southeast. I don't know where exactly though" He said. "We'll worry about that later… Blake just called. We need to get her and Sun out of here" He said.

Evie sighed. "No point of doing this stealthy anymore I guess… I got an idea. Get all your smoke bombs ready" She said.

Jacob nodded and did that. "Blake. Get to the wall, and be ready to run" He said then hung up.

They went to the railing and saw the recruits were going on stage. They both got all there smoke bombs out and tossed them all throughout the crowd, soon filling the place with smoke by surprise.

"GUYS! THROUGH THE WINDOW! HURRY!" Jacob shouted.

They did just that and broke through the window and ran off.

Roman growled and soon got inside the Paladin and used it to break through the wall and chase the two.

Jacob and Evie quickly got to the top of the warehouse and saw the Paladin run off. "Shit… we need to help them!" Evie said.

She was about to run off before Jacob stopped her. "Forget it. We'll never make it to that thing on foot" Jacob said. He called Ruby Weiss and Yang. "Everyone! Blake and Sun are being chased by a large robot in town!" He said "They need help ASAP!"

 _"Just when I thought this wasn't gonna get interesting"_ Yang said. _"where are they?"_

"They're headed to the highway" Jacob said.

 _"We're on it!"_ All three girls said then hung up.

Jacob hung up and showed a map of the city to Evie. "Look here. I think the vault is somewhere here, in the industrial district" Jacob said. "The girls can handle themselves, but we need to get there and check it out"

"Seriously? That's alot of ground to cover… Are you even sure that's it?" Evie asked.

"Not at all. But we have no choice but to look around" He said.

"Alright then. We'll check the place out… let's go!" She said and ran off.

Jacob stayed behind and took his scroll out again, and called David. "David! Aiden's dead. How did those warehouses look?" He asked.

 _"Empty. They were all Empty"_ David said.

Jacob widen his eyes. "What?! Nothing?!"

 _"Yeah. I just finished checking the last one… if there were anything in these warehouses, they were all cleaned out before I got to them"_ He said. _"Sorry to break it to ya"_

He sighed. "It's ok… thanks for checking anyway" He said. "It'll meet you at the hideout"

 _"Sorry man, I got stuff to do. I'll see you tomorrow though"_ He said. _"The bartender will let you in the place… see ya"_ He said before hanging up.

Jacob put his scroll away and ran off.


	30. the Red Gorillas

**_[Next day]_** **_Beacon - JNPR(E) room - Evies notebook - 10AM_**

 **How did this all go so wrong?**

 **Me and Jacob just had to go in, grab one of the soldiers, and have them tell us where the map is... Instead, someone tipped off that Jacob was after his target, and that lead to lead to 9 deaths, and my target didn't even know where the bloody map was!**

 **When we went to the Industrial District, hoping we would find the map with what little Jacobs target offered us, we spent all night searching.**

 **Instead of finding any lead to the map, we found something else…**

* * *

 ** _(Earlier last night) Industrial District - 9:45PM_**

Jacob and Evie finally made it to the borderline of the district on foot. They both went to two different towers so that they both could see the view better. The place looked just the same as back home in London, with the many factories they had scattered around the place, and old style brick buildings everywhere.

This made the twins feel like they were back at London. Fighting crime and Templars, while looking for ancient first civilization technology? Good times… But those will have to wait. They've got to go treasure hunting.

"You search that side, I'll search here" Evies said in her scroll.

"Got it" Jacob said and hung up. Evie jumped off the tower and dived into the water. The district was connected to part of the docks, and from where Evie was, she could make it into the ocean.

She swam up and climbed back on the dock. _'Now. Time to search around… I'll start with searching for any place with White Fang in the area'_ She thought and ran off.

Truth be told, Evie had no idea what to look for. Was it a regular sized map made by the Isu? Or maybe a little precursor site box, like the one Shay Cormack stole in France? Nobody besides the White Fang, Torchwick, and everyone else who works for Salem, knows where in Remnant the maps vault is. They could ask any random soldier, but any non high ranking soldiers who get sent to the location of the vault, stay there until that vaults open.

As she went to the buildings, she noticed two Faunus in red walk up to a man in the street.

"Woah there. Where do you think you're going?" One of the guys asked. "You owe us. We want our money NOW"

The man chuckle nervously and back away. "N-N-Now now you guys... W-We don't need to do anything d-dr-drastic" He said.

The other guy grabbed his arm. "Oh I think we do! See when you fuck with us..." He said and grabbed a knife. "You get what you have coming to you!"

 _'Oh dear'_ Evie thought. She jump from the building and landed on top of one of the Faunus. She stabbed the other Faunus in the back of the leg with her right arm then stabbed his chest with her left. She tossed him down on the ground then killed the one shes on top of by stabbing him in the back.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" The guy said and smiled brightly.

"Don't mention it" She said as she got back up. "Stay safe. The White Fang might come back" She said.

"White Fang?" He asked. "Um... That wasn't White Fang"

"Huh? Then who were those two?" She asked.

 ** _[Present] Evies notebook_**

 **Those men I fought were members of a rising Faunus gang in that district called the "Red Gorillas".**

 **The man told me w** **hen word got around that the Swarm was laying low for a while, the Red Gorillas took the opportunity to make there move. The Swarm keep them back as best they could, but there's only much they can do.**

 **The Red Gorillas control half of the district, and the other half was the Swarm. And it seemed Jacob must've got lucky, because he got to explore the half that was controlled by the same gang he's buddy buddy with**.

 **Throughout the night, I was searching places where the vault might be located, but found nothing. Jacob called me eventually telling me to give up the search for now. So I did, figuring he found nothing as well.**

 **I have yet to ask him how his night went...**

Evie put her pen down and closed her book. There was a knock at the door, she opened it and saw Jacob.

"Hey there Jacob" She said. He came inside and she closed the door. "I never asked... how did your search go?"

"Oh. It was an intresting one, that's for sure..." Jacob said

* * *

 ** _(Earlier last night) Industrial District - 9:45_** ** _PM_**

Jacob climbed down the tower he was on until he was on the ground. He pulled his fake ears off his head which really hurt since they were almost practically attached to his head.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted and held his head.

He sighed when the pain died down, then tossed the ears in the trash. "Now then… where the devil do I start?" He mumble to himself as he walked. "This vault would have to be well protected, so it'd make sense to start-"

A car drove next to Jacob and stopped. 3 guys in green got out and grabbed Jacob by surprise and one put a bag over his head. He got thrown into the car, when the three got back in, the car drove off.

"Agh! What is this!? Let me go!" Jacob shouted as he was struggling. He got the bag taken off his head and saw Simon looking back at him in the front seat. "Simon?"

"Jacob!" Simon said with a wicked smiled across his face. "Did that meeting go well? Oh, wait I don't care… Is Aiden dead?" He asked as he held up a gun.

"Yes he's dead!" Jacob said and pulled his arm free and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the cloth with Aidens blood on it.

"Ew… you were serious about that rag stuff…" He said and took it. "Sorry about grabbing you off the street. When I was told you were leaving the building and going the wrong way to me, I got a little worried you forgot about me"

"It's alright…" Jacob said and sat up. "Now, I really need to get back out there. I'm searching for-"

"Oh come on Jacob! You still believe that Relic horse shit?" He asked and scoffed. "When are you gonna realize that you're not gonna find anything, and you're gonna get killed if you keep this up? Because if I don't kill you right now from how annoyed your making me, then someone else will-"

"FUCK!" The driver shouted. The Red Gorillas were blocking the road with a few cars. When they started firing at the car Jacob was in, the driver immediately turned right, crashing into an abandoned building. The driver was shot in the chest and died, while everyone else got out of the car before the Red Gorillas made it to the building.

"Down with the Swarm!" One shouted.

Jacob, Simon, and the 3 men, took cover from the firing. "Who are these guys?!" Jacob asked.

"The god damn Red Gorillas… our rival gang in this city" Simon said and shot back. "They've taken half of the district from us since Aiden was blackmailing us" He said.

Jacob fired back as well with the other guys. Two more cars came down the road with about 8 Faunus coming out and attacking.

"Simon! We gotta get out of here!" One of the men said. "There's too many!"

"No way! We're not backing out of a fight with these assholes!" Simon said. He pulled his scroll out and called for backup.

Jacob reloaded his gun and kept on firing. A grenade was thrown in the building. Jacob quickly ran over and kicked it to the back of the room and it blew up. A door in the back got knocked down from the bkast.

"Simon! I'm headed to the roof!" Jacob said and ran through the door.

After a few minutes, Jacob broke open the door to the roof. He looked down the building and saw the Red Gorillas firing at the building.

 _'No smoke bombs to distract them...'_ He thought. One of the cars exploded and went up in flames. That's when Jacob had the idea to use his hallucinogenic darts.

When a few Faunus got close to the fire, Jacob aimed his left arm at the fire and shot the syringe into the fire. The liquid turned into gas, and went in the air. About 5 Faunus breathed in the toxic gas.

They cough badly. "Oh god! What was that?" One asked before he started feeling light headed. He looked around and saw the other people around him. The only thing on his mind was…

"DIE!" They all shouted and started attacking there own friends.

Simon and the guys were confused. "What the fuck… are they attacking themselves?" He asked. Jacob climbed down from the building in front since all the Faunus were busy shooting each other or retreating.

"Mind altering darts" Jacobs said and smirked.

"Hm… nice…" He said. Once the Swarm got there, a few guys stole the Red Gorilla cars that weren't damaged too badly and drove away, Jacob and Simon got another ride and drove away too.

"Evie. Go back to Beacon… We'll tell Ozpin what we found out tomorrow, and we'll search for the map another time" Jacob said in his scroll.

 _"Are you sure?"_ Evie asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you back at Beacon" He said and hung up.

* * *

 ** _Bar - 11:00PM_**

Jacob and Simon went to a bar in the district to lay low once the cops got to the crime scene.

"One of your men ratted me out to the White Fang. I almost got killed back at the warehouse" Jacob said.

"Is that so…" Simon said and took a drink. "I'll have a word with all my Faunus members back at the hideout. If I got a traitor, they'll be dead" He said while Jacob nodded and drank. He looked at Jacob. "You know something kid… you got a lot of balls going into that meeting and doing what you did, and you showed leadership getting rid of those Red Gorillas"

Jacob looked at him. "Thanks…"

"Now Just To Be clear, I don't like this whole treasure hunt you're going on, but you sure as hell can handle yourself out in the world" He said. "I'm making you an honorary member of the Swarm"

"Really? Wow… Thank you Simon" He said and smiled.

He laughed and drank. "You don't seem like the kind to be in a gang all your life, so I'll just give you a few people to kill or beat up from time to time… nothing you can't handle"

He nodded and drank as well.

* * *

 ** _[Present] JNPR(E) room_**

"My my... that is quite interesting" Evie said.

"Should we get going? Ozpins waiting for us" Jacob said.

Evie nodded and left with Jacob.


	31. relax

**_Ozpins office - 10:35PM_**

"So... The White Fang are gonna use Atlesian Paladins to attack the city?" Ozpin asked.

"That's right. We weren't able to get the maps exact location other than it's in the southeast of the city, but we know what they'll be doing after they open it" Evie said.

"Hm... Southeast of the city you say..." Ozpin said as he thought it over. "I'll have Ironwood post scouts in the Industrial district to keep a lookout for anything, and I'll give you two a call once something comes up... You two can go now"

They nodded and left. Once they were in the elevator, Ozpin sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Who would've known Ironheads Paladins would fuck us over?" Edward asked and rolled his eyes.

"Edward. I brought you into this order for your medical practices... not to criticize our other members" He said.

"That reminds me..." Edward said and looked at him. "Since the twins are in the order, when are you gonna tell those two about your super secret?"

Ozpin sighed and looked out his window. "Hopefully never Edward... those two wouldn't understand. Maybe once the Apple is in our hands, and nowhere near Salems, then I'll tell them about me. But for now it stays silent until I say so"

"Very well..." He said and nodded. He turned and was starting to walk away.

"Oh and one more thing?" Ozpin asked. Edward turned around to him. "This whole hatred towards General Ironwood? It ends now, before tensions get any worse"

"Understood sir" He said and walked away... He didn't listen of course.

* * *

 ** _[The next day] Weapons locker room - 11:00PM_**

David was getting dressed into his Huntsman gear. He got his sleeveless muscle shirt on, with jeans then boots. He grabbed his leather weapon holster and put it around his body. He grabbed his trusted machete and sheathed it on his back.

He grabbed one last thing, and that was his dirty and bloody hockey mask. He got the idea from the horror movie "Saturday the 25th". He put it on and looked himself in the mirror. What he saw was terrifying... and that's just what he wanted.

"Yo David! You ready to fight?" Arthur asked and walked to him with his Grimm claw gloves on. He's used to Davids combat look, as is everyone from Shade.

David turned and saw Arthur. "You high?"

"Nope... I was running late this morning and didn't have time" He said. "But you know. I should be fine in the arena, and hopefully not lose my mind"

"Alright then" He said. "Let's have some fun"

* * *

 ** _Combat arena - 12:00PM_**

RWBY(J) and JNPR(E) as well as other students, were sitting at the bleachers, ready to watch the match. When David and Arthur walked in the arena, some people gasped at Davids appearance.

"Damn... David looks pretty spooky" Nora said.

"Scare his opponents. Interesting strategy" Evie said.

Davis and Arthur got on one side of the arena, while Team CRDL got on the other. David pulled his machete out and Arthur flicked his claws out.

"Begin!" Goodwitch yelled. The two teams charged after each other.

David took on Cardin and Russel. He jumped, and flipped over Cardin's mace, and swung at Russel's daggers before he landed in between the two. He parried Cardin's mace swing, then punched him in the face and kicked Russel in the leg. He tossed his machete in the air just above Russel. David's body was glowing before he disappeared and reappeared in the air where his machete was. He swung his machete at Russel by surprise and then body slammed down on him.

"Damn! What was that?!" Jacob asked. He's never seen David's semblance until now.

"That's his semblance... he's connected to his weapon mentally, and can always teleport to it" Yang said.

Arthur grabbed Dove's sword with his hand. His Grimm gloves protected his hands. He headbutt him then swung his claws a few times at Sky very quickly, as quick as Ruby's semblance speed. Speed wasn't his semblance, but everyone was interested at how quick he was.

"Dude!" Sky yelled as he tried blocking the swipes. Dove loaded his pistol sword with fire bullets and fired at Arthur. Arthur raised his hand up at the bullets and the flames all stopped in midair in front of him.

"Wooooaaahhh..." Dove said. Arthur curled his hand into a fist and the flames started to spin around him. He charged after Dove and swiped his claws at him, with the addition of flames punching through his Aura.

He flipped in the air and delivered one last hit with the flames. The flames spun with Arthur as he did as well, and went up in the air, uppercutting Dove hard enough to fall on the ground. He did the same to Sky as the flame went up and then down again and slam on his head. He fell to and the bell rang. The screen showed both there Auras were in the red with under 15%.

David was dealing with Cardin and Russel using his teleportation semblance. He'd throw his machete around and teleport around while attacking the two at the same time, where neither of them were fast enough to hit him before he'd teleport to the side or on top. He grab Russel and roundhouse kicked him in the face knocking him back.

David tossed his machete in the air again. Cardin smirked and was ready this time for Davids semblance. He swung his mace up at the machete, expecting him to teleport to it again.

Instead... This time the machete disappeared this time.

Cardin widen his eyes as it happened. David teleported his machete to him and was in the perfect spot to finish him. He swung at his legs, flipping Cardin over, then jumped in the air to bring him up in the air, and threw him down hard at the ground. He body slammed Cardin in the stomach and the bell rang.

Goodwitch walked over to the arena. "And that is the match" She said.

Cardin groan on the ground. "Lucky shot..." He said.

"Well done you two... If you were eligible for the tournament, you would have no problem qualifying" She said.

"Thank you Professor Goodwitch" David said and nodded.

"Good thing we can't be in it! We'd kick everyones ass!" Arthur said. David slapped the back of his head. "Ow..."

She rolled her eyes and reset the bars. "Now then... I'm aware that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more match. Any volunteers?" She asked. She looked arond and saw Blake in her book. "Ms. Belladonna-"

Blake yelp slightly and shot her head up and closed her book. "What about you? You've had your head in your book the whole class"

"Me? Well um..." She mumble. She didn't go to sleep last night, she was spending the entire time looking through books and just staying awake. Just trying to be prepared once she finds the

"I'll go!" Mercury said and raised his hand.

"Hm... Mercury, is it?" Goodwitch asked. "Very well. Let's find you a partner"

"Actually... I would like to fight him" He pointed to Arthur.

Goodwitch raised a brow. "Mr. White just finished a match-"

"Eeehhhh now now!" Arthur said. "I'm not one to pussy out. If he wants to get is ass beat, then get him down here" He said.

"Arrogant little prick..." She mumbled under her breath. "Very well then" She said and tapped on her Scroll. Arthurs Aura bar and Mercurys Aura bar was on there.

Arthur and Mercury were facing each other in the arena.

"You got faith in Arthur?" Jacob asked David who's now on the bleachers.

"He's a good fighter... I'm more worried about him when he's sober" David said as he narrowed his eyes on Arthur.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Pot keeps Arthur relaxed, like it does for most people. But Arthur has gotten so hooked on pot that he goes bad shit crazy when he's not high"

Jacob watched as the match began.

Mercury loaded his shotgun boots and ran over. Arthur parried his kicks with his arms. He jumped in the air and swung his claws at him and kicked him back.

Mercury shot fire bullets out at Arthur and he was able to stop the bullets and managed to infuse the fire into his claws. He ran up to Mercury and slashed his face then headbutted him again.

Arthur blasted the fire at Mercury, sending him flying back to the edge of the arena. Mercury got up and smirked. Arthur growled and jumped in the air and dived down at him.

He turned his head to Goodwitch. "I forfeit"

"WHAT?!"

Arthur quickly moved in midair and just missed Mercurys head. He fell on the ground beside Mercury with a loud slam.

"Ahhh... Fuck! What the fuck man?!" Arthur asked and looked at him.

He just grinned and shrugged. "What's the point in fighting you? We're obviously leagues apa-"

Arthur grabbed him by the neck by surprise. "NO! YOU DON'T GET TO FUCKING QUIT BECAUSE YOU'RE A PUSSY!" He shouted and punched him.

"Mr. White, that's enough" Goodwitch said.

"I could've killed you! And now I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Arthur shouted and threw him on the ground and got his claws out, making everyone gasp knowing what'll come next.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Goodwitch shouted. She formed a glyph under Arthur and pulled him away from Mercury. "Mr. White. Calm down or you'll be escorted to Professor Ozpins office"

Arthur panted. "I just need to get out of here" He said and walked away. He made his way to the exit and on his way, he pushed Mercury back down on the ground with his foot as he was getting back up. "You look like a dick in grey!" He said before he left.

Goodwitch sighed. "In that case... Arthur White is the winner of the match" She said. She walked up to Mercury. "Perhaps next time, you'll want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent"

Mercury just looked away.

"I'm going to assume that was Arthur's sober personality?" Jacob asked.

"Yup" David said. They got up and left to go see Arthur.

* * *

 ** _Main building, front doors - 12:30PM_**

RWBY and Evie all left the building.

"Man! That was awesome!" Yang said. "Did you see Arthur with that fire?"

"It was so cool!" Ruby said.

"I didn't think there was a semblance like that" Evie said.

"Oh there's tons of different types depending on the person itself" Weiss said. "Mine runs in the family, Rubys came from racing her dad, Yang's came from a fight in her class, and Blake... Uh, Blake, how did you unlock your semblance?" She asked.

Blake wasn't listening. She was too much in thought about the White Fang.

"Blake? Blake!" Weiss yelled.

"Huh! What?" Blake asked.

"You ok Blake? You've been feeling weird since we got back to Beacon" Yang said.

"I'm fine..." She said.

Sun ran up to the group. "Hey Blake!" Sun said and got in front of her.

She sighed. "What is it Sun?" She asked.

"Well... There's this dance coming up this Friday, pretty lame... But I was thinking you and I going together wouldn't be so boring..." He said and scratched the back of his head. "What do you say?"

Blake glared. "There's more important things at steak than a stupid dance... I thought you of all people would understand" She said and walked away. Sun sighed while the girls looked at Blake leave.

"We gotta do something about this... this whole investigation is gonna kill her" Weiss said.

"We'll talk to her tonight" Yang said.

Evie nodded. "By the way, what did you guys find out?" She asked.

"My guy had nothing to give me" Yang said.

"The Schnee reports say that Vale is the main Kingdom for Dust robberies, and anything stolen in the other Kingdoms are reportedly brought here as well" Weiss said.

"I was talking to Penny" Ruby said and didn't add anything to them about the robot stuff. "And Blake said something about an outpost in southeast Vale"

 _'There's definitely something at that district'_ Evie thought.

"So you guys got your dresses for the dance?" Yang asked.

"Yup" Weiss said.

"Do I have to go..." Ruby whined. "I can't walk in high heels!"

"Don't care Ruby" Yang said and smirked. She looked at Evie. "What about you Evie?" She asked.

"Oh me? I was thinking of skipping it. I have things to get done-"

"Oh no! You are NOT blowing off the school dance!" Yang said with her hands on her sides. "You and Jacob are already gone so much with those missions Ozpin gives you, but this night will be one where you get to dress up, dance with friends, and probably get with vomit boy..." She said the last part in her typical teasing way and smirked.

Evie blush. "Him? Please. You can do far better than that dolt!" Weiss said.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Either way! You're coming to the dance"

"I don't even have a dress..." Evie said.

"Then we're going into town and getting you one" Yang said. She picked Evie up and put her over her shoulder and ran off with Weiss and Ruby.

"Hey! Yang! Put me down!" Evie yelled.

"Once we're on the airship" She said. She groan and just stopped trying to break free.

* * *

 ** _Hallway - 12:40PM_**

As Jacob walked down the hallway, he felt someone tap his back. He turned around and saw a girl in a Haven uniform, black hair with some covering her left eye, and amber eyes.

"Hmmm... Cinder, correct?" Jacob asked. "The girl who can shoot a bow and arrow"

"Yes" Cinder said and nodded. "I never got to talk to you when Haven got here... I'm a friend of Davids, and leader of Team CMEN" Jacob tried his best not to laugh at the team name. Cinder rolled her eyes. "I didn't make the name. Shut up"

"Sorry" He said.

"Anyway... I just wanted to introduce myself to you. Any friend of Davids is a friend of mine... And if you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING..." She placed her finger on his chest and slowly made circles as she her face got closer to his ear. "Don't be afraid to ask" She whispered.

"Oh?" Jacob looked at her and smirked. "Anything you say…" He said. Cinder smirked at him back.

David walked over to the two and saw what was going on, becoming a little uncomfortable. "Uhhhh I'm not interrupting something. Am I?" David asked.

Cinder looked at David and quickly moved her finger away from Jacobs chest. "Oh! Hey David" She said.

"Hey there Cinder" He said back. "I guess you two meet"

"Yup" She said. "How's your partner Arthur?"

"I'm gonna go see him now… and I'm sure he'll be back to his normal self by the time I get to him" He said and laugh.

"Yeah… Sorry about my teammate. He'd rather quit before he loses a match"

"Don't worry about it" He said. "I should go see how he is… See ya Cinder"

"Bye you two" She said and walked away, purposely swinging her hips a bit for Jacob.

Jacob looked at David. "She seems interesting... Not bad looking either"

David rolled his eyes "I don't like her in that way, she's my closest friend from Vale… whenever I'd go to the city to drop stuff off, I'd always stop by her place to say hi and have fun with her" David said. "She always seemed a bit mysterious… like she was hiding something whenever I stopped by… but then again we all have stuff to hide, isn't that right" He said and laugh.

"Hm… yeah, I believe that's true" Jacob said. They both walked away and went outside. "So! You and Arthur's semblance…" He said.

"What about them?"

"What were those?" He asked.

"My semblance is Teleportation" He said. He pulled his machete out. "This weapon of mine has belonged to me for almost my entire life. I have a connection to this baby where no matter how far away I am from it, I can either teleport myself to my weapon, or teleport my weapon back to my hands"

"Very nice… and Arthur's?"

He put the machete away. "Well, Arthurs semblance makes him able to move open flames around and use them to his advantage" He said. "Dude unlocked his semblance during a house fire"

"Damn" Jacob said. He got a text from Evie.

 _'I got dragged to go dress shopping with the girls. Could you stop by the Industrial district again and look for something?'_ Evie texted.

 _'Sure thing'_ Jacob texted back. He put his scroll away. "Well you go tell Arthur I said hi. I gotta head out" He said to David.

"Have fun" He said as Jacob left. He sighed. "Dudes gonna get killed looking for that thing..."

* * *

 ** _Dress store - 1:30PM_**

Yang picked out two dresses for Evie.

"Alright Evie. At school related dances, there is an 80% chance of banging somebody afterwards" She said.

"And the other 20?" Evie asked.

"Oh. Somebody spikes the punch bowl and gets everyone drunk" She said. "Now! The key to letting guys know you're available is the clothing… So do you wanna go the cute innocent girl approach?" She asked and held up a white dress that'd go down to her ankles. "Or the slutty take shit from nobody approach?" She asked and held up a tight red dress that'd go down to her thighs.

Evie raised a brow. "What the, why would I want to dress slutty?"

"It's what women do at parties" She said.

"Why would wome-"

"DON'T QUESTION HOW WOMEN WORK! JUST PICK ONE!" She screamed, her eyes turning red, and her hair in flames.

Weiss sighed and held Yang shoulder. "Just ignore her" She said. "Go and pick a dress for yourself and we'll judge it for you" She said.

"Judge it… Shouldn't I be the one to judge it?" She asked.

"Oh no sweetie… at these things, it'd be social suicide if you wore the wrong thing" She said.

"Very well… I'll find a dress for myself" She said and walked around the store. She sighed. "Just a dumb dance... I don't see what's so special about it" She mumbled. She's only been to one place in her life where she had to dress up, and that was in Buckingham Palace when she was searching for the Shroud. That time was only for a mission. But this? She has no reason to go to the dance… But deep down she really does want to spend a night just not worrying about Pieces of Eden or Salem.

She found a dress that looked just right for her. A long dress that was white and gold. Similar to her own outfit she earned from collecting all those musical boxes. She smiled and took it with her to the changing room. After a few minutes getting it on, she looked herself in the mirror. She smiled some more and looked great in the dress.

"Come on! We wanna see it!" Ruby whined. Evie opened the curtain and showed them the dress. All three girls gasped in shock.

"Oh... my... god..." Yang said. "You are DEFINITELY getting laid!"

"Yang!" Weiss jabbed her side. She look at Evie and smiled. "You look great Evie"

"Thank you..." She said and smiled, blushing slightly. "I never thought dressing up would be this much fun"

* * *

 ** _Industrial district, bar - 2:00PM_**

Now that Jacob is a member of the Swarm he gets access to all the hidden outposts in the city, like the bar he's at now.

He walked up to the bar tender. "Hey there. I want access to the basement" Jacob said.

The tender glared at Jacob and crossed his arms. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Jacob Frye" He said.

"Piss off. Before you get your head blasted in" He said. Jacob raised a brow.

"Excuse me?! I'm Jacob god damn Frye!" He said louder. One of the members poked his head out the door when he heard yelling out in the bar.

"I don't give a shit who you are Red Gorilla!" He shouted and pulled a gun out from the table and aimed it at Jacob.

The guy widen his eyes and ran out. "Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah!" He said and got in front of Jacob. "Relax Rick. He's cool... He's the guy who saved me and Simon the other night" He said.

Rick hummed and put the gun away. "He's an idiot... But he saved the boss" He said. "You can go"

Jacob smiled and walked to the door with the guy who just saved him from a bullet. "Thank you" He said.

"You saved my ass, I'd do the same... oh, and word to the wise? Whenever that question is asked in this gang, the answer is 'I'm Negan'" He said.

"Who's that?"

"The name of the Swarm leader" He said. He opened the door and they both went downstairs to the basement. "Name's Matt by the way"

"Nice to see you again Matt" He said.

They went through another door that brought them to a big room where Swarm members were either gambling at tables, drinking, or planning stuff out.

"What brings you here?" Matt asked.

"Just came to ask some questions" Jacob said. "Red Gorillas are hiding something I need, and I intend to get it"

"Well if you need any place to start looking, you can try this old factory. They use it to hold street fighting matches" He said and pointed to the location on a map on the wall. "Be warned though. Place is guarded"

"Sounds challenging... I like it" Jacob said. "I'll see you around Matt" Jacob turned and walked away, until Matt called him again.

"Oh and Jacob" He said. Jacob turned around to him. "Is it true you're looking for Gods Relic?" He asked, and Jacob nodded. "You're on a suicide mission then"

All Jacob did was smirk. "So I've been told" He said and left.

* * *

 _ **Factory - 2:10PM**_

Once Jacob got inside the factory through the window, he wasn't surprised to see the fighting ring at the ground floor was very similar to Robert Toppings fighting ring he held in a factory. People cheering on the two beating each other up, while betting on the side.

He got on the ledge to the ledge and closed his eyes. He focused his senses to find a good target.

 **His vision zoomed over to a Faunus wearing red. His hair was in a pony tail, and had lizard scales on his forearms. He was talking to 4 other Faunus**

 **"That asshole with the top hat humiliated me and my guys the other night. Alex is pissed at me for not killing Simon, and losing 20 men in one night... If anyone finds him, kill him, and bring me his head!"**

 **The others nodded. "On it Fred" One said. they all walked away.**

 **Fred sighed and went into one of the offices.**

Jacob blinked a few times. He got off the ledge. 'So you were there at the gun fight Fred...' He thought and smiled. He climbed down to the floor below him, and snuck his way over to the same door Fred went to. He opened the door and went inside. He saw Fred at the desk, facing away from him.

"Unless you got news on that prick, I don't wanna hear anything" He said

"The asshole in the top hat?" Jacob asked and pointed his gun at Freds back. "I've got some news about him"

Fred growled knowing who it was, but kept his look at the papers. "Rather you kill me than Alex once he finds out about this"

"The Red Gorilla leader. You won't have to worry about me or him killing you... I've got some questions, and once you answer them, I'll be on my way" He said.

"Fine. Go on" Fred said.

"I want the location of any White Fang den in the district"

"Uh, what?" He asked and turned to Jacob. "Are you stupid? We're not associated with those guys"

"Oh please Freddy. White Fang presence increases in Vale the same time a Faunus gang takes over half the territory in this district... and you're telling me It's only a coincidence?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. Whatever those crazy Faunus do is beyond us... We just started getting more territory once the Swarm was keeping there heads down" He said. "Lot of money can be made here in union businesses you know"

"So wait... You're telling me that there not one bit of White Fang ANYWHERE in this district?" He asked.

"I'm tellin the truth. Those guys just recruit new soldiers in the city and rob Dust stores, they stay outside the Kingdom after that"

"Dammit… Dammit. Dammit. Dammit" Jacob mumble to himself and groan. "Son of a… Thanks I guess"

"I'm glad I could help" He said sarcastically. "Now fuck off" Jacob walked over to the window and opened it. "Don't count yourself so lucky the next time we ever see each other"

"It could tell you the same thing. Next time I might not need you to stay alive" He said back. He climbed out the window of the factory.

 _ **Beacon landing pads - 3:00PM**_

As Team RWBY walked ahead of Evie, she stayed behind to speak to Jacob.

"You're telling me that there's not a single trace of White Fang in the district at all?" Evie asked.

 _"Not just the district, the entire city pretty much"_ Jacob said. _"If the map was located in Vale, there would be at least one White Fang outpost in the area"_

"So... what? The map isn't in the city?" She asked.

 _"I've been thinking that over… I'll talk about it with you and Ozpin tonight"_ He said.

"Bye" She said and hung up. "Wonderful… Now we really have no leads on the map" She said to herself and sighed annoyed. She got another call from Pyrrha and answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Hello Evie"_ Pyrrha said. _"Me and Jaune will be training again tonight. You coming?"_

 _"_ That sounds good..." Evie said, then sighed. "But I can't tonight. Will you be ok without me?"

"It's ok" She said.

"Great... See you later then" She said and hung up.

* * *

 _ **RWBY(J) room - 8:00PM**_

The girls were all trying to get Blake to take a break from the investigating to have fun at the dance. Jacob and Evie couldn't be there to help out since they left for Ozpins office a few minutes ago already.

"Come on Blake... All we're asking is for you to take it easy for ONE day" Ruby said. Blake crossed her arms and looked away. "This whole search wont even matter if you can't even stay awake"

"I can handle myself" Blake said. "I don't need to go to some stupid dance"

"It won't be stupid now that me and Weiss are planning the whole thing!" Yang said.

Blake looked at her. "What?"

"Team CFVY's mission lasted longer than expected" Weiss said.

"And it's up to us to pick up where they left off!" Yang said.

"Oh yeah? What about Jacob and Evie? Those two spend more time away on missions and away from us... Are they going?" She asked.

"I talked to Jacob about it and he was already gonna go... And it took Evie a little more convincing but she's going too" Yang said.

"Well then good for them... But I'm still not going. This is a colossal waste of time, and I don't have time for it" She said. She stood up and went to the door. "I'll be in the library" She said and left.

The three girls sighed. "Great. That did nothing" Weiss said.

They heard a knock on the door. Weiss walked over to open it to the door and when she opened it, it was Jaune playing a guitar.

"Eviiiiieeeeee~" Jaune sang. He opened his eyes then immediately goes wide eyed as he saw Weiss at the door. He looked around the room behind her. "Uhh... Evie's here... Right?" He asked.

"Nope. She had to see Ozpin again" Weiss said.

"Huh... That's interesting..." He said, blushing red like crazy. Weiss rolled her eyes and closed the door on him, Yang and Ruby laughed like crazy.

"What does Evie see in him?" She asked and crossed her arms.

* * *

 _ **Dorm rooftop - 8:20PM**_

Jaune and Pyrrha were clashing swords together like they do everyday. He's gotten so much better from the scrawny kid who couldn't swing a sword right, to... well, still a scrawny kid, but one who can hold himself in a fight.

As Jaune raised his sword up, Pyrrha quickly got down and sweeped his leg. He fell down, and by the time he got his head back up, the end of Pyrrhas spear was at his face.

Pyrrha smiled and helped him back on his feet. "Well done. Your sword play has improved nicely" She said.

"Couldn't have done it without you or Evie" Jaune said as he dusts himself off.

"Are you ready to move on to Aura?"

"Uhhhhh..." He scratched the back of his head. "I was kinda thinking maybe we skip Aura tonight? Might go on a jog or something..."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on... I know you get frustrated when we practice but we have to keep practicing. I'm sure we'll discover your semblance any day now"

"That's not it... It's just..." He sighed. "It's dumb"

"What is it?" She asked. He didn't answer and looked away. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jaune... You can tell me" She said.

He looked back at her smiling face. "It's... Evie"

"Oh..." Pyrrha frowned hearing him say that, knowing what it was about. She looked away then turned back with the best fake smile she could make. "What about her?"

"It just feels like whenever I get the courage to ask her out, she's already busy with something else with her brother" He said.

"Well ahhh... I believe the saying goes, 'There's always plenty of fish in the sea'" She said.

Jaune chuckled. "That's easy for you to say. You probably have guys lining up to get to be your date to the dance"

Pyrrha chuckled as well nervously. "You'd be surprised"

"Oh please... Tell you what, if you don't get a date to the dance I'll wear a dress" He said as he walked away. As he was leaving, Pyrrha sighed and looked down.

"It's not fair..." She mumbled.

 _ **Ozpins office - 8:30PM**_

Ozpin and the twins were waiting for the others to arrive before they get to work. Glynda, Ironwood, and Edward eventually made it up the elevator.

"What's this about you guys? I was in the middle of smoking Gravity Dust in a bong" Edward said. He noticed all the looks everyone in the room were giving him. "What? It gets me all light headed! And numbs me down" He said.

Ozpin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Jacob tells me he has news on the vault" He said. "Jacob?"

Jacob went over to the map of the whole Kingdom of Vale, and not just the city. "We're all wrong about this... Aiden told me the map was located in southeast Vale, but he purposely left out a key point" He said.

"What key point are you talking about?" Glynda asked.

"I believe the vault isn't in the city, but further down southeast of Vale" He said drawing an arrow out of the city borders and into the outer parts.

"In southeast of the kingdom... There's only one place in that area besides forest" Edward said. He took the marker and drew a circle of a spot on the map. "Mountain Glenn"

"Huh? There's nothing there on the map though" Evie said.

"Mountain Glenn was a failed project a few years ago" Ozpin said. "Vale attempted to create another city in that area as an expansion. The place got overrun by Grimm before the construction could be complete, now it's nothing but a half built city that's been abandoned"

"Wait now..." Evie said. "If the vault is in Mountain Glenn, then do you know what this means?"

"White fang have what's left of that city completely surrounded?" Jacob asked.

"Not only that... But if that was the reason Grimm attacked the construction site all those years ago, then Salem really has been at this longer than we expected"

"Hm... You're right Evie" Ironwood said. "Salem's been at this longer than any of us ever have. She might even be waiting for us to head strait for Mountain Glenn to get us all in one"

"If the vault is even in there at least" Ozpin said and stood up. "If we're going to do this without raising suspicion, we need to be ready... Ironwood. for the weekend being, I need you to sign off to launch a drone in the sky headed to Mountain Glenn. Tell the council it's for mission purposes that are coming up, but if there are any White Fang outpost anywhere in the city you keep it to yourself and only tell me" He said.

"On it Oz" He said.

"Edward. There's no need for the twins to go into that city without proper stealth equipment, or at least more than they already have" He said.

Edward nodded. "Got ya, I'll make as much as I can for them"

"Jacob and Evie... We only have one shot at getting this map once the vaults open, so I want only you two to infiltrate Mountain Glenn on mission day" He said to the twins. "You'll be equipped with the best that Edward has to offer you in your journey"

"We won't disappoint" Evie said.

"I know you won't... Now, off you go. There's a dance coming up and I'm sure teenagers like yourselves wouldn't dare miss something that important" He said.

Jacob raised a brow. "You're more worried about a dance right now? I mean, I'm all for laying back and relaxing but at a time like this?" He asked.

He sipped on his coffee. "Oh Jacob... I'm sure you of all people are aware: A man who spends their whole life dealing with what may or may not happen in the future, won't ever get the chance to see that future" He said. "Do not worry so much now, not until the day comes when you will really have to worry"

Jacob hummed and looked down. He thought of when Evie was telling him about Blake's sudden change lately, and it reminded him of when Evie was younger, hearing about there fathers passing. She wasn't always the calm serious Assassin she is today, but you'd never know that unless you knew what she tried doing when she was 16. "You're not wrong..." Jacob said.

"So now what? Do we go?" Evie asked.

"Off you goo" Ozpin said.

The two twins made it back to the elevator. When they closed, Jacob looked at Evie.

"Evie... I never got around to apologizing about what I said back in London" Jacob said.

"What you said about father?" She asked and looked at him. "I forgave you after we killed Starrick... Why bring it up now?"

"What Ozpin said, just got me thinking... about... you know" He said.

"About how I almost got away with killing fathers killer?" She asked. "I regret going against the councils orders like that since the day I got the scar" She said and moved her clothing over to reveal a massive stab scar on her stomach.

"I know Evie... Unlike me, you took fathers passing hard" He said. He put a hand on his shoulder. "But if I learned anything from you, we have to keep going together"

She smiled. "Thanks Jacob"

He smiled back. "Now then... Who will you be taking to the dance?"

"Me? I uhh... don't know" She said. "I was thinking of going on my own"

"Oh? Not feeling like going with Jaune?" He teased her.

She glared and hit his arm. "And back to the same annoying twin brother, just like that" She said.

He laugh. "I'm sure somebody will ask you if not him"

 _'I hope not'_ She thought. Women where she comes from hardly have any rights as people, and have to act as if they are servants to there husbands... Evie doesn't like this idea for women, and she can tell Jaune isn't one of those people who sees women like that either. Which just adds to why she likes him.


	32. ballroom dancing

**Happy late holidays everyone! I hope everyone had good holidays. I got Assassins Creed Origins and I highly recommend playing it**

 ** _[Jacobs dream] Crawley, Frye home - 8:00PM_**

Templars were attacking Jacob and Evies house. Ethan Frye, the twin's father was firing back at the Templars who were outside.

George opened the secret hatch in the house which Ethan had built in case anything happens. "Ethan! Time to go" He said.

"Get my kids out! I'll hold them off!" Ethan said.

"Father!" Little 10 year old Evie said. "Don't leave us!"

He went over and hugged her and Jacob. "I've trained you two to the best of your ability... It's up to you to continue the fight" He said. "I love you both"

"Father-" Jacob got interupted when the door got kicked open.

"Go! Now!" He said and ran over to fight. George picked both the kids up.

"NO! NO!" Evie cried trying to break free to fight. She looked back and saw a man strike a killing blow to his fathers face. "FATHER!"

* * *

 ** _RWBY dorm - 1:12AM_**

Jacob gasped as he woke up suddenly in his bed. He sat up and looked around the room.

He's had the same dream any times he thinks of his father before goes to bed... hm, dream... make that a nightmare.

he looked to his side, feeling Yang snuggle up to his side in her sleep. He smiled and lay back down, giving Yang a kiss on the head before going back to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Ballroom - 3:00PM_**

The dance was tomorrow, and decorations were still being put up. So far Yang and Weiss got balloons set up around the ballroom, streamers around the ceiling, and tables were being put on the sides.

Ruby was sitting at one of the tables, frowning how Blake won't listen to anything they have to say about the dance.

Yang walked over with a large stereo in her hands. She dropped it, everything in the room bounced in the air, including Ruby. "So! You get your dress yet?" She asked

Ruby groan. "What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake's not going?" She asked.

Jacob walked over with another stereo, but he was using Aura to help lift it. "Thought you said you convinced her" He said.

"We tried. But she won't listen" Ruby said.

"Don't worry about it you guys. I know how to get her to come" Yang said.

"What will you do?" Jacob asked.

"I'll just tell her..." She looked over at Weiss. "Weiss! We agreed to no doilies!" She yelled.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss said back.

"You guys are gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked as he and Sun walked over to them. "That's pretty cool" He said.

Weiss smiled and went over to him. "Well... we were thinking about it" She said.

Jacob smirked. "Looks like you won't be getting doilies" He whispered to Yang as she smirk back.

"Soooo... Is Blake still being all... Blakey?" Sun asked.

"Obviously" Weiss said.

"We can't get her to change her mind" Ruby said.

Yang rolled her eyes. "You guys! Trust me... Blake will be at that dance" She said. As she was leaving the room, Jacob ran over to her.

"Hey Yang... You never said what your plan was" Jacob said.

"Oh it's simple. I'll tell her something about my past that'll help her realize she needs to relax" She said.

"Hm... Something similar to what Blake's going through?" He asked and she nodded. Jacob thought about Evie when they were kids. "If you don't mind... Could I tag along and share a story? You did say you wanted to know about my parents"

"Well... I was just curious" Yang said and frown. "But this is different"

"I know" He said. "Anything to help Blake"

"Hm... Ok Jacob" She said. Jacob smiled at her.

* * *

 ** _Library - 3:10PM_**

Jacob and Yang hid behind a bookcase as they watched Blake on a computer.

"What's the plan?" Jacob asked.

"Watch" Yang said. She pulled out a laser pointer from her pocket and pointed a red dot at Blake's monitor.

As Blake read some stuff, a red dot appeared. She raised a brow and looked around trying to find who did that, but saw nobody. She went back to reading and the dot came back again. She groaned, with the lack of sleep, couldn't resist her animal urges. She got up and followed the red dot like a cat would.

Blake turned the corner and walked into Yang.

"Hellooooo~!" Yang said and wave.

"Wha..."

"We need to talk" Jacob said and grab her arm. She yelp in surprise as she got dragged out.

* * *

 ** _Dorm building bathroom - 3:12PM_**

Ren had just got out of the shower, and was walking back to his room with a towel around his waist. He walked into Jaune. "Oh, hey Ja-"

"We need to talk!" Jaune said and quickly dragged Ren away.

They sat down on together, with Ren being uncomfortable still in his towel.

"Ren, I'm just gonna come out and say it... You're my best friend" Jaune said. "I feel like these past few months we've really bonded, even though you don't say much... T-To be honest, I don't know that much about you personally, but darn it I consider you to be the brother I never had!" He said.

Ren was hesitant at first, mainly being to confused what to say to that. "And I you..." Was all he said back.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls" He said.

"Girls?" Ren asked. He looked the other way and tried to reach for his clothes that were peaking out of the closet.

"I just... Don't know... how to... girls- umm..." Jaune mumbled. "I guess what I'm asking is... How did you and Nora...?"

Ren widen his eyes and look back blushing. "Woah! Uhh..."

Nora coughed to get Jaunes attention. He looked over to her in her pajamas and reading a magazine. She laugh nervously. "We're not actually like... together together..." She said.

"Nora I said headphones on!" Jaune said. She eep and quickly got them back on.

"Alright Jaune. What is this about?" Ren asked.

He sighed. "It's Evie... I'm falling head over heels for her, and I never get the chance to talk to her outside of classes or training" He said. "She's just... incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I-I mean, have you heard her accent?!" He looked down. "I don't wanna get in the way, but I just wish she wasn't so busy doing whatever she does, y'know? I... I wish I could tell her how I feel about her... without messing it all up" He said.

"Then do it" Jaune, Ren and Nora looked over to the door and saw Pyrrha. "Tell her exactly what you just said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines, Just... be honest with her"

"But what if-"

"Jaune" Pyrrha said. "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth" She said and smiled at him. "She's in the training room right now... Tell her how you feel about her"

Jaune smiled and got up. He walked over and hugged her. "Thank you Pyrrha" He said. She smiled bigger and hugged him back. He let go and left the room.

Pyrrha sighed when the door closed. She couldn't believe she let the guy she loves just go off and ask out another girl.

"Practice what you preach Pyrrha" Nora said.

"If it makes Jaune happy to be with the woman he likes, then I'm glad to do it" She said.

"And what about you?" Ren asked. "You need someone to be with too"

"And that day will come... One day" She said.

* * *

 ** _Classroom - 3:40PM_**

Yang and Jacob brought Blake to one of the empty classrooms. Yang sat on the desk, while Jacob blocked the way up the stairs so she wouldn't leave.

"Yang, if you guys are just gonna tell me to stop my search, then you might as well save your breath"

"We don't want you to stop. We just want you to slow down" Yang said.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down!" She said.

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity" She said back.

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick from doing whatever he's planning!"

"Don't you think Torchwick needs to sleep to?" Jacob asked. "We'll get to him, in time... but right now you need to listen to what me and Yang have to say about what you're doing to yourself, and the people around you"

Blake looked back at Yang. She moved to the side to give her a seat. Blake sighed. "Fine" She said and sat down.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen, our father teaches at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom... her name, was Summer Rose. She was my step mom, and she was like... super mom. 'Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters'" Yang said. "One day she left for a mission, and... never returned..." Jacob widen his eyes slightly at that. "We were all hurt. Ruby was torn up, but she was kinda still young to really know what was going on, and our dad just... shut down after her death"

Blake looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that"

"It wasn't long before I learned why he was so broken. I soon learned it was because it wasn't the first love he lost, but his second. The first... was MY mom. Her name was Raven Branwen"

Blake and Jacob looked at her surprised. Like everyone else, they always knew there was a huge difference between her and Ruby, and the difference was they were half sisters.

"Dad wouldn't tell me everything about her, Just that her, my dad, Summer and my uncle Qrow were all on a team together... And that she left my dad right after I was born. Since then, nobodies seen her"

"Do you know why she left?" Blake asked.

"No" Yang said. "But that question... 'Why?'... I never knew the answer, but I was determined to find out" She got up and face the chalkboard. "It was ALL I could think about for months" She started drawing on the board. "One day... I found something that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother. I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon then headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, and I was totally exhausted but I didn't care. I wasn't gonna let anything stop me" She said. "When we finally made it I almost passed out, but I didn't care. I was so happy to make it... And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes... So there we were. A toddler asleep in a wagon, and a little girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We would've been dead that day if our uncle Qrow didn't save us at the last minute" She said.

Jacob looked at Yang sympathetically. If he had known her past, he would've said something to her. Maybe open up a bit to her.

"My stubbornness would've gotten me and Ruby killed, which is why I'll never let my search get in the way of myself, or the people around me, ever again" Yang said, putting the chalk down.

Blake sighed. "Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me... But this is different" She stood up. Jacob notice Yang's grip on the board. "I'm not a child! And this isn't just a search for answers. I can't just-"

"I TOLD you! I'm not telling you to stop. I haven't... To this day I still wanna know what happened to my mom. But I will NEVER let that search control me" Yang said. "We're gonna find the answers we're looking for, but if we destroy ourselves in the process then what good was all that progress for?"

Blake had her hands up. "You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Yang yelled and turned around to Blake with red eyes. "If Torchwick walked through that door right now what would you do?!"

"I'd fight him!" Blake said.

Yang pushed her on the desk. "You'd lose!"

"I can stop him!" She said as she pushed back with barely any energy.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang said and push her again, hitting the desk harder.

Jacob walked over as she got back up. "I can beat him!" Blake said.

"No... Torchwick would kill you" Jacob said bluntly. Yang and Blake looked at him. "I know because Evie went through the same thing"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Jacob sat on the desk. "My parents were... what you'd consider 'Freedom Fighters'. They'd travel to villages that need help in dealing with bandits" He said. "When Evie and I were born, our mother died shortly after giving birth... It hurt our father, but she knew he had to be strong for us. And that's what he was for us. By our fifth birthday, he trained us in fighting, climbing, running, and stealth, for the next 5 years" He said. "Then one day when we were ten... some bandits attacked our house. Something our father was planning if it ever happened"

Blake and Yang weren't dumb, they knew what was about to happen.

"He got me and Evie out of the house in time, but he stayed and fought... He gave his life to protect us" Jacob said.

Blake looked down. "Oh my... I'm sorry Jacob" She said.

Jacob nodded and look down slightly. "It tore me up, but not as much as it did for Evie. We spent the rest of our lives in Achievement Island, living with an old friend of our fathers, Geoff Ramsy" He said. He had to still stick with his backstory living there, but he'll still talk about the personal things in his life. "Evie spent years obsessed with tracking the bandit leader who killed our father down, until we were 15. Evie found a lead on the leader. I implored her not to go after him, but she wouldn't listen, she was going to avenge our father. She snuck out in the middle of the night and traveled for miles to get to the place. Geoff and I soon woke up the next day realizing she was gone. We got in his car and quickly headed to the same place she was headed to, but by the time we got there... the leader stabbed Evie in the stomach" He said.

The girls gasped in shock of that.

"We were lucky just to get her out of there and back home in time... After she was patched up, Evie promised to not allow personal affections control her" He said. He looked up at Blake. "Yang WILL find her mother. Our fathers killer WILL face justice. And Torchwick WILL be stopped... But we'll never get to see that day if we destroy our bodies"

Blake looked away. Yang walked over to Blake and hugged her. "We're not asking you to stop..." She said quietly. "Just please... Get some rest. Not just for you, but the people you care about" She said. She let go and walked over to the stairs. "And if you do feel like coming... I'll save you a dance" She said and smirked.

When she walked out the door, Blake sighed and sat on the floor. Jacob left to give her time alone, and went out to meet up with Yang. "Yang... How are you?" He asked.

"Fine" She said and looked back. "If you're worried about me, don't be"

Jacob smiled slightly. "You and I both it seems"

Yang walked over and held his hand with one hand and put a hand on his cheek. "You were right back there, we'll search for our stuff in time... But for tomorrow, let's enjoy ourselves" She said. They leaned in and kissed. "Who knows? You might get lucky after the dance" She said with a wink.

Jacob smiled and walked away. He would've never either of them about what happened to there fathers killer in the end. About how they got him in London...

* * *

 _ **[Flashback] London, Police station - 3:30PM**_

Jacob and Evie walked up the stairs with Sgt. Abberline. They had arrested a man earlier in the day, and he called the twins once he was brought in.

They made it to the holding cell the man was in. "There he is... Oliver Wilson" Jacob said and narrowed his eyes.

Oliver got up from the ground and walked to the bars. "Hm... The Frye twins. Last time we meet, I had almost killed you" He said to Evie.

Evie glared. "You could've tried harder" She said.

"Starrick kicks you out of the Order in less than a week, and you get arrested" Jacob said.

"I still have the support of the Order... I'll be out of here in a week" Oliver said. Jacob and Evie looked at each other then at Abberline. He nodded and left with the other police officers in the h floor. They opened the cell door and walked in. "Woah, what's going on here?" He asked and backed away.

"You see, for all the work we did for the police over the last few weeks, we got to call in a few favors..." Jacob said.

"The first one was getting you arrested and letting us know you'd be here. And the second... Having them look the other way while we get our revenge" Evie said.

Olivers back hit the wall. "You shits... You won't get away with this. Templars will hunt you down in your sleep" Oliver said.

"This is for Father" Jacob said and stabbed Oliver in the stomach with his kukri. Evie took her cane sword out and hit him over the head with the blunt end.

Oliver shouted as the twins killed him. Finally, after 8 years... there father has been avenged.

* * *

 ** _[Present] Outside - 6:05PM_**

Jaune spent a little while picking the perfect flower to give to Evie. He was walking to the combat room when he turned the corner and saw Weiss and Neptune. he went back to the corner to keep from bothering them.

"What's up Weiss?" Neptune asked.

"Well... I know this is a little unorthodox... but I wanted to ask you something... Would you like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" Weiss asked Moving around nervously.

Jaune quickly went the other way to keep from disturbing them. He went around the other direction.

He soon saw Evie walking out the door. He smiled. _'Ok... I'll tell her how much I like her, give her the flower, then ask her-'_

"Hey there Evie" Jaune lost his train of thought when he saw David walking over to Evie.

"Hi David" Evie said.

"Sooo... The dance is tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you didn't have a date yet, we could go together" he said and smiled.

"With me?" Evie asked.

Jaune was shocked, his heart skipped a beat. He was so close to getting Evie, so close to asking her... but he lost his chance. He dropped the flower and just walked away. He never got to hear Evie's answer.

"Well, I'm sorry David. But I'm not interested in going with anyone... I'd like to just go alone" She said.

David hummed and shrugged. "If you say so" He said and walked away.

Evie sighed as she walked back to her dorm. She wasn't interested in anyone else besides one man... Jaune.

* * *

 ** _[next day] Ballroom - 8:30PM_**

Jacob, Weiss, and Ruby watched as Yang danced with Blake on the dance floor of the ballroom. After there talk last night, Blake went to her dorm room and slept for the whole day. When the two girls were done dancing, Yang gave Blake back to Sun, her date for the ball. She walked back to the others. "Told you she'd come" Yang said.

"Mission accomplished" Weiss said.

Ruby looked around. "So... what now?" She asked.

"Now we have fun!" Yang said and pull Jacob over to the dance floor while Weiss walked away. Ruby groaned.

"Can I take this stupid dress off and change into my hood?!" She whined and pout.

"You seem pretty happy right now?" Yang asked and smirked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I get to be with you" Jacob said as they danced. "Still keeping my hopes up I'll get lucky after this"

"Oh? You believed me?" She teased with a wink.

"So you don't want me?" He asked back. She bit her lip and laughed.

"That depends if I get the chance... I see the other girls around here" She said.

Jacob's eyes moved around as he spun, noticing the few girls staring at him with devious eyes. He smirked and looked back at Yang. "I have a feeling this will be a long night..."

* * *

 ** _90 minutes later..._**

All the people soon came to the ballroom. Some were dancing, while others sat around at the tables eating and drinking.

Ruby was by the punch bowl on her own. Jaune walked over and stood next to her.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too" He said.

"Yup..." Ruby said.

"Welp..." He raised his cup. "To the socially awkward" He said.

She laughed and tapped her glass with his.

They looked around the ballroom, when they noticed Jacob was dancing with a seventh new girl. "Jeez. Jacob's got girls lining up for him, while we're stuck here" Jaune said and laughed.

Ruby looked at him. "Sorry things didn't work out with Evie"

"Eh it's ok. David's a cool guy... well, when he doesn't have that hockey mask on" He said and smiled. "I cans see why she'd go with him"

She raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well come on. The guys a bulking mass of destruction" He said and took a sip from his cup.

"No, I mean Evie came to the dance alone" She said.

Jaune widen his eyes and coughed up his punch. "What?!" He asked. They looked over to their table, where Evie, Yang, Nora and Ren were sitting and laughing.

"She said David asked, but she refused" She said. "She said she wanted to come alone"

"Oh..." He said and sighed. He thought it wouldn't have mattered whether he asked her or not... Boy, if he knew the truth though.

He noticed Weiss over by the side, trying to get a flower to stand back up. "What's Weiss doing? Isn't she with Neptune?" He asked.

"What? No, she came alone too" She said. Jaune widen his eyes. " She said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys"

Jaune looked over the dance floor and saw Neptune, Blake and Sun laughing together. He narrowed his eyes at Neptune. He wasn't able to have a date for the dance, but that's no right for others not to have one either. "Hold my punch" He said and gave Ruby his cup then walked off. Ruby didn't care and drank Jaune's cup.

As Jaune walked over to Neptune to give him a piece of his mine, He saw Pyrrha walking by. She went up the stairs and looked saddened about something. Jaune sighed knowing his team comes first. He went up the stairs as well, making his way to the large balcony. Pyrrha was looking out to the view.

"Hey Pyrrha" Jaune said.

Pyrrha turned and saw him. "Hello Jaune" She said.

"You ok? Haven't seen you downstairs" He said.

"Arrived late I'm afraid" She said

"Well... you look great" He said as he looked at her red dress. "Your uhh... date's not gonna beat me up for saying that, right?"

She chuckle. "No, I think you'll be fine" She said.

He sighed in relief. "That's good... So who's the lucky guy?"

Pyrrha just sighed. "There is no guy Jaune. I don't have a date"

"What?! But you're PYRRHA NIKOS. What guy wouldn't want to be with you?" He asked.

She looked down. "I have been bless with incredible talent... I'm surrounded with love and praise wherever I go, but... When you're put on that pedestal for so long, all people can think about is how they think I'm better than everyone else. That... That I'm too good for anyone to even talk to. Its kept me from making any form of relationship with anyone" She said. "That's what I like about you Jaune"

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes you. The day we meet, you didn't even know my name! You just treated me like a normal girl like anyone else..."

Jaune looked at her and didn't know what to say. "But... What about Evie? You two meet before you meet me, and didn't she treat you normal too?"

She nodded. "She's a great friend too. She knows what it's like to feel that same way... But you... With you as my leader... It's because of YOU that I made friendships here that will last a lifetime" She said. "THAT is why I like you. I guess what I'm trying to say is... You're the kind of guy I wish I was at the dance with" She said. She walked back to the door while

Jaune stayed back to comprehend everything. _'I never knew I meant that much to her'_ He thought. "Pyrrha wait-"

"Heeeyyy!" As he turned around, he was meet with he asshole he was going to yell at at first. Neptune. "Jaune right?"

He narrowed his eyes and turned back around to look at the stars. "Yeah. That's me"

"This things pretty lame, am I right? I mean... ballroom dancing?" He asked and scoffed. "Cute girls though"

Jaune growled and turned back. "Is that all you care about?" He asked.

"Huh? What?" He asked.

"Do you even care about the girls you flirt on?! How they feel?!" He asked. "How could you turn her down like that?!"

"Woah! What are you talking about man?" He asked.

"Weiss!" He said. "I heard her yesterday. She asked YOU to the dance"

"Oh... That uh... I-It just didn't work out" He said and scratch the back of his head.

"What? Not cool enough for Weiss? She asked YOU to the dance! What could you possibly keep you from go-"

"I can't dance!" Neptune said and looked away embarrassed.

Jaune looked at him surprised. "I... What?" He asked.

"I can't dance man..." He said again.

"But you're... so... cool" He said.

Neptune looked back. "Thank you. I try really, really hard"

Jaune looked at him for a moment. "So... You'd rather break a girls heart and go to a dance alone, than admit you can't dance?" He asked.

"Thaaaat about sums it up, yeah" He said and nodded.

"Well, I feel better about myself" Jaune said.

"PLEASE don't tell anyone about it" He begged. "Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours. Go for it man" He said.

Jaune sighed. "I don't want Weiss... I'm just looking out for my friends" He said and lean on the stone railing. "Do you really like her?"

"Yeah. Well... I don't know her all that well, but she's pretty cool" He said.

"Then just go talk to her. No... Pickup lines, no swave moves. Just be yourself" He said to him. "I've heard that's the way to go"

"Yeah but-"

"Hey! You don't need to look cool all the time" Jaune said. "In fact, if you could be a little less cool, that'd be great for me"

Neptune nodded. "Alright... I'll talk to her" He said. "Thanks Jaune. You're a pretty cool guy"

"Alright. Alright... Don't need to lie to my face" He said as he fist bumped him. The two went back inside. Neptune walked downstairs while Jaune stayed upstairs watching the dance. He saw Pyrrha getting some punch and sighed.

Arthur walked over next to Jaune and leaned on the railing. He looked in Jaunes direction and saw he was looking at Pyrrha. "Oooohhhh... Hot red head" He said.

Jaune turned his head to him. "Arthur, right?" He asked.

"That's right" He said. He took out a flask full of alcohol and offered Jaune some.

"Uhhh... Hehe... Not hanks" He said and smiled nervously.

He shrugged and took a sip. "So... You gonna ask her to dance?" He asked.

"I don't know... She and I are teammates. And I wanna find a way to make her happy" Jaune said.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Hmm..." Jaune mumbled. "By 'make her happy', I don't mean... you know..." He said, getting embarrassed of saying sex.

Arthur rolled his eyes and put an arm around Jaune. "At parties like this, you gotta show your girl just how much you don't give a shit about the people around you. You gotta surprise her with something with just the right amount of 'Oh Jaune! You're so crazy!' but at the same time, showing her just how much you give a shit about her. What YOU need..." He looked over his tuxedo. "... What you need... is a wardrobe change"


	33. ballroom dancing part 2

_**10 minutes later**_

Jacob went to there table and sat down with Evie, Blake and Sun.

"Finally got a break from dancing?" Blake asked.

"There's only so much a man can handle" Jacob said and drank punch. "What about you Evie? You have fun with anybody yet?"

"I came here to have fun with my friends. Not make rash decisions" Evie said, knowing what he really meant by "having fun".

"Pfft... No fun" He said. "Name one rash decision someone could make"

The doors opened up and people were laughing at the guy walking by.

Evie looked behind her and cough in surprise. "There's one" She said and pointed.

Jaune and the others looked over and saw Jaune walking through the Ballroom... In a dress. "Oh boy..."

Jaune walked over to where Pyrrha was. Pyrrha turned around and gasped. "Jaune...?" She asked.

Jaune grinned at her. "I did say I'd do it" He said.

Pyrrha tried keeping a strait face but laughed hysterically. Jaune just smiled at how it worked. "Jaune... You didn't have to do that" She said through her laughter.

"An Arc doesn't go on his word" He said. "Now... Are you gonna stand there and laugh, or do you wanna dance?" He asked with his hand out.

Pyrrha blush and held his hand. "I... would love to" She said.

Jaune pulled her over to the dance floor as the music changed to club music.

"Ren... Evie... This! Is! HAPPENING!" Nora exclaimed.

"Uh... Wait. What's happening?" Ren asked. He and Evie got pulled to the dance floor by Nora

"Team dance!" She shouted.

The 5 of them danced in rythem of the music. Even Evie was dancing to the club music, and she's used to the slow classy music at home. Jaune held Pyrrhas hand as he spun her around. "I didn't know you were a good dancer" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, well, it's something you pick up with 7 sisters" Jaune said.

Jacob watched from his seat when Arthur sat at is table. "Welp, I think this was a successful day" He said.

Jacob looked at him. "Why's that? Already did a girl"

"Not yet. I'm the one who got Jaune to wear that thing. Now when this is over there's no way he's not getting laid with that girl" He said. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"And you should feel very proud of yourself" Jacob said and patted his back. He stood up. "I'm headed out before another girl asks me to dance" He said and made his way to the exit.

Once he got out, he saw Ruby at the steps. "Hello there Ruby" He said and walked over.

"Hey Jacob... Had enough fun for one night?" Ruby asked.

"For now. The night's still young, and so are we" He said and smirked. "What about you?"

She groan and raised her foot up to rub her ankle. "I'm probably gonna cuddle up in my bed and watch a movie... Ballroom dancing, dresses and high heels... They're just not my thing"

"Awe now come on Ruby. Moving in rythem and bad footwear are just part of life" Jacob said.

Ruby sighed and looked around. She and Jacob both saw a black figure freerunning over building to building. Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Nobody travels over rooftops unless they're up to something" He said.

"You and Evie do that though" Ruby said and turn her head to him.

"Exactly" He said. "Lets follow that person"

The two ran off and followed to the same direction the person went. It took them a few minutes but they made it to the large CCT building.

"This is the CCT. Right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. There's one in each Kingdom to let people communicate around the world" She said.

They walked up the steps to see an Atlas soldier in the bushes. Jacob ran over to him and got him on the wall. "What happened?"

"I dunno... Something hit the back of my head..." The guy mumble.

He looked at Ruby. She was already calling her weapon locker to her position. Jacob grabbed his scroll and did the same.

Both of there lockers flew in the air and landed. Ruby grabbed her scythe/rifle, Jacob grabbed only his pistol and brass knuckles.

"You sure you don't need your other stuff?" Ruby asked.

"No time. Let's move"

They ran up the stairs and got into the building, where they saw more guards knocked out in the lobby. There was a ding coming from the elevator door. The two went over with there weapons read, but what they found when the door opened were two more bodies.

"Up the elevator I assume?" Jacob asked. They pulled the two knocked out guards out of the elevator then got in themselves.

"Uh... What floor?" Ruby asked. Jacob hummed and looked at the buttons. He went into Eagle Vision, and saw a set of finger prints pressed the top floor button a few minutes ago.

"This one" He said and pressed the button.

"How do you know?" She asked as the door closed.

"Lucky guess" He said. He leaned on the wall as the elevator rose up.

* * *

 _ **Ballroom - 10:12PM**_

Arthur looked over and saw Jaune and Pyrrha leaving the dance floor.

"That was incredible" Pyrrha said and smiled at Jaune.

"I'm glad I could make you happy" He said back.

She blush. "Jaune... You really are a... a good friend to me" She said.

"Thanks Pyr. You too" Jaune said and hugged her.

Arthur groan and lean in his chair. "How the hell did that not work?!" He said to himself.

"How didn't what work?" David asked as he sat down.

He looked at him. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Well, I had some work I had to get done which took longer-"

"Apapapapap!" Arthur said with his finger up. "Just remembered I don't care"

David rolled his eyes. "What are you complaining about?"

"I'm trying to get that guy Jaune into that girls pants but it's not working" He said and drank.

He raised a brow. "Playing cupid now?" He asked, Arthur just shrugged. "Well... hmm... Let me think" David said. He looked over to Jaune and Pyrrha. "A dress... I assume that was your idea?"

"Yup"

"Well it seems like your just trying your own women tactics which is to act like an idiot. I think you should use a more oldschool tactic" David said.

"Oldschool huh?" He said an smirk. "Alright then... I'll be back" He said and left.

David rolled his eyes. Yang walked over to David. "Hey there Yang. Looking as good as usual" He said.

Yang chuckle slightly and sat down. "You seen Jacob or Ruby anywhere?"

"I'm sure there fine" He said. "Wanna dance?"

She smiled and nodded. They got up and went to the dance floor.

* * *

 _ **CCT Building - 10:15PM**_

The elevator door opened up, then Jacob and Ruby walked out, with there weapons in hand.

"Helloooo?" Ruby called out as the two looked around. She nearly fell over due to her high heels. She groan at the bad luck she has to have. Not only she has to dance in them, she may have to fight in them now.

Jacob aimed his pistol out and looked back and forth in the floor. When he used Eagle Vision, a red figure was standing behind one of the tables. He narrows his eyes and shot a monitor that was on top of the person, which fell off the table.

"Come on out" Jacob said.

A woman in a black leather outfit got up and walked out of the tale. She had a mask around her eyes so neither of them could get a look at who it was. Didn't stop Jacob from taking a look at her slim form.

"This isn't a mascaraed party lady" Ruby said and aimed her rifle. "So why don't you take the mask off and-"

The woman sprayed some Dust in the air then all of a sudden, dust crystals fired at them. They both jumped backwards to dodge the crystals before they exploded.

"Forget talking this out!" Jacob said. He and Ruby shot at the woman, but she blocked the shots with her hand. Jacob took notice how her clothes would light up whenever she blocked a shot, the same way as the woman on the bullhead the first day they came to Remnant. She summoned two twin swords.

Jaune ran up and attacked her. He punched one of the swords out of her hand then went to kick her in the stomach. She grabbed his leg and swung him over the side, and he hit his side on the table edge. Ruby ran over swinging her scythe, but she wasn't as good with her scythe with the high heels on. The woman jumped in the air and summoned a bow. She shot three arrows at Ruby. Jacob ran over and tackled Ruby out of the way to avoid the shots.

"Phew... That was close" She said.

Jacob got back up. A ding at the elevator was heard. When Jacob and Ruby saw the doors opened, Ironwood walked out. They looked back at the girl, but widen there eyes in shock when she was gone.

"What the..." Jacob mumble. He used Eagle Vision to try and find her, but she was already long gone from his range somehow. "How the devil..."

"Ms. Rose? Mr. Frye? What is the meaning of this?" Ironwood asked.

He turned back to him. "It uhh... It's a long story..."

* * *

 _ **Ballroom - 10:20PM**_

Arthur walked over to David excited. "I've done it now David! It's an old style move, but nothing beats the classics. Especially at a school dance"

"What did you do?" David asked and drank his punch.

"I spiked the punch bowl" He said.

David widen his eyes and immediately spat out his drink. "You what?!"

"Yup" He said.

He just sighed. "Should've been more clearer to you..." He mumbled.

Jaune looked around the Ballroom to a few people who looked like they were getting sick. Pyrrha stumbled over to Jaune and wrapped her arms around him to keep her from falling over. "Woah there" Jaune said. He held her in place. "You alright there Pyr?"

"I'm wonderful Jaune... Why wouldn't I be when I'm around you?" She asked. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips aggressively. Jaune widen her eyes and push her back from his face.

"Pyrrha?" He asked.

"Jaune! I've got something to say to you!" She said and hiccup. "I am in love with you!" She said and drank another cup of punch.

Jaune was shocked as her sudden exclaim. He got a taste of Pyrrha from the kiss. She had an odd taste, like...

Jaune sighed and rolled his eyes. "Pyrrha. You're drunk" He said.

"Nooooo..." She said and hiccup again.

"Come on. You're gonna go rest" He said and helped her way to the exit without falling over. Pyrrha kept giggling and tried getting another kiss, but Jaune kept her from kissing him, which made Pyrrha pout at him. He smiled and rolled his eyes, figuring it was the booze that was making her be like this.

* * *

 _ **JNPR(E) Dorm - 10:30PM**_

Jaune made it to the room. He put Pyrrha on her bed, took her shoes off, then lay her down on the bed. He was about to leave when Pyrrha took his hand.

"Nooooo... Staaayyy..." Pyrrha whined.

Jaune sighed. "Fine" He said. "At least let me change out of this dress" She smiled and waited for him. He got up and went in the bathroom. He'd never leave his partner behind on her own, especially right now. Besides, he figured the party would be cancelled eventually once the teachers discover the spiked punch. He got out of the dress and put on a loose fitting white t-shirt with black shorts, officially calling it a night.

When he left the bathroom, his jaw nearly hit the ground at his sight... Pyrrha Nikos standing in front of him half naked.

"Paahhh-P-Pyrrha! Whaaaat are you da-doing?!" Jaune asked wide eyed.

"I want you Jaune... I want you soooo bad!" She said seductively as she got closer to him. He eep slightly taking a few steps away from her. He eventually hit the wall behind him. That's when Pyrrha took her moment and got right in front of him. She smiled while Jaune got really nervous. "You like what you see?"

"N-No... I-I-I mean... yes?" He mumbled, having no idea how to respond.

She laughed and grabbed his wrists and sloppy kissed him. He was still widen in the eyes as she made out with him. She pulled him over and tripped him, making him fall onto his bed. Pyrrha got on top of him.

"Pyrrha! Think about what you're doing..." Jaune said as he struggled to get our of her grip.

"I am Jaune" She said and leaned down to his neck. She started to suck on the flesh of the left side of his neck. Jaune gasped and clenched his fists at the sudden pleasure he was feeling.

 _'Ohh... Soooooo hot- NO! BAD JAUNE! She's your teammate! And she'd drunk! Do not take advantage of your best friend like this!'_ Jaune was taken out of his thoughts when he watched Pyrrha taking her red lace bra off, exposing her pale C cup breasts to Jaunes eyes. "Ohh... Oh my..." He said in awe.

"Touch them Jaune" Pyrrha practically ordered to him. Jaune felt as if he was being hypnotized by the sight. He sat up and slowly moved his shaking arms to her breasts to hold them in his hands. Pyrrha smiled big and pressed her hands down on his own hands to press harder on her breasts. "That's it..." She moaned.

Jaune smiled and grabbed harder on his own. He leaned in and kissed her lips, letting bodily instinct take over and become fully aroused.

Pyrrha felt something harden in between her legs, knowing just what it is. She moved down and pulled his shorts off, seeing the 10 inch dick sticking out. Her lips got wet just from looking at it. She leaned her head down and took a strong slow lick of his shaft, from base to tip. Jaune was gasping and holding his sheets as she licked.

"Fffffffuuuck..." Jaune whispered and bit his lip.

The door of there room opened. Evie walked in the room without looking at the two in the room. "Hey guys. The party started to end so I..." She was lost in words when she saw Jaune getting head from Pyrrha. "Uhhh..."

"Evie!" He yelp and covered his crotch as Pyrrha got away from Jaunes dick. She got up with only her panties on.

"You... Jaune loves you more than me" Pyrrha said.

"Wha... Pyrrha? What's gotten into you?" Evie asked. She was shocked at how bold Pyrrha is being with Jaune.

She slapped Evie across the face. "You bitch! I love Jaune too! I'm the one who's always with him and his beautiful face, and yet he likes you more" She said and put both her hands on her face. "And you know what Evie... You wanna know what..."

"...What?" Evie hesitated to ask.

"I can see why, you're... you're... You're so god damn hot!" She said. She pulled her in and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Evie and Jaune were more than surprised at this. Evie was shocked at seeing her and Jaune in there position they were just in, but this?!

Pyrrha reached behind her and unzipped her white dress. She slid it off easily since Evie was still stunned to stop her. She was soon in a white bra and panties.

"Why don't... we make this a night to remember for all three of us?" Pyrrha asked seductively and smirked.

"Uhh... I'm not too sure about this" Evie mumbled. Pyrrha laughed and pushed her onto the bed, where she landed next to Jaune. _'This is wrong. In so many ways! I shouldn't be here with these two. But... But... Why can't I say no?'_ She thought.


	34. loads of fun and big mistakes

**_The next morning_**

Evie mumbled under her breath before opening her eyes. She sighed and held her head. "Ugh... What happened..." She said to herself.

That's when she noticed an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked to her right and saw her team leader. Jaune Arc. And not only Jaune, with his other arm wrapped around his partner. Pyrrha Nikos. They were both asleep still, and Evie took notice of the smile Pyrrha personally had on her face while she slept. She started to remember the night before, when a big mistake turned into incredible fun... and then looking back to it, a big mistake again.

* * *

 _ **[Last night]**_

Evie got tossed onto the bed and landed next to Jaune. Pyrrha walked over and got on the bed from the bottom. She started crawling her way up there legs all seductive, making Jaune aroused since he already was in the moment, but making Evie uncomfortable. She fantasized having a thing with Jaune, and only ONE weird dream of her and Pyrrha. But for it to actually happen, and even worse, with both Jaune and Pyrrha at the same time... for once, Evie didn't know what to do.

"P-Pyrrha! This is Unwise!" Evie said.

"Shhh" She said softly and crawled up to Evie and put her lips on hers. Evie just kept her hands to herself, not wanting to touch anything else around her. She eep when Pyrrha started groping her boobs through the bra. "Let's get this thing off" She tore off the bra, and Jaune took notice of Evies perfect C cup breasts.

Evie blushed deep red and covered them. Pyrrha moved her hands away and latched her mouth onto her left nipple and her hand circling her nipple with her thumb. Evie gasped and moaned from the pleasure she was feeling. She moaned even louder when her other hand went inside Evies panties, rubbing her pussy.

"F-F-Fuck... This is wrong... This is so wrong..." She managed to say through her labored breathing and moaning. She didn't even notice her own hand going down her body, putting it on top of Pyrrhas hand. "B-But... It feels... so... Good!" She said as her other hand moved behind Pyrrha's head and holding her hair. Evie's never felt anything like this before in her entire life. She was never even able to have time to herself to do... stuff to herself, back in Crawly or London. And when she did have free time, this wasn't on her mind. But now that Pyrrha started, there's no way she wants it to stop now.

While Pyrrha was groping her private parts, Evie grabbed Jaune and pulled him closer in for a kiss. Jaune wrapped an arm around Evies waist and the other around Pyrrhas waist. Pyrrha raised her head up watching the two make out, and pout. She got in and added her lips to them both.

Jaune gasp slightly when he felt a hand rubbed his dick up and down. It wasn't Pyrrha since she was busy with Evie. He looked at Evie who winked at him. She kept on jerking him off with her hand. Jaune moaned and held the two closer.

"It's so hard" Evie whispered into Pyrrha's ear. She turned her head over to look at Jaune's dick that had Evies hand wrapped around it, and she wanted to help out. She reached her hand from Evies boob and placed it around Jaunes dick. The two started working together in there hand job.

Jaune was breathing harder and just held the two girls even harder, and Evie let out a yelp when Pyrrha started to finger her. After a few minutes, Jaune and Evie moaned loudly and came together. They breath heavily and just lay there heads on the pillow.

"That it for you two?" Pyrrha asked, still on top pf them both. The two look at each other for a second and smirked. They pulled her down in between them, which Pyrrha got surprised and wasn't expecting it. Evie moved down to her legs, while Jaune stayed on her side making out with her.

Evie pulled her panties down her legs, and smiled big when she got a great view of her beautiful shaved nether regions. She licked her lips in lust as she leaned her head down. She spread her legs out and placed her mouth on her pussy. Pyrrha gasp and moaned into Jaunes mouth when she did that. She spent a few minutes eating Pyrrha out until She moaned loud and came on Evies face, and she wasted no time licking her lips and around Pyrrha's pussy to clean her out.

When all the excitement was over for all of them, she crawled over to Jaune's side and lay down next to him. They all smiled exhausted and went to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

Evie slowly and gently got her arm free from Jaune's neck, and carefully got out of the bed. She took her Aegis outfit and went to the bathroom to get dressed without waking anyone up. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, where there were two dark hickies on both sides of her neck. One from each of her partners.

"Son of a..." She mumble and closed her eyes. She got dressed and pulled the hood over her head so her neck was covered. Her scroll buzzed in her pocket, she took it out and saw Jacob texted her.

 _'Meet me at the Mess Hall. We need to talk'_ Jacob texted.

 _'On my way'_ She texted back. She quietly left the dorm room.

* * *

 _ **Mess Hall - 8:43AM**_

The Mess Hall was mostly empty with a few students sitting at some tables eating breakfast, while the rest of the people were probably sleeping off the party until teams start missions at noon. Evie walked in and found Jacob easily, and sat down at his table.

"Where are the others?" Evie asked.

"They're all still asleep, and Ruby's getting food" He said pointed behind him. "Ozpin wants to see me and Ruby and talk about what happened last night"

"Last night? He thinks Ruby had something to do with spiking the punch bowl? So unlike her"

"Punch bowl? What are you... Oh that! Yang mentioned something about that..." He said. "But no. The CCT building got broken into last night"

"What?! By who?" She asked.

"Who do you think?"

She sighed and put her arms on the table. "So... What? Did they steal anything important?"

"Ironwood said all the panels were working fine, and nothing was stolen. And everything Protector related is on a separate system that belongs to Ozpin... That's what he told me at least" He said. He raised a brow when he realized Evies hood. "What's with the hood?"

"Oh this...?" She mumble and blush. "Uh... j-just getting chilly in here. That's all"

"Evie?" He crossed his arms.

Evie sighed and pulled the hood down. Jacob saw the two hickies, and held in his laughter.

"My my Evie... What happened to making a big mistake?" He teased.

"Oh shut it Jacob"

"Who's the lucky guy? No wait! I already know... Jaune, right?" She groaned and just put her head on the table.

"Well... You'd be surprised..."

"Oh? So it wasn't Jaune?" He asked and poke her head.

"No it was... But um... It wasn't just him..."

Jacob took a quick minute to process that bit of information. "Wait... I'm sorry. Wasn't just him?"

She sighed. "Pyrrha was there too..."

Jacob blinked a few times. "Uh... Wait... I'm sorry, let me get this strait. You had a THREESOME-"

"Shut it!" She whispered and looked around, making sure nobody heard. "Yes. It was three people. No. We didn't have sex"

He rolled his eyes. "You had a sort of threesome with Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc" He said. She frowned and nodded. "You... Damn Evie! Your first relationship and you get with 2 people at the same time"

"Look, it was a drunk mistake! And I don't want to talk about it" She said. She pulled her hood back on and crossed her arms.

"Oh relax Evie. Me and Yang were busy ourselves last night" He said.

"Yeah well I expect that from you, idiot"

He rolled his eyes. He looked around, smiling to himself, thinking of last night.

* * *

 ** _[Last night]_**

Jacob finally got to leave the CCT building. When he got back to the ballroom, it was mostly empty since the party was ending. He groaned annoyed. "God dammit..."

"Jacooob!" Yang yelled and ran to him, and held his arm. "Where have you been?"

"I got caught up in things... I'm sure Ruby will tell you more tomorrow"

"Lets get out of here" She whispered and smiled.

Jacob helped Yang out of the ballroom. Yang smirked and pulled Jacob over to the school building. "Yang! What are you doing?" Jacob asked.

He pushed him into the same classroom they brought Blake to. "Weiss and Blake are in the dorm room already... And I'm in need for a good time" She said and lock the door. He smirk and took her hand. He lead her down the stairs to the front desk.

He turned to her and made out with her. She smiled and did his tuxedo as they made out. Within a few minutes, Jacobs jacket, vest and shirt were taken rubbed her hand on his exposed upper body, tracing his toned body. Jaune did his pants as she was doing that. He was soon left in just his boxers, and now it was his turn to undress Yang.

Hers was easier since she was only in her white dress. He unzipped the back and she pulled the straps off her shoulders. The dress fell on the ground, leaving her in a yellow bra and thong. "You gonna stand there staring?" She asked hooking her thumbs in her thing teasing him. He bit his lip as he felt himself getting hard and unhooked her bra, taking it off and revealing her D cup breasts.

She hopped on the table and sat on it. she pulled her thong down then spread her legs, showing her pussy to him. "Get over here big boy" She said. He pulled his boxers down and got close to her. She looked down, almost drooling from the sight of his 12 inch dick.

"Ready?" He asked. She looked up and nodded. She lost her virginity to David already so it wont hurt as much. He held her waist, pointing his dick to her pussy. He slowly went into her, inch by inch. Yang yelp and moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck then her legs tightly around his waist, then she pulled him in. He oof as the rest went entirely in her.

"Ohhh fuck... Yes...!" She moaned.

He slowly moved his hips, and slowly picking up the pace as he went. He leaned in and sucked on her left nipple while tightly holding the right one. She moaned louder and held his hair as he fucked her.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! D-D-Don't stop!" She moaned. Jacob went harder, that just threw Yang over the edge with her eyes rolling up her head. After what seemed like forever for the two, Jacob used his aura to pull Yang's limbs off around his body. He quickly pulled out and came on her stomach. She breathed heavily and lay her back down on the table. "That... was... amazing..." She whispered.

"It sure was" Jacob said and stood up. He noticed Yang fell asleep on the table. He smiled and started getting dressed, then got her dressed. He picked her up and snuck his way from the school building to the dorm building. Once he got there, he got them both undressed, and got in bed.

* * *

 _ **[Present]**_

Jacob smiled and chuckled to himself, crossing his arms. "Well, say what you want Evie. That party was great" He said.


	35. end of semester missions

_**Ozpins office - 10:30AM**_

Jacob and Ruby were both standing in front of Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood.

"Now then, Mr. Frye, and Ms. Rose, the general here has already informed us about the events that transpired last night... But now that you two are rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add" Ozpin said.

Jacob just shrugged. "There isn't much to say that hasn't already been said" He said.

"What about this woman?" Glynda asked. "Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?"

"Well..." Ruby sighed. "I don't know. She wore a mask, She didn't say anything... and her clothing lit up whenever she attacked"

"Hmm... clothing lighting up. That sounds like the woman I fought the night we meet Ruby and the Frye twins" She said to Ozpin.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique" Ironwood said. "It could've been anyone"

"Wait... Do you guys think this girl's connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"It's possible..." Ozpin said. Ruby had a concerned look on her face while Jacob had a blank look, since he knew the answer already. "But we still lack the evidence to link the two together"

Jacob held in his smirk from that. _'More like it's common sense'_ He thought.

"Actually I..." They all looked at Ruby. "I think I remembered she mentioned something about a hideout in the southeast or something... In the southeast. Just outside the kingdom" She said.

"Hmm... Interesting" Ozpin said.

"What? But I thought you said the intruder didn't say any-"

"Thank you for your cooperation Ruby" Ozpin said interrupting Glynda. "You can go back to your dorm room and spend time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you" He said. Ruby smiled and turned the other way to leave. Jacob turned as well to leave as well. "Wait Jacob. Will you stay a little longer?" He asked.

Jacob sighed while Ruby looked back at him. "Let the others know I'll be back later" He said. She nodded and went into the elevator. When it closed, Evie came out from behind the pillar and went visible.

"You ever decide to mention that Ms. Rose knows about the southeast hideout as well?" Ironwood asked.

"The whole team knows about it" Evie said. "Don't worry about them. They won't get in the way"

"Now then. What do you have from your drone?" Jacob asked.

Ironwood put a device on the table. He turned it on and it showed images in the air on top of the device. It showed images of the ruined city of Mountain Glenn. As well as images of White Fang soldiers in the distance moving dust out of Bullheads.

"They are using the city as a hideout" Ironwood said.

"So... The plan's still on?" Jacob asked.

"We send as many troops as possible to eradicate the enemy" He said.

Glynda shook her head and glared at him. "Were you not paying attention the other day? Why must your answer to everything involve a massive display of military bravado?" She asked.

He turned his head to her. "You mean you guys were serious of sending two children?"

"Edward is right about you. You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di-"

"Glynda!" Ozpin said interrupting her.

She frown and crossed her arms. "Well he does..."

Ozpin stood up. "She's right Ironwood. As much as I would love to end this situation with the map, we must be so bold, nor can we risk the spread of panic if word ever got out... So the plan is still on. Jacob and Evie will infiltrate the city on there own... But I may send a Huntress out to help them" He looked at the twins. "Steal the map once the vaults open... And if either of you get the chance to kill Torchwick, you take it"

The twins nodded. Ironwood walked over to Ozpin. "I have served you faithfully for years Oz... But if you mean to tell me that you wish to risk everything on two teens against an army?"

"We can handle it" Evie said.

"What can a huntsman and huntress in training do against an experienced hitman and an organization of human hating Faunus?" He asked.

"We prefer the term 'Assassins'" Jacob said. "By the end of the day, that map will be ours"

Evie looked at Ozpin. "You mentioned a Huntress to help us? Who?"

"I know of a Huntress in mind who owes me a favor. She's left the Protectors, but she's still a friend... To an extent. I'll give her a call to meet you there" Ozpin said, which the twins nodded to. "Then it's settled... Oh, but one last thing. I ask that one of you go see Edward before heading back to your teams" He said.

"I'll do it" Evie said almost immediately. "I'm sure he others won't mind if I'm gone a little longer"

Jacob looked over to her, noticing how she insisted on going quickly. "Very well... If you say so"

The two left the office and waited for the elevator. When they got in and got down to the ground floor, Jacob went outside and Evie went the other direction.

* * *

 _ **RWBY(J) Dorm - 11:00AM**_

Jacob went to his dorm room door and when he opened the door, a little black and white dog ran out the door and ran around. He raised a brow, and when he turned his head back to the room, Ruby ran to the door and pushed him out of the way to get out the door.

"ZWEI! GET BACK HERE!" Ruby yelled as she sprinted out the door.

Jacob dusted himself off and looked at the other girls. "What's with the dog?"

"That's Zwei. our pet dog" Yang said. "Our dad mailed him to us"

"Of course your family is the only one that would mail a dog" He said and rolled his eyes.

Zwei ran back into the room barking. Blake quickly got on Rubys bed to avoid him. "Keep him away from my belongings!" She said.

Ruby ran back into he room and got on the ground to play with Zwei. Jacob and the others just sat and watched them.

* * *

 ** _Edwards lab - 11:05AM_**

"I have to say Evie. Since working on that life support machine for the Fall Maiden, I haven't had to so much work for the order" Edward said as he grabbed some stuff around the lab, while Evie sat down waiting for him. "It'll take a moment to get the stuff if you don't mind waiting"

"Take your time" Evie said. She looked at the messages on her Scroll. Most of them were from Jaune and Pyrrha trying to get in touch with her. Evie wasn't sure what to do or say about the situation last night, so she's just trying to stay away from the two to make things less awkward until she can think of what to do. She was taken out her thoughts when Edward dropped a box on the table. "What's in there?"

"New weapons for you and Jacob" He said and opened the box. He pulled out some syringes with blue liquid in them. "You have your hallucinogenic berserk darts, and these are sleep darts. Don't want to raise suspicion with killing someone? Put them to sleep"

She hummed and picked the syringes up. She looked at some more in the box and saw some with green liquid in them. "Let me guess, poison?"

"Makes a good distraction if you poison someone. And it's always funny watching them do a little dance" He said.

"Or pour it into an unsuspecting fools water supply" Evie added.

"Ooooh" He said and laughed. "You sure are a killer Evie... Glad a girl of your talents is with us" He said. He then put a backpack on the table. "That bags filled to the brim of Dust bullets for you and Jacob, a few bottles of your medicine you use, and those voltaic bombs you carry"

She nodded and took the box to give the rest to Jacob later. "Thanks a lot Edward... Um, one last thing?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything for... um..." She pulled her hood off and moved her head around showing him the hickies. "These?"

"Hm... Had fun at the dance I see" He said. She glared at him, so he laughed. "Relax. I'm sure I have some stuff to cover those" He said and walked away. She sighed and looked in the mirror in his lab, checking out her hickies. Edward came back with some makeup and brushed some stuff on her neck to look just like her skin and cover the hickies. "There you go"

"Thanks... well, I should get going" Evie said and stood up.

"Good luck in Mountain Glenn Evie" He said.

She left the lab with the box.

* * *

 _ **JNPR(E) Dorm - 11:25AM**_

Evie took a deep breath in front of her door. She had to get ready for Jaune and Pyrrha, knowing full well what they're gonna opened her eyes and opened the door to her room. Jaune turned his head from his desk and Pyrrha looked up from her bed, both looking at Evie.

"Uhh... Hi guys" Evie said and sat down.

"Heeeyyyy... Evie..." Jaune said and smiled nervously.

"Hello there" Pyrrha said and just smiled awkwardly.

Evie looked around and just sighed. "Look, I'll address the elephant int he room... What happened last night happened, and we can't change it" She said.

Jaune got up. "Evie umm... I-I said this to Pyrrha earlier, but... if I did anything you didn't wan-"

"Stop" She said. "It's not that I didn't enjoy it... Because I did... I just didn't want it to happen in general" She said.

"I... I'm sorry" Pyrrha said and got up. "I was drunk, and caused all this to begin with..." She said.

"Oh stop it. It wasn't like me and Jaune didn't enjoy it" Evie said. "Look, we all saw and did things we regret... I don't want things to be awkward between us so let's just forget about it, ok?" Evie asked.

"Yeah... Probably be good to forget about that" Jaune said.

"Your right" Pyrrha said.

There was a ding from the P.A. _"Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater"_ Glynda said.

* * *

 _ **RWBY(J) Dorm - 11:30AM**_

 _"I repeat. All first year students please report to the amphitheater"_ She said.

Weiss looked Zwei. "We can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week" She said. Yang looked in the rest of the cylinder package when a ton of cans of dog food fell on the ground. "What's he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked.

Just as she said that, a can opener fell on the ground as well. "Well that settles that... Come on girls and boy! Zwei will be here when we get back" Yang said and walked off. Jacob Weiss and Blake followed, while Ruby stayed behind. She looked at Zwei and smirked.

* * *

 _ **Amphitheater - 12:00PM**_

Jacob and the girls made it into the amphitheater, and put there bags to the side. They walked over to where all the other Vale students were and stood there.

Evie and her team soon got in as well. Evie put both her regular bag then the backpack down before walking over to the Vale area as well

As Ozpin spoke on the stage, Evie casually walked over next to Jacob. "I trust Edward didn't let us down?" Jacob whispered.

"Sleep darts and poison darts" Evie whispered back. "Along with extra ammunition"

He smirk and nodded. "Did Ozpin tell you anything about this huntress who'll meet us? I mean, he said she's an ex member... that's not a good sign"

"As long as Ozpin trusts her, I don't care who she is. We'll need all the help we can have" She said.

"Oh? Starting to worry we can't do it alone?"

"A Piece of Eden is something to be very worried about. You of all people know that"

"Yeah... You're not wrong" Jacob said. They looked around as a few screens appeared with missions on them.

"As the semester comes to a close, you first years will be shadowing a professional Huntsmen or Huntress on your first mission" Ozpin said. "Some of you may be taken out the kingdom for a few days, while others may stay within the kingdom walls for the rest of the week... But no matter where you go, remember all of you..." He looked around the room then stopped his eyes at Jacob and Evie. "Remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best out there" he said before walking away from the microphone.

As the students clapped in applause, Evie got a text on her scroll. After she read it, she nudged Jacobs arm and showed him the message from Glynda.

 _"Choose 'Search and Destroy: Quadrant 6.' That's where you'll meet the Huntress, then she'll walk with you to Mountain Glenn"_ She texted.

Jacob sighed. They walked over to the Search and Destroy bounty board. "Quadrant 6... That's like a day away from Mountain Glenn. Why not head to Quadrant 5 itself?" He asked and pointed to Quadrant 5 which was on the bounty board.

"Ozpin wouldn't want any students walking right into a White Fang hideout... He's probably got that mission restricted or something" Evie said. She tapped on Quadrant 6 and typed in the team name the twins use when it comes to missions; FRYE. The mission was soon checked off, then the twins got a notification on there scrolls. Evie looked at hers. "Our Bullhead is waiting for us in 30 minutes" She said.

"Man... the last month of Ozpin putting us on missions early seem like nothing compared to this" Jacob said.

"Right indeed Mr. Frye. This mission after all, counts to your semester performance" Ozpin said walking over to the twins. "I see you picked Quadrant 6... A high concentration of Grimm in that area" He said and smiled. "Though... I doubt you two have anything to worry about, so long as you stick to your training"

Jacob and Evie smiled. "Thank you professor... You have our word we won't let you down" Evie said.

"Your word will only carry you so far Ms. Frye... The things outside the kingdom won't care about your word" He said and walked away.

Glynda walked over to Ozpin as the twins walked away. "You know, I hate admitting when Ironwoods right but... Are you sure those two will be enough?" She asked him.

He looked at her. "Not really... But it's better than his entire army getting involved. But you're right. Two teens aren't enough" He said. That's when he saw Team RWBY trying to take Search and Destroy: Quadrant 5. Ozpin had that mission fixed so that no first years could access that mission. "Hmm... perhaps four more teens should do the trick" He said and walked over.

Glynda raised a brow confused. "Wait... What?"

* * *

 _ **Outside - 12:15PM**_

Jacob and Evie walked past the courtyard and walked down the path to the landing pads.

"Nice to know Ozpin still acts the same way to other students" Jacob said.

"He's right though. We need to expect anything will happen out there" Evie said as she gave Jacob some of the syringes.

he took them and put them away. "Ooohhhh. Nice tools you got here. Where'd you get them?" Edward asked and walked over.

"Good one" Jacob said. "We're headed to our bullhead now... Wish us luck" He said.

"Of course" He said and nodded. Evie turned back around and started to walk, that's when Edward put his hand on Jaocbs shoulder. "Remember. Get the map, then don't tell Ozpin or the others for now" He whispered.

"Are you forgetting Evie? What am I supposed to do with her?" Jacob asked.

"Figure something out" He said back. Evie turned and saw the two were still talking.

"Jacob! Lets go!" She called for him.

He sighed. "I'll find a way. I promise" He said then left. He kept walking with Evie.

Hey got to the end of the path and saw teams RWBY and JNPR talking.

"Hey there!" Jacob said as they walked over to the others.

"Hey Jacob!" Ruby said.

"Hey Evie..." Jaune said and smiled.

Evie cough slightly. "So! Uhhh... Where are you guys going on missions?" She asked.

"We're going to shadow the sheriff of a village" Ren said.

"How exciting" Jacob said. "Whats about you girls?"

"We're going to kill some grimm in Mountain Glenn" Yang said.

If Jacob and Evie weren't trained to stay perfectly calm in times like this, they'd probably have a panic attack. Instead they were freaking out in there heads how they'll be in the same place Ozpin doesn't want anyone else.

"Hm... That's interesting. Isn't that the abandon city?" Evie asked casually.

"Yeah. A failed expansion" Blake said.

"Hmmm..." Evie nodded.

"Who's your Huntsman?" Jacob asked.

They all frowned when he said that. "FOUR MINUTES LADIES!" Doctor Oobleck yelled.

"Ah..." Jacob said. "Well, best of luck to you girls"

"See you in a week!" Ruby said as they walked away to the bullhead.

Once they got in and took off, another bullhead landed. "This must be for us... Have fun at that village you guys" Evie said. As she and Jacob made there way over to the bullhead, Pyrrha walked over and stopped Evie.

"Evie... Do you think we can talk later on?" She asked.

She sighed. "What's there to talk about?" She asked.

"Well... You know..."

"Evie! We have to go" Jacob called.

Evie sighed and pat Pyrrhas shoulder. "We'll see each other in a week. Ok?" She said. Pyrrha frowned as she and Jacob got in the bullhead and flew off.

* * *

 ** _Vale sky - 12:30PM_**

Evie was on her scroll trying to call Ozpin. "Hello professor... This is now the THIRD message I've left" She said. "I don't know if you remembered the whole 'keeping this mission discreet' stuff, but Team RWBY is currently on there way to Mountain Glenn. You know where that is, right? I'm sure you do... Just call me back already!" She said and put her scroll away.

"You think he did this on purpose?" Jacob asked.

"I doubt it... But if he did, he best have a good reason" She said and looked out the side of the bullhead. She watched a raven fly close to them. After a few minutes, they made it to there destination in the forest. They both jumped out the bullhead and landed on the grass.

"This is the spot... Where's the Huntress already?" Jacob asked looking around.

"Beats me" She said. As they looked around, they heard a bird caw loudly. They looked up and saw the same raven from earlier. It flew down and went right between them. They woah and back away as it flew by. They turned around and saw the raven fly behind a tree then out came a human that landed on the ground. She was a black haired red eyed woman wearing a red and black combat outfit with thigh high socks and a skirt. Jacob and Evie watch in shock when they saw that.

"Ozpin sent you two, huh? He tells me you two are special" The woman said. Jacob narrowed his eyes when he got a look at her face, and how similar she looked to someone else.

"You're the Huntress Ozpin sent" Evie said. "I'm Evie Frye. And this is my twin brother, Jacob Frye" She said.

She stood up strait with one hand over her sword, and her other hand on her chest. "I am Raven Branwen" She said. "Ex Huntress, tribe leader, and-"

"Yangs mother" Jacob said once he realized the resemblance.


	36. end of semester missions part 2

Evie looked at Jacob, then back at Raven. She looked her over for a few seconds before snapping her finger. "Oh! Ok. Yeah. I see the resemblance now" She said.

"Hm... So you both know my daughter" Raven said as she looked at them both as she walked around them. "Ozpin told me about you two... I was a bit surprised how he let two children into the protectors, until he told me a bit more about you... Came from a whole other world to go on a treasure hunt in this one, that sound right?" She asked.

"Ozpin trusts you enough to know about us... He mentioned you were an ex member" Evie said.

"I have my reasons for leaving... But I owed Ozpin a favor a long time ago, and here I am" She said. "I'm only saying this once... Here's the deal. I'm helping you both through the woods all the way to Mountain Glenn, and after that, you're on your own in the city" She said. "Ozpin told me about your fighting skills, so I do hope I won't have to worry about either of you falling behind... But should one of you happen to fall behind? Or gets overrun by Grimm? Well news flash. This won't be like the other missions where your assigned Huntress sends you back to Beacon"

Jacob and Evie looked over at each other. Both giving the same look of confusion and concern. "You're would let us die before we even make make it to our destination?" Jacob asked.

Raven looked at him. "Jacob was it? There's only 2 kinds of people. The strong, who survive and contribute to the world. Or the weak, who are killed off" She said. She reached to her waist, grabbing her Grimm mask and put it over her head. "And I refuse to babysit the weak"

"Ummm... Ok then" Evie said. "I can assure you we won't fall behind"

"On;y one way to find out" She said. "We leave now" She said and walk in a direction, which Evie and Jacob follow her. Jacob was thinking to himself about all this.

 _'Yang's mother is here with us... and by the way she talks, I can see why she left... She's nothing but a selfish bitch'_ Jacob thought.

* * *

 _ **2 hours later...**_

The three walked in mostly silence. Evie and Jacob would make small talk once and a while, but Raven wouldn't answer usually.

They soon heard a few growls from the woods. Before the twins got a word out, a Beowolf lunged out from the bushes behind Raven. Raven, still with her mask on, just took her sword out and spun in a circle. She was able to cut the beowolfs head off with one blow, killing the beast. "Be ready to fight" Raven said as she sheathed her weapon.

Evie took her cane sword out while Jacob got his brass knuckle into his fist as more Grimm showed up. "You're not gonna fight with us?" Jacob asked Raven asked.

"Me? I'm not here to hold your hand boy, I'm just here to point you in the right direction" Raven said. "Reminds me. When you're done here, come find me" She said. She then lunged behind a tree and flew away as a raven.

"That bitch! She's just going to leave us to fend these beasts off on our-"

"Duck!" Evie yelled and ran over to Jacob with a Beowolf following her. He quickly bent over as Evie rolled her back on Jacobs back to get over. As she made contact with the ground, her sword went right through the Beowolfs head. Jacob lifted his foot up and kicked the beowolf that was following Evie right in the face, then punched down on its head, killing it.

Evie used the other half of her cane to hit the sword like a golf ball. The sword flew through the air and landed in another Beowolfs head. As she ran over to retrieve it, Another Beowolf ran to her and swung its claws at her. She blocked it with her gauntlet arm, then performed a spin move where she stabbed her hidden blade into the Grimms gut. While it whimpered in pain, Evie reached over to the other Beowolf to grab her sword. Once she got it, she impaled it right into the others back, killing it.

Two Boarbatusks rolled out of the trees towards Jacob. Jacob narrowed his eyes and pulled his pistol out. He put some aura into the Dust bullets and shot the first Boarbatusk multiple times, and stopped once it tipped over and fell on the ground dead. Jacob then ran over jumped up in the air when the other Boarbatusk jumped over the dead one. Jacob charged his right fist with aura and punched the Boarbatusk, and with the aura, it made a large impact that knocked the grimm back so hard it slammed into a tree and killed it.

An Ursa Major broke through the trees and roared as it looked at Evie. Evie narrowed her eyes and put her hood over her head, then threw a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke cleared, Evie was gone. The Ursa Major growled as it sniffed around for its prey. Evie went out of invisibility behind the Ursa Major then she jumped on its back. It roared and ran around trying to shake her off it, but she wouldn't let go. She climbed up to its head eventually and took two throwing knives out, before stabbing one in each eye. The Ursa major roared even more in pain and ran around blinded, crashing into every tree it comes in contact with. The Grimm shook it head so hard that Evie loses her grip and flies off the beasts head grunted as she hit a tree.

"Evie!" Jacob yelled and ran over.

Evie groan in pain and held her side. "My cane sword... use it" She said and tossed it to him. Jacob took it and ran over to the Ursa Major running around. Jacob charged the sword with a ton of aura, and the second stood on its back legs, Jacob threw the sword like a javelin. The sword impaled the Ursa Major through the heart and it came out through its back. The Ursa stood stunned before flopping on the ground dead.

Evie smiled and slowly got up and lean on the tree. "And Ironwood says two people aren't enough" She said and laugh.

Jacob gave back her weapon then put her arm around his neck to help her walk. "Are you ok?"

"Nothings broken. I'll be fine soon enough" She said and took a drink of one of the bottles of medicine.

Jacob looked around and sighed. "She just left us" He said. "She thinks this is a joke"

"Calm down Jacob. She's pushing us to our limits. Nothing we're not used to" Evie said.

"This is different Evie and you know that. On any other other one of our missions, I wouldn't care... But this? You and I know what a Piece of Eden can do"

"It's a very powerful object, I know... But if we let ourselves be blinded by hatred over people and what they do, we'll never complete anything" She said. Jacob looked down at Evies stomach, thinking back to Oliver.

"You... aren't wrong" Jacob said. "Come on, lets get to searching" He said.

* * *

 _ **1 hour later...**_

It took a bit of time walking through the forest, but the twins found Raven standing at the edge of a cliff, facing out to the view of the land. They walked over to her.

Raven turned her head to the side to look at them. "I was starting to worry you were killed off" Raven said.

"You? Worried?" Jacob asked. "How touching" He said as the twins made it to her and looked out. They noticed a large group of different kinds of Grimm walking through the threes. The ones that caught the Twins eyes however were the largest one out there, which were big black elephants covered with bone armor. "Oh boy..." He said.

As Jacob pulled a voltaic bomb out, Raven stopped him. "Your toys will do nothing but piss off those Goliaths" She said.

Jacob sigh and look back at the Grimm. "Those things are close to the kingdom... Why doesn't someone do something about them?" He asked.

"Grimm don't have souls, but they have brains... They learn overtime from every fight that they might die, and with that knowledge, they get smarter in there attacks on Humanity" She said. "Those Grimm aren't going to attack the city. There just waiting for the right moment to attack"

"So why not deal with them before that happens?"

Raven looked at him. "You want to go up against all those Grimm on your own? Get brutally murdered? Go right ahead" She said. "Go. I won't stop you"

Jacob glared at her. He was about to speak when Evie quickly pulled him away. "We should set up camp for the night. It'll be dark soon" She said.

"Agreed. We'll walk a bit more than settle down for the night" Raven said and continued to walk.

Evie glared at Jacob. "Don't piss this woman off. We still need her" She said.

"Do we though? We can make it to Mountain Glenn quicker on our own" Jacob said.

"Maybe. But she's here now, and we'll be to our assistance for the time being... got it?"

He look away and sighed. "Fine"

"Good... cheer up Jacob. We're almost there" She said. The two ran up to catch up with Raven.

* * *

 _ **Forest - 8:20PM**_

Raven and Evie were sitting around a camp fire. Jacob was gone taking a walk around the area.

"Your brother... is he always that dumb?" Raven asked Evie.

"Not always... just when he chooses to be" Evie said.

"So always" She said and shrug. "I have a brother who's the same... The kind who thinks that he can change the world"

"And what makes that way of thinking so bad? The Assassin philosophy is all about changing the world. Bringing an end to evil tyranny and corruption wherever our Templar Enemies go"

"That's one way of thinking" She said and cross her arms. "Maybe if I was born in your world and saw things the way you do, I might believe changing the world is possible"

* * *

 ** _With Jacob_**

Jacob was sitting on a tree branch, looking at the night sky, while on his scroll talking to David.

"So you're going in Forever Fall for a week?" Jacob asked.

 _"Nothing special. Just a search and destroy mission"_ David said back. "Tomorrow we're leaving with our Huntsman.

"Whoever it is, it can't be worse than ours. This chick would rather let me and Evie get killed than show us anything to learn"

 _"That's called experience. Your Huntress is teaching you to survive om your own out ion the real world... trust me, I speak from experience of my own"_ He said.

"Whatever you say" Jacob said.

David laughed. _"You know Jacob, uuuhhhh... I don't wanna get all emotional, but your a pretty cool guy since I've known you"_ He said. _"Most people I know aren't as adventurous like you"_

Jacob smiled slightly then sighed as he looked at the moon. "David... You said a while back you don't want anymore lies from me?"

 _"Mhm..."_

"Weeellllllll... Truth is, me and Evie chose this mission in Quadrant 6 because we had a lead to Gods Relic" He said.

 _"That..."_ David mumble. He just laughed. _"You're STILL on that hunt?"_

"I've never stopped" Jacob said.

 _"Jeez. So far, everyone who you've told about that thing to thinks you're a mad man"_ He said.

Jacob laughed. "Thought you'd like to know... See you when missions are over" He said.

 _"Bye"_ He said back then they hung up.

Jacob smirked to himself. He was glad that everyone thinks he's stupid for going on this treasure hunt, instead of suspicious. That just makes it easier on him.

* * *

After a few minutes he went back to the camp and sat down by the fire.

"You know, normally when students are put on missions with Huntsmen, they ask the students why they became Huntsmen. But in your cases..." Raven said and look at the twins. "What was it again... Assassin? Why did you two become Assassins?" She asked.

Evie looked at Jacob, then back at Raven. "Some people join the Assassins, others are born into the Order" She said. "Me and Jacob were born into the Assassins, and have always been Assassins. Learning the true ways of the world and how Templars exploit these truths for power... The Assassins were made to give the world free will"

"Hm... You speak of free will, and yet you two were raised learning only what people wanted you to believe" Raven said.

Evie raised a brow. "We could've left if we wanted to. Pack our bags and leave everything our parents fought for. But we didn't"

"You honestly think you can make a difference in this world by Assassinating people who think differently of you? That's not change sweet heart... that's just regular murder" Raven said.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "You act as if there's no such thing as change, and yet change happens more than you realize" He said. "You know what? I have a question for you. When we meet, you said you're an ex Huntress, and tribe leader... Why did YOU become a Huntress, just to quit later on? What changed in your life to leave the Protectors?"

She looked at him. "If you really want to know... back then, me and my brother were born and raised in a tribe outside the kingdoms. Our defenses were getting weaker while the Grimm and Huntsmen were getting stronger. The only way the elders knew we'd live on was if we applied to a Huntsmen academy... The same schools that teach our enemies"

"Your enemies... Huntsmen" Jacob said and widen his eyes. "You bitch! You kill Huntsmen who come near your village!" He said

"Right" She said. "At some point, Ozpin knew of me and Qrow's backstory, but still brought us into the Protectors anyway. he gave me and Qrow the power to turn into birds" She said. "He thought he could change us. He thought he could make us see the world differently... Well, it may have worked on Qrow, but not me. I was still loyal to the tribe!" She said.

"After everything Ozzy told you about the world... Salem, the maidens, the Pieces of Eden, and yet you still leave?" He ask. "Ozzy shared everything to you!"

"He did... But has he shared everything with you?" She asked.

Jacob tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Did it ever occur to you why Ozpin just trusted you the second you brought up coming from different worlds? Yet he acted as if he's never known the truth about Remnants own existence? That's because he's keeping more secrets from you than you can comprehend... they're the kind of secrets that'll ruin the way you see Ozpin" She said. "He's shown ALL of his secrets to me and Qrow, and guess what, I STILL left the Protectors to go back to my tribe"

Jacob glared. "You forgot to mention one thing... You left your daughter behind as well" He said.

Raven glared at him and stood up. "Don't you dare talk about Yang"

Jacob stood up too and pushed Evies hand away when she tried to stop him. "Why did leave once Yang was born? better yet, Why have a baby at all?" He asked.

"Jacob!" Evie said. "That's enou-"

"No! I want to hear her say it" He said.

"Say what?" Raven asked.

"Say you didn't want to deal with the responsibilities! Say that you'd rather watch Yang die than do any work to protect her!"

"I! LOVE! YANG!" She shouted. "That is why! I! LEFT!"

"Did you love her when she walked for miles looking for you as a child?!" He asked. "Yang told me how she almost died looking for you! And it wasn't even YOU who saved her from death!"

She growled and slammed her foot in the fire place. Jacob widen his eyes away from the fire.

"I left to keep her safe you little bastard! Everything I have DONE since she was born was to keep her safe!" She said. "Someday Jacob! Someday in your life as an Assassin! You will understand that your line of work is one of risk for EVERYONE around you! And when that day happens, only then you will realize the world isn't as glamorous as you think it is! It's even shittier than what you were raised to learn! What you're doing now is NOTHING compared to what you'll be up against in your future! If you ever have a family that is" She said. She then took her leg out of the fire, causing what was left of the fire to die off from it.

"When I have a family, I won't let anything happen to them" He said.

"That's what everyone says asshole" She said then walked away.

Jacob sighed kicked the dirt in the fire. "So much for not pissing her off" Evie said and lay on the ground.

"Fuck her... If she cared, she would've stayed to protect her. Not leave hoping she'll be ok" He said and sat down. "Father died protecting us"

"I know" She said. "Just... Try thinking about Raven in her position. Her tribe must cause a lot of problems with bandits and other people. What would happen if they ever knew she had a daughter?"

Jacob sighed and lay down too. He spent the night thinking about what else Raven said in addition to all that. "Do you think... She wasn't kidding when she said Ozpin hasn't told us everything?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Evie said. "But He's a good man. A wiser one than anyone else here in Remnant. Whatever secrets he's kept must be important"

Jacob closed his eyes. "You're right..."

* * *

 _ **[Next day] Outside of Mountain Glenn - 4:00AM**_

The twins slept for a few hours before getting up early. They walked for a few more miles until they made it on a mountain overlooking the completely wrecked city of Mountain Glenn.

"There it is... Mountain Glenn" Raven said. "Your prize is waiting for you in there"

"Thank you Raven" Evie said.

Jacob hesitated for a moment before looking over at her. "Raven... I'm-"

"Don't say it" She said. "My debt to Ozpin has been paid, and I don't need to deal with anymore Protector bullshit... You wanna stay friends with me? Let's never see each other again" She said as she turned into a raven and flew away.

Jacob sighed and watched as she left. "The map and key to the Apple is here somewhere" He said and looked at Evie. "But so is RWBY"

"We search this city from top to bottom. And we keep away from RWBY if we see them" Evie said as she got her hood over her head. "We move in" She said.

Jacob nodded, taking his hat off and putting his own hood over his head as well.


	37. adventures of Mountain Glenn

**Finally! I got it done! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Both twins jumped down from the ledge they were on, onto a building rooftop. They walk over to the edge and look out to the city.

"This place... It's like a war zone" Evie said. "Salem had this planned for years and knew the map was here... that's why the Grimm attacked the town"

"She wanted the place infested with Grimm to keep people away... Well too bad for her, she's dealing with us now" Jacob said. He got on one knee at the ledge of the building. "The sun rises in 2 hours... That's when the Grimm wake up to eat"

"Let's get to work" She said back and got on one knee as well. She closed her eyes to concentrate on her senses...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

That is until Evie looked around the rooftop for something. "Uuuhhhh... Jacob? Where's the bag with all our supplies?" She asked.

Jacob widen his eyes and looked back.

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

Evie sat on the ground waiting for Jacob to get off his scroll. He was walking around trying to call the pilot... or Ozpin... or someone. But sadly, there was no signal for miles.

"God! Dammit!" He said and put his scroll away.

Evie looked at him. "Any luck?" She asked and smirked.

"Zip it you!" He said. "Screw it. We'll do it the old fashioned way then... nothing but maximum effort" He said and got back to the ledge. Evie did the same and they got back to concentrating on there senses.

* * *

 **Evie looked around the whole city, noticing the few Grimm out walking around, Team RWBY and Oobleck in one of the other buildings sleeping, and 2 dozen White Fang soldiers walking all around the city.**

 **"Be alert! We got tipped off of a few Huntsmen coming into the city. Shoot anything out there that's not in uniform" One of them said.  
**

* * *

Evie and Jacob blink a few times then got back up.

"You... heard that too. Right?" Evie asked.

Jacob growled as he clench his fist. "That bitch! She's the one who told them!" He said.

"What? Who are you talking about? Raven?" She asked. "You heard her. She doesn't want to get involved in any of this Piece of Eden stuff"

"Bullshit. She lead us here then told Roman we were here"

"And why would she do that? Huh?" She asked and got closer to him. "If she wanted us dead, she would've done it when you pissed her off... Whatever happened, and whoever told them, we'll deal with it later. Right now, we need to find the vault"

He sigh and nodded. "We'll have to take down those soldiers first. We can't risk Team RWBY getting in the middle of all this"

"Lets be off then... oh and no loud noises. Don't wanna wake the Grimm up" They both ziplined in different directions of the city.

* * *

 ** _With Jacob_**

Jacob climbed on the side of a building. He held on the building with one arm, then turned his body to look at four White Fang soldiers below him. "Have to be smart with this... can't use my gun..." Jacob mumble, frowning how he always uses the gun. He climbed closer to the ground before he pushed off from the building and rolled when he landed on the ground, to avoid making too much noise.

As the soldiers walked down the road, they heard a whistle from behind them. They turned around but saw nobody else.

"What was that?" One asked.

"I dunno..." Another said. He looked at a bunny Faunus. "You. Go check"

The guy sighed and walked back down the road. He didn't hear any of the thuds or grunts back behind him as he was checking around. "I don't see any..." As he turned around he saw all the soldiers on the ground dead. "...Thing... Uhhhhhh-" He grunted when Jacob suddenly tackled him to the ground. Jacob got his blade out and stabbed his chest.

After that, he got off and dusted himself off. "Just like that" He said.

* * *

 _ **With Evie**_

Evie looked out of a building with a big hole through the wall. She looked down at the four enemies below her. She wasted no time dealing with them, as she pushed a whole couch out the building that fell right on top of two of them, successfully crushing them to death. Evie smiled knowing that to any of the other soldiers who heard the loud crash the couch made, they would think it was just from the building structure being weak, and not something out of the ordinary.

The other two yelped and jumped out of the way. "Holy shit!" One of the Faunus said, looking up. "This is fucked man! this whole city's a god damn deathtrap. should we go back underground?" He asked his partner. He didn't hear the guy say anything. Instead, he heard him gurgling with his throat slit. "Oh shit" He said and back away when he bumped into nothing in the middle of the road.

Evie went back visible in a crouch position in front of the guy. She made multiple stabs from his legs, up to his chest. The guy grunted every time and gasp as his died before he hit the ground.

Evie got back up and dusted herself off. "Underground, huh? Good to know" She said and ran off.

* * *

 ** _With Jacob_**

Four White Fang soldiers were storming through one of the buildings in town. When they got to the third floor, they each went in different ways to check the rooms. One of them walked in and saw Team Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Oobleck were asleep. Ruby and Zwei were facing away from the guy and were looking out in the town.

He smirked and aimed his rifle. He was about to pull the trigger on them before he grunted when he felt a sting in his back. He pulled put the thing in his back, which was a syringe. "What is that... blue... stuff..." He mumbled as he tried staying on his feet.

Jacob walked over to him casually. Jacob caught him before he could fall to the ground. He dragged the guy out of the room quietly so the others didn't know he was ever there. "Sweet dreams" He whispered before putting his hand over his mouth and stabbing his throat. He dragged his corpse over to a closet, where the three other soldiers he was with were in. All of them being dead of course.

When Jacob tossed his body inside then closed the door, he left the building without alerting any of his friends of his presence.

* * *

 _ **20 minutes later...**_

As he was ziplining to another building, he saw Evie climbing up the same building. They both meet up at the rooftop.

"How many are left?" Jacob asked.

"4 more" Evie said. "And the vault is buried under the city. probably where the train station was being built"

Jacob looked around. "We gotta find a way underground" He said.

"What about the last 4?" She asked him.

"No time. The sun's gonna come up soon... RWBY can handle themselves from here"

She thought about it for a second and nodded. "You're right. Come on" She said. The two got lower to the ground before they used eagle vision to look for any ways underground. They soon found one way through the basement of a building.

As they went inside and down to the basement, they saw a big hole in the floor leading to a tunnel. They both hopped in and got there flashlights out.

Evie sighed as they walked. "This is all so complicated. We'll have to tell Ruby and the others at some point" She said.

"I know... but we'll cross that path eventually" He said. "Maybe we'll tell them some story about secret agents or... who knows. But if Ozpin wants to make our job harder by sending them to the same place we're in, then it's on him if they were to find us"

"Good point" She said. They soon made it to the end of the tunnel. When they got out and looked are there surroundings, they gasped in shock.

"A whole underground train station. Part of the whole expansion project was to get from Vale to Mountain Glenn unharmed" Evie said.

"Train station? This is a whole bloody underground city" Jacob said. "The citizens had to have hid from the Grimm somehow... This was most likely it"

"And now..." Evie looked down at the ground of all the White Fang everywhere. "It's a base for the White Fang... So much for expanding"

Jacob got on the ledge with her as both started concentrating on there senses.

* * *

 **Both of there visions zoomed through the station looking for Roman. While they were looking around, they noticed a few things.**

 **Jacob was at one end noticing a few soldiers moving crates of Dust, small enough that can be carried with two people for each one. One of the guards lost his grip and dropped the crate.**

 **"CAREFUL! The slightest impact will blow these things to smithereens!" Another guard said and slapped the back of the others head.**

 **"Ow... sorry"**

 **"Move the crates to that pile with the others. We'll move them to the train later" The guy said and pointed to where all the other crates were being dropped off at.**

 **[DISTRACTION OPPORTUNITY: Dust explosion]**

* * *

 **As Jacob was watching that, Evie's vision was watching some guards sitting around talking and drinking while on break. She saw one guard going up to a big metal container marked water with a little dispenser on the bottom where people can get water from. The guy hit the button trying to get some water in his jug when only drops came out.  
**

 **[STEALTH OPPORTUNITY: Water container]**

* * *

 **After both of them were done with that, they kept on looking around when their visions went past the train tracks. They found there target, Roman Torchwick, as he was talking to the guy who Evie let live in the warehouse.  
**

 **"I'm tellin you Torchwick! I didn't tell that chick about Mountain Glen!" He said.**

 **"Oh yeah? And how is it that I was told by an informant of mine that 2 of those pests from the meeting, one of which beat the shit out of you! Just happen to know exactly where the map is?" Roman asked and poke him with his cane.**

 **"I dunno man... maybe Aiden. Didn't he die in the other building?" He asked.**

 **"Don't remind me" Roman said and sighed. He looked back at the guy. "We're only moments away from finally getting this job done. This isn't anything personal buuuuut..." He raised his cane and shot the guy in the face. "Can't have anything screwing things up!" He then walked away as other guards picked up the dead body and left with it.**

 **Roman walked over to the cave wall and watched some Faunus pour dust into a big machine that was shooting a laser beam at a big yellow force field in the cave wall.**

 **"So much Dust for one simple map... this fucking thing better be worth it you bitch" Roman mumbled to himself and then looked at the White Fang soldiers to the side. "We'll have the vault open in less than 10 minutes. Get everything loaded in the train and ready to leave" He said.**

* * *

Both of them blinked a few times getting back to normal. "Too bad for that soldier" Evie said and got up. "They'll have he vault open in a matter of minutes. No time to dillydally. We need to get across this station to the other side"

"These guards won't make it easy... The first sight of us, and we'll never get to Roman in time" Jacob said.

"Then... we'll have to keep them busy" She said.

Jacob looked at her and smirk. "No problem what so ever" He said. They both ran off in different directions to deal with the guards. Both of which having interesting ways of getting it done fast.

Jacob was crouched down behind any cover he could find as he made it around the guards. He stopped as he peaked his head out seeing two guys loading some dust in a crate.

"Why aren't we taking these crates to the laser?" One asked.

"Because 80% of all the dust is going to opening the Vault... The other 20% goes to the White Fang as payment for all the crap we went through getting all this Dust throughout Remnant" The other said. "Honestly, I don't see why Adam would make that deal with those humans. We were doing good with what we had before"

Jacob narrowed his eyes as they left. _'Payment... these guys are only being paid to do this.'_ He thought. _'Time to do a little sabotage of there payment then'_ He made his way further around the guards until he was in one of the ruined buildings behind a pillar. He looked around making sure nobody was around, then slowly raised his gauntlet arm. He shot his grapple at the bottom of the crate pile that was close to him.

"Come now... Nice and slowly..." He whisper to himself as he was slowly pulling the cable with his other hand. The crate was slowly being pulled out of the pile until it was pulled out of place. He waited to see if that'd cause any to fall from the top, but frowned as he saw it didn't do anything.

"This may take a bit more ingenuity" He said and reeled the grapple back in his gauntlet before shooting it at another crate at the bottom.

* * *

 _ **[Minutes earlier] With Evie**_

"No problem what so ever" Jacob said as the two went in different directions. Evie got her hood on and went invisible as she slowly made her way past guards. She stopped behind cover and then went visible again. She looked over at the guards who were on break, sitting by a fire, drinking.

"For Gods sake! Do you know how long I've been in this wasteland of a city?" One guy asked and drank.

"Eeeerrrr... I got here just 2 weeks ago" The second one said.

"6 months! Doing nothing but constantly loading dust in that damn machine that SUPPOSEDLY is going to open that vault"

"What's so good about that map anyway?" A third asked.

"I dunno" The first one said. "I overheard some stuff that It'll lead to some weapon... Might be true. Might be not. Who knows... all I know is that We get go leave soon" He said and got up to get more water when only drops came out of the dispenser. "Ah damn... Somebody go change the container" He said.

 _'Now's my chance'_ Evie thought and went back invisible. She went around the guards and got behind the full container that they'll use next. She slowly opened the top, then took all the poison syringes she had. She then proceeded to pour all the poison into the water, where with the amount of poison she put into the container, it would quickly mix in with the water and not change color thankfully.

"That should do it..." She whisper to herself before going back to a place to hide and go back visible.

* * *

 _ **[With Jacob] 5 minutes later...**_

Jacob was now working on pulling a fifth crate out the pile. As he pulled it out, that was the crate that caused the pile to collapse. A few boxes fell onto the ground and the impact caused them to explode in different Dust elements. The explosions started a chain reaction with the pile of crates.

With the explosions going on, Jacob quickly ran off to avoid the blast.

* * *

 _ **With Evie**_

Evie watched as about a dozen guards so far had drank from the poisoned water. She then jumped from surprise when she heard a big explosion from the other side of the station.

"What the fuck?!" A guard said and got up. "Let's go everyone! We gotta see what..." He started talking before holding his stomach in pain. Evie noticed the others feeling sick as well.

A few threw up before dying while others just flopped on the ground dead. "What is going on?!" A healthy guard said freaking out.

And with that, Evie went invisible again before making her way out the area, on her way to Torchwick.

She went further down the station when she meet up with Jacob up on a train car.

"You set off an explosion?" Evie asked.

"Hey, we needed to keep the guards busy" Jacob said.

"I just poisoned there water supply" She said.

"Ah perfect! that means less guards dealing with the fires" He said and smiled.

Evie just sighed. They both grappled into a building that was close to where Roman and the laser were. They looked down and listened to Roman talking to a guard

"What do you MEAN the Dust crates exploded?!" Roman asked clearly pissed.

"They just blew up for no reason!" He said. "That was our payment for all of this!"

"Well that's not my fault that you guys are too incompetent to handle Dust... now is it?" He asked.

"I said! it happened on its own!" He said back.

"Well I don't care who's fault it is! Go and take care of the problem!" Roman said.

"There's more than that sir. Guards in the break area are dying out of nowhere"

"What?! How is that..." He then widen his eyes and growled. "Those damn kids... There here. In the station... They may even be listening to us" He said and looked around. As Jacob and Evie watched from their vantage point, They including Roman heard a sort of gong noise. They all looked at the force field to see that the laser has finally forced it open.

Roman smiled. "Finally... The vault is open!" He said. He looked at the few guards that were with him. "Guard this entrance and shoot anything that comes this way until I come back" He said and they nodded. He went inside while a dozen guards were standing in front of the vault entrance.

"Should we attack now? the vaults open" Jacob.

"No. Wait for him to come out. Makes it easier" Evie said. Jacob nodded and watched the entrance. After a minute, Roman walked out of the vault, holding a golden map of remnant. "That's it... The Precursor map"

"It's out in the open... We gotta Attack now" Jacob said.

"No! No not yet. We need to be able to do this and get out of here alive with the map" She said back.

"This is the map? Huh... Doesn't look like anything special" Roman said. He placed the map inside of a suitcase then closed it. "Have everyone salvage whatever is left, and start loading the train cars" He said to his guards. They all nodded and ran off.

Evie and Jacob ziplined over to another building close to the train car Roman went in.

"They're leaving by train... but where? The metro tunnel was sealed off from Vale" Evie said.

"We'll find out later, but It's now or never Evie. Let's get down there and-"

"Hey boss! We found something you might wanna see!" A soldier yelled. Jacob and Evie both looked down and gasped seeing two soldiers dragging Ruby with them.

"Oh no... This isn't good" Jacob said.

"Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya... I have had quite a day" Roman said from inside the car.

The two soldiers looked at each other then back. "It's a little girl?"

Roman poked his head out and saw Ruby. "That... Would be bad" He said and jumped off the car. "Or is it... Let her go" The let Ruby go. She growled and quickly ran to Roman. He just smirked and moved to the side and made Ruby trip on his cane. She oof as she hit the ground. "My my. You're much more manageable when you don't have that oversized gardening tool of yours" He said and aimed his cane at her head as she tried getting up. "Now... I was told that your two friends... Twins, I think they are? Yeah. Twins... I was told that your twin friends would be here... But how did YOU find this place?" Roman asked her.

"What... Jacob and Evie aren't here" Ruby said.

"Ah! That's their names. Thank you very much Red" He said and picked her up and got her on her knees. "Oh Jacob? Evie? I have your tiny annoying friend with a gun to her head! Now I suggest you come out now to have a nice chat with me, or she dies" He said loudly and looked around. "I know you're listening... I know you're here. Poisoning my men? Blowing their Dust to smithereens? You expected to beat me by pulling silly pranks?" He asked.

"What do we do Evie?" Jacob whisper as Roman kept talking.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking..." Evie said.

"You have 5 seconds!" Roman said.

"5..."

"4..."

"3-"

Roman stopped his countdown when another explosion went off.

"Oh what the..." He mumble. "Thought they got the Dust under control! Oh for... Perry? If you and the guys could check that out? Kinda in the middle of something here..." He said to the guards. Perry and the other two nodded and as they walked a few feet away, a bigger explosion went off. Roman grunted and back away from the blast. "Alright! What is going on!?" He shouted.

The twins noticed some soldiers running away while shooting behind them. They saw the rest of RWBY running into their view, attacking the White Fang.

Roman glared as he saw them. He then grunted when Ruby knocked him down and quickly ran away towards the others. "That little... SOMEBODY KILL HER!" He shouted as he and multiple soldiers pulled there weapons out and started firing.

"Alright screw this sneaky crap" Evie said and jumped down.

"That's more like it!" Jacob said and jumped down too. They landed in the middle of the gunman group then popped smoke bombs to kill them all to keep Ruby safe. When the smoke cleared they looked through the dead bodies.

"Roman's not here. Where is he?! Where is the suitcase!?" Evie asked.

Jacob looked around. "There!" He said and pointed to Roman running towards the train where other soldiers were covering him.

"Spread the word. We're leaving right now" Roman said.

"But we're not finished loading the train sir!" The guy said.

Roman grabbed him by the throat and shoved him on the train car wall. "Do it! Or you're finished" He said and let go. He picked up his suitcase then got on the train.

Yang ran over to Ruby and hugged her. "Ruby! You're ok!" She said then saw Jacob and Evie running up to them. "Jacob? Evie? What the hell are you two doing here in Mountain Glenn?" She asked.

"Us?" Jacob asked. "Well... uhh... You seee... Ozpin put us on a more special mission" He said.

"What kind of mission?" Ruby asked. "And why did Roman know about you two?"

Evie sighed. "Listen you guys... the truth is-"

"-Is that our semester mission was to hunt down a White Fang stronghold!" Jacob said interrupting Evie from saying anymore. "Yeah. Ozzy thought we were a tad better than other first years so he wanted us dealing with White Fang presence in Vale... aaand our hunt lead us in these caves" He said and smiled.

"Huh... well that makes sense to me!" Oobleck said.

"Hm... yeah..." Yang mumbled as she looked at the twins. She knew that there was something else they weren't saying... But what could it be?

"Yes... What he said..." Evie said. "Look you guys, back to brass tasks! Torchwick and the White Fang have a whole armory down here! All the stolen Dust has been brought here, and dozens of those Atlas Paladin things are on that train!"

"But that's obscured. The metro tunnel's sealed off from Vale. That train would just go in a dead end" Oobleck said.

The intercom soon turned on. _"Get to your places people! We are leaving in 5 seconds!"_ Roman yelled.

They all looked at the train as the horn blared then start to move. "Well it looks like it's going somewhere" Yang said.

"We need backup!" Ruby said and got her scroll out. "I'll call Jaune..." She tried calling but there was no signal. "Ugh! I can't get through!"

"So... What do we do now?" Weiss asked.

Oobleck hummed and got up. "Ladies... and Jacob... I believe there's only one option" He said.

"Agreed" Jacob said as he, along with the others all got there weapons out.

Ruby got up too with her scythe out. "We're stopping that train" She said with a stern look at the train.


	38. volume 2 conclusion

**_Metro tunnel - 6:05PM_**

A White Fang soldier looked out the side of the train car when he heard a few thuds in the back of the train. He took out his walkie talkie. "I think they're on the-" He then yelp when Jacob pushed him from behind with his foot off the train. Jacob watched his body roll when he hit the ground. After that, he climbed back up and ran down the cars back to the caboose where everyone else were.

"What would Torchwick gain for doing this? He's only going to ram into a wall" Jacob said.

"That's exactly why we gotta stop whatever it is he gains from this" Blake said.

Weiss opened the top of the train car. "Uhhh... Professor-"

"Doctor!" Oobleck corrected.

"What's that?" She asked and pointed inside. Oobleck looked down at the metal object inside, with red and blue wires connected to it.

"Huh... That my dear... Appears to be a bomb" He said casually while the rest freaked out.

Ruby looked up and saw a couple train cars ahead of them, White Fang soldiers were climbing up on the top of the train making their way towards them. "We got company" She said and pointed to the enemies.

Everyone quickly ran off the caboose to the next car, Oobleck however stopped Evie. "Evie! Detach the caboose! It'll kill us all!" He said.

"On it!" Evie said. She jumped down in between the two cars. She then bent down at the connection between both cars, and repeatedly punched it. She then yelp when she was about to punch it again, but the caboose was disconnected on its own so she just punched air. She got back on her feet and looked up. "It just decoupled itself!" She said.

As she climbed back up top, Oobleck watched as the caboose that was slowing down on the tracks suddenly exploded. "Jeez... These guys really don't want us on this train" Yang said.

"That can't be good" Oobleck said.

"Neither is this..." Ruby said as she and Weiss looked inside the next car.

Blake ran over and saw it. "Another bomb?!" She asked.

Jacob narrowed his eyes curiously. He ran to the next car and opened the hatch. "They all have bombs!" He shouted.

"What?!" Yang asked shocked some more. They all felt the next car got detached, so they all jumped to the next car to meet up with Jacob. "This doesn't make any sense!" She said. "Why would they have bombs on all these cars?"

"Guys! They're getting closer!" Evie said and pointed to the soldiers walking down the train closer to them.

"Hold them off!" Jacob yelled. The twins and RWBY all ran off to fight the soldiers. Jacob jumped over one of them to get the soldier in between him and Evie. As the soldier turned around, Ecie hit him over the head with the blunt end of her cane sword then shoved him towards Jacob. Jacob punched him right in the face, making him fall on the ground and roll off the train.

Two soldiers ran up behind Jacob and held both his arms back. Jacob just charged Aura into his left arm and managed to throw the one solder into the metro tunnel ceiling. He then turned and stabbed the other soldier in the gut, picked him up and slammed him into another hatch.

Meanwhile, Evie unsheathed her cane sword and threw the sword at another soldier. It went into the guys skull, and Evie swung her blunt part of the cane into another soldiers jaw then shoved him off the train.

As the students fought off the White Fang, Oobleck watched the second train car explode. The explosion blew a hole on the top of the metro tunnel. Hundreds of Grimm jumped down from the hole and chase the train.

"My god... IT'S THE CARS!" Oobleck yelled.

"What?" Blake asked.

"He's not trying to get us off! He's leading Grimm to the city!" He said. "The cars explode and create openings for the Grimm to come through!" He said.

"That's insane!" Yang said.

Another train car detached from the train. "WE HAVE TO HURRYYYYYYYY!" Oobleck shouted and ran up to the rest as they finished with the soldiers. "You four! Go down below and try to disarm those bombs!" He said.

"What about us?" Ruby asked as she and Evie looked at him.

"We are going... to stop! this! train!" Oobleck said.

"Uh yeah. I already said that..." Ruby said, which made Oobleck frown.

* * *

Jacob, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all jumped down into the train car, while Evie, Ruby, Zwei, and Oobleck were still on top fighting their way to the front.

"Guess this is what we've trained for" Yang said.

Weiss nudged Blake and gave her an ammo clip with different Dust rounds. "Here. This should help you" She said. Blake smiled and loaded it in her katana pistol.

"Awe I'm hurt Weiss... don't I get one?" Jacob asked and smirked.

"You got enough bullets" Weiss said and poked his ammo belt around his body.

They all walked over to the bomb in the train car. "So... Does anyone know how to disarm a bomb?" Yang asked.

"What was it... don't they just... cut the red wire in movies?" Jacob asked. He's only dealt with powder kegs and boxes of dynamite back in Earth, but never something this complex.

"Don't be stupid!" Weiss said as she opened the panel and checked the inside. This is a state of the art bomb. It needs to be dealt with in a delicate manner..."

As she kept on talking, all Jacob did was go into eagle vision, and saw that it was the red wire that needed to be cut. He flicked his hidden blade out with one hand, took hold of the wire, then cut right through the wire. "There you go" He said.

The girls watched as the bombs lights turned off. Weiss just frowned and crossed her arms. "Lucky guess..." She said.

He picked up the bomb and tossed it out the window. "Let us head to the next bomb" He said.

* * *

 ** _[with Evie] Top of train_**

Evie, Ruby, and Oobleck all made their way further down the train when three atlesian paladin jumped onto the top of the train and ran towards them. "Doctor! Now would be a good time to demonstrate a Huntsmens power!" Evie said.

"Right you are!" He said as he held up his coffee canister bazooka. Zwei barked and ran over to him. Evie widen her eyes when she watched Zwei jump in the air, and Oobleck swung his bazooka right into Zwei like a baseball. He flew through the air at super speed right into a paladin, making it fall on the ground disabled. Zwei just got back up with his cute smile and barking. The second paladin walked up and was gonna step on Zwei but Oobleck shot fireballs at the paladin, then swung his bazooka at it multiple times.

"Did uhh... Did Doctor Oobleck just hit a dog with that thing? And did that dog just get up perfectly fine? Also... Why is there a dog?" Evie asked.

"Oh that's Zwei! My pet doggy" Ruby said.

"Ah" She said as they ran up to the third Paladin. "I'll take the top. You distract him" She said to Ruby.

She nodded and ran up in front of the paladin dodging attacks. Evie threw multiple throwing knives at the paladin, where some scratched the paladin, but one knife hit the glass where the soldier looks out from. She now knew where to attack.

She ran around the paladin and got behind. She shot her grappling hook out at a railing on top of her while the train was moving. She was lifted in the air then quickly let go so she would fall on top of the paladin. She took her cane sword out and slammed on the throwing knife that was in the glass so it'd go all the way in. She then took her pistol out and was about to shoot inside the hole but the soldier made the paladin shake around, making Evie lose her grip and fall on the ground. Ruby quickly helped her up.

"You ok?" Ruby asked and she nodded. "I got an idea. Can you use your grappling hook thingy around the legs?" She asked.

Evie looked at the Paladin. "Good idea" She said. She ran back over and shot her hook at one of the legs. She then ran around the paladin as fast as possible a few times, then backed away from the paladin while holding the cable that's successfully wrapped around the legs. Ruby took the chance and shot a few shots of Crimson Rose at the paladin. The paladin, unable to back up, ended up tripping and falling onto its back. Evie quickly reeled the cable back in while the paladin slowly slid off the edge of the train car before just falling off the train completely. Evie went up to Ruby, and both of them high fived over their victory.

* * *

 _ **[With Jacob] Inside train**_

The four in the train just finished dealing with their third train car bomb. Weiss groan since Jacob defused each one in just seconds so far. "Dammit Jacob! How are you so good at this?!" Weiss asked.

"Oh... I don't think you wanna know" Jacob said and smiled.

"Oh come on Jacob? What's your secret?" Yang asked.

"Really. It's a complicated topic... Perhaps after this mission" He said. They went into the next train car and looked around.

"No bombs... Looks like we did it" Weiss said. "Now we can go back up top and help out Ruby"

"Not yet. We need to keep going through the cars and find Torchwick" Jacob said.

All the girls looked at him. "Are you crazy? They need our help" Weiss said. "Besides, Oobleck told us to just disarm the bombs and we did"

"My mission is to apprehend Torchwick. And I need help getting through the cars" He said. "The three up there can handle themselves"

"He's right. Now's our best chance to get torchwick while he can" Blake said.

Just then, the small pink and brown haired girl from the warehouse came out of nowhere and stood in between us and the next door. "You guys again... Oh boy. This is gonna be fun" Neo said.

"You..." Yang said and glared.

"You guys know her?" Jacob asked.

"She got Torchwick away from us back wen we were fighting that Paladin" Yang explained. "You guys go on... She's mine"

Jacob looked back at the other two and they all nodded. Yang started shooting her shotgun gauntlets at Neo while the three used the distraction to get by her and move into the next train car.

Neo looked at Yang and smirked. "Somebody's grumpy"

Yang just growled. "I am so gonna kick your ass!" She said.

Meanwhile, Jacob and the girls made it in the next train car. They stopped when they saw the White Fang lieutanant. He walked towards the group holding a large chain saw.

"Just great..." Jacob said.

"You two keep going! I'll handle him" Weiss said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Just go get Torchwick" She said.

Jacob and Blake made their way over the big guy and continued forward. The guy just laughed and readied his chainsaw. "Finally... I get to kill a Schnee" He said and charged after Weiss.

As those two fought, Blake and Jacob entered the next train car. That's when They saw Roman Torchwick. He turned around and smiled.

"You two again!" He said. "We all really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk" He teased.

"Shut your god damn mouth Torchwick!" Jacob said and pulled his pistol out. Roman Dodged every bullet that Jacob fired until he was empty. Roman fired back, and Jacob quickly jumped to the side while Blake left an earth figure of herself to take the hit. Blake jumped over to Roman, who was about to hit her with his cane, but at the last second she got out of the way and left a fire clone of herself in her place. When he hit the clone, it exploded, setting Roman flying. Jacob ran to where he was about to land and punched him while in the air. Roman grunted as he spun around from the impact of the punch, then fell on the ground. He groan and rub his head when Blake and Jacob aimed their guns at him while he was on the ground.

"Oh boy..." Roman said.

"It's over Torchwick!" Blake said.

He just smiled. "I saw you at that meeting... and I know you were once with the White Fang. Do you really think a little bow on your head will make people forget what you are? What you've DONE?" He asked.

Blake frown and looked away. Jacob narrowed his eyes and pressed his foot on Romans stomach. "Shut it! Now where's that brief case you had?" He asked.

Roman smirked. "You don't need to know..." He said. Just then, Weiss came through the door falling on the ground, groaning in pain. They both looked back seeing the lieutenant walk over to her. "What's it gonna be you two? Stay here and worry about little ole me, or-" Roman grunted and was knocked out when Jacob kicked him in the head.

They ran down the car towards Weiss to help her up. "I'll go find Yang" Jacob said. He ran towards the lieutenant next and tossed a voltaic bomb at him to stun him so he can get past. Jacob ran down the train car to get to the one Yang was in. When he opened the door inside, he gasped seeing Yang on the ground unconscious with Neo about to stab her gut. "YANG! NO!" He shouted and ran over to her while shooting his pistol at Neo. She quickly backed away using her umbrella to shield her from the bullets.

"Your blonde bombshell of a friend couldn't beat me, I'm not worried about you" Neo said smirking.

Jacob growled and charged after her with charged up arms. He kept on trying to punch her, but she's too fast, and kept dodging his punches. She ducked from one of his attacks and Jacob just punched the wall of the train car, managing to punch a hole through the metal train car. This, combined with all the charged punches he tried hitting her with, caused Jacob to drain so much Aura. Jacob tried stabbing Neos face with the hidden blade while she was on the ground, but she grabbed his hand. She pulled his arm over to her and put her foot in front of Jacobs foot. Jacob was pulled over and tripped by her foot, making him stumble a bit before running into a wooden crate, breaking through it, before falling on the ground.

Jacob groaned on the floor as he took his pistol reloading it as Neo made her way over to him. Just when he loaded the gun and aimed it at Neo, it was too late as she just knocked the gun out of his hand with the umbrella. She then extended a blade from her umbrella, and stabbed Jacob right in the gut since his Aura was low enough. Jacob shouted as the blade went through him, then soon came out. He put his hands over the open wound. "You bitch..." He managed to get out.

She smiled and crouched down to him and got up to his ear. "You're gonna be a good boy... and stay there while I go deal with your friend" She whispered then got up. Jacob didn't say anything. He just rolled over onto his stomach so he can try crawling his way to his gun.

Neo Just smiled as she walked back to Yangs body. "Where was I with you... Oh yes!" She said and got her blade back out, ready to kill Yang. She was about to succeeded too, but Raven Made a portal right in front of Neo and kicked her away from Yang as she came out. Neo backed away shocked as Raven, with her helmet still on, took her katana out from her side, and aimed it at Neo. "Uhhh... Fuck that" Neo said before disappearing from the fight.

Jacob stared breathing less heavy as his Aura slowly stared coming back and being able to heal the wound a bit, but not entirely. He was able to get back up as Raven walked up to Jacob and faced him.

"What?... You want me to apologize for what I said? make me get on my knees thanking you for what you just did?" Jacob asked her. "I don't owe you shit. I know you told Roman about me and Evies arrival"

There was a few seconds of silence between the two. In the end, Raven just sighed. "I have nothing to say to you now... but if you meet me by the Beacon courtyard, I'll tell you who really did rat you out" She said before walking past him and making another portal. "And trust me... You'll never find out who it is on your own" She said. Jacob faced away from Raven and watched her walk through the portal.

Yang slowly opened her eyes and looked to her side. She saw Jacob, and some other women before disappearing into the portal. "Wha..." Yang mumbled and blink a few times.

Jacob turned around and saw Yang was awake. He ran over and helped her to her feet. "it's alright Yang. You're safe"

She sighed holding her head. "Who uhhh... Who was that?" She asked.

Jacob looked away, not sure what to say to her. He turned back to her. "... A friend" He said. "Come on. Let's get back to the others"

Yang frown, knowing full well that Jacob was keeping something from her. She didn't question him about it... not yet at least.

* * *

Jacob and Yang both made it back to the train car where Blake and Weiss were. The two girls stood in front of the unconscious lieutenant. "That'll show him" Weiss said. She turned her head and saw the other two. "Holy shit Jacob! Is that blood on your shirt?" She asked. Jacob looked down and moved his coat to the side so he can see his shirt in the inside had bloodstains all over the stomach area.

"Well... long story short, I'm ok now" Jacob said. "Come on. Lets head up top with the others" He said.

"What about Torchwick? Don't we need him?" Blake asked.

Jacob went over to Roman, and checked on him. "Hm... He'll be out of it for a while" He said. "Me and Evie will come back down here once we stop the train"

She shrugged and nodded. The four made their way backup to the top of the train. They ran over to where Ruby and Evie were, which was closer to the front of the train.

"Took you guys long enough" Ruby said.

"Good to see you too sis!" Yang said waving.

Evie walked over to Jacob. "Did you get it?" She asked.

"He's still down in the car. I told them we'll go down there once we stop this... Uhh..." Jacob mumbled as he looked behind Evie, and saw at the end of the tracks was a stone wall in the way. "That's not what I think it is! Is it?!" He asked and pointed.

Everyone looked in front of the train. "Oh no... We're too late! That's the spot where Vale sealed off the metro tunnel!" Weiss said.

"What do we do?!" Yang asked. Ruby looked over at Weiss and nodded. When Weiss nodded back, she quickly formed a huge ice dome around the entire group before the train rammed into the wall.

* * *

 ** _Downtown Vale - 6:45PM_**

Jacob slowly opened his eyes and started hearing faint ringing, and then emergency alarms blaring. He looked around at the rest of his team, who were all just getting up as well. He then looked at what else was around him. People shocked and frightened, the town square, and the train that crashed and went through the ground and came out in the middle of town.

They all got up. Nobody had no words to say as they looked around, mainly because they didn't know what to say. They soon felt the ground begin to shake like crazy when a King Taijitu came out from the ground, letting hundreds of Grimm into the city. People started screaming and running away in fear as Grimm attacked the city.

"Well shit... What do we do now?" Jacob asked.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked as she readied her rifle. "...We fight" She said.

Everyone looked at each other before nodding, and taking their weapons out. They all charged after the Grimm, knowing full well that it'll be a long day for them.

Jacob ran up to a Beowolf and stabbed it from the bottom of its jaw with his hidden blade. He used it as a shield from the other Beowolves swipes, then he saw an Ursa Major roar at him. He picked up the Beowolf he had as a shield, then threw it on top of the Ursa Major, making it fall on its stomach. He put his brass knuckle into his fist then charged his arms up with Aura and managed to kill every Beowolf and Creep that came up to him, using only one punch for each of them. He kept on doing this as he walked over to the Ursa Major, just killing more and more Beowolves and Creeps easily. When he got to the Ursa Major, he punched it in the head so hard, its bone armor around its head popped off. He then proceeded to stab it straight in the head and kept in in their until the Ursa Major screeched until he fell on the ground dead.

A Creep ran behind Evie and jumped on her back. She grunted and tried reaching behind her to get the thing off when she saw an Alpha Beowolf charge after her. She quickly had to think on her feet and just bent over and ran to the side, where she slammed her back on a light post, causing the Creep that was on her back to fall off. Evie quickly rolled out of the way of the Alpha that charged at her, but ended up running into the light post instead. Evie shot her grapple hook at the back of Alphas neck, then grabbed the cable with both hands before yanking it towards her. When it stumbled backwards towards her, she took the good opportunity to stab it in the back of the neck, managing to kill it.

Jacob got in stance as a Boarbatusk rolled towards him. He ran after it as well but jumped over it when it got close. He then aimed his grapple behind him before shooting the cable at the Boarbatusk. He was able to hold onto the cable without getting dragged by it. And with that, he quickly charged up some Aura, then used both hands on the cable to get the thing off the ground and throw it into the sky, where it hit a nevermore right in the head. The impact was able to kill both of them. He then heard shouting. He turned his head and saw Evie on the ground, holding her cane sword up as an Ursa was biting on it, trying to get to her. "EVIE! CATCH!" Jacob called for her as he took his pistol out and tossed it over to her, and then quickly turned back around as dozens of Grimm started to surround him.

Evie caught the pistol and proceeded to shoot the Ursa a few times in the mouth, successfully killing it. She then got up and saw all the Beowolves attacking Jacob all at once. She took out some throwing knives and threw them at some Beowolves killing them quickly so she can make a path to Jacob. "JACOB! CATCH!" She yelled back and tossed both Jacobs pistol, and her pistol over to him.

Jacob caught both of them and reloaded them both with his signature Dust bullets. He began to shoot at the Beowolves all around him, using duel wielding pistols on them. He soon ran out of ammo as they just kept on coming. As he was trying to reload, he shouted when a Creep came up behind him and bit his leg. He was then brought to the ground, trying to hold the Beowolves back.

"Oh shit! Hold on Jaco-" Evie yelp when she was almost hit by a Deathstalkers stinger. She backed away as the Deathstalkers came up to her, but stopped backing up when she saw the King Tijitu behind her. "Dammit... Really gonna need a miracle right now" She said.

That's when she heard Noras voice. "NORAAAA SMAAAAASH!" She shouted as she came soaring through the air while riding on her own hammer. She raied it up and slammed the hammer down on the King Tijitus head, killing it. Meanwhile Jacob was still holding the Beowolves back when Ren shot all the Beowolves off of Jacob. Jacob sighed and got back up. "Took you guys long enough..." He said then smiled. "Thanks"

Nora jumped down from the dead King Tijitu and ran over to Evie. "Damn! That's a big boy... Ready to kill it?" She asked Evie as they looked at the Deathstalker.

"Always" Evie said back. Evie took a few of her throwing knives and threw them all at the Deathstalkers stinger until it popped off its tail and fell in its head. She then took out a Voltaic bomb. "Ready Nora?" She asked.

"Hell yeah! Hit me!" She said and jumped up and down excited. Evie threw the bomb at Nora and it exploded on impact. Nora shouted as she got hit with a ton of electricity. She held up her hammer as she absorbed the electricity. "Ooooooh yeah... THAT'S THE STUFF!" She shouted and jumped up high in the air. As she fell through the sky, she slammed her hammer right on the stinger, and it went right through the beasts head. The Deathstalker screeched as it soon died.

Evie looked back behind her when Jaune and Pyrrha landed on the ground. "It wouldn't be a RWBY mission without you guys starting trouble... but this?" Pyrrha asked her.

"To be fair, this time it isn't on us" Evie said and smiled. "Good to see you guys though"

"Always is" She said back and blush. "Evie, I wanted to tell you-"

Evie then grunted when a Creep jumped up and latched onto her back. She struggled trying to get it off and moving around. Pyrrha quickly ran off from Jaune to help Evie out.

"Alright! Who's first?" Jaune asked as he looked around, sword and shield in hand. That's when he yelp when a big Ursa growled behind him. It got on its back legs as it roared at him. "Oh... I guess it's you" He mumble.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha had just gotten the Creep off Evies back and put her spear through its skull. Evie looked back, thanking her, before noticing Jaune and the Ursa. Pyrrha looked back and gasped when she noticed too. She was about to run over to help, but Evie quickly grabbed her hand. "No... he needs to do this on his own" Evie said. "Just give him his chance alone this time" She said. Pyrrha frowned at her, before sighing and nodding.

"Alright... I can do this..." Jaune said and took a deep breath. He shouted and started to slash his sword at the Ursa, multiple times, nonstop. When he did stop, the Ursa didn't do anything from the first few seconds before falling on its back dead.

Pyrrha smiled as she watched. "I guess he can handle himself" She said. Evie nodded at that. The two then yelped when Sun and Neptune came up out of nowhere.

"Alright! Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun yelled with a badge in his hand.

"We have badges so you know it's real!" Neptune added, holding his up as well.

Evie rolled her eyes and looked away. She noticed the black King Tijitu head, then raised a brow. "Uh... don't King Tijitus have two heads?" She asked. That's when the second head popped out of the breach. Everyone backed away from it as it slammed its head into a store, managing to set the place on fire.

That's when two more students came into the battle. Evie and the others noticed a machete was thrown up in the air and it hit the thing in the face. David appeared on top of the Tijitus head, while holding his machete. The large snake hissed unaffected from the stab as it tried shaking David off, but Davis just held onto his machete that was still lodged in its scales. Arthur came sprinting from a building. He jumped of the edge and extended his Grimm claws out then stabbed them into the Tijitus face, right in between the eyes. "You think this things angry because his brothers dead! or because he can't fuck!" He yelled to David up top.

"Who cares man! This dudes not gonna be alive long enough to care" David said back.

Arthur laughed and took one of his hands out from its scales, and poked the thing in the eye. "You hear that bitch!" He said and then extended his claw to stab it in the eye. The snake screeched and shook around some more until Arthur yelp as he lost his grip and was thrown into the burning store. Davids machete soon lost its grip in the scales, and slid out. He shouted as he was high up in the air. He then saw below him was the King Tijitu with its mouth wide open about to eat him. That's when he teleported his machete to his hand. He had it out and was able to position the machete where the Tijitus bit into the machete, and it couldn't close its mouth. David was just holding onto one of its fangs to keep himself from falling in its throat.

"Arthuuuur! Now's a good time to do something!" He said.

Arthur came running out the store, managing to control all the flames with his semblance. He used his claws to climb up the building as fast as he could until he jumped off from the wall. "David get out of there!" Arthur shouted. David quickly pulled himself out of the Tijitus mouth and then jumped to the ground, while Arthur shot all the flames straight into the Tijitus mouth. When Arthur was done, he landed on the ground with David as the King Tijitus white head fell on the ground, dead, and with smoke coming out of is mouth. "Smell that? That's the smell of a job well done" Arthur said.

David laughed as he teleported his machete back to his hands. He then yelped and dropped his machete on the ground. "Dammit man! That shits so hot!" He said.

"Oops" Arthur said ans shrugged it off. He looked over to Evie and thew others watching them, so he smirked. "Ladies" He said before bowing slightly.

"So cooooool..." Sun and Neptune said.

Suddenly, everyone started heading dozens of bullheads flying into the city. They all looked up, seeing the Ironwoods Atlas fleet come into the city, dropping Atlesian Knights into the city and immediately firing at Grimm roaming the streets.

Jacob and Evie used the opportunity of this backup to meet up at town square. "Where's the briefcase?!" Evie asked him.

"I never got the chance to get it when the train crashed" Jacob said back. "I think it's still in there..." He said as he looked over at the breach.

"Dammit. We must get down there!" She said.

"No. I'll go get that map... you stay here and help out with the Grimm" He said. "I'll be back"

"Be safe" She said before running off to kill more Grimm. Jacob looked at the breach hole before running towards it and jumping in.

* * *

 ** _Metro tunnel / destroyed train - 7:30AM_**

Jacob made his way down to the metro tunnel, quickly tasking note of the messed up train that derailed on impact. He then noticed a few wounded White Fang survivors getting out of the train. One of them noticed Jacob but was too hurt to even try and fight. "Fucking human... come to finish the rest of us off?" He asked.

"Why bother?" Jacob simply asked as he just simply walked past them. "You're all assholes, but I wont kill someone who can't fight back"

He scoffed as he walked further down the train. "Typical... murder us quickly when we're healthy, but leave us to die slowly when we're wounded... Like all the other humans..." He said.

Jacob stopped then sighed, before looking back. "You want to live? go up that hole and surrender... You want to die? find a sharp piece of metal and cut your own throats" He said, then continued to walk.

Jacob made it into one of the train cars that was still in one piece. He got inside and then used his eagle vision. "Dammit... please tell me it's still here..." He mumbled as he looked around. He eventually found something glowing under some debris. He started to move the debris, and found the brief case. "Yes! He said before going out of Eagle Vision. He picked the case up and put it on a table on the side, and then opening it. That's when he saw it. The map that he's been searching for for almost 2 months. A golden map of all of Remnant. "Yes! We have it" He said, and then rolled the map up and put it in his coat. "Now To kill Roman" He said.

The second he turned around, he had Romans cane rifle in his face. Roman smirked evilly with a bruise on his face from the kick. "You know something kid? I've killed many people... I am one of the greatest hitmen you'll find in Vale... But I've never wanted to kill someone as badly as you" He said.

Jacob just looked at Roman blankly. "I have that impression on most people... You can wear all the flashy clothing you want. You're still nothing fancy to me from the others I've killed. " He said.

Roman glared. "You little shit!" He said. He was about to pull the trigger, but Jacob grabbed the barrel of the rifle and moved it away from his face, while also quickly stabbing Roman in the gut. Both Jacob and Roman shouted in pain. Roman, because of the stab. from the hidden blade. And Jacob, because when Roman did fire, it hit Jacobs left ear. Both of them backed away from each other covering their wounds while trying to stay on our feet. Jacob panted as he heard ringing in his ears while holding his bleeding ear.

When he eventually came to, he was about to turn back but he got wacked in the face by Romans cane. He grunted as he fell on the ground. "You wanna play the hero so badly boy?! Then do us all a favor and die like the rest of the so called heros who wanted to save the day!" Roman yelled and wacked him again. He grunted and moved over to the wall and spat out blood. "As for me? I'll do what I do best... Lie... Steal... Cheat! AND SURVIVE!" He shouted and raised his cane. Jacob closed his eyes waiting for the next hit but instead heard shouting. He opened his eyes and saw Roman was stabbed right through the leg with a machete. David, who was behinf Roman, used his one arm to hold the machete, then used his other to grab Romans shoulder. He then lifted him in the air and slammed him on the ground, making a loud bang noise. Roman just groaned in intense pain as he held his leg and slowly looked up. "You... You f-f-fucking shit..." He mumbled and just breathed heavily.

David looked back at Jacob sitting on the wall, still holding his ear and he had a few bruises on his face. He walked over and helped him up. "You alright man?" He asked.

Jacob panted and winced as he touched his face. "Nothing medicine and Aura can't fix..." He said. "What about you? How did you know I was down here..." He asked.

"I didn't. I was pushing the Grimm back in the tunnel when I heard a gunshot and shouting... boy, we gotta stop meeting like this. This is like the third time I saved you life" He said.

"Something tells me it won't be the last..." Jacob said and then looked at Roman still on the ground. "Could uhhh... could you leave me and him in private?" He asked.

David looked back and oh as he understood what he meant. When he left, Jacob went up to Roman and stabbed him in the gut.

* * *

 _ **Confession**_

Jacob got on his knee as Roman breathed heavily

"Don't look at me like that... Like you're any better than me. Like you're not as much of a killer as me" Roman said. "We are BOTH a little evil in life. Only I have the balls to embrace it!" He said.

"A lot of words for a madman such as yourself" Jacob said and glared. "Why? Why all of it? Trying to kill hundreds of people, and destroying a whole city... What do YOU gain from getting this map anway?" He asked.

Roman coughed. "It's not what I had to gain boy... It's what I can't afford to lose!" He said. "Or... Couldn't afford, seeing as how you already took what I had to lose... My life..." He said and blinked before laying on his back. "You think you can stop them... but you can't... That bitch... Salem was it? She will win whatever she has planned for that map. Better to be on her good side then... well, you" He said.

"You were being forced to, huh? Figured as much" Jacob said. "Who else is working for Salem?"

"That fuuucking bitch... Should've never dated her... I knew she was more trouble than I could handle but... b-b-but... She was a good fuck..." Roman mumbled and chuckled before coughing up blood.

Jacob grabbed his collar. "Tell me! Now!" He said. It was no use once Roman breathed out one last before he went dead. Jacob sighed and let go of him and stood up. He took a piece of cloth out and rubbed it on Roman to stain the cloth. After that, he put the cloth away and limped away from Romans dead body.

* * *

 _ **Metro Tunnel - 7:00AM**_

David was helping Jacob get back up the hole to the surface. When they got up top, they saw all the Grimm were taken out, and Atlesian Knights were bringing arrested White Fang members into Bullheads.

"You sure you'll be alright from here?" David asked.

"I'll be fine" Jacob said nodding.

"Alright then... Take care then" He said and walked away. Jacob sighed and just looked up at the morning sky.

"Jacob!" He heard Evie yell as she and Team RWBY ran over to him. "Good god Jacob. Your ear..."

"Oh my god! What happened!?" Ruby asked scared as she looked at the blood.

Jacob sighed. "Relax Ruby... I'll be fine" He said and smiled slightly.

Edward Peaches walked over. "Oh my... Mr. Frye, you should come with me. I'll get you checked out" He said.

"I'll help you Jacob" Yang said and walked over.

Evie walked over too. "He's my brother. I can handle him" She said. Yang looked at Jacob before sighing and backing away.

Evie helped Jacob over to a bench and he sat there as Edward looked over his face and ear. "Took a bad shot to the ear... But looks like the bullet only scrapped your ear. No permanent damage" He said as he began applying bandages. "With Aura, and medicine, you should be able to hear out that ear again by tomorrow"

"Thanks Edward" Jacob said and smiled.

Evie smiled and pat his back. She then looked back and saw Ironwood walk over. "Mr. Frye... Ruby just told me about your situation" He said and looked at him. "Aaaand I see that Edward already patched you up" He said as Edward just smirked and crossed his arms. "Anywho..." Ironwood said and looked around making sure they're alone. "Were you two able to get the map?" He asked.

"Jacob went back in the train to get it" Evie said and looked at Jacob.

Ironwood looked at him too. "Hand it to me Jacob. I'll see to it that it's safely secured for now" He said.

Jacob looked up at the people looking at him. He looked behind Evie and Irowood and noticed Edward shaking his head slightly. "Remember what I said about him..." Edward mouthed to him.

In the end, Jacob just sighed. "I was able to kill Roman... But the map was nowhere to be found down there in all the rubble" He told them.

Ironwood sighed. "Just great... I told Oz I can send actual trained soldiers into that city but he insisted on you two" He said.

Evie raised a brow and crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"I mean that I told him not to send two children to do this kind of work. I knew full well that this would go bad... and I was right" He said.

"Don't insult us and call us incompetent, General" Evie said. "You can't predict the future, and you couldn't predict all of this happening" She said. "But in the end, Roman is dead... His influence in this city for the White Fang is no more. And more importantly... Jacob almost died down there. Show him some respect" She said and glared.

Jacob sighed and stood up. "We'll get that map. I know it's down there somewhere... I promise" He said. "Right now we should get back to Ozzy. He'll know what to do next"

Ironwood scoffed. "Oz will no longer be headmaster of Beacon... I already talked to the Remnant council about it. They plan on dealing with him once the Vytal Festival is over" He said.

"You... What?!" Edward asked and glared at him. "You greedy son of a bitch. You've went too far this time!" He said. He only took two steps before Evie grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Edward. Stop... Not now" She said. Edward just glared at Ironwood until he stayed back.

"You won't get away with this one Irondick... I wont let you get Ozpin fired" He said and left.

Ironwood sighed as he watched him leave. He turned his head and saw Jacob and Evie glaring at him. "Forgive me for being in the middle of all this you two... But you must understand what's at stake here for Remnant" He told them. "The people of Vale were living safe without worrying about ever encountering the Grimm inside the walls... But after today, I'm sure alot of them will be afraid what might happen if something like this happens again. And Professor Ozpin isn't treating this issue with the proper attention it needs"

Both the twins frowned slightly at that statement. He made some good points that they can't disagree with. "You had best be right General... otherwise this will all be for nothing" Evie said. "Goodbye"

Jacob got back on his feet and left the bench. They made it back over to the others as they watched Atlesian Knights bring arrested White Fang members into bullheads. What caught Jacobs eye was one of the people who were being taken away was Neo. She looked around with concern as her hands were cuffed.

"W... W-Wait! Where's Roman!?" She asked.

"Where he belongs" Jacob said and glared at her. She looked at him shocked, as did the other people around him.

"Dammit Jacob..." Evie mumbled as she looked away from where everyone else was.

"You... You..." Neo said and started breathing heavily before going angry. She screamed before getting out of the knights grip and charging at Jacob. Jacob grunted as Neo tackled him on the ground with her hands still cuffed. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU YOU BASTAAARD!" She shouted. Jacob pushed her off of him and that's when soldiers quickly grabbed her again. "WHEN I'M OUT OF HERE! EVERYONE YOU LOVE WILL BE SLAUGHTERED! STARTING WITH YOUR SISTER!" She shouted and cried as she was dragged away into the bullhead.

Jacob sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sheesh..." Evie said and helped him up.

Besides that little fiasco that just occurred, all the students looked around at each other. Smiling at each other, or giving hand gesters to one or the other. Only one thine was going though all their minds...

* * *

 ** _Beacon / cliffside - 6:49PM_**

"Well... we did it" Yang said as she, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Zwei and Jacob were all sitting on the edge of the cliff, watching the city in the distance in the sunset sky.

"We sure did it" Blake said and nodded.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed" Weiss said and crossed her arms.

"Weiss, a two headed snake crushed a bakery... I wouldn't count on anything" Yang said.

"Plus I mean... We didn't solve everything" Ruby said. "A lot of people were hurt... And we don't even know what was the point of all that... And even more, we still don't know who that mystery girl was" She said and looked at Jacob.

"We can only hope we get the chance to see her again" Jacob said.

"We may not have all the answers... But a lot of dangerous people are behind bars because of all of us... While others... well... won't be coming back to cause harm" Blake said. Jacob just looked out at the city and didn't say anything. "But I think that's something to be proud of" She said.

Yang sighed and laid down on her back and started cheering lazily.

"So... What now" Ruby said.

"That tournament isn't for another month, and I think we're all prepared for that" Weiss said. "Too bad you can't be with us during it Jacob... I saw you out there dealing with Grimm" She said and looked at him.

Jacob smiled and got up on his feet. "I'd say now is as good of a time as ever to go to bed" He said.

"Oh yes!" Ruby greed, as did everyone else as they got up and walked back to their dorm.

* * *

 ** _RWBY(J) Dorm - 7:15PM_**

Jacob was in the room while the other girls were taking quick showers down the hall. He took this opportunity to look at the map. He placed it on his desk and started looking through it. He very quickly realized a big problem. "It's blank... It only shows Remnant... but there's no markings... no destinations!" He said. "What the fuck... All this for nothing?!" He asked out loud. He tried using Eagle vision, and that's when he noticed some white writing written in the back of the map. "'The Third Crusade'... What is that? Some kind of message?" He said before sighing and rubbing his head. _'Now's not the time for this... I need a place to hide this for the time being... Ugh, son of a bitch. I don't know who to trust with this thing... Ironwoon seems like a good man... But even good people have bad intentions'_ He thought to himself. _'Fuck it. I'll hide it somewhere in here. Only where I'll know'_ He looked around for a good hiding spot where nobody will find it. He went in the closet, feeling around for any place good. And that's when he found a loose floor board. He lifted the piece and saw the spacious area underneath the floorboard; The right size for the map to go.

As Jacob gently put the map in the hole, he didn't hear the door to his room open. "Jacob?" Yang asked. Jacob quickly got back up and pulled a curtain to block the closet.

"Yang! Hello!" Jacob said and waved.

Yang raised a brow as she looked at him then the closet behind him. "What's going on Jacob?" She asked.

"Oh this? Oh it's nothing. Just fixing the floor that's all" He said and smiled.

Yang frowned and closed the door before locking it. "You're a shitty lier. I can tell you're up to something... even back in the caves, when you were talking about how you just happen to be there with us" She said.

"Oh... Uhhmmm..." Jacob said nervous. He's used to people calling him out in his lies, but when its Yang, it feels different.

Yang narrowed her eyes at him. "We're a team Jacob... you and I are..." She didn't finish the sentence and just sighed. "You can trust us with anything. Especially me... But I guess not"

Jacob frowned and sighed. "Yang... Of course I can trust you... I..." He said and and looked back at the closet. He hesitated at first before opening the curtain and showing her the map. "This is a very important map, Yang. This is what Roman and the White Fang have been after for months... Who they were working for is still a mystery to me and Evie. But they were after this" He said. "Yang, you just need to trust me on this... Nobody, and I mean NOBODY ELSE can know this map is here" He said.

Yang looked at him and the map. Many things were going through her mind, but she still nodded. "Yeah... I get it Jacob. You have some big plans that you seem more capable of handling" She said. She then got closer to him. "Just be lucky we all got out in one piece after all that, because if we didn't, I'd be really going off on you demanding you tell me more" She said. "But let me be clear from here on out. What you and Evie do with all that stuff is your business. But when your shit effects me, my team, or god forbid Ruby... You are going to tell me EVERYTHING that is going on whether you liker it or not. Got it?" She asked him.

Jacob nodded at her. "I won't let anything happen to you. Any of you" He said.

She smiled before kissing his cheek. "Good" She said then jumped up to her bed.

Jacob sighed after that, then proceeded to out the map back in the hole, then put the floor board back over the hole. After that, he left the room to meat up with Ozpin.

* * *

 _ **Ozpins office - 7:39PM**_

Jacob, and Evie both got out of the elevator and into Ozpins office, where he and Edward were standing in front of the window looking at the Atlas airship outside. "I told you. A guy with all that power can't be trusted with the secrets of the world" Edward said.

"He's not doing this out of bad intentions Edward" Ozpin said back.

"Ugh. You're still defending him?!" He asked. "After what he's done?"

"General Ironwood has been there for us when we need it. And if our enemies " He said. They then soon turned around and saw the twins. "Jacob. Evie. Good to see you both"

"I guess you heard about Ironwood" Jacob said.

Ozpin sighed. "The council says the tournament won't be held this year unless if Ironwood and his army stays as security... on top of that, I might be fired when the tournament is over"

"Oh my..." Evie said and frown. "We're sorry Ozpin. We should've tried harder to get that map. But we weren't good enough" She said.

"Oh Evie. We don't blame you or Jacob for not getting the map" Edward said. "After everything you two have done, nothing can be held against any of you"

They smiled at that and nodded. Jacob a little less of a smile as he was thinking of where the map really was. _'I'm going to talk to Edward about that later on'_ He thought. "We should talk about Roman" He said.

"Oh yes... what were you two able to find out?" Ozpin asked.

"Roman Torchwick wasn't working with Salem on his own free will" Jacob said. "In fact, he sounded like he never even meet Salem directly... He mentioned another woman before he died. One who he used to date, and was the one who brought him into the order... Not like he had a choice in the matter" Jacob said. "Anyway, he spent the last months here in Vale. keeping in charge of opening the Vault"

"The White Fang was working for Roman through this whole thing only because they were getting paid in Dust for this whole thing" Evie said. "That being said, I doubt they would work for a human even if the payment for the work was good. So Adam Taurus must be in the same boat as Roman; Being forced to work for Salem... She forces Adam to work in her side, and he orders his members to work with Roman"

Ozpin hummed as he listened to them both. "And with Roman dead, and the White Fang's Dust destroyed, the White Fang won't be causing anymore problems in Vale for a good while" He said. "We'll find that map in the tunnel. But all in all... Tremendous work you two. As usual"

They smiled and nodded. "We're grateful to help here... Remnant may not be our home, but we know how bad Pieces of Eden can be" Evie said.

"You two should head on to your dorms. I'm sure you and your teams must be tired" Ozpin said. "Good day you two"

They waved at the two before leaving. They went back in the elevator, and when the doors closed, Jacob sighed. "We have a slight problem..." He said to Evie.

Evie looked at him. "What kind of problem?" She asked.

"Well... Uhhh... Yang may or may not know that you and I have been lying to them about our real intentions..." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Ugh. Look. It sounds bad. But she promised she wont say anything to anyone else. So long as we don't get them hurt"

"Well so long as she doesn't say anything there's nothing to worry about" She said. Jacob sighed and leaned on the wall waiting for the elevator to get all the way down. A few seconds later, Evie looked over at Jacob. "While we're on the topic of lying Jacob... You should know that I only went along with that lie of yours back at town square only because Ironwood was being an asshole to us both" She said and crossed her arms.

Jacob frowned and groan. "You too?" He asked. "Is my poker face not as good as it used to be?"

"Jacob... Where. Is. The map?" She asked.

He crossed his arms and looked away. "Under the floor boards in my room..." He mumbled.

"What?!" She asked. "Why did you put the map in there?! W-What if one of the girls find it?"

"They're not going to find the map" Jacob said and looked at her. "And if they did, They're not gonna find anything on the map. Other than showing the islands and continents in Remnant, there's not even the slightest marking on the map that shows where the Apple is"

"W... Wait what?" She asked when the elevator stopped. The doors opened and the two walked out the elevator. "What do you mean?"

"That map is useless to anyone who tries to read it. I'd throw it away if it didn't act as the key to the Apples vault... the only thing I found was some writing that's only visible through Eagle Vision... It says 'Third Crusade' and that's it"

"Third Crusade... No idea what that has to do with anything" She said. "Look, Jacob... Whatever you plan on doing with that map, make sure nobody else finds it" She said. "Now come on. Let's go to sleep already"

"Well said" He said and walked out of the building with her. The twins only got more questions than answers after today... But maybe Raven will shed some new information to Jacob later tonight. And after that... Who know's what'll happen next.

* * *

 ** _Rooftop in Vale - 9:00PM_**

Cinder smiled as she looked out in the town, where construction was being done in town square. "All in all... Today was a successful day" She said to Emerald and Mercury. "We're ahead of schedule. The whole city is terrified. And we know where the map has gone"

Mercury looked down in the city while Ember sighed. "We didn't get that map after all this time we wasted" She said.

"We'll get it back... I have a few more tricks up my sleeve" She said when she waved her arm around making fire dust appear then made it go away.

"A lot of Faunus died in that tunnel and Roman was a big part of this whole thing... you think they'll listen to us after what happened?" Mercury asked.

"No" Adam Taurus said as he walked up to them. "But they will listen to me. And this time, it'll work out better that I'm in charge. Instead of that fool"

"Roman was no fool Adam. The plan was that he would get arrested and stayed on Ironwoods ship. With him dead, we'll just have to improvise" Cinder said.

"Yeah. Starting with that map" Adam said back. "My people died spending all that time collecting Dust. I expect contribution for what I put them through"

"Patience Adam... We will have that map in no time" She said and smiled. "You think me Emerald and Mercury are the only ones disguised as students in Vale? I have one more spy posing as a student... And before the tournament, you will see why this spy is the greatest asset to our cause. I raised him myself after all"

* * *

 _ **Beacon Courtyard - 11:58PM**_

Saying that Jacob was annoyed would be an understatement. He only got less than three hours of sleep until he had to get up in the middle of the night. _'Whatever Raven has to tell me best be important'_ He thought.

When he got to the fountain, he saw her in front of the fountain, facing away from her. Raven turned and faced Jacob. "Jacob... We have a lot to talk about" She said.

"We sure do" Jacob said.

"First off, when you said you and Yang were close... I never thought you meant sleeping in the same bed close" She said and crossed her arms.

"What? Don't like the attention she's getting?" He asked. "What's your point?"

She sighed. "Just thought I'd point it out" She said. "So anyway... Have you ever lost someone you cared about? Someone who could still be alive if you hadn't got them involved with your Assassin group?"

Jacob raised a brow before he thought of the question a bit. He sighed. "I have... It's not a good feeling when you know you're responsible"

Raven sighed too. "Back when I used to go to this school I had a boyfriend. Before me and Yangs father, Tai Yang... I loved this man, and I thought it was a good idea to tell him all about how I'm from a tribe in Mistral... And because of that, I eventually lost him to an enemy tribe. All because i couldn't keep my mouth shut" She said. "When I was with Tai Yang a year or two later, and I found out I got pregnant, I knew I couldn't stay and watch as the same happened to him and Yang. So I made an agreement with Tai Yang; I leave and never contact her or the baby after I give birth, and they will stay safe in Patch without anyone ever using them against me" She said.

Jacob looked away, taking what she said in. He looked back. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I love my daughter. I really do... But I can't save her from danger forever" She said. "I don't want you leaving here thinking I'm completely heartless"

Jacob closed his eyes and nodded. "You're right... Leaving your loved ones behind is hard. But the best way to keep them safe is leave them" I said. "Now Raven, as much as I enjoy talking about family and such, I'm not here because of that... You said you'll tell m about someone who's been telling Roman about me and my plans"

"Ah... Yes..." She said. "There is a spy in this school. Who has been ratting on you for over a month now... I can't give you all the information, but I will say this... This spy is a student from Shade Academy" She said.

"What? That's it?" He asked as she backed away. "Hey! You can't leave by telling me only that!"

"Farewell Jacob. If you're really serious about taking Salem down, then best of luck to you" Raven said. "Tell Evie I said good luck to her as well" She said before turning into a bird and flying off.

Jacob groaned and rubbed his head. "This is just great. Even more questions" He mumbled to himself. "A spy from Shade... Lets see... There's team NDGO, BRNZ, Arthur, and-"

"Jacob!" He heard someone said. He turned around and saw David. "You seem a lot better than this morning man. Out walking around getting fresh midnight air too I see?" He asked and smiled.

Jacob looked at David with an unsure look. Not sure what to say to him, a Shade student. "Oh.. Uhh... Hey" Was all he said.


	39. Chapter 39

hey readers! hope you enjoyed my 2 years of work in this story so far... I wish it didn't take so fucking long but oh well.

I'm definitely not done. I have so much more ideas and from here on out i don't have to follow the story of RWBY. it'll all just be about Jacob and Evie going on missions, fighting bad guys, killing more of Salems forces, etc...

continuing this story, I'll be putting it on a separate story format. The title will be "The Aura of Death (Sequence 2)" so be on the lookout.

Right now however I'm just too busy with school to get the next chapter done. (math is a real bitch and i gotta get those grades up) the chapter itself is a work in progress so far, so that's good. Anyways thats all i had to say buhbye!


	40. Check the new story

Guys the new story is out! its titled "The Aura of Death (Sequence 2)" check it out


End file.
